Incítame a lo incierto
by Liz-cam
Summary: Sasuke es... un estudiante problemático que va a la escuela Konoha y conoce a una chica muy familiar... Sasuke es un ninja que busca venganza y encuentra amor. ¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha?
1. Cuando deje de buscar

_**Soy Liz-cam, este fic lo escribo con mi hermano en otra página, espero les guste la trama.**_

_**Es un fic algo confuso en los primeros caps. (de eso se trata, confundir, no es cierto, jeje!) pero después de va entendiendo mejor. Hay LEMON en el fic, nada grotesco claro, sólo es un aviso.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cuando deje de buscar.**

Recordar, recordar se había convertido en una necesidad, todo por él, pero sabía que ese chico distante y reservado ya no existía más, porque ahora era un fantasma, la persona que una vez había amado era alguien a quien sentía ya no necesitaba. No si seguía haciéndose daño de esa manera.

La foto del equipo siete había seguido guardada desde hacia cuatro meses, y ya no quería verla más, así que estaría guardada por un largo rato, tal vez por siempre. Terminó de sacudir el polvo acumulado en su casa después de haber estado lejos por una semana, las misiones últimamente se habían vuelto más difíciles y aunque sus compañeros y ella ya habían terminado con casi el total de los Akatsuki, aún tenían un problema que resolver.

Dobló su ropa limpia y la acomodó para después ir a ver como iban las cosas en el hospital, no había mucho trabajo esos días, pero aún así quería mantener su mente despejada, con suerte se encontraba con Ino y la invitaría a comer por ahí. Se dio un baño para quitarse el cansancio y en poco tiempo estuvo lista, salió y cerró con llave.

A sus 17 años, Sakura era una chica independiente, sus padres habían muerto 6 meses atrás por culpa de un atentado de Akatsuki en contra de la aldea, pero que afortunadamente Naruto y el resto habían sabido controlar. Ahora se había vuelto más madura y mucho más responsable, el estar sola y resistir para no desmoronarse la hacían al mismo tiempo una chica admirable. Pero todos necesitan alguna vez en la vida un poco de apoyo y Sakura nunca lo pedía.

—Buenos días Sakura-san — dijo una de las enfermeras al verla entrar por la puerta principal del hospital de Konoha.

—Buenos días Yui — contestó amablemente la chica — ¿alguna novedad en el hospital?

—Hasta ahora no, trajeron a dos pacientes ayer por la noche, pero no es nada grave, puede que salgan hoy mismo — comentaba la enfermera con detalle.

—Sakura, ¿tan temprano aquí? — dijo una rubia tras de ella, la pelirrosa no la había visto, pero ya sabía que se trataba de su amiga.

—Lo mismo digo Ino — volteó para encararla, las dos chicas se sentaron un momento.

—Tenía entendido que hoy era tu día libre — le medio reprochó Ino, odiaba que Sakura se forzara de esa manera en lugar de distraerse o disfrutar su descanso.

—Lo es, pero por hoy Tsunade-sama lo cambió, así que me lo dará mañana — explicó para que Ino no pensara justo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, que Sakura se exigía demasiado — Por la tarde debo ir a recoger unos papeles que le entregarán y después debo revisarlos.

—Bah, y se supone que es la Hokage — Sakura rió un poco.

—Supongo que debe estar ocupada — trató de justificarla, aunque no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía. Básicamente Tsunade dormía en su escritorio por tomar tanto.

—Mmm… si tú lo dices. Oye frontuda, ¿qué te parece si mañana organizamos un picnic? — la idea de Ino no le hizo mucha gracia a Sakura, lo menos que quería era salir al exterior, quizás una velada con sus amigas sería lo mejor.

—No lo sé, ¿un picnic? — preguntó, aun indecisa.

—Sí, ¿por qué eres tan aguafiestas Sakura? — la regañó — vamos, te hará bien. Te sentirás mejor — la rubia le sonrió sincera y Sakura no hizo más que corresponder, le había ganado esta vez — ¡muy bien! — luego bajó la voz un poco, se le había olvidado donde se encontraban — les avisaré a las chicas. Ah, y sal de aquí antes de que te saque, disfruta al menos la mañana libre.

Sakura se fue un tanto derrotada, Ino estaba ocupada en el hospital y aún era temprano como para ir a ver a su maestra. Fue caminando sin rumbo por la aldea, sin ningún propósito en particular, sólo caminaba. Al final sus pasos la guiaron al lugar donde había sido abandonada, el sitio en el que Sasuke la había dejado aquella noche que se fue. Ese lugar le traía recuerdos, malditos recuerdos, ni siquiera sabía por qué había parado en ese lugar, pero lo mejor sería ignorarlo. El sol estaba fuerte así que caminar por el bosque un rato no le vendría mal.

Anduvo varios minutos, ya había estado por ahí antes pero el ambiente en ese momento le decía que había algo extraño, se abrió paso entre algunos matorrales y al final llegó a una pequeña pradera, alejada de todos esos árboles inmensos, una pequeña laguna se había formado a causa de la lluvia de semanas atrás y todo lucía más verde que nunca, esa lluvia había hecho un buen trabajo, tal vez podrían venir mañana y hacer el picnic en este lugar.

Su reciente idea hizo que Sakura sonriera, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho y pasó a una de asombro en un milisegundo. Su figura, él nuevamente estaba frente a ella y no parecía exactamente querer hablar. Sus pasos despreocupados la hicieron ponerse en alerta y mostrar una posición de ataque. La persona del otro lado de la pequeña laguna no mostró ningún gesto, ni siquiera parpadeó, tenía la mirada vacía, Sakura había deseado no verlo en esas circunstancias pero eso pasaba justo ahora.

—Sasuke-kun — su nombre sonó más débil de lo que él había esperado, la chica debía estar realmente impresionada y confundida por su repentina aparición.

—Veo que aún me recuerdas — dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz, se oía tan fría como la última vez que lo había escuchado, cuando por poco los mata a ella, Sai, Yamato y Naruto.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar a una persona que nos ha hecho tanto daño? — le respondió con valor — es como querer deshacerte de una cicatriz, jamás se irá y creo que el dolor tampoco — al pelinegro le extraño el inesperado comportamiento de su ex compañera de equipo.

—No me vengas con llantos ahora Sakura, no me gusta ver llorar – Sakura no evitó su mirada a pesar de la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

—¿Y quién te dijo que estoy llorando? No pienso derramar una lágrima más por ti, no te las mereces — dijo lo último con un poco de tristeza — Naruto siempre te ha estado buscando, lo cierto es que yo ya dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, no vales la pena Sasuke-kun — el Uchiha entornó sus ojos, ¿era en verdad la misma Sakura que él había conocido? Si, lo era pero él no lo creía.

—¿Sabes a qué he venido Sakura? — preguntó el pelinegro cambiando drásticamente de tema, parecía no querer seguir escuchando las razones de Sakura para odiarlo ahora. Ella escuchó su pregunta y negó con la cabeza — durante todos estos años he intentado seguirle la pista a Itachi, y como siempre logra escapar. Estaba de nuevo en su búsqueda, pero un pendiente me desvió a Konoha.

—¿Y cuál podría ser ese pendiente? — quiso saber la pelirrosa, lo cierto es que lo había dicho sin ninguna pizca de interés, pero por dentro quería saber lo que traería de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea de la hoja.

—Vine a deshacerme de mis recuerdos, de todo aquello que me ata a esta estúpida aldea, y eso te incluye a ti — finalizó con tranquilidad. Aunque por ahora era arriesgado pelear con Naruto, tenía suerte de al menos encontrarse con Sakura.

Ella permaneció en su sitio, por fuera se mantenía firme y dispuesta a defenderse si era necesario, pero por dentro tenía miedo ¿sería en realidad capaz de apuñalar a Uchiha si se diera la oportunidad? En el fondo no quería tener esa oportunidad, si era el momento de morir, aceptaría su destino, pero no lo dejaría, lucharía hasta el final y si en ese final perecía, se podría decir que no había sido una cobarde.

Uchiha apareció frente a ella y Sakura no lo vio a tiempo para evitar lo que pronto sucedería. Con su mano izquierda apretó fuertemente su cuello y la empujó sin soltarla hasta golpearla contra un árbol. El fuerte sonido de la corteza indicó que el golpe había sido fuerte y sin ninguna consideración por parte de Sasuke, realmente la mataría. Aún apretando su cuello, Sasuke desenfundó su Katana, en ese momento Sakura parecía respirar con mucha dificultad, el agarre del pelinegro era poco amable y no se veía con intensiones de querer soltarla.

Trató de apartar sus fuertes manos, pero no lograba siquiera moverlas un poco, parecían enganchadas a su cuello y si no hacía algo rápido moriría estrangulada. Quiso patalear, pero el azabache pareció leer sus pensamientos y pegó completamente su cuerpo a ella. El aire se le agotaba…

Algo cayó a suelo, el ruido de un metal contra una piedra hizo que Sakura abriera un poco más los ojos luego de estar a punto de cerrarlos, no lo sabía con certeza, no podía mover su cabeza, pero al parecer Sasuke había dejado caer su Katana, ¿qué es lo que quería hacer exactamente? Probablemente él se creía capaz de acabar con ella sin necesidad de utilizarla. Enfureció al pensarlo, el pelinegro aún la consideraba poca cosa. Cerró los ojos con impotencia y al momento sintió que suavizaba su agarre, abriría sus ojos pero la sensación de unos suaves labios la hicieron no sólo abrirlos, sino verlo completamente paralizada.

Sasuke, él… ¿por qué? Los labios del pelinegro se movían despacio y sin ninguna prisa, como degustando su sabor. Sakura parecía aún procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no era lógico creer que Uchiha Sasuke actuara de ese modo porque simple y sencillamente los acontecimientos recientes no darían crédito a ese repentino cambio de personalidad. Vio como en el beso, Sasuke fue abriendo sus ojos y parecía retarla con la mirada, era obvio que esperaba que correspondiera, pero no le daría ese gusto. Él soltó por completo su agarre y ella cerró los ojos, Sasuke sonrió internamente y también los cerró, pero al momento sintió como era empujado bruscamente unos cuantos centímetros.

—¿Sabes que es lo que pienso de tu beso? — le preguntó la pelirrosa con un tono de voz más alto. Dio un paso hacia él y lo escupió justo en la cara — esto — finalizó cruzando los brazos. El Uchiha la miró con un deje de molestia en sus facciones, se limpió la mejilla y tomó en brazos a Sakura sin darle tiempo de huir.

—Si te gusta jugar sucio Sakura — murmuró Sasuke caminando un poco, la ojijade se resistía pero Sasuke la tenía bien sujeta — pues ahí tienes — después la arrojó al pequeño lago, que si al principio lucía muy lindo, una vez dentro parecía un estanque de lodo pegajoso.

La pelirrosa parecía ahora más bien castaña, estaba cubierta por completo de lodo y apenas su cara era reconocible un poco. Ahora respiraba aceleradamente, se sentía completamente humillada, Sasuke Uchiha era un maldito demonio. Se atrevió a mirarlo desde ahí, el parecía sonreír con superioridad.

—Te he dado un motivo más para odiarme — dijo disfrutando del rostro de la chica, el azabache le dio la espalda y recogió su Katana — y no lo digo porque estés ahí — sus palabras la hicieron pensar que Sasuke hablaba más bien del repentino e inesperado beso — me das lástima, te dejaré vivir un poco más — la ojijade escuchó sus palabras, y en ningún momento vio su rostro de nuevo, después el Uchiha desapareció entre los árboles.

Sakura salió del agua completamente enlodada de pies a cabeza. Ahora todo ese asunto le parecía cómico, no por el hecho de estar completamente sucia, pues a nadie le gustaría, todo era por la simplicidad de las cosas. Habían durado años buscándolo, y no se trataba simplemente de ella, Kakashi y Naruto, todos habían buscado a Sasuke Uchiha y jamás habían podido encontrarlo o traerlo de vuelta, y ahora cuando por fin se decidía a dejarlo atrás, a hacerlo por ella y pensar en ella, es cuando aparecía, así, sin ningún esfuerzo y cuando menos deseaba verlo.

—Que irónico, justo cuando dejé de buscar, vienes y apareces sin pedir permiso — dijo hablando a la nada, más con rabia que con cualquier otra cosa — eres un… ¡un estúpido Uchiha!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la chica fuerte se desmoronaba en un segundo, pero debía admitir que había aguantado mucho, no llorar frente a Uchiha ya se consideraba una victoria. Aunque fue ella la que terminó en el lodo, no le importaba porque ya no tendría que fingir ante él que lo había olvidado.

Miró por última vez en la dirección que se había marchado, luego desvió su visión y regresó por donde había llegado, no lo buscaría más y así seguirían las cosas, tampoco le diría a Naruto lo ocurrido, no quería que su amigo se sintiera impotente por no haber hecho algo luego de que Sasuke había visitado la aldea, por así decirlo. Darse un baño era lo principal para Sakura, aunque debía admitir que el rostro de Sasuke aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos.

—Cuando deje de buscar — susurró pensativa — Sasuke aparecerá cuando deje de buscar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un pelinegro con la mirada perdida regresaba luego de haber tenido un encuentro no planeado con su ex compañera de equipo. Había actuado impulsivamente, aún se preguntaba por qué diablos había hecho eso, tuvo la oportunidad de asesinarla, pero al mismo tiempo Sasuke se cuestionaba si eso habría sido lo correcto, ¿en verdad quería matar a Sakura? Se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol ante la mirada interrogativa de sus compañeros, ellos esperaban que su líder dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero también conocían al azabache y podían adivinar que se reservaría lo que sea que hubiera pasado en su pequeño paseo por las cercanías de su aldea.

Sasuke tenía su punto fijo en la nada, no veía algo en particular, pero la imagen de ese beso lo hizo mover su cabeza por unos segundos sin ningún sentido. Se estaba perturbando, ya había pasado y él lo había hecho, pero nuevamente ¿por qué?, ¿qué necesidad había tenido para besar a la pelirrosa? Se sentó al instante sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—Es absurdo — dijo en voz alta y con molestia. Sin poder dormir siquiera un poco se levantó y caminó de nuevo por el bosque, pero antes… — Karin, ven conmigo.

La chica pelirroja se sorprendió por su reciente llamado, pero luego sonrió perversamente, imaginando cosas que sólo tenían que ver con Sasuke y ella. Lo siguió por algunos minutos, Sasuke parecía muy pensativo y no le había hablado en todo el trayecto. De un momento a otro se detuvo, Karin lo veía de espaldas, ella quiso acercarse pero luego prefirió mantenerse en su lugar.

—Escucha Karin, tú me conociste en los exámenes Chunin, ¿lo recuerdas? — lo recordaba, pero ¿por qué la repentina pregunta? Ni siquiera habían hablado de eso desde que estaban en el equipo.

—Sí, a pasado tiempo pero creo que jamás podría olvidarte Sasuke — contestó haciendo memoria, los dos eran más jóvenes en ese entonces — ese día me salvaste.

—La mirada que tenía en ese momento a como la tengo ahora, ¿crees que he cambiado? Es decir, ¿soy el mismo Sasuke? — la pelirroja no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir con eso el azabache, sonrió y esta vez se acercó a él lo suficiente para quedar a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

—Has cambiado mi Sasuke, y creo que para bien — le respondió con voz provocativa — antes eras un niño, ahora no se podría decir lo mismo — ella acercó su rostro, en ese momento la imagen de Sakura se hizo presente y el pelinegro tomó a Karin fuertemente de la muñeca.

—No se por qué me molesto en hablar contigo — la empujó al mismo tiempo que la soltaba y se fue sin agregar nada más. La joven quedó sola, sobando su muñeca, que con el fuerte agarre había quedado roja.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Pedir la opinión de Karin era lo más estúpido que había hecho hasta ahora. No necesitaba las palabras de otros, él seguía siendo el mismo, claro que era mucho más fuerte, así que las palabras de Sakura no debían afectarle de esa manera.

Luego de haber descansado un poco, Sasuke y su equipo siguieron su camino. Desde hacía dos días había recibido información del paradero de Itachi y ya no debían de estar muy lejos, si esa persona había dicho la verdad se encontraría con su hermano ese mismo día.

—Esta cerca — dijo su compañera. El pelinegro comenzó a saltar con más prisa, esta vez no escaparía. Su maldito hermano era muy escurridizo y ya había escapado varias veces desde que lo buscaba, esta vez sería diferente.

Él una vez le había dicho que quería probar su contenedor, bueno, pues si eso es lo que quería le haría saber que ahora él lo había sobrepasado hace tiempo. Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru para obtener poder, y en todos esos años no había perdido el tiempo, y haber derrotado a uno de los sannin le daba la suficiente confianza como para enfrentarse a Itachi, aunque bien sabía que resultaría mucho más difícil que con su sensei.

—Un chakra gigante se aproxima — dijo Karin de momento, el resto puso atención a los alrededores, de un segundo a otro apareció una persona, llevaba las ropas Akatsuki y una enorme espada, Suigetsu lo conocía muy bien. El equipo Hebi paró ante la aparición de ese sujeto.

—Desde aquí sólo Sasuke puede seguir, son las órdenes de Itachi – explicó con gracia — el resto debe esperar.

—Esta bien, sólo creé este equipo para estar seguro de que nadie interrumpiera cuando nos enfrentáramos — dijo el pelinegro con decisión, Karin lo miró de inmediato, no le gustaba para nada que el azabache se fuera solo.

—Sasuke, no puedes… — Karin sentía que Sasuke se estaba arriesgando demasiado al querer pelear él solo con Itachi, pues sabía que quizás su líder no podría ganar contra su hermano — acabemos todos juntos con este sujeto.

—Yo no tengo ninguna intención de luchar, pero si insisten en querer pasar todos, entonces no será nada fácil — dijo el hombre de piel azul.

—Karin, no estorbes. Esta es mi venganza, quédate aquí — Sasuke ni siquiera la miró, veía directo a ese Akatsuki. El pelinegro siguió su camino, nadie lo detuvo tal y como les había dicho.

—Hoshigaki Kisame y su gran espada Samehada — Kisame lo miró sorprendido por el hecho de saber su nombre, ese niño le parecía conocido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una instalación se alzaba entre los árboles, el escondite Uchiha parecía un excelente lugar como para que se llevara a cabo una batalla a muerte. La batalla entre dos hermanos. El pelinegro avanzó a paso firme, sabiendo muy bien cual era su objetivo, pues se lo había repetido durante años y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Al entrar lo vio, no había duda de que era su hermano, sonrió con superioridad y se acercó a paso lento, estaba sentado y parecía esperarlo, lucía tan calmado que de cierto modo le molestaba su actitud.

—Ese Sharingan, veo que no fuiste capaz de matar a tu mejor amigo — le dijo Itachi al momento que lo vio — ¿qué es lo que puedes ver con esos ojos?

—Lo que veo es tu muerte, debiste seguir huyendo, hoy será el día en que muera el traidor de los Uchiha — Itachi no pareció inmutarse ante sus palabras, la tranquilidad de su hermano enojaba más a Sasuke, Itachi no tenía sentimientos, ningún remordimiento y culpa por lo que había causado.

—Entonces has que suceda — al instante Itachi avanzó a una gran velocidad, posicionándose justo detrás de Sasuke, lo atacó con un Kunai, pero de inmediato Sasuke usó de escudo su Katana, evitando así su ataque.

Justo después Itachi lo tomó del brazo y trató de golpearlo con sus pies, pero Sasuke aún tenía su espada de por medio, uno de sus golpes logró darle en el rostro a su hermano menor, provocando que Sasuke retrocediera un poco. Itachi, sin dejarle oportunidad siguió atacándolo, y de momento Sasuke realizó los sellos para un chidori.

—Chidori Nagashi — dijo después, para luego dirigir sus manos al suelo, causando que sus relámpagos viajaran hasta su objetivo, Itachi. Para evitar el ninjutsu, Itachi saltó, pero Sasuke ya lo esperaba arriba con una gran sonrisa de triunfo y con su Katana atravesó el cuerpo de Itachi.

—Te has vuelto fuerte — dijo una vez en el piso - has hablado con ella, ¿verdad? — Sasuke no comprendió, ¿de quién exactamente hablaba Itachi? — no debes confundirte Sasuke, ¿crees que puede darte la felicidad que te fue arrebatada?, todos están muertos y para cumplir con tu objetivo sacrificaste estar con tus amigos, has abandonado todo.

—Solo tengo una cosa que preguntarte — dijo ignorando sus palabras y sin apartar la Katana, Itachi levantó su mano, como si pretendiera tocarlo, Sasuke recordó cuando su hermano golpeaba su frente cuando era pequeño, pero no esperaría eso de Itachi en esos momentos. Sus dedos apuntaron hacia otro lugar, Sasuke siguió su dirección con su mirada y vio a otro Itachi, al verdadero sentado en el mismo lugar, jamás se había movido de ahí. Esa batalla sería más larga de lo que esperaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡No, no, no, no! — gritó Sakura revolviendo su cabeza con sus manos. Llevaba toda la maldita tarde pensando en el pelinegro, Sasuke ocupaba su mente ahora y no estaba dispuesto a irse — se supone que debo estar con Tsunade-sama en media hora.

Había decidido, luego de darse un baño para quitar la tierra de su cuerpo que dormiría un par de horas para despejar su mente, pero todo fue inútil, en primera no había podido siquiera cerrar sus ojos un momento, y en segunda, el rostro de Sasuke parecía danzar sobre su cabeza. Apartó a los alborotados Sasukes sobre ella agitando sus manos y se levantó de golpe.

—Mejor me apuro, a Tsunade-sama le molestará si llego tarde, más sin tener deberes de por medio, he estado prácticamente toda la mañana libre — luego de ponerse el calzado salió de casa — parece que lloverá de nuevo, y pensar que hace un rato hacía un sol del demonio, el clima es extraño en estas épocas.

Una nube grande tapó el sol por completo, Sakura apresuró el paso por si al clima se le ocurría cambiar a lluvia en ese preciso momento. Llegó a la torre Hokage y tocó la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade. Un adelante la hizo pasar y al entrar vio a Shizune en la oficina, Tsunade parecía contemplar el cielo nublado con interés.

—Sakura, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto importante — dijo la rubia una vez que vio a la muchacha, la pelirrosa asintió, algo le decía que era importante, la mirada que Tsunade mostraba en esos momentos así se lo decía — mañana es tu día libre ¿cierto?

—Sí Tsunade-sama, ¿acaso quiere que haga un trabajo en particular? — tal vez su maestra le estaba pidiendo que abandonara su día libre para realizar una tarea, algo que tenía que ver con esos papeles que le pidió recoger.

—Sí, necesito que lo disfrutes, sal con tus amigas, diviértete lo más que puedas — no comprendió, ¿por qué la rubia la llamaba sólo para decirle eso? No es que estuviera enojada, pero esos asuntos no tendrían que importarle a un Hokage, ¿o sí?

—¿Acaso sucede algo malo Tsunade-sama? — su maestra se mantuvo seria, Sakura llegó a pensar que quizás no respondería.

—¡Sakura! — gritó autoritaria — preséntate pasado mañana a primera hora en esta oficina, tienes una misión muy importante… — la mujer cayó por un segundo, miró a su alumna directamente — y en ella tú morirás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los dos lucían cansados, por un largo rato habían estado luchando sólo con genjutsu, pero los ojos de Itachi se agotaban con más facilidad. Lo que una vez había sido el escondite de los Uchiha, ahora estaba convertido en roca y polvo. Itachi había usado el Amaterasu y Sasuke su jutsu Kirin, los dos estaban completamente exhaustos, esa batalla pronto acabaría y sólo uno de ellos moriría ese día, y lo sabía, él lo había aceptado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Gracias por leer! A partir del segundo cap puede que empiecen las complicaciones, depende de como lo vean. En este fic se necesita tener mucho contacto con los lectores, así no hay dudas de nada.**_

_**Si quieren dejar reviews, por favor. En el primero es cuando estas más a la espectativa de lo que piensan los demás de tu trabajo.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo, saludos!**_


	2. Pelirrosa

_**Hola, siento la tardanza, olvidé avisar aquí que me iría de vacaciones, por esa razón no había actualizado, pero ya estoy de vuelta.**_

_**Como ya expliqué en el cap. pasado, el fic lo escribo con mi hermano, si esta un poco pervertido al ir avanzando ES POR SU CULPA!**_

_**Bueno, espero les guste el capi.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Pelirrosa.**

Sangre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de ese espeso líquido escarlata, mostrando a cualquier espectador una vista bastante escalofriante, en este caso a tres chicos que acompañaban a la persona que yacía tendida en el suelo. La única mujer, una chica de cabello rojo y lentes, gritó varios metros más lejos al encontrarse con la escena del pelinegro cubierto de sangre, los otros dos hombres apretaron los dientes y corrieron para auxiliar a su líder.

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¿Estas bien? — se acercó Karin, tratando de obtener una señal de vida de su compañero — ¡muerde mi brazo! — gritó con desespero, pero él estaba desmayado.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, lo mejor será llevarlo a un lugar donde puedan curarlo — sugirió Suigetsu, llegando enseguida a la escena.

—¡Estas loco Suigetsu!, si el anterior grupo de Sasuke se da cuenta que esta en algún hospital, o peor aún, si algún otro Ninja descubre que se trata de Sasuke, lo alejarán de nosotros — terminó de decir la chica con horror, luego fijó su vista en las heridas del azabache.

—_Más bien lo alejarán de ti, hasta resultaría mejor para Sasuke _—pensó el peliblanco. Por unos segundos, Sasuke abrió los ojos — Sasuke, ¿te encuentras mejor?

—Ma… madre — susurró, luego de eso pareció desmayarse de nuevo.

—¡Esta delirando! — gritó la mujer, Sasuke estaba peor de lo que pensaban.

—¿Qué a caso no ves lo que Itachi le hizo?, si Sasuke muere desangrado será por tu culpa fea cuatro ojos — dijo Suigetsu cruzando los brazos.

—¡Cállate baka! — gritó fúrica la mujer de cabellos rojos.

—En vez de estar discutiendo, busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche, así podremos curar a Sasuke antes de que el problema empeore — sugirió Juugo de brazos cruzados poniéndole fin a la discusión, los otros dos sabían que tenía razón, así que marcharon llevándose a su líder a un lugar seguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke! — una voz se escuchaba un tanto lejana, haciendo que abriera los ojos con dificultad, esa voz… — ¡si no bajas en 10 minutos iré por ti joven! — se escuchó una última advertencia de esa voz femenina a la distancia.

Se sentía tan bien, era como despertar de un largo sueño, un sueño bastante… ¿extraño? Se frotó los ojos para terminar de borrar sus ojos adormilados y se sentó viendo alrededor. Un cuarto bastante amplio se extendía ante él, las cortinas largas estaban cerradas para impedir que la luz se filtrara por la ventana y un espejo justo al frente le indicaba que necesitaba un buen baño para después peinar sus cabellos negros alborotados. Dio un gran bostezo y se levantó de la cama estirándose un poco en el proceso, tenía pereza pero debía ir a la escuela, ser alumno de último grado necesitaba un poco mas de esfuerzo de su parte y estaba seguro que a su padre no le gustaría un nueve en su boleta de calificaciones.

Se bañó y cambió en poco tiempo, trató de peinarse pero como siempre era inútil, su cabello era demasiado rebelde. Bajó hasta la cocina, pudo ver a su madre haciendo el desayuno y canturreando muy feliz. Él se parecía mucho a su mamá, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y piel muy blanca, sólo que la de Sasuke era un poco más pálida, motivo por el cual su mejor amigo había tenido la fastidiosa idea de que era un vampiro, estúpido iluso.

—Sasuke, todos los días es lo mismo, últimamente te has vuelto bastante flojo, no quiero creer que es por Naruto, pero algo se te tenía que pegar de él — Sasuke no contestó, sabía que en cierta parte era verdad, habían sido amigos por años, así que alguna mala manía del idiota de su amigo rubio tenía que tener, en este caso la pereza.

—¿Qué es eso? — dijo Sasuke señalando el delantal de su madre, tenía varias manchas rojas.

—Oh, es sangre, estaba picando un poco de carne a tu hermano y me he manchado un poco — dijo sin darle importancia. Sasuke se quedó muy pensativo, algo sobre eso le estaba haciendo recordar… Sangre.

—Ya me voy — dijo luego de unos minutos, Sasuke se levantó de la silla, tomó su mochila y caminó rumbo a la entrada.

—Pero si apenas has probado tu desayuno — le reprochó su madre, después lo miró molesta. En realidad lo había dejado intacto.

—No tengo mucha hambre, además, Naruto debe estar por llegar, y sabes que se queda bastante tiempo comiéndose el resto — explicó como lo más lógico — adiós madre — se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

—Que tengas buen día — dijo la mujer — ¿por qué los jóvenes de hoy nunca se quedan quietos? — murmuró luego de ver desaparecer a su hijo por la puerta de entrada.

Sasuke siguió su camino y tal como lo pensaba, Naruto le gritó casi al final de la calle. El rubio venía corriendo y por poco tropieza con la única piedra que se encontraba en el asfalto. El Uchiha rió por lo bajo y lo esperó hasta que Naruto recobró el aliento.

—Eres un mal amigo Sasuke, ¿por qué no me esperaste esta vez? — lo interrogó Naruto. Sasuke sólo se limitó a seguir caminando — siempre me dejas atrás, estoy considerando seriamente buscarme un nuevo mejor amigo — lo "amenazó".

—Como si eso fuera a importarme dobe, tres veces por semana dices lo mismo — Naruto apretó los dientes, tenía razón, sólo mantenía la esperanza de que alguna vez funcionara.

—¡Sólo te recuerdo lo mal amigo que eres dattebayo! — el pelinegro decidió ignorarlo, en unos minutos se le pasaría el berrinche de niña ofendida.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la escuela, una de las pocas preparatorias de la alejada y pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha, así que por lógica era la escuela Konoha. Había poco alumnado y por lo general pocos maestros, pero aún así suficientes para cubrir a todos los grupos. La dirección estaba a cargo de Tsunade, una mujer rubia que había llegado el año pasado a cubrir a Hiruzen Sarutobi, el ex director retirado, la mujer era estricta pero sabía lo que hacía, así que no había muchos problemas por ahí.

Casi al final del pasillo, Sasuke cruzó mirada con Neji, después el último, considerándolo no tan importante posó su visión en Naruto, el cual le regresó la mirada furioso. Era evidente que los dos no se llevaban nada bien con Neji Hyuga. El chico de ojos perla era su rival desde hacía tiempo, Hyuga tenía a la escuela controlada, no era una especie de aprovechado, más bien todos lo respetaban por ser el hijo de una de las personas más importantes de Konoha. Neji se encargaba de mantener el orden y procurar que nadie armara cualquier tipo de escándalo, cosa que Naruto casi siempre desobedecía, y Sasuke iba en su rescate, terminando en medio del los problemas del rubio.

—Como odio a ese tipo — susurró Naruto una vez que estuvieron lejos.

—Yo también Naruto, y en general es gracias a ti, por tu culpa me tiene en la mira — dijo Sasuke dando un empujón a la puerta y entrando al aula de tercer año "A"

—Pues yo no te pido que me ayudes teme, — se defendió Naruto mientras iba a su sitio de siempre, frente a Sasuke — tú sólo vienes.

—Exacto, y agradece que lo haga, si no ahora tendrías el doble de problemas dobe — los dos callaron, pues justo después apareció Hinata con dos libros en mano.

Naruto la miró en todo el trayecto a su asiento, y en ningún momento parpadeó. Sasuke rodó los ojos, esto era cosa de todos los días, Naruto sonreía como idiota mientras la ojiperla no se daba cuenta de nada, luego ella leía uno de los libros hasta que llegaba el sensei. Sí, muy común, lo que quería Sasuke es que por fin Naruto se atreviera aunque sea a hablarle, no era propio de él mantenerse callado.

—Oye Naruto, creo que podrías intentar ser menos estúpido, así tal vez Hyuga reconsideraría que salieras con su prima — le dijo Sasuke divertido. Naruto centró su atención en él y lo miró molesto por el reciente comentario.

—¡Cállate teme!, que no es por Neji Hyuga que no me atreva a hablarle — eso le interesó a Sasuke, ¿qué otros motivos tendría Naruto para no hablarle a la tímida Hinata? — es que… Hinata es muy seria… y debes admitir que mucho más lista que yo — dijo el rubio con cara de preocupación.

—Eso no lo cuestiono dobe — pero tal vez Hinata podría quitarle la estupidez — mejor resígnate y búscate a una chica con menor cerebro, aunque comparándolo con el tuyo tal vez tardes un poco en encontrarla.

—Si — dijo Naruto sin entender del todo a Sasuke. Justo después apareció el maestro.

—Siento el retraso chicos, lo que pasa es que… — pero su comentario fue cortado por Naruto.

—Mejor ahórrese sus excusas sensei y comience de una vez — lo conocían, todos ahí sabían que el maestro llegaba tarde siempre a la escuela, sobre todo en las mañanas, pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo directamente, nadie excepto Naruto.

—Veo que estas muy interesado por comenzar ya, Naruto — dijo el sensei de cabellos blancos, con una máscara cubriendo parte de su rostro — que tal si comienzas por leernos la página 63 del libro…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Naruto, si quieres conquistar a Hinata Hyuga deberías comenzar por tu dicción y vocabulario, aprende a hablar bien — lo regañó Sasuke. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, así que se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela.

—Es que me pongo nervioso al hablar en público — se justificó — ¡iré por ración extra! — canturreó Naruto, mientras se levantaba, aún no había terminado su comida y planeaba ir por más.

Pero las cosas no fueron muy bien. Fue sencillo, había jugo derramado en el piso, Naruto no lo vio y… resbaló, justo en ese momento pasaba… Sí, Neji Hyuga, la charola del almuerzo le cayó en parte de su ropa y se manchó con lo que parecía ser salsa de tomate y otra cosa ahora irreconocible. Neji pasó de su camisa manchada a los ojos azules y sorprendidos de Naruto. El azabache presintió el peligro y fue en la defensa de su amigo.

—Uzumaki, ¿por qué no me sorprende? — dijo Neji muy molesto pero con voz tranquila — como te gusta meterte en problemas, no sé si lo haces por molestar o porque eres un idiota con muy mala suerte.

—Déjalo en paz Neji, fue un accidente — habló un pelirrojo tras el ojiperla, pero éste pareció no escucharlo. Del otro lado, tres mesas más alejada estaba sentada Hinata junto con varias amigas, ella veía la escena un tanto preocupada por el rubio de ojos azules.

—Yo decido si fue un accidente, aunque creo que a Uzumaki le gusta ser el centro de atención — rió un poco y se acercó un paso más a Naruto — ¿o me equivoco? Naruto.

—Te equivocas — saltó en su defensa Sasuke, muchos de los estudiantes sabían que esa pelea de palabras ya era personal y que desde siempre ellos nunca se habían soportado, y para los que dudaban, ahí estaba la prueba — fue coincidencia que el gran Neji Hyuga pasara justo en el momento exacto del incidente, tal vez el idiota con mala suerte aquí eres tú — contestó retadoramente y sin apartar sus pozos negros de los blancos del Hyuga.

—Ya basta Uchiha, mide tus palabras — le contestó ahora más enojado Neji.

—No se por qué tendría que hacerlo, no considero que seas gran cosa como para humillarme de ese modo — Neji apretó los puños, las palabras de Sasuke le estaban afectando. Luego de eso se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió.

—La familia Uchiha se ha hundido gracias a la familia Hyuga, es por eso tú rencor, ¿no Uchiha?, ¿por eso me odias? — la mirada del pelinegro se hizo más intensa, lo estaba tentando a… — porque nuestras empresas resultaron mejores que las suyas, ahora tu padre tiene que pedirle ayuda a otros para salir de su problema, están arruinados Uchiha.

—¡Ya cállate! — no le dijo nada más, el resto se lo mostró. Sasuke, con uno de sus puños golpeó Neji en el rostro, todo fue como en cámara lenta, el azabache vio con satisfacción como su contrincante caía al suelo por la fuerza de su golpe.

—¡Neji! — gritó una chica, a los segundo una preocupada Hinata se arrodillaba junto a su primo.

—Ya es suficiente Sasuke — dijo el pelirrojo, después miró a Hinata y Neji — te ayudaré a llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Gracias Gaara-kun — dijo la ojiperla con los ojos llorosos. Con ayuda de Gaara, los dos pusieron de nuevo en pie al ojiperla.

—¡No necesito ayuda! — dijo un golpeado Neji — esta me las pagas Uchiha — se marchó de la cafetería, seguido por Gaara y Hinata.

—Me gustaría saber cual es tu castigo esta vez Sasuke — dijo una chica de cabellos castaños medio risueña.

—¡Tenten!, mejor vamos con Hinata — una joven rubia de ojos azules jaló a Tenten del brazo y se la llevó antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Naruto se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo, una vez más se había metido en problemas, la mayoría de las veces eran meros accidentes pero al igual, casi siempre el que pagaba todo era Sasuke, siempre por ser un "idiota con mala suerte" como decía Neji, su mejor amigo salía perjudicado.

—Lo siento Sasuke — la voz de Naruto se escuchaba muy apagada. Sasuke le dio un codazo.

—Ya deja de lamentarte, ¿viste como le dejé la cara a ese idiota? — el rubio sonrió un poco, pero la sonrisa de Naruto se borró apenas vio entrar al prefecto Ebisu, un sujeto con gafas negras y un paño en la cabeza.

—Uchiha Sasuke, acompáñame — dijo el hombre. La Dirección, eso era lo más probable, ahora Sasuke se enfrentaría una vez más a Tsunade.

—¡Ese Hyuga chismoso! — se quejó Naruto. El pelinegro caminó sin decirle nada más a Naruto — debería devolverle el favor a Sasuke de alguna manera.

El azabache iba rumbo a la dirección con Ebisu, éste lo hizo esperar en la sala fuera de la dirección ya que la directora estaba ocupada en esos momentos. Estuvo esperando durante cinco minutos y aún nada, Shizune le había dicho que no tardaría mucho más, y efectivamente, al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta, pero la persona que salía en esos momentos hizo que Sasuke desechara todo lo que planeaba hacer justo después.

—Ella — susurró para sí el pelinegro, una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes salía de la dirección con unos papeles en mano, se dirigió con Shizune e intercambiaron un par de palabras que Sasuke no alcanzó a escuchar, luego de eso ella caminó en su dirección, intercambiaron miradas por un segundo y luego la pelirrosa salió.

Esa chica, ¿dónde la había visto antes? Sasuke juraba que la conocía, o al menos eso creía, su rostro le parecía familiar, así que definitivamente la había visto anteriormente, la pregunta era ¿dónde? Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que Shizune tenía rato llamándolo.

—Sasuke, Sasuke-kun… — sólo hasta que la pelinegra estuvo frente a él, pudo reaccionar de nuevo — Tsunade-sama te espera. Procura no decir nada inapropiado o pasará igual que la última vez, sabes que no me gustaría llamar a tus padres de nuevo.

—Ya están acostumbrados — dijo el Uchiha y se encaminó a entrar a la oficina de la directora.

Dentro no pasó nada fuera de lo común, Tsunade habló de nuevo sobre el control de la disciplina, el por qué él debía seguir las reglas de la institución, su comportamiento en las últimas semanas y que si seguía con su mala conducta sería expulsado definitivamente de la escuela. Sasuke se mantuvo la mayoría del rato en silencio, sólo respondía afirmativa o negativamente cuando el caso lo requería, después de esa larga charla el pelinegro retomó sus clases normales, fue un alivio por parte de Naruto saber que no llamarían a sus padres, pero ahora Sasuke tenía un nuevo reporte que sumarle a su expediente.

—Naruto, ¿te conté mi sueño de esta mañana? — dijo el pelinegro un poco intrigado. Los dos estaban recogiendo ya sus mochilas para salir de la escuela.

—Déjame adivinar, un bosque enorme con árboles gigantes, un tipo loco que se parece a Michael Jackson trató de tener tu cuerpo, una chica desquiciada con lentes que te acosa… ¡Ah! y el resto de tu equipo de enfermos mutantes, ¿se me olvida algo? — dijo su amigo como pensándola.

—Esta vez pasó algo más — comentó Sasuke, antes de que Naruto pudiera estarse burlando más de sus sueños extraños.

—Muy bien, ¿y qué pasó ahora? — mientras iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para ir rumbo a sus casas, Sasuke le describía el extraño sueño que había tenido.

—Después de eso, recuerdo mucha sangre. Sólo son fragmentos Naruto, me acuerdo un poco, nada más, es como si no fuera yo — el rubio sonrió.

—Teme, es sólo un sueño, aunque creo que lo tuyo ya se esta convirtiendo en una pesadilla, deberías dejar de ver X men, esta es la tercera vez que lo sueñas, y tu primer sueño fue como una película de 10 horas — el pelinegro no había soñado más de tres veces, pero Naruto si tenía razón en eso, su primer sueño había sido largo, del segundo apenas recordaba y éste último lo había sorprendido, sobre todo por el hecho de Itachi. Aún así no lograba acordarse de mucho.

Sasuke iba a contestar pero súbitamente recordó a la chica de cabellos rosas, era demasiado extraño, jamás la había visto en la escuela y podría jurar que la conocía, o al menos la había visto en algún otro lado. Miró a todas direcciones, pero lo único que pudo observar fue la multitud de estudiantes que abandonaba la escuela al igual que ellos. Varios metros más alejado se encontraba Neji junto con su prima, el chico parecía tener inflamado donde el azabache lo había golpeado, Sasuke sonrió y después siguió buscándola, pero ella no estaba.

—Vámonos Naruto — los dos amigos abandonaron su escuela, entre pensamientos, el Uchiha deseaba soñar de nuevo eso que consideraba tan extraño pero a la vez tan impresionante.

Sasuke llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en su cama, era muy temprano aún, pero tal vez si lograba dormir un poco podría soñar de nuevo con eso. Estuvo alrededor de una hora tratando de dormir, pero fue inútil, no lograba cerrar sus ojos, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir por las tardes. Bajó hasta la cocina, al parecer Mikoto no estaba en casa, le había dejado un recado diciéndole que se encontraba con Kushina, la madre de Naruto. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura, su madre le pedía que comiera algo pero el pelinegro lo ignoró y fue directo a la sala a ver televisión.

Tenía 5 minutos cambiando de canal en canal, estaba aburrido y no había nada interesante que ver, luego de eso se rindió ante el control y dejó de aplastar los botones. El canal de noticias daba un reportaje, Sasuke ni siquiera escuchaba, hasta que vio un árbol de cerezos en flor justo detrás de la reportera. Dio un salto y se incorporó.

—Sakura, — dijo para si, no se movió durante un largo minuto, ¿su sueño? Si, en su sueño había una Sakura, una chica – pelirrosa.

Corrió, necesitaba llamar a Naruto. Parecía un tonto histérico pero ahora ese nuevo descubrimiento lo había inundado de dudas y las cosas cada vez estaban más extrañas, había soñado con una chica que ni siquiera conocía, en un principio lo consideró normal, pues para Sasuke era un sueño simplemente, y en ellos sueles ver a personas que no conoces o que no has visto en tu vida, y Sakura era una de ellas. Salió de la sala pero no se fijó y chocó con alguien.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué tanta prisa? — un chico un poco más mayor que él lo veía interrogante, después, al ver que su hermano menor no respondía, el joven golpeó su frente con uno de sus dedos, era un gesto que sólo tenía con Sasuke — deberías andar con más cuidado ototo.

—Itachi, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías — le respondió y cruzó los brazos — ¿qué haces aquí?

—Por si no lo recuerdas, aquí vivo — Sasuke lo miró molesto — he salido temprano hoy, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? — revolvió el cabello de Sasuke y este se apartó — ¿y mamá?

—Esta en casa de Naruto — dijo de mala gana, Itachi siempre causaba ese efecto en él, no lo odiaba pero su actitud lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Voy por ella, ¿quieres ir? — Itachi le sonrió, pero eso no hizo más que molestar más a su hermano.

—Largo — fue la grosera respuesta. Itachi dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la entrada sin quitar su sonrisa. Sasuke recordó lo que tenía que hacer, y eso tenía que ver con Naruto — ¡Espera!, voy contigo — el azabache salió antes de que Itachi lo hiciera primero, este último no dejaba de sonreír.

Luego de llegar a la casa de Naruto, Sasuke y el rubio se habían encerrado en su cuarto. Los dos habían estado hablando del asunto, ese sueño, que según Naruto estaba provocando que su mejor amigo alucinara cosas demasiado ilógicas.

—Te digo que no Naruto, era ella. Estoy seguro — el chico de ojos azules lo miró con una ceja alzada, por más que tratara de convencerlo no lo lograría, Sasuke era demasiado terco.

—Esta bien teme. Sakura-chan es la chica de tus sueños, literalmente, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Sakura-chan? — el pelinegro recordó algo de sus sueños, así es como llamaba Naruto a Sakura.

—Si, bueno, dices que así se llama, ¿no es así? — Sasuke no respondió, luego de varios minutos más hablando sobre el tema, la familia Uchiha abandonó la casa de Naruto. No había llegado a contestar sus preguntas, Naruto sólo le hizo ver que se estaba volviendo loco.

Las 9:30 pm, el pelinegro estaba acostado ya pero aún no dormía, nuevamente su padre no había regresado hoy. Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke trabajaba lejos, en la ciudad vecina, Itachi en ocasiones le ayudaba, pero generalmente su hermano era quien se acordaba de ellos siempre, en cambio el hombre que alguna vez había admirado podría durar semanas sin verlos y no le importaba. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, lo mejor sería tratar de dormir…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Dónde estaba? Su cabeza le dolía, era punzante y el dolor no desaparecía, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿había ganado o ya estaba muerto? Abrió los ojos con dificultad, no había suficiente luz para molestarlo, pero sus párpados estaban cansados. Se levantó a pesar del dolor que le causaba hacerlo, descubrió que tenía una gran herida en su abdomen y al parecer había sido tratada, pues una venda estaba sobre ella. Logró sentarse y miró el oscuro lugar tratando de adivinar donde se encontraba, pero era inútil, la oscuridad era mayor y lo que parecía una fogata se había casi extinguido.

—Madre — dijo con voz débil, tenía la sensación de haberla visto recientemente. Se levantó con dificultad explorando el lugar, o al menos esperando ver algo.

Salió luego de encontrar la salida, todo indicaba que se encontraba en una cueva, ¿dónde estaban todos? Una voz aguda hizo que se detuviera por un momento, alguien lo sostuvo del brazo para impedir que pudiera caerse.

—¡Sasuke!, ¿te sientes mejor? — el pelinegro vio a la mujer que lo sostenía.

—Karin, ¿qué ha pasado? — no recordaba mucho, su cabeza le daba vueltas y la luz era bastante molesta para sus ojos.

—Te desmayaste, estaba muy preocupada por ti — decía la chica, el azabache estaba comenzando a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza — te trajimos hasta aquí, pensamos que tardarías más en despertar, anoche no dejabas de quejarte.

—Itachi — dijo de pronto, la batalla anterior vino a su memoria, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Sasuke había sostenido un encuentro con Itachi, su hermano, la persona que había asesinado a su familia, a todos los Uchiha. Ahora no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, el recuerdo de Itachi queriendo arrancarle sus ojos llegó a su memoria, la ardua pelea, Amaterasu, Kirin. Después de eso parecía no saber nada más.

—¡Karin!, ¡dime!, ¡¿qué ha pasado con Itachi? — Sasuke pareció recobrar sus fuerzas, ¿él había podido al fin vengar a su familia?, ¿había asesinado a Itachi?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**No, no me equivoqué de fic, jeje... es el mismo.**_

_**Opinen si quieren, puede que este raro y hasta tonto, pero es una idea simplemente y tanto a mi hermano como a mí nos parece interesante llevar una historia que contiene, por así decirlo, dos tramas. La verdad es que nos ha costado, pero como podemos la estamos sacando adelante.**_

_**Poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas. Si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme para poder ayudarlos a entender mejor.**_

_**Gracias por leer, bye!**_


	3. Nunca digas nunca

**_Hola!_ _Este es el tercer cap. de esta historia, en el anterior Sasuke se fue a la cama y despertó en la cueva y ahí estaba Karin, ahora este capi será diferente, ya saben, Ninjas, jeje..._**

**_Si recuerdan, Tsunade mencionó la muerte de Sakura, se aclarará ese asunto, también sobre la pelea de Sasuke e Itachi *w* xD_**

**_Gracias Queen Scarlett por tu review pasado, por esa razón no me desanimé con el fic :D_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nunca digas nunca.**

El día de ayer había salido de la oficina Hokage con muchas dudas respecto a lo que le había dicho su maestra, era una misión bastante sencilla en realidad, pero lo que pretendía que hiciera no lo había tomado muy bien, y aunque la rubia le había dicho que era por su bien, no quería hacerlo, Naruto sufriría de nuevo.

_**Flashback **_

—Sakura, es indispensable que sigas al pie de la letra las indicaciones que te daré — la pelirrosa había quedado congelada desde que Tsunade le dijo que moriría en esa misión, ¿qué pretendía? — nadie debe saberlo, ninguno de tus amigos y eso incluye a Naruto, Ino y Sai. Es por tu seguridad.

—¿Por mi seguridad?, pero Tsunade-sama, me acaba de decir que yo debo morir — le dijo la joven un poco angustiada, ¿acaso era algún tipo de sacrificio?

—No lo dije en ese sentido Sakura, fingiremos tu muerte, al menos por un tiempo — nuevamente quedó como piedra. Le estaba pidiendo que mintiera y no sobre cualquier cosa, ¡sus amigos pensarían que estaba muerta!, eso era demasiado y tenía que saber los motivos para hacerles crees algo así a sus amigos.

—Fingir mi muerte… — susurró casi sin creérselo, esto se estaba volviendo muy complicado, ella esperaba algunas horas de desvelo en su casa revisando papeles que sólo le concernían a Tsunade, o alguna misión fuera de la aldea por unos días, pero su sensei le estaba pidiendo prácticamente que abandonara Konoha indefinidamente por un motivo desconocido y demasiado extraño, ¿a qué venía todo ese teatro?

—Sakura, es primordial que lo cumplas. Créeme que no me hace ninguna gracia dejarte sola, pero entre menos personas involucradas mejor, sólo lo sabremos Shizune, Kakashi y yo misma.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? — ¿él también?, ¿entonces por qué no debía saberlo Naruto?, Sakura miró a Shizune por un momento, ésta parecía ofrecerle una sonrisa con un "lo siento" escrita en ella — Tsunade-sama, necesito saber los motivos para tener que hacer esto.

—Se trata de Akatsuki, como ya sabes esta faltante de miembros y… — ya se lo presentía, tenía que ver con ella ¿acaso ellos…?

—Y desean reclutarme — terminó la pelirrosa arrastrando las palabras, Tsunade asintió con la mirada en su escritorio — pero yo jamás podría irme con ellos, eso no debe preocupar a…

—Lo sabemos Sakura, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas. Te has convertido en una excelente Kunoichi, digna de respeto y admiración. Y no sólo eso, te has enfocado al área medicinal, eso es suficiente para que cualquier país te quisiera — le explicó su maestra — y Akatsuki lo sabe, tendremos tiempo suficiente para idear un plan contra ellos, por el momento debes ocultarte Sakura, hazlo.

_**Final flashback **_

No le dio muchos detalles más, ¿cómo es qué ellos sabían que Akatsuki estaba detrás de ella? Todas las incógnitas sin resolver estaban provocando que la impotencia por no saber más la consumieran, y lo dicho por Tsunade no lo estaba cumpliendo, su día libre estaba siendo ocupado por sus pensamientos.

—Sakura. Ey Sakura, ¡Sakura reacciona! — El grito la asustó un poco y Sakura de nuevo estuvo en el mundo presente — ¿qué es lo que te sucede?, se supone que estamos aquí para convivir, no estar como hongo todo el día — la regañó Ino. Todas las invitadas al picnic estaban un tanto preocupadas por la actitud de la pelirrosa.

—Lo siento mucho, yo… no me siento muy bien — dijo la ojijade con un semblante de tristeza, no quería irse de Konoha.

—Sakura-san, si no te sientes bien deberías ir a tu casa y descansar — sugirió Hinata, pero Ino de inmediato agregó.

—Sakura no tiene nada, sólo es demasiado EGOISTA — dijo Ino, resaltando la última palabra y regalando a Sakura una mirada de reproche.

La pelirrosa suspiró, Ino era demasiado dramática pero debía admitir que tenía razón esta vez, se le notaba pensativa y eso la distanciaba de sus amigas ese día, pero no podía decirles nada, se preguntaba ¿cómo reaccionarían al saber que murió? Al final del día, Sakura no pudo dejar de sentirse distante, hubiera querido hablar con Naruto, verlo por última vez antes de irse pero su amigo había partido a una misión esa mañana, así que no podría despedirse.

—Adiós chicas, mañana saldré de misión, así que no las veré por algún tiempo — dijo aún con un aura de tristeza, que Tenten desde un principio había percibido. Las kunoichis se despidieron de Sakura pero sólo quedó una.

—Sakura, estas preocupada por algo — Tenten se había quedado con la pelirrosa, y no le estaba haciendo una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando. Sakura presintió peligro, no debía ser tan obvia, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, ¿cómo salir de la mirada interrogante de Tenten?

—Sí, bueno… tenía tiempo sin salir a una misión, supongo que debe ser por eso, además iré sola, será como una aventura — dijo forzando una sonrisa. Tenten no estaba muy convencida.

—A veces Ino es tan autoritaria e impulsiva que no se da cuenta de lo que le pasa a los demás, deberías hablar con ella, ¿se trata de Sasu…? — pero inmediatamente Sakura habló, sus problemas ahora no eran Sasuke, ya jamás él.

—No tiene nada que ver con Sasuke, ya lo borré de mi vida — prácticamente se contradecía, había estado pensando en él desde el momento que se lo encontró en el bosque, quería engañarse pero la mentira era demasiado grande. Tenten quedó muy seria, eso de dar consejos no era para ella, además su comentario había hecho enojar a Sakura.

—Si es así me alegra oírlo. Entonces, que tengas suerte Sakura — Tenten se despidió, pero justo antes de doblar la esquina miró a Sakura por última vez, ésta parecía secar una lágrima que se desbordaba hasta su mejilla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo había logrado, todos se lo habían confirmado ya, Itachi estaba muerto, aunque al rememorar todo con más calma, le había confundido la última acción de su hermano. Sasuke había permanecido solo las últimas horas, disfrutaba de la noticia, su victoria provocaba que sonriera de vez en cuando, por fin su hermano mayor había pagado por asesinar al clan, y ahora que su misión, lo que se había propuesto desde niño estaba cumplida debía pensar en lo que sería de su vida. Jamás regresaría a la aldea, había huido con Orochimaru, había asesinado a personas y lastimado a Sakura, no era bien recibido. Desde un principio sabía que las cosas no serían como antes, elegir ese camino tenía como sacrificio alejarse de lo que él más quería, pero Itachi le había dado algo más por lo que seguir con su venganza, por ahora descansaría un tiempo, luego retomaría su camino y buscaría a la persona que había ayudado a Itachi en el exterminio Uchiha.

_**Flashback**_

—¿Quién es? Ni tú solo podrías haber sido capaz de asesinar a todo el clan — Itachi se mantuvo apacible, Sasuke se estaba cansando de su actitud — ¿Quién es? — volvió a repetir.

—Uchiha Madara — Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión, el kyubi le había hablado sobre un tal Madara el día que se encontró con sus ex compañeros en la guarida de Orochimaru.

—¿Uchiha Madara? — hasta su voz se escuchó sorprendida, ¿quién era ese sujeto?

—Uno de los fundadores de Konohagakure, fue el primer hombre en poseer el Mangekyo Sharingan — explicó Itachi, pero para Sasuke eso era ilógico, había pasado mucho tiempo ya.

—¿Fundador?, ese tal Madara debería haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, ¿acaso estas jugando conmigo? — lo más probable era que Itachi mentía, una persona no puede vivir tanto tiempo.

—Madara esta vivo — fue la respuesta de su hermano mayor — es tu problema, si quieres creerme o no — maldito Itachi, hasta en los peores momentos se burlaba — para sobrevivir nos aferramos a lo que sabemos y conocemos y lo llamamos realidad, pero el conocimiento y el entendimiento son ambiguos, esa realidad puede ser una ilusión, todos los humanos viven bajo suposiciones equivocadas.

_**Final flashback **_

Al menos le había dicho el nombre, Itachi hablaba demasiado cuando se lo proponía, pero todo lo que decía era a su propia forma de ver las cosas y Sasuke no lo conocía, Itachi siempre había mentido al estar con él, su ilusión había sido creer que su hermano era bueno.

—Sasuke — Karin entró a la cueva con un poco de comida — creí que tendrías hambre, así que te traje esto — Sasuke tomó la comida, si quería recuperarse y seguir con su venganza debía comer.

—¿Dónde esta Suigetsu y Juugo? — todo estaba en silencio, y si Karin no gritaba o estaba de mal humor era porque Suigetsu no se encontraba.

—Fueron al pueblo que esta cerca, supongo que a revolcarse con la primera mujerzuela que vean — contestó la pelirroja con un poco de molestia.

—Voy a salir — la mujer se alarmó de inmediato, Sasuke aún estaba débil, por lo tanto no era para que saliera a su antojo luego de una batalla a muerte con su hermano Itachi.

—Pero Sasuke, aún no estas recuperado, debes descansar — pidió Karin, pero el pelinegro simplemente la ignoró y se levantó con un poco de dificultad y con ayuda de la mujer.

—Ya me siento mejor, sólo voy a caminar un rato — a Sasuke no le gustaba permanecer tanto tiempo en un solo lugar en donde veía simple oscuridad, necesitaba despejarse. Se puso su chaleco negro, pero dejó la capa.

—Al menos déjame acompañarte…

—Quiero estar solo — la interrumpió antes de que a Karin se le ocurriera siquiera seguirlo, no necesitaba que lo estuvieran cuidando, tampoco se estaba muriendo.

Sasuke salió solo, Karin no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en la cueva. Durante los primeros cinco minutos anduvo caminando con dificultad, pero después se acostumbró incluso al dolor que provocaba dar un solo paso. Estaba oscureciendo pero no quería volver, no estaba de humor para soportar los encimes de Karin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se fue ese mismo día, luego del picnic con sus amigas Sakura empacó algunas de sus pertenencias en una mochila de viaje y con una última mirada a su aldea partió sin mirar atrás, si esperaba más tiempo seguro se arrepentiría. Tenía la esperanza de que Naruto regresara después que lo hiciera ella misma, pero el rubio no demoraba tanto en misiones, así que de seguro él también se enteraría de su supuesta muerte, y conociendo a Naruto querría "hacer pagar a los culpables". Llevaba dos horas aproximadamente desde que había abandonado la aldea y la oscuridad hacía acto de presencia, debía buscar refugio en ese preciso momento o después no podría ver nada más, y según las indicaciones de Tsunade, el escondite de Konoha estaba a un día, así que aún le faltaba por llegar.

La pelirrosa se hizo lugar entre un par de rocas bastante grandes que se encontraban cerca, sacó de su gran mochila una bolsa de dormir y luego de acomodarla decidió ir por algo de leña para una fogata. A pesar de que aún no era completamente de noche, el bosque se estaba tornando tétrico y los ruidos que escuchaba no estaban ayudando en nada a calmar el corazón de Sakura que golpeteaba más rápidamente desde hacía rato.

—Al menos podrían haberme mandado acompañada hasta el escondite — se quejó Sakura, nunca había salido a una misión en donde debería dormir sola en un lugar tan peligroso como un bosque a media noche — Kakashi-sensei lo sabía — recogió algunas ramas secas para usarlas para la fogata, pero no se alejó mucho de su refugio.

—Vaya que te empeñas en seguirme — del susto tiró la leña y miró a todas direcciones. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas del miedo, en los momentos cuando más debía ser fuerte y cuidar de su vida se estaba acobardando, pero odiaba estar sola en medio de la nada, ¿quién no?

—Muéstrese y salga… — dijo con voz temblorosa y sacando un kunai — si no lo hace voy a encontrarlo y lo mataré — le advirtió. Pero apenas hubo terminado de decir la frase, la persona se posicionó tras ella y tomó su mano con el arma inmovilizándola, y al mismo tiempo con su otra mano la sujetó de la cintura, atrapando además el brazo de la chica.

—Sakura, eres una miedosa — los ojos jade de la chica se expandieron al oír esas palabras tan cerca de su oído, tanto que le provocó un cosquilleo en su pecho, su corazón había dado un salto y esa voz no era de nadie más que de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Hmp, tonta, si hubiera sido alguien más ya estarías muerta desde hace mucho — se burló el Uchiha, aunque parecía más en tono de reproche hacia la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — había pensado en un "Gracias por preocuparte", pero no quería decirlo. Cuando eran niños, Sasuke y Naruto la salvaban siempre, no quería regresar a esos tiempos cuando era la débil que no podía hacer nada más que llorar — además tú quisiste matarme, no debo confiar en ti — Sasuke aún no la soltaba y eso estaba incomodando a Sakura.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, podría terminar lo que me proponía hacer contigo Sakura — si Sasuke decidía matarla en ese momento, al manos ya no mentiría a sus amigos, estaría muerta de verdad. Hubo un corto silencio, el repentino viento meció sus cabellos por unos segundos — este lugar es peligroso para ti, regresa a la aldea.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba dando consejos, si Sakura sufría algún ataque no era su problema, que era lo más probable si se quedaba a dormir en un lugar como en el que se encontraban ahora. Sakura era una tonta si pretendía quedarse ahí, si no la atacaba un Ninja sería cualquier otra cosa. La liberó de su agarre, y como era de esperarse la chica se alejó varios pasos y aún conservaba el kunai por si a Sasuke se le ocurría atentar contra ella de nuevo.

—Yo se muy bien lo que hago, ya no soy la misma Sasuke-kun, se cuidarme sola — dijera lo que dijera, estaba seguro que no era así.

—Para mi sigues siendo la misma molestia de años atrás – le respondió con indiferencia, la ojijade lo miró con rabia, de nuevo utilizaba esa palabra.

—Nunca más. Siempre era lo mismo, yo la débil, la que siempre tenían que cuidar, la que los metía en problemas y no podía ayudarlos. — el azabache pudo percibir dolor en las palabras de Sakura, parecía realmente sentirse mal por creer que había sido una carga para ellos — Ni Naruto, ni Kakashi-sensei me salvarán de nuevo. Y yo nunca jamás pediré tu ayuda — terminó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Hmp, nunca digas nunca Sakura — el pelinegro le dio un último vistazo a la chica y se fue, Sasuke desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio, Sasuke no había atentado contra ella de nuevo, aunque si le había dado tremendo susto, pero afortunadamente ya se había ido, o eso era lo que creía. El azabache se alejó un tanto del lugar escogido por Sakura, pero no lo suficiente para impedir observarla, se había acomodado entre una de las ramas de un gran árbol, de ahí podía verla y vigilar que nada le pasara. Ni él mismo sabía porque lo hacía, pero si se iba sabía que estaría preocupado por ella, por pensar que pudo pasarle algo en medio de este bosque sin nadie más acompañándola.

Sakura, después de prender fuego a la leña se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir, y según lo que vio Sasuke, se quedó dormida a la media hora. Sasuke pensaba que la pelirrosa era una descuidada, ¿cómo podría dormir tan tranquila sabiendo donde se encontraba?, se notaba que no había salido nunca en una misión sola. De vez en cuando, el pelinegro observaba a los alrededores por si veía algo sospechoso, después al no captar peligro regresaba su vista a ella, se le notaba cansada, seguro era por eso que se había dormido tan pronto. Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en una peligrosa obsesión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Sasuke?, hace rato que salió a caminar pero ya es demasiado tarde — se preguntaba Karin, preocupada por su líder, sabía que en las condiciones que se encontraba no podía andar por ahí a estas horas.

—Ya volverá, tal vez se encontró con una hermosa doncella en apuros — habló Suigetsu, sonriendo ante lo dicho, pero más por la expresión que se formaba en Karin. Él y Juugo habían regresado hacía poco, pero no habían visto a Sasuke por los alrededores.

—¡Idiota!, aquí no hay nadie, el pueblo esta lejos para una persona común, además es muy noche, sólo a un estúpido se le ocurriría vagar a estas horas — Karin miró al peliblanco con enojo, Suigetsu la hacía pensar en cosas sin sentido, Sasuke no era de hacer esas cosas.

—Si tú lo dices, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que esté en el pueblo con un par de chicas muy…

—¡Que no! — dijo cortante la pelirroja, Suigetsu sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos — voy a buscarlo.

—Déjalo así Karin, si vas a buscarlo puede que Sasuke se moleste, — intervino esta vez Juugo — si decidió salir es porque se sentía mejor, no creo que le pase nada, ya volverá.

—¡Si mi Sasuke esta herido ahí afuera, ustedes serán los responsables! — gritó la chica, mirando acusadoramente a sus dos compañeros, luego les dio la espalda para tratar de dormir. Tanto Juugo como Suigetsu la ignoraron, Karin se molestaba por todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrió los ojos con pereza y miró a su alrededor, no era una pesadilla, definitivamente Tsunade la había mandado a ese lugar, aunque aún le faltaba, debía ponerse en marcha enseguida. Guardó las cosas que había utilizado, no hacía falta apagar la fogata, ésta se había extinguido completamente, reduciendo las pequeñas ramas en cenizas. Puso la mochila en su espalda y siguió su camino, pero algo llamó su atención, una serpiente horrible estaba muerta a escasos tres metros de donde había dormido. Desvió su mirada del feo animal y continuó, no había caminado ni diez minutos cuando encontró un enorme río con aguas cristalinas. Sakura corrió aventando su pesada mochila, se arrodilló a la orilla del río, tomó agua entre sus manos y bebió, fresca y pura, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba un baño.

Echó una mirada por si había algún fisgón, y al no ver absolutamente a nadie se desvistió por completo y metió al agua su cuerpo. El agua estaba un poco helada pero a la vez era refrescante, el río era profundo y perfecto para nadar, la corriente no era peligrosa. La ojijade estuvo relajada los primeros cinco minutos, pero había olvidado algo, su shampoo estaba en la mochila y la había tirado varios metros alejada del río.

Sasuke había visto marcharse a Sakura, no durmió en toda la noche velando por su seguridad, incluso había matado a una enorme serpiente para protegerla, si él no hubiera estado en ese momento, Sakura estaría muerta horas atrás. Había decidido regresar con sus compañeros, pero por alguna razón estúpida y que el pelinegro aún no descifraba, la había seguido un poco más. Como la noche anterior, Sasuke subió a un árbol, de ahí veía como Sakura se daba su relajante baño matutino, le estaba empezando a preocupar las ganas que tenía de lanzarse junto con ella al agua, sin importarle lo que dijera la chica, pero no podía hacerlo, su orgullo se lo impedía, además si iba en ese preciso momento, la pelirrosa seguro pensaría que le interesaba, después de todo ya la había besado una vez. ¿No era eso interés?

El pelinegro vio como su ex compañera pretendía salir del agua, miró atentamente, pero Sakura pegó un grito de terror, ¿lo había descubierto? No, el azabache encontró el motivo de Sakura para su repentino grito, un hombre de alrededor de 30 años había aparecido con varios baldes, seguro para tomar un poco de agua. Realmente no le extrañaba, el pueblo no estaba muy lejos, ni muy cerca, pero bien podrían venir por agua cada tanto, siendo un lugar retirado era lo más lógico. Sasuke miró la escena divertido, era en realidad algo cómico tener a Sakura en esa situación.

—_Bien, me gustaría saber como sales de esta Sakura _—pensó el pelinegro mostrando una media sonrisa.

El sujeto se había asustado por el hecho de ver a una joven tomando un baño justo frente a sus ojos, después de recuperarse del sobresalto, pareció pensar en la suerte que tenía. Una mujer frente a él, bonita y joven, ¿dónde estaba el truco? La pelirrosa estaba completamente roja y asustada, estando en esas condiciones no podría hacer mucho, además a ese hombre se le notaban las negras intensiones, necesitaba pensar en algo. Podría nadar lejos de su alcance, ¿sabría ese señor nadar? Tal vez si hablaba civilizadamente…

—Ho…hola — dijo apenada y sin mirarlo directamente — disculpe, esto es muy incómodo… ¿podría hacerme el favor de traer mi mochila? La dejé por allá — Sakura apuntó con la mirada en la dirección de su equipaje, el hombre observó la mochila pero después regresó a la desolada pelirrosa.

—No creo que sea posible — la ojijade abrió la boca desconcertada, había tenido un rayo de esperanza por un segundo, pero parecía estar realmente en un gran lío.

—Pe… pero ¿por qué? — Sasuke se mantenía lejos del asunto, era un simple espectador sin que ellos lo supieran. Era de esperarse que la ojijade no supiera como actuar, si realmente fuera decidida ya habría terminado con la persona, si se notaba que era un simple campesino, Sakura no tenía decisión ¿a qué le tenía miedo?

—Es más divertido si me uno al baño — respondió sin tapujos.

—¡Eh!... — que horror, Sakura colapsaría en cualquier momento — ¡_maldito viejo pervertido!_ — pensó con rabia, pero poco después vio como pretendía quitarse la ropa — ¡estúpido, estúpido!, ¡si te acercas a mi te mataré idiota! — la pelirrosa se alejó un poco más, y cuando el hombre se disponía a quitarse el pantalón apareció Sasuke caído del cielo, según Sakura — ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡no dejes que se acerque!

El pelinegro sonrió de nuevo, realmente estaba disfrutando la vergüenza que pasaba Sakura. No era muy propenso a burlas, generalmente siempre se había mofado de Naruto, pero esta vez Sakura se lo merecía, sobre todo después de lo dicho el día ayer, definitivamente sería algo que valía la pena recordar. Caminó a paso lento ante la atenta mirada del campesino, éste lo observó y después de varios segundos llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de un Ninja.

—Tú eres…

—Sí, un Ninja — contestó el pelinegro, fue como si hubiera leído su mente, eso asustó más al hombre que ya estaba empezando a pensar en largarse de ahí.

—Pero no te preocupes, por mi no hay problema si continúas — Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión, y el sujeto no estaba lejos de lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué? ¿acaso estas loco Sasuke-kun? — no, ¿sería Sasuke tan malo como para hacerle eso? Por la sonrisa que tenía debía hablar en serio, se burlaba de su desgracia.

—Hmp, tú fuiste la que dijo ayer que nunca pedirías mi ayuda, sólo estoy cumpliendo con lo que expresaste, así de simple Sakura — bien, tenía razón, pero el azabache era malo al no importarle ni un rábano su situación — que te diviertas — el pelinegro caminó aún más, dándole así la espalda.

—¡No!, no puedes abandonarme — dijo ahora más asustada. El Uchiha paró en seco y giró su cabeza hasta poder verla.

—Entonces dilo — fue su respuesta, tenía a Sakura donde quería. La ojijade agachó su vista derrotada, lo diría.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor ayúdame — el azabache sonrió de medio lado ante la frase, y sin darle al hombre el tiempo para procesar la información, lo cortó en el pecho descubierto con su Chokuto. El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar y Sasuke arremetió contra él una vez más ante la mirada horrorizada de Sakura, lo había matado.

—Nunca digas nunca, Sakura — le repitió sonriendo de medio lado, los dos se miraron fijamente, Sasuke parecía perforar sus orbes verdes. Ella le había dicho que no lo necesitaba, que _**nunca**_ pediría su ayuda, ahora eso se había convertido en una mentira. La estaba incomodando y desvió su vista a un punto fijo del agua.

—Eres un maldito, ¿por qué lo mataste? — necesitaba una buena plática para ignorar lo que él había dicho.

—¿Qué acaso no era lo que querías? — ¿quién la entendía?, primero casi llorando para que la ayudara y luego salía con eso. El azabache puso su mano en el área de su herida, que por su chaleco negro sin mangas afortunadamente Sakura no la veía, pero se había lastimado por el pequeño esfuerzo que había hecho anteriormente.

—Podrías haberlo noqueado, ¿qué se yo? Cualquier cosa, ese señor podría haber tenido familia en algún lado — pero eso era algo que a Sasuke no le importaba.

—Pues se lo habría merecido de igual forma, sería un castigo por engañar a su mujer — dijo el pelinegro con poco interés.

—¿Puedes ir por mi toalla? Por favor, esta en mi mochila — dijo con pena. Después de revolver y sacar un par de cosas, el pelinegro volvió con la toalla.

—Toma — se la extendió pero la ojijade no la aceptó.

—¡Voltea a otro lado! — le exigió, Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio, total, la había visto minutos atrás, claro que ella no lo sabía, tampoco se lo diría.

Sakura se cambió entre los árboles, vigilando que el pelinegro no observara, pero Sasuke parecía no tener interés en ella, veía hacia las cristalinas aguas del río, aunque la pelirrosa se preguntaba por qué diablos no se había ido. Cuando estuvo lista salió y el azabache se levantó luego de haber permanecido sentado.

—Escúchame bien Sakura, deberás pagar el favor que te he hecho — la chica no comprendió, ¿Sasuke le estaba cobrando por haberla ayudado?

—Ya sabía yo que la vida no podía ser tan justa, pero me extraña que cobres favores Sasuke-kun — dijo con desgana.

—No te conviene deberme favores, además no creo que te guste mucho estar en deuda conmigo — eso era cierto, le había dicho que no lo necesitaba, y estar en deuda era algo que no le causaba gracia ahora.

—Muy bien, ¿que debo hacer?, ¿es dinero acaso? — Sasuke la miró sin expresión, cuando Sasuke hacía eso era difícil saber lo que pensaba, en realidad nunca podía adivinar lo que la mente del azabache planeaba.

—Mañana a la misma hora en este lugar — ¿había entendido mal? ¿Sasuke le pedía que regresara? La pelirrosa mordió su labio inferior, se suponía que debía seguir su camino, ¿qué hacer?, aunque la pregunta más bien era ¿por qué Sasuke quería encontrarse con ella el día de mañana? — ¿Y bien, qué dices Sakura?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Que hombre tan pervertido! Mmm... Sasuke citó a Sakura ¿qué intencione puede tener? _**

**_Bueno, ya están más o menos planteado el rumbo del fic. Se trata de un sueño, pero uno sólo, el otro es la realidad ¿cuál de los dos? eso se sabrá conforme avance el fic, asi sacan sus conclusiones. _**

**_Gracias por el tiempo prestado. Buen día (o tardes, noches, madrugada, etc. hay muchos que son más nocturnos que diurnos xD)_**


	4. La chica de mis sueños

_**Hola, les dejo el capi 4. Quizás tardé en actualizar pero tenía la esperanza de que dejaran reviews, pero bueno, supongo que a veces eso pasa. Agradezco a los que han dado una oportunidad a la historia agregándolo a fav. o en alerta.**_

_**Rairaku, gracias por tu review, me animó bastante. Sí, la duda está ahí pero se irán dando pistas y creo que es interesante, bueno eso creo yo, jeje! No tengo idea de lo que piensan los demás a lo que va del fic. Mi hermano tiene buenas ideas y ambos las acoplamos lo mejor que podamos, no es de lo mejor pero lo hacemos por las personas que lo leen.**_

_**Espero les guste n_n**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**La chica de mis sueños.**

Le había dicho que sí, Sakura se reuniría con él mañana. Sabía que era una estupidez, ¿para qué diablos querría encontrarse de nuevo con ella? En realidad a Sasuke le comenzaban a gustar esos encuentros no planeados con la ojijade, ¿por qué? Bueno, no era idiota, era obvio que Sakura había cambiado, pero no de la manera que ella lo había descrito, pues para el azabache aún necesitaba protección, así que más bien el cambio de Sakura era en sus proporciones, y vaya cambio.

Recordaba a una chica debilucha, escuálida y sin cuerpo, una niña en realidad, pero los años le habían favorecido. Sabía que estaba mal desearla de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo, se comportaría como un maldito si sólo la quería para su diversión, como un simple juego de momento, pero de sobra aseguraba que él jamás lograría amar, nunca entregaría su alma a una chica y menos a Sakura, que desde su niñez la había catalogado como molesta y pesada. Sakura Haruno jamás ocuparía un lugar en su vida porque su alma ahora estaba podrida.

Sasuke regresó a la cueva junto con sus compañeros, ignoró las preguntas de Karin referente a su desaparición toda la noche y se dispuso a tratar de dormir. Vigilar a Sakura lo había dejado agotado, más porque aún estaba débil y necesitaba descanso, pero había valido la pena el desvelo, Sakura había aceptado verlo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¿Estás hablando en serio Sasuke? — los dos amigos de nuevo caminaban como todas las mañanas a la escuela, Naruto discutía con el pelinegro pues pensaba que ya se estaba obsesionando con cosas que no tenían sentido y que lo estaban haciendo actuar estúpidamente — no puedes, si alguien te ve…

—Estaré bien Naruto, sólo quiero ver si está ahí — le respondió tratando de convencer sin éxito a su amigo rubio. Naruto hizo nuevamente una mueca de desacuerdo. No dejaría a Sasuke entran en la boca del lobo.

—¿Y no puedes buscar en otra parte?, ¿por qué tiene que ser justo en la oficina de la vieja Tsunade? — ese era el punto de discusión, tampoco Sasuke podía ir a sus anchas y entrar así como así, era mucho riesgo si la rubia lo llegaba a ver.

—Porque ahí es donde la vi ayer, puede que esté de nuevo. Además, ¿por qué un adolescente estaría en la oficina de la directora? — le cuestionó a Naruto, el rubio de ojos azules se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, luego pareció dar con la respuesta.

—¡Porque hizo algo malo dattebayo! Como tú cuando visitas la oficina dos veces por día — se burló Naruto, Sasuke prefirió ignorarlo pero si se había molestado, en sí era culpa de Naruto que siempre saludara a Tsunade — ya en serio Teme, puedes buscar por otro lado, si quieres yo te ayudo.

—No. Sakura no estuvo ahí por infringir una regla, no es una estudiante de nuestra escuela, así que lo más probable es que vino a inscribirse. Seguro que se cambió a Konoha — el pelinegro dejó escapar una sonrisa, Naruto lo veía con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya deja de llamarla Sakura ¿Y por eso es todo este asunto? Mejor ahórrate una sanción, ya la verás en el descanso — si lo que decía Sasuke era cierto, entonces no había porque apresurarse.

—No, te alcanzo luego dobe — Sasuke dejó a su amigo justo en la entrada y corrió hacia adentro, si aún no daban el timbre tenía más posibilidades de encontrarla justo en la oficina de la directora o en el área de Shizune.

—¡Teme!, ¡no seas idiota! — sintió que alguien lo jalaba de las orejas fuertemente, el rubio volteó para protestar pero cualquier palabra que pudo haber pensado se esfumó al momento — a…abuela Tsunade — dejó escapar Naruto, el agarre fue más fuerte ante esa frase.

—¡No me llames abuela! Naruto, esta prohibido gritar en la escuela, y más si se trata de groserías — lo regañó.

—_Pero si ella también esta gritando, y aún estamos afuera _—pensó sobándose la oreja luego de ser soltada por la directora Tsunade.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir o ya sabes lo que sucede — le advirtió. La rubia estaba a punto de irse pero algo demasiado extraño la hizo regresarse — Naruto, ¿dónde está tu compañero Uchiha? Es muy raro que no esté contigo — Naruto comenzó a sudar, a Tsunade no se le escapaba nada y viéndolo de ese modo, si resultaba extraño que el azabache no se encontrara a su lado, pues siempre andaban juntos, a no ser que uno de ellos se estuviera metiendo en problemas, justo lo que hacía Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? — dijo un poco nervioso, la mujer lo vio autoritaria — fue a… fue al baño, hoy no se sentía muy bien dattebayo… — Naruto se rascó su cabellera rubia, no sabía que otra cosa decir. Tsunade dudó por un momento.

—Bien, a clases — Tsunade siguió su camino y Naruto respiró aliviado, era la primera vez que le creía algo — y dile a Uchiha que vaya a la enfermería — mencionó a la lejanía.

Sin saber que Tsunade se dirigía justo a su oficina, Sasuke se encontraba fuera de la puerta de ésta, observando, pero la chica de cabello rosa no estaba ahí, ni siquiera Shizune. ¿Estaría dentro? Tentado a abrir la puerta, el pelinegro giró la perilla y…

—Es lo último que te faltaba hacer — Sasuke cerró los ojos derrotado, Tsunade estaba tras de él, esperando que diera la cara por lo que pretendía realizar ahora — cada día es lo mismo, ya no se que más hacer o decirte Sasuke, si sigues con ese comportamiento tendré que expulsarte, no me gustaría pero no me dejas más opciones, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

—No — contestó aún en la misma posición. Se escuchó el timbre, Ebisu lo había dado desde su oficina de prefectura.

—Tu madre ha venido dos veces en este mes, no me gustaría tener que citarla de nuevo — tenía razón, sus problemas siempre iban a recaer en su madre, ella daba la cara por él y no le gustaba, en cambio su padre lo ignoraba.

—No pasará — dijo, esta vez encarando a la rubia. Siempre que le mencionaba a su mamá Sasuke actuaba de ese modo, decidido a no volver a hacerlo, pero siempre fallaba.

—Efectivamente, porque tengo una estrategia que te hará reflexionar sobre tus actos — ¿estrategia?, ¿qué podría ser? — servicios al colegio a partir de hoy, gracias a lo que pretendías hacer. Comenzarás por limpiar tu salón de clases, y como tienes varias, no — corrigió la rubia — muchas faltas y sanciones, mañana realizarás otra tarea, hasta que pagues todas las faltas que has acumulado hasta ahora — ¿pretendía que se quedara después de clases? Era inaceptable, y más sabiendo que quizás tardaría meses en saldar todo.

—Hmp, ¿y a qué hora se supone que quiere que haga eso? — le preguntó el Uchiha con un deje de molestia, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, se quedaría por las tardes.

—Al finalizar las clases, por supuesto — la mujer tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, parecía que disfrutaba ante la cara de desacuerdo del azabache — y no hay otra opción. — agregó, antes de que a Sasuke se le ocurriera una forma de librarse — Regresa a clases — Tsunade lo pasó de lado y cerró la puerta de su oficina.

—Al final no estaba aquí — el pelinegro se retiró, ahora esperaba no tener otro problema por llegar tarde al salón de clases, Anko no era una maestra muy comprensiva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto estaba preocupado, el timbre había sonado minutos atrás y Sasuke no aparecía. Le había sorprendido que la pelirrosa que describía Sasuke hubiera sido asignada a su grupo, no estaba seguro si era la misma de los sueños de su amigo porque esos sueños no eran propios, pero una cosa era cierta, se llamaba Sakura, pues ella misma dijo su nombre al presentarse ante el resto de la clase. Lo peor de todo era que Anko ya se encontraba en el aula, era muy puntual y siempre discutía con los alumnos por ese motivo, lo mejor sería que Sasuke no se apareciera en ese momento o habría consecuencias graves para su amigo.

—¡Naruto! — el grito de su maestra lo hizo salir de la angustia por saber algo más del pelinegro. El rubio volteó un poco temeroso, le dirigió a Anko una mirada nerviosa — ¿dónde está Uchiha?, que sea uno de los alumnos con mejor promedio no le da derecho de faltar a mis clases, ¿dónde esta? — repitió la pregunta, Naruto tragó gordo, eso era algo que ni él sabía.

—No lo sé sensei, creo que…

—Castigado — Naruto se alarmó de inmediato, ¿castigado? — Sasuke Uchiha debe estar en la dirección en este momento, ¿en dónde si no es ahí? — Por un momento había creído que la loca de Anko, como decía Naruto, lo había castigado — un alumno tan inteligente echado a perder, eso es lo más lamentable.

Al tanto de esa conversación estaba Sakura, todos los alumnos trabajaban para poder terminar la actividad escrita en la pizarra, ella también lo hacía, pero le daba curiosidad la persona de la que estaban hablando. Por lo que había oído era un chico inteligente, pero irresponsable y problemático, definitivamente una combinación extraña. Ella odiaba a las personas así, que causaban problemas y molestaban a los demás, que veían la escuela como algo que no merecía respeto alguno, que podía pasar de sus reglas sin ser amonestado, chicos así eran odiosos.

Las tormentosas tres horas seguidas con Anko terminaron sin ningún percance, la mujer había gritado seis veces y corrido a dos de los estudiantes, encargó un par de tareas y salió luego que se escuchó el timbre anunciando el receso. Naruto fue el segundo en salir después de su profesora, le interesaba encontrar a Sasuke.

—Sakura, ¿verdad? — la pelirrosa volteó ante su mención, una chica de cabello rubio se acercaba, seguida de dos más, una de cabello castaño y otra de cabellera negra.

—Si, Haruno Sakura — dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer no estaría tan sola como había pensado en un principio. Le costaba hacer amigas y por ser nueva pensó que nadie le hablaría en un par de semanas.

—Soy Ino — dijo estrechándole la mano — y ellas son Hinata y Tenten — las presentó.

—Un gusto — fue el comentario de ambas chicas, la pelirrosa respondió a su saludo.

—Es el receso, nos preguntábamos si querrías acompañarnos — esa idea le encantó a Sakura, ya no estaría sola comiendo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la cafetería.

El grupo de ahora 4 integrantes conversaba en la cafetería luego de haber comido. Las nuevas amigas de la pelirrosa le contaban sobre las actividades escolares, los maestros con los cuales no debía meterse, nombrando a Anko por supuesto, además de lo que normalmente ocurría cada día y sin faltar mencionarle los últimos chismes que rondaban en la escuela y los chicos más guapos que había.

—Neji es el primo de Hinata, todo un mandón si quieres mi opinión — decía Tenten con flojera mientras terminaba su bebida — se la pasa cuidando a Hinata, como si fuera a pasarle algo en cualquier momento, para mí que sólo le esta espantando a los pretendientes — la pelinegra no decía nada, estaba con la mirada gacha.

—Es verdad, Neji es un pesado, pero eso no le quita lo…

—Ya esta, ¿te gusta Neji? Ino — la rubia miró a la castaña con cierta irritación y la amenazó con su tenedor, como diciéndole mentalmente que se arrepentiría por lo que había dicho.

—Ah… chicas, no olvidemos a… — pero Hinata no terminó su frase porque ya Ino le ganaba como siempre.

—A Naruto, ¿esa es la persona que querías decir? — Sakura no entendía nada, si hablaban de Naruto seguro se referían a ese chico rubio de su clase. Hinata estaba roja y apartó la vista de sus dos amigas.

—¿Y quién es Sasuke? — se atrevió a decir Sakura, el resto miró a la pelirrosa con interés, sobre todo Tenten.

—Uchiha Sasuke es lo peor que tiene esta escuela — Tenten se puso sería en un segundo, parecía que Sasuke realmente le caía muy mal — es un rebelde que siempre hace y deshace a su antojo, le gusta meterse en problemas y lastimar a otros.

—Eso no es cierto Tenten, Sasuke no ha lastimado a nadie — intervino la rubia, antes de que su amiga pudiera decir algo más en contra del azabache.

—¿Y quién golpeó a Neji el día de ayer? — le recordó, Ino se quedó muy seria — Sasuke es un busca problemas, si no fuera porque la directora es muy blanda ya lo habrían corrido de esta escuela — terminó.

—Disculpen, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos, pero me gustaría que por favor no metieran a mi tía en esto — dijo la ojijade, el resto de las chicas la miraron sin comprender — Tsunade es mi tía — Tenten se mordió el labio, había hablado de más.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa — Tenten se levantó de su asiento y se fue dejándolas solas.

—Discúlpala, tiene un carácter difícil — mencionó Hinata. Ino asintió, la pelirrosa sonrió débilmente y también se levantó.

—No se preocupen y díganle a Tenten que no estoy molesta — la pelirrosa salió de la cafetería, y según el mapa que le había dado Shizune, la biblioteca debía estar cerca, necesitaba llevarse unos libros para ponerse al corriente en las asignaturas.

Sasuke se mantenía alejado de cualquier persona es ese momento, las clases de Anko había decidido saltarlas ese día, estaba claro que no lo dejaría pasar por muy cordial que se lo pidiera. Estuvo esas tres horas meditando sobre lo que venía rondándole desde hacía días, pero nada podía aclarar lo que le pasaba, estaba llegando a pensar que se trataba de una tontería, ¿por qué preocuparse por algo que no existía?

Pero pensar en Sakura lo regresaba a la intriga, soñar con alguien que no conoces es muy común, ¿sería acaso destino? Sonrió al imaginarlo, si se trataba del destino entonces tenía muy buena suerte, ella era real y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, seguro se encontraba en este momento en la escuela, ¿pero dónde? Sus pensamientos fueron frenados al escuchar el eco de la puerta al cerrar, unos pasos que se acercaban lo hicieron ponerse de pie luego de haber permanecido recostado sobre uno de los escritorios de madera. Tomó un libro y simuló que leía.

—Disculpa, ¿tú atiendes la biblioteca? — Sasuke dejó salir sólo sus orbes negros, conservando el libro en su rostro, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado, completamente sin palabras. Ella… Sakura estaba frente a él — lo que pasa es que no parece haber nadie más que tú y yo — agregó, luego de esperar un momento.

—No, yo… sólo leía — dijo quitando el libro de su cara y colocándolo en el escritorio. La pelirrosa se acercó un poco y tomó el libro, luego observó al pelinegro, era el mismo chico que había visto fuera de la dirección el día de ayer.

—Poemas — susurró la chica.

—¿Qué? — dijo sin comprender, Sakura veía la portada del libro interesada.

—Poemas, te gustan — afirmó al haber encontrado al chico con el libro en sus manos. La ojijade sonrió, le gustaban mucho los poemas y saber que no era la única por ahí la hacía sentirse feliz. Quizás podría entablar amistad con ese chico desconocido.

—Ah… pues, algo — contestó el azabache. No quería mentir, pero jamás en su vida había leído un poema, esas cosas no eran su estilo. Por otro lado, Sakura creía que estaba tratando de ocultar ese gusto.

—¿Cuál es tu favorito? — preguntó curiosa, Sasuke abrió más los ojos ante lo dicho, no sabía nada, ¿qué decir? Sakura esperaba impaciente mientras sin imaginar, el pelinegro se debatía entre que decir, ¿si mentía podría darse cuenta?

—Es… el de — a Sasuke le estaba costando hablar, nunca jamás en su vida se imaginó en una situación como esa, debía parecer un completo idiota ante sus ojos — Charles — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Charles?, ¿hablas de Baudelaire Charles? — dijo la chica pensando en el único Charles que se le vino a la mente.

—El mismo — respondió el azabache apenas escuchó el extraño nombre.

—Sus poemas son muy buenos, comparto tu gusto, pero dime, ¿cuál es tu favorito? — repitió. Había estado esperando encontrarse con la chica desde la mañana, pero estaba empezando a arrepentirse. Ella le gustaba, eso estaba claro desde un principio pero esta situación era incómoda, ¿era demasiado tarde para decir la verdad?

—¿Sakura? — una voz de salvación timbró para Sasuke, Shizune aparecía como ángel guardián. El pelinegro pareció relajar sus facciones, quería pensar que estaba fuera de peligro. Ahora sabía algo de ella, si era Sakura.

—Shizune-san, estaba buscando algunos libros para llevar a casa, así me pongo al corriente — explicó la chica.

—Ya veo, Tsunade-sama quería saber como te has sentido hasta el momento — dijo la pelinegra, Sakura sonrió. El azabache permanecía en silencio, contemplando cada gesto de la chica, cosa que Shizune notó al instante.

—Muy bien, es muy poco tiempo para decir que me he acostumbrado, pero la escuela es agradable — su respuesta pareció complacer a Shizune.

—Entonces Tsunade-sama estará más tranquila. Puedes coger los libros que necesites Sakura, la señora encargada debió salir, apúntate en la libreta que está en la entrada y anotas lo títulos de los libros y el autor — explicó la mujer, luego miró a Sasuke por unos instantes — nos vemos – Shizune salió de la biblioteca sin nada más que agregar.

—Gracias Shizune-san — murmuró la pelirrosa mientras la pelinegra salía.

—Yo también debo irme — dijo de pronto Sasuke y salió con paso presuroso.

—A…diós. — Sasuke no le había dado tiempo a Sakura de despedirse, de hecho ella planeaba hablar un poco más con él, ser su amiga, pero al parecer Sasuke no la había considerado interesante — Y ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—_¡Teme, ¿dónde diablos estas? No te apareciste a las clases en todo el día, ¿tuviste algún problema? _—ese era Naruto, estaba preocupado por Sasuke y le había marcado apenas terminaron las clases.

—No, y avisa si vas a gritar, me revientas los oídos cada vez que hablas Naruto — dijo con molestia, el rubio lo ignoró, quería saber de una buena vez donde carajos se había metido todo el día.

—_¡Pues me importa una mierda! _—estaba molesto, por su culpa había estado preocupado y no se había podido concentrar. Lo peor de todo es que ni una sola llamada, ningún mensaje de su parte, y así se decía su amigo — _¿vas a hablar o no?_

—Digamos que tomé vacaciones — Sasuke estaba en su cuarto mirando al techo, acostado en su cama mientras hablaba con Naruto — no quería estar en la escuela, eso es todo — tampoco le había importado mucho lo establecido por Tsunade, seguro lo llamaría a dirección el lunes a primera hora.

—_Eres un maldito _—Naruto tenía unas ganas tremendas de estar al lado de Sasuke en ese momento, así lo golpearía hasta el cansancio. Luego el rubio recordó algo con el cual podía hacerlo enojar —_ por cierto, la Sakura de la que hablabas se presentó en nuestra aula._

—Hoy me la encontré en la biblioteca — dijo el azabache, deshaciendo toda idea de Naruto de un futuro enfado — pero no sabía que estaba en nuestro grupo. Eso es una excelente noticia.

—_Sí, sí, felicidades _—dijo el rubio con falso entusiasmo, cosa que enojó a Sasuke del otro lado de la línea — _¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?_

—Dobe, ¿acaso no es obvio?, Sakura es la chica de mis sueños, si ella existe en mis ilusiones, también debe estar en mis realidades — explicó, pero Naruto no entendía del todo, generalmente Sasuke siempre decía cosas raras — mi realidad ahora es Sakura, nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

La charla no duró mucho más, Sasuke le colgó a Naruto luego de que el pobre rubio no sabía quién era Baudelaire Charles. El pelinegro salió de su habitación luego de haber estado un rato en su ordenador, llegó hasta la sala y se recostó en el sofá mientras se dejaba llevar por el olor de la cena que preparaba su madre desde la cocina. Bostezó varias veces.

—Sasuke, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana temprano? Será sábado y…

—No puedo, tengo que ver a Sakura… en el río…

—¿Tienes que ver a Sakura?, ¿qué Sakura? — el pelinegro se sobresaltó y levantó su cabeza al instante, provocando que chocara con la frente de otra persona — ¡Oye, ten más cuidado! — gritó un chico muy parecido a Sasuke.

—Itachi, ¿por qué estabas tan cerca? Por tu culpa nos hemos golpeado — el Uchiha menor se sacudió la cabeza y se sentó esta vez.

—¿Mi culpa? Tú eres quien se asusta por todo — se burló su hermano. Sasuke prefrió no decir nada — ¿y bien?, ¿qué Sakura? — Sasuke se quedó meditando las palabras dichas por su hermano, ¿por qué nombraba a Sakura?

—¿Sakura?, ¿a qué te refieres? — dijo, haciéndose el desentendido, aunque en el fondo no sabía exactamente qué había pasado.

—Tú deberías saberlo, mencionaste a una chica llamada Sakura, dijiste que te encontrarías mañana con ella en el río — Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, después todo llegó a su memoria, como algo lejano, algo que quería mostrarse por completo.

El pelinegro se quedó muy pensativo, ignorando la mirada interrogante que le dedicaba su hermano mayor_,_ sus sueños, en el momento en que Itachi apareció él estaba por quedarse dormido, y eso hizo que recordara lo que había pasado. "_Mañana a la misma hora en este lugar"_ Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, recordaba esas palabras como escritas en su mente, como si en verdad las hubiera pronunciado.

—Aquí no hay ningún río Sasuke — las palabras de Itachi lo hicieron reaccionar — y a todo esto, no me has respondido, no evadas el tema Sasuke, dime quien es Sakura — el pelinegro se levantó y pasó de Itachi, no necesitaba un interrogatorio en ese momento, además ni loco le contaría sus problemas a su hermano.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras le sonó el celular, de nuevo era Naruto. El azabache contestó de mala gana, seguro le llamaba para reclamarle haberle colgado horas atrás.

—_Sasuke, necesitamos hablar_ — el rubio se escuchaba muy presuroso.

—Ahora no puedo Naruto, cenaré dentro de un momento, no molestes — le iba a colgar pero el ruido que provocó el grito de Naruto lo impidió.

—_¡Espera!, ¡encontré información!_ — gritó fuertemente, el pelinegro no compendió — _es sobre lo que te sucede, ya sé lo que te está pasando Sasuke._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Gracias por leer. _**

_**Si hay alguna duda pueden preguntar con toda la confianza del mundo. **_

_**Si se dieron cuenta, habla de un sueño, no es un universo paralelo, un sueño simplemente que comenzó a ocurrir hace poco, esta confuso, pero eso es lo interesante. Mi hermano y yo llevamos esta historia desde hace tiempo y nos sentimos conformes con lo que hemos escrito, sobre todo agradecemos que nos regalen un poco de su tiempo para leer nuestras loqueras, xD**_

_**Bye! n_n**_


	5. ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?

_**Hola, había estado más centrada en mi otro fic que ya está por terminar y olvidé por completo éste, lo siento. **_

_**Veamos, el cap. anterior se concentra en AU, en este regresaremos con los ninjas, pero claro, hablando un poco del anterior cap. sobre lo que Naruto le dijo a Sasuke por cel.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**_

_**Rairaku, Queen Scarlett, Citrus-Gi, -Luce-Uchiha-**_

**_Sigamos adelante. CAP 5_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**¿Cuáles son tus sueños?**_

_Ya sé lo que te está pasando Sasuke…_ ¿creerle a Naruto formaba parte de sus planes ahora? Lo que él deseaba era tener una cena tranquila y dormir lo mejor posible, tal vez podría… no es que se estuviera obsesionando con los sueños, pero se sentía tan bien, como si su realidad fuera más allá de lo que sentía ahora, y sobre todo, porque en su sueño Sakura parecía quererlo, según lo que recordaba.

—No tengo tiempo ahora Naruto, mañana me dices — le contestó con flojera, lo que podría decirle Naruto no le interesaba, seguro era alguna tontería.

—_¡Pero es importante!, estoy hablando en serio Sasuke_ — el pelinegro suspiró cansado y se sentó en las escaleras con señal de aburrimiento.

—Dime — dijo arrastrando la palabra, de vez en cuando debía ponerle atención a su mejor amigo, claro, lo ayudaba siempre que podía en la escuela, pero muchas veces no lo tomaba en serio, justo lo que hacía en ese momento, Sasuke lo escuchaba por obligación.

—_No es algo que se pueda decir por celular_ — habló seguro — _en realidad es algo… complicado de explicar dattebayo… _— el tono que Naruto empleaba en ese momento le aseguraba al azabache que no había entendido del todo lo que supuestamente había investigado, lo que terminó por hartar a Sasuke.

—Te veo luego dobe — y le colgó, no le dio ni tiempo al rubio para decir algo más. Sasuke se levantó y siguió su camino, pero apenas arriba de nueva cuenta Naruto le marcaba, lo ignoró y apagó su celular. Sabía que se comportaba muy grosero con él, pero así era su forma de actuar y su amigo tenía una habilidad sorprendente para sacarlo de sus casillas.

El pelinegro estuvo alrededor de quince minutos en su habitación, haciendo nada en particular, sólo estaba recostado y veía su reflejo en el espejo con cierto interés. Hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza al mismo tiempo, después sonrió por lo estúpida de su acción. Al momento Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, hubiera jurado que su reflejo no sonrió, pero esa era una tontería marca Naruto, se hincó en su cama para estar más cerca del espejo, movió su mano izquierda varias veces frente a su rostro y pasó lo que debía pasar comúnmente, su reflejo hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Su madre lo llamó desde abajo, la cena ya estaba lista. Completamente contrariado bajó hasta donde se encontraba su madre, ya Itachi estaba sentado y pudo notar la actitud de su hermano menor, parecía completamente alejado de su realidad. La familia, a excepción del padre, estaba sentada comiendo, Itachi de vez en cuando abría conversación con Mikoto, después veía a Sasuke con interés pues su hermano menor apenas y había probado bocado. Sasuke se levantó de pronto provocando que las dos personas restantes lo vieran sin comprender, pero más Mikoto, que se dio cuenta que su hijo sólo había revuelto la cena.

—Sasuke, ¿no vas a comer nada hijo? — su madre la miraba preocupada, Itachi le hizo una mueca de molestia si decía algo para preocuparla, el Uchiha menor comprendió, no angustiaría a su mamá por cosas sin sentido.

—No tengo hambre madre, es sólo que tengo sueño. Buenas noches — el pelinegro se fue sin agregar nada más, trató de escucharse lo más creíble posible pero no sabía si con Mikoto había funcionado. Al subir las escaleras escuchó la voz de Itachi, seguro tratando de ayudarlo y explicando a su madre que todo estaba bien.

Itachi era buen hermano, eso lo sabía desde pequeño, pero la preferencia de su padre por su hermano mayor habían hecho que se distanciara de él con el paso de los años, y no era culpa de Itachi pero siempre le molestó que a él no le pusiera suficiente atención, en cambio Itachi se llevaba todos los elogios, todo el afecto. Se puso su pijama, dejando su pecho descubierto, hacía un poco de calor y no quería tener motivos de insomnio a causa de ello. Apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir, mañana vería a Naruto y quizás trataría de pasarla bien con su hermano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despertó y ya era de noche, se levantó de inmediato al recordar que Sakura estaría sola en el bosque de nuevo, y sabiendo lo despistada que era seguro y le pasaba algo. Se había lastimado un poco la herida pero ya estaba mejor, no le dolía tanto como antes, pero si hacía gran esfuerzo podría sangrar de nuevo. Karin estaba recostada cerca de él, el resto de sus compañeros debían estar afuera, pues no se encontraban ahí. Tomó sus armas y salió, en efecto, Suigetsu y Juugo conversaban, callaron al verlo y el peliblanco sonrió, mostrando como era costumbre sus dientes puntiagudos.

—Pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana — el azabache se acercó a los dos chicos, que en ese momento observaban el fuego abrazador — ¿qué tanto te hizo Karin ahí dentro? — se burló el peliblanco, Sasuke lo observó pero no contestó.

—Sasuke, esperaremos hasta que te recuperes, tú hermano te dijo algo importante — dijo Juugo, Sasuke apenas y se movió pero esta vez sí contestó.

—Sí, tenemos una nueva misión, y me encargaré de que termine pronto — fue la única información que les dio.

—Espero que sea cierto, ese maldito de Kisame se escapó con mi espada — Suigetsu recordó al Akatsuki con rencor, había estado tan cerca y ese cretino había huido. Su líder siguió su camino sin ninguna otra explicación.

—¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Juugo, pero Sasuke estaba más serio de lo normal, no contestó, avanzaba a paso normal.

—Déjalo, seguro va a ver a su doncella en apuros – Suigetsu sonrió ante su comentario mientras veía como Sasuke desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

El azabache se acomodó con sigilo en el mismo árbol de la noche pasada y vigiló a Sakura hasta el amanecer, al parecer había cumplido con el trato, había permanecido en ese lugar para encontrarse con él por la mañana. Se preguntó, ¿ella realmente querría? Tantas cosas habían pasado, años en los cuales él se había alejado, y aún lo hacía, pero por alguna extraña razón verla nuevamente había causado una necesidad de tenerla cerca, sin que ella se percatara de su deseo.

A pesar de la herida y de que no había dormido se sentía con muchas energías, el dormir todo el día fue suficiente para recobrar sus fuerzas. Sakura aún no despertaba, la dejaría sola un momento, necesitaba lavar su cara e ir al baño, o en este caso a un lugar solitario. A los minutos, Sasuke había terminado y esperaba a Sakura en donde habían quedado. Al poco tiempo la vio llegar, una capa larga y negra tapaba su traje Ninja. Perezosa, frotaba sus ojos y bostezaba varias veces. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante su visión, al poco tiempo la pelirrosa se percató de su presencia y paró su caminata.

—Llegas temprano — Sasuke fue quien habló primero y dio varios pasos para estar más cerca. La pelirrosa no se movió, no huyó, sólo se mantuvo firme.

—Me pediste que viniera y aquí estoy, ¿qué es lo que buscas con esto Sasuke-kun? — preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente. Al momento el azabache sonrió arrogantemente.

—Una vez me dijiste que me amabas, ¿lo recuerdas? — la pelirrosa no contestó, se veía muy valiente, no le rechazaba la mirada ni un segundo, parecía que no le afectaba lo que Sasuke le decía y recordaba — qué harías lo que fuera, incluso irte conmigo.

—¿Y a qué viene todo eso ahora?, ¿pretendes que me vaya ahora? — Sasuke apareció frente a ella y la tomó de la cintura sorprendiendo a la joven.

—¿Y si eso es lo que quiero? — la tomó del mentón y la besó demandante, no estaba seguro si ella correspondería, pero a los segundos le sorprendió que lo hacía, ella seguía su ritmo a la perfección, parecía disfrutar tanto como él lo que acontecía.

Se fue separando de sus labios y buscó su cuello, dejando saliva en cada roce. La pelirrosa ladeó su cabeza, permitiendo a Sasuke disfrutar de su piel blanca y delicada. Sasuke estaba logrando resolver sus dudas, ahora estaba claro para él que Sakura realmente le atraía, y no había más prueba que esa, lo que hacía en ese momento. Lamió su cuello, logrando respirar su olor, su adictivo olor a… Sasuke se separó de inmediato y miró a Sakura con sorpresa. La kunoichi le mostraba una sonrisa, parecía realmente divertida ante la acción y cara del pelinegro. El desconcierto de Sasuke era total, ella… No estaba seguro pero no debía confiar.

—Tú no eres Sakura — dijo el azabache luego de unos segundos, la chica sonrió más ampliamente y tapó su rostro con la capa, al poco tiempo se descubrió la cara y la persona que veía era una completamente diferente.

En efecto era una mujer, veintidós, veinticuatro cuando mucho, alta y hermosa, delgada, aunque su capa no dejaba ver mucho de su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y de color negro, ojos marrones y piel blanca, un lunar sobresalía debajo de su ojo derecho. La mujer mojó sus labios con su lengua, diciéndole con su acción a Sasuke que le había gustado su beso. El azabache la miró con fastidio, ahora recordaba a esa mujer, se la había encontrado días atrás, ella le había dicho todas esas tonterías de los sueños, idioteces que sólo un estúpido creería.

_**Flashback.**_

—¿Quién eres tú? — una mujer de aspecto extraño permanecía sonriente varios metros más al frente. Hacía unos segundos lo había llamado por su nombre, pero no comprendía de donde lo conocía, si él jamás la había visto en su vida, eso podría asegurarlo.

—Quien soy no interesa ahora Sasuke-kun — le respondió, parecía que jugaba con él por como hablaba, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — la pelinegra jugaba con su cabello mientras se acercaba un poco más a Sasuke, éste la miró molesto, si no quería responder la obligaría.

—Digamos que sé de la familia de Itachi Uchiha — respondió. El nombre de Itachi resonó en Sasuke como si fuera un eco, tanto que él mismo fue quien acortó más la distancia, todo en busca de una respuesta concreta que le ayudara a saber dónde se encontraba su estúpido hermano mayor.

—¿Conoces a Itachi? — en todo ese corto tiempo lo único que había hecho era preguntar, ella parecía tener el control de la conversación. ¿Y si era una trampa? Se encontraba solo en esos momentos, había quedado de verse con sus compañeros en otro lugar, él había preferido marcharse solo. Aunque un ataque podría ser el caso, el pelinegro pensaba que era suficiente para una simple mujer, que a simple vista se veía completamente inofensiva.

—Muy de cerca, Itachi destruyó toda mi vida — fueron las palabras de la mujer — es un asesino que merece la muerte, la peor de las torturas. Sé que asesinó a todo el Clan Uchiha.

—Eso no tienes por qué mencionarlo — se molestó, no quería escuchar más palabras de lástima, nunca le había gustado escuchar a las personas hablar del pobre sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha.

—¿Cuáles son tus sueños Sasuke-kun? — el pelinegro la miró demandante, ¿acaso era estúpida?, ¿quién se creía ella para ir y preguntar algo que desde un inicio no contestaría? Si bien, los sueños se reservan para uno mismo hasta llegar el día en que los ves cumplidos, pero en cambio el de Sasuke Uchiha jamás se vería realizado, simplemente no puedes revivir a los muertos, no de la manera que esperas.

—Estúpida mujer, lárgate antes de que puedas lamentarlo — le respondió de mala gana. A pesar de lo que le había dicho, su pregunta lo hizo pensar, sus sueños eran siempre su familia, su madre, su padre e incluso Itachi, que su realidad y desdicha jamás hubiera existido. Y por otro lado la imagen de sus amigos se hacía presente, Naruto, Kakashi… Sakura, todos y cada uno de sus compañeros eran parte de sus sueños. Pero todo quedaba en eso solamente, un sueño, una fantasía.

—Te daré todo eso que tanto anhelas Sasuke-kun, pero a cambio sólo te pido una cosa y sé que no te opondrás a ella — cada vez le molestaba más esa conversación, pero debía aguantar, quizás esa mujer tenía información de su hermano — para cumplir tus sueños, debes asesinar a Itachi Uchiha. Mátalo y te daré eso que tanto deseas.

_**Final flashback **_

Después de eso él había regresado con sus compañeros luego de que la pelinegra le proporcionara la información necesaria de dónde encontrar a su hermano. El resto era cosa del pasado, su hermano estaba muerto y de eso no había dudas. Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la apretó fuertemente, fuera quien fuera, ella tenía un poder extraño, ahora lo presentía.

—¿Te gustó mi regalo Sasuke-kun? — le dijo con voz melosa y acercándose aún más a Sasuke, éste no se apartó, pero si le molestó su actitud, tanto que frunció el ceño y apretó aún más el agarre.

—No sé de qué hablas — le respondió, y era cierto, el azabache no tenía idea de lo que esa mujer extraña decía, debía estar loca. Ella sonrió un poco, ya se imaginaba esa respuesta.

—Claro, los humanos somos tan olvidadizos, si aprendieras a recordar tus sueños, seguro la pasarías mucho mejor – Sasuke entornó los ojos, ¿debía matarla? – te di una vida mucho mejor que la que tienes ahora, lástima que te empeñaste en aferrarte a ella — no comprendía y estaba comenzando a fastidiarle, Sakura llegaría en cualquier momento y por alguna extraña razón no quería que lo encontrara con esa mujer.

—Vete ya, antes de que me arrepienta y te corte la garganta — la soltó bruscamente. La pelinegra se acomodó un poco su capa negra y antes de irse…

—Estoy segura de que vendrás a buscarme, cuando empieces a recordar querrás que nada de eso termine — dio media vuelta y a cada paso que daba, la mujer iba desapareciendo más y más hasta quedar completamente solo.

_Loca_, fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente luego de estar solo. Le había sido de gran ayuda con lo de su hermano, pero no por eso tendría un trato especial, ella era una completa extraña que lo había ayudado sin más, y si no había podido acabar con Itachi significaba que no era tan fuerte, por eso solicitó su ayuda, pero lo que no acababa de asimilar era la gran cantidad de incoherencias que decía, ¿para qué tendría él que recordar sus sueños? Ni siquiera sabía si soñaba, eran disparates, estupideces que no estaba dispuesto a seguir.

—¿Y? Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieres Sasuke-kun? — tan alejado de todo estaba que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sakura, ¿vería lo sucedido?, ¿y si era una trampa?

A paso veloz el pelinegro la tomó de la nuca y hundió su cabeza en su cuello, Sakura tomó esto con gran sorpresa ¿qué es lo que trataba de hacer su ex compañero? El pelinegro supo que esta vez si se trataba de Sakura, el olor de su cabello era muy diferente al de esa mujer. La pelirrosa lo apartó de un empujón, bastante brusco en realidad, causando que el azabache mostrara una pequeña mueca de dolor, había presionado su herida.

—¿Qué diablos te…? — no terminó su pregunta al percatarse de la acción de Sasuke, éste se había llevado sus manos a la parte de su herida por encima de su ropa, por esa razón la ojijade no la notaba — Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? — la chica se acercó a él un tanto preocupada.

—No es nada — dijo sin mirarla, la joven frunció el ceño y apartó sus manos de su abdomen, sin permiso le descubrió parte de su chaleco y ahí es donde encontró una venda, la cual se manchaba más de sangre, la herida de había abierto.

—¿Desde cuándo te hiciste esto? — lo interrogó Sakura, según el tamaño de la venda, la herida era bastante grande.

—En la pelea con Itachi, él me la hizo — la pelirrosa abrió los ojos ante la noticia, no se esperaba que Sasuke dijera eso, y si él estaba con vida… — Itachi está muerto — habló de pronto, confirmando a Sakura sus sospechas.

—Y ahora que Itachi está muerto…

—No pienso volver a Konoha — la cortó, y Sakura se molestó, no por el hecho de interrumpirla, sino porque Sasuke aseguraba que diría eso. Como si en verdad quisiera que volviera, aunque esa posibilidad si la había pensado.

—No te preocupes, sabía que no lo harías — en el fondo se sentía triste, había tenido la esperanza sólo por un segundo, pero ¿qué cosa lo detenía ahora? — ven, siéntate, curaré esa herida — ignorando la mirada que le dirigía Sasuke, la pelirrosa lo ayudó a sentarse en una pequeña roca cerca del río y comenzó a curarlo. Al poco tiempo, la herida del pelinegro estuvo mucho mejor — siempre tengo un equipo médico conmigo – y agitó se cajita.

—Sakura, ¿por qué haces esto? — ella que en un principio le echó en cara su sufrimiento y del mismo Naruto, ella que le hizo entender que no lo amaba más, ella que rechazó su beso e incluso le escupió. Pero que al fin y al cabo lo había ayudado.

—Soy una Ninja médico, ese es mi trabajo— le respondió sin más y sin mirarlo a la cara, observaba el río como lo más interesante del mundo.

—Soy tu enemigo — respondió, y esa era la realidad.

—No, eres mi ex compañero, la persona que amé — las palabras de Sakura hicieron presión en el corazón del pelinegro, ¿quería darle a entender que hiciera lo que hiciera no volvería a quererlo?

Se estaba confundiendo, en un principio había ido a ese lugar para estar con ella, pero las cosas estaban tomando otra dirección, al menos a su parecer. No quería que se fuera, necesitaba estar un tiempo a su lado, el problema era que Sakura no lo quería. Apretó los puños, eso que le pasaba en ese momento no era algo que le hubiera ocurrido antes con alguien más, era completamente nuevo y se sentía un idiota por quererlo, desear que ella se quedara.

—A propósito, ¿para qué querías verme? Te veo muy pálido, ¿seguro que estas bien? — Sasuke la observó, ¿si no lo quería porqué se preocupaba? Sakura misma lo estaba desesperando.

—Deja de decir tonterías — se molestó, y toda esa rabia era consigo mismo, podía obligar a Sakura a algo más en ese preciso momento, pero no se consideraba ese tipo de hombres. Ella dejaba en claro no amarlo, pero las cosas podrían cambiar si se lo proponía, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo, ella se iría en cualquier momento.

—¡Perdón por preocuparme! — le gritó molesta, y se alejó un poco. El azabache la siguió y tomándola de los hombros la volteó para que quedaran frente a frente.

Eso ya se estaba volviendo costumbre en Sasuke, él nuevamente hacía con ella lo que le venía en gana, la besaba, pero esta vez era diferente, la demanda de sus labios era más despacio, no como aquel primer beso, este más bien parecía suplicar una respuesta, una aceptación por ella. Sus ojos jade permanecían abiertos, ya no sabía si sorprenderse o no, pero de algo estaba segura, a pesar de que se cumplía lo que tanto había soñado desde niña no podía corresponder. Sasuke se separó con el semblante serio, por un momento creyó que lo aceptaría, pero se había equivocado, Sakura realmente no lo quería.

—Para mí es muy difícil esto Sasuke-kun, yo siempre te quise cuando tomé fuerzas para decírtelo… para que no te fueras, tú no hiciste más que burlarte — por un momento su voz se había cortado, pero llorar era cosa del pasado y debía ser fuerte — "eres una molestia…" — y recordó lo que le había dicho años atrás, sus palabras la habían lastimado, a ella que siempre estuvo al pendiente de él.

—Tenía que alejarme, y tú eras un obstáculo en mi vida, si yo me quedaba jamás podría haberme hecho fuerte. Tú y Naruto me hacían débil — respondió, la pelirrosa apretó los dientes, ¿así es cómo los veía?, ¿cómo un estorbo?

—¡Lo único que hicimos Naruto y yo fue darte nuestra amistad! Y hasta la fecha él lo sigue haciendo, no sé qué es lo que quieres — le dio la espalda y secó unas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos jade, no le daría el gusto de verla desplomada.

—Quería una familia normal, una vida feliz con mis amigos. No esta pesadilla en la que me encuentro. Soy un vengador, una persona sin familia, sin amigos y sin nada más que su venganza, debo aferrarme a ella Sakura — la chica escuchaba todo lo que decía, pero al final no lograba entenderlo.

—Tú lo has elegido — y era verdad, lo sabía — quisiera ayudarte, pero no me dejas, nunca nos dejaste.

—Vente conmigo — _Vente conmigo_, si abrió la boca no estaba segura, pero la sorpresa era inminente, Sasuke quería que ella lo acompañara. Volteó a verlo de nuevo, sus ojos, ella trató de adivinar una mentira en ellos pero no le fue posible, al parecer el pelinegro hablaba muy en serio — sé que es repentino, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo Sakura, y con eso respondo a tu pregunta, para eso quería verte — había pensado que sería para curarle la herida, no sabía que decir al respecto.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso Sasuke-kun — dijo con voz apagada, si el azabache lo hubiera dicho años atrás seguro había aceptado, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, no podía simplemente darle la espalda a Konoha.

—Entonces tal vez deberías dormir — Sakura fue cayendo, pero Sasuke la sostuvo a tiempo para evitar el golpe, su sharingan se mostraba ahora en lugar de sus ojos negros — ahora que me he dado cuenta, no dejaré que te vayas, has despertado en mi algo desconocido, me daré la oportunidad de experimentarlo.

La tomó en brazos y la observó por unos segundos, definitivamente pensaba que había hecho lo correcto, llevarse a Sakura podría considerarse una locura, algo que jamás pensó que sucedería, pero las cosas ahora habían tomado un rumbo diferente, él era quien pedía que se quedara. Caminó a paso lento, pero la figura de Suigetsu llegando un poco agitado hizo que se detuviera.

—Debemos irnos — informó, luego se percató del femenino cuerpo que cargaba su líder — ¿y ella quién es?

—Sakura, desde ahora en adelante nos acompañará — el peliblanco se mantuvo callado, ahora pensaba que esa era la doncella que había tenido tan ocupado a Sasuke. No quería imaginar lo que diría Karin al verla, pero de eso se preocuparía luego, las cosas no estaban muy bien para ellos.

—Supongo que tienes tus razones. Pero no he venido a eso, nos han descubierto — las últimas palabras de Suigetsu captaron la atención del azabache — uno de ellos está aquí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Mmm... "uno de ellos esta aquí", un enemigo claro esta. Espero que el fic no les resulte muy tedioso o complejo de entender, si se dieron cuenta este cap ya muestra una posible respuesta al sueño, la historia que es la fantasía, ¿pero es la correcta?**_

_**Gracias por leer el fic, de ese modo sé que existen personitas que se interesan en él y le dan una oportunidad. Cuando termine el fic de "Encendiste la luz" me dedicaré a este y actualizaré más seguido.**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo! n_n**_


	6. Te explico

_**Hola, tengo bastante tiempo sin aparecerme por este fic, y no es que lo olvide ni lo haga menos, de hecho me gusta bastante la trama. Pasa que quería terminar el fic de "Encendiste la luz", y después dedicarme a este.**_

_**Ya me han comentado que se va comprendiendo lo de los sueños, y me alegra saberlo, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes después.**_

_**Bien, espero les guste este capi, el cual está centrado en la vida de Sasuke en AU n_n**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Te explico.**

Sasuke apretó más a Sakura, no permitiría que arruinaran sus planes, si uno de los Akatsuki estaba aquí debían hacer lo que decía Suigetsu, no le gustaba huir, pero las cosas no serían en ese momento, tenía a Sakura y si le pasaba algo sería su culpa por haberla arrastrado con él. Miró a la pelirrosa una vez más y después se la entregó al peliblanco, el cual lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Dónde está Juugo y Karin? — dijo el pelinegro, ignorando la mirada interrogante de su compañero al tener que cargar a una completa desconocida.

—Ellos tratarían de despistarlo, pero no creo que sean suficientes para él, se trata de un tipo muy raro, parece una planta o algo parecido — al escuchar esas palabras caminó, debía ir con el resto y ayudarlos a escapar.

—Cuida a Sakura, vete lo más lejos que puedas y busca un lugar seguro, Karin se encargará de encontrarlos y los alcanzaremos luego. — dijo ahora dándole la espalda — Amárrala antes de que despierte y mantenla vigilada.

Suigetsu se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar por un momento luego de que Sasuke se marchó, miró a la extraña chica y se preguntó si ella era tan importante para Sasuke como para permitir tenerla a su lado, pues era más que obvio que se iba en contra de su voluntad si le estaba pidiendo que la mantuviera muy atada. Sonrió, nunca creyó vivir para ver eso, Sasuke Uchiha estaba interesado en una linda chica de cabello rosado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se despertó sobresaltado y sudando, había sido tan real que era como sentir la adrenalina de la última batalla, se frotó los ojos tratando de recordar los últimos acontecimientos de su sueño, había hablado con Sakura, no recordaba sobre qué, pero estaba completamente seguro de que la había besado, después todo pasaba a un hombre, un extraño ser mitad oscuro, mitad blanco, como una especie de planta semihombre, tuvieron una batalla, pero el recuerdo se desvanecía. Ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama como últimamente lo hacía, recordar se había convertido en su rutina.

Dejó su cuerpo caer de nuevo al suave colchón y cerró sus ojos, no planeaba dormir más tiempo, una vez que despertaba le era imposible volver a hacerlo, simplemente se dispuso a pensar en ella, en Sakura. Quería que el fin de semana pasara rápido, así podría hablar con ella de nuevo, saludarla, invitarla quizás a la mesa donde él y Naruto solían comer en la cafetería escolar, pero algo le decía que sería eterno, más si Itachi hacía planes para ellos dos, no quería tener que pasarla con él. Eran como agua y aceite, y por más que se esforzara Itachi en ser el hermano perfecto no lo conseguiría, simplemente eso era lo que más odiaba, su perfección.

—Sasuke — Itachi se presentó en la habitación de su hermano sin tocar, sabía que estaría acostado aún. Vio como el pelinegro tomó su almohada y la ponía en su cara, seguro para evitar verlo.

—Vete de aquí — alcanzó a oír, a pesar de la interferencia de la almohada sobre él.

—Es sábado, dijimos que podríamos hacer algo hoy — pero Sasuke ni se movió.

—Eso lo decidiste tú solo — fue su única respuesta, Itachi suspiró, su pequeño hermano siempre lo rechazaba últimamente, todo desde que ayudaba a su padre en su trabajo.

—Pensé que estabas de acuerdo — le dijo un tanto molesto por su actitud, esta vez Sasuke no contestó — me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes — Itachi salió de la habitación, no estaba molesto, sino decepcionado, desde hacía mucho que Sasuke no lo llamaba hermano, no tenía interés en pasar tiempo con él como cuando eran niños, Sasuke había cambiado demasiado y no supo verlo a tiempo.

El pelinegro se quitó la almohada de su rostro una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se mantuvo serio, las últimas palabras de Itachi sonaron vacías, tal vez tristeza, todo lo contrario a lo que principalmente era. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería tener sentimientos de culpa, ya se le pasaría, Itachi no era de los que se lamentaba o deprimía por tonterías. Se dio una ducha y luego de estar vestido bajó a la cocina, y como había previsto su madre se encontraba ahí.

—Buenos días hijo, ¿acompañarás a Itachi? — parecía que su madre le recordaba lo mal que lo había tratado hace un momento. Se sentó en una de las sillas y recargó sus brazos en la mesa.

—Tenía planeado ir a ver a Naruto — dijo con desgana, Mikoto lo miró un poco autoritaria, sabía que Itachi hacía lo posible por acercarse a Sasuke, pero éste no lo dejaba.

—Debes acompañarlo — le dijo sin mirarlo y yendo al lavaplatos.

—Pero…

—Es tu hermano — lo interrumpió su madre con voz molesta — deben pasar tiempo juntos, convivir.

—Sí, así como lo hace mi padre — contestó con el mismo tono, Mikoto dejó lo que hacía y miró a su hijo. Sabía porque lo decía, Fugaku había estado distanciado de ellos, todo por el trabajo y la desgracia de haber perdido las empresas, pero no tenía por qué molestarse, su marido hacía todo lo que podía para sacar a la familia adelante, Itachi le ayudaba y eso justificaba más el apego de Fugaku con Itachi, aunque no le parecía que Fugaku... trató de apartar esos pensamientos. Conocía a Sasuke y sabía que eso era lo que le molestaba.

—Deja de hablar así, irás con Itachi — fueron sus últimas palabras para dar por terminada la discusión y siguió con lo suyo. El resto del tiempo el pelinegro desayunó en silencio, no debía contradecirla, esta vez sí se había enfadado. Hablar con Naruto debía esperar.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, Sasuke estaba parado fuera de la habitación de su hermano, no sabía cómo empezar, Itachi no había bajado y de cierta forma no quería tener que tocar su puerta, sería raro en él buscarlo, pero si no lo hacía su madre se enfadaría. Tragándose su orgullo toco tres veces con su puño. Al cabo de unos segundo un adelante se escuchó desde dentro, el Uchiha menor entró a paso lento y arrastrando los pies, tomó aire y casi se regresó al ver la expresión de su hermano al verlo entrar a su cuarto.

—¿Sasuke? — Fue lo primero que escucho, Itachi estaba recostado en su cama y al ver entrar a su hermano se incorporó de inmediato — ¿qué haces aquí? — Sasuke no sabía cómo empezar, al final dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿A dónde? — Itachi se quedó pensando por un momento, no sabía a qué se refería, el pelinegro repitió de nuevo - ¿a dónde iremos?

—Ah… pues, no lo sé aún — dijo un poco sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba — ¿a dónde quieres ir tú?

—Me da igual — y cruzó los brazos, le resultaba sumamente incómodo estar en ese lugar, tenía más del año que no entraba a esa habitación.

—¿Qué te parece al centro de la ciudad? Podemos ir a la tienda de discos y comer algo allá, quizás a los bolos… — Itachi daba sugerencias sonriente, parecía que ya se le había pasado lo de esa mañana, Itachi cambiaba de humor muy fácilmente, era sorprendente que actuara como sin nada.

—Sí, está bien — dijo una vez escuchado varias opciones de su hermano — te veo abajo — y pretendía salir, pero Itachi lo llamó por última vez.

—Sasuke — el chico volteó, pero al instante sintió un golpecito en su frente — gracias — el pelinegro no dijo nada y salió más deprisa de lo que le había costado entrar. Odiaba que Itachi lo perdonara tan fácil, detestaba que fuera así de simple, quería que él lo odiara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía con certeza, se estaba empezando a aburrir. Itachi lo había llevado por varios sitios, pero a pesar de los intentos que su hermano mayor hacía, Sasuke no le prestaba mucha atención, de vez en cuando sus pensamientos se dirigían a Sakura, necesitaba verla.

—Ya veo, te gusta alguien — dijo su hermano, haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara y evitara su mirada.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? — le dijo sin cruzar mirada, Itachi sonrió ante su nerviosismo, lo evitaba.

—A pesar de todo te conozco bien, dime ¿es linda? — Sasuke dio varios pasos y no contestó. Itachi se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, cruzó los brazos y miró por unos segundos a la gente que iba y venía por las calles — si quieres puedes irte, búscala.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta alguien? — le dijo medio molesto, ¿tal fácil le resultaba?, ¿era tan predecible? Al parecer sí, Itachi no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero de que lo conocía, lo conocía.

—Estas distraído, y de vez en cuando te quedas mirando a la nada — explicó en la misma posición — además soy tu hermano, sé lo que te pasa.

—Estás loco — y se apartó de nuevo, todo con tal de no verlo y seguir con el interrogatorio, el cual se estaba tornando fastidioso para Sasuke.

—¿Rubia o castaña? — escuchó cerca de su oído, Itachi disfrutaba torturándolo, parecía que no se cansaría nunca. Lo miró completamente molesto.

—No te importa, igual no sé dónde vive — dijo al fin, aceptando lo que su hermano le decía. No quería tener que escuchar toda la tarde las preguntas de Itachi.

—Eres lento, si realmente te lo propusieras podrías saber todo de ella, ¿no le has hablado alguna vez?... — pero todo lo que Itachi decía se fue desvaneciendo, ya no lo escuchaba, su mirada estaba fija en la persona que sonreía junto a una mujer de cabello negro, que Sasuke identificó como Shizune. ¿Qué hacía ella con la secretaria de la directora?

Itachi calló al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y vio en la misma dirección que seguía Sasuke. Una chica de extraña cabellera rosa caminaba viendo algunos escaparates, sonreía y apuntaba lo que más le parecía lindo. Itachi comprendió, si Sasuke no parpadeaba era por algo, esa pelirrosa era la dueña de los sueños de su hermano, sonrió pícaramente y observó de nuevo a su futura cuñada.

No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, tanto que había maldecido esa salida con su hermano, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, bendita decisión había tomado, esa pequeña salida con Itachi había tomado un rumbo inesperado y a la vez deseado. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿hablarle? No quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad, pero a la vez no tenía la iniciativa, ¿qué podría decir?

—Pelirrosa — escuchó decir de su hermano — es muy hermosa, deberías ir a saludarla ototo — por primera vez su hermano tenía razón, y eso era lo que quería. Itachi le dio un empujón y Sasuke avanzó a paso lento, pensando en algo bueno que decir, un "hola" lo consideraba muy tonto.

Tomó aire y siguió su camino, no quería voltear atrás y ver a Itachi, de seguro se reía de él. A escasos metros de llegar a su destino, escuchó la voz de Sakura, la cual giraba y se abrazaba al cuello de un chico que al parecer las acompañaba. Creyó que su mundo se paró por completo, ese chico no era otro que Gaara, ¿qué diablos hacía él con Sakura? Se quedó inmóvil, siendo testigo de la felicidad de ambos, parecían conocerse muy bien. El pelinegro agachó la cabeza y regresó con Itachi, el cual había notado el porqué del comportamiento de Sasuke, esa chica tenía novio.

—Si quieres nos vamos — Sasuke lo pasó de largo y siguió su camino, Itachi suspiró, ahora su hermano estaría más que insoportable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Regresaron a casa completamente en silencio, ninguno de los dos había hablado durante el trayecto, y era mejor así, por un lado Sasuke estaba completamente molesto por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, e Itachi se quería mantener al margen, aconsejar a su pequeño hermano era algo que siempre había querido hacer, pero el humor de Sasuke podía respirarse y no sería una muy buena idea de su parte acercarse en ese momento.

Al estacionar el auto frente a su casa, Sasuke salió dando un portazo lo suficientemente audible para despertar a uno de sus vecinos que dormía cómodamente en una de las sillas de su lindo jardín. Itachi se disculpó diciendo algo así como "Lo siento, mal día" y huyó hacia dentro de su casa. Sasuke pretendía subir a su recámara pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo en el trayecto.

—Sasuke, ven un momento — dijo Mikoto, pero el pelinegro evitó verla para que no se diera cuenta de su actitud, le reventaba que Gaara estuviera con Sakura, él no le caía muy mal, pero estaba comenzando a sentir cierto rencor por el pelirrojo, después de todo era amigo de Neji.

—Ahora no madre — contestó cortante, dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero una voz masculina lo cortó de nuevo.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre — apretó los puños con suavidad, esa voz era de su padre, Fugaku estaba de regreso y al parecer había vuelto antes de tiempo, muy extraño de su parte. Itachi entró a casa justo en el momento de la tensión.

—Hola padre — lo saludó con respeto — ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Bien hijo — por un segundo apartó la vista de su hijo menor para saludar a Itachi, pero luego regresó a Sasuke de nuevo.

Fugaku veía a Sasuke como el hijo rebelde, el que siempre le traía problemas, el menos importante de ellos y eso Sasuke podía sentirlo, su padre no lo quería, no le tomaba la suficiente atención, siempre había estado tras la sombra de Itachi, sin recibir sus atenciones como se supone que un padre debe hacerlo. Su padre caminó hacia él y lo abofeteó, el ruido que causó se escuchó tan fuerte que pareció un eco entre las paredes del pasillo hasta la escalera. El pelinegro con esto ladeó su cabeza, su mejilla estaba roja y le dolía, había sido demasiado.

—Fugaku, no… — Mikoto tenía una mano en su boca, no le gustaba que su esposo golpeara así a Sasuke, pero cada que pasaba lo mismo no podía hacer más que mirar y lamentarse por no poder ayudarlo.

—Es lo menos que se merece, tengo contactos en la escuela Mikoto, se perfectamente todo lo que hace Sasuke y es una vergüenza tener que escucharlo — dijo mirándolo severo y acomodando su cuello de la camisa.

—Padre, con golpes no arreglarás nada — lo aconsejó Itachi, viendo con cierta angustia a su hermano, el cual permanecía sin moverse desde el golpe — déjame encargarme de Sasuke, puedo mantenerlo vigilado para que no se meta en problemas.

—Tú debes ayudarme, Sasuke no es tu responsabilidad, no tienes por qué gastar tu tiempo en él — le respondió, Fugaku creía que Sasuke ya no tenía remedio y pensaba que su hijo favorito, Itachi, podía ser arrastrado por Sasuke en sus tonterías.

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas, además yo estoy más tiempo en casa, me puedo ocupar de Sasuke, padre — el hombre pareció pensarlo. Sasuke odiaba que lo trataran como si no estuviera presente, decidían por él y no les importaba lo que tuviera que decir, no quería que su hermano estuviera con él la mayoría del tiempo.

—No necesito nada de eso, ahórrate tus muestras de caridad Itachi, de ti es de quien menos quiero ayuda — y se marchó, su padre le gritó ante su falta de respeto pero el chico no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Pateó algunas cosas para desquitarse y se dejó caer en su cama. La rabia que sentía en ese momento lo hacía respirar más deprisa, odiaba a su padre, tenía la costumbre de hacer lo mismo cada que lo veía de nuevo, pero como tantas veces no podía hacerle frente y defenderse, era su padre después de todo, sería la falta más grande hasta ahora si se atrevía a devolverle sus saludos.

—¡Mierda! — Vociferó — Que tarde tan mala, todo por Gaara, si no hubiera visto eso tal vez no me afectaría tanto lo de mi padre — pensó en voz alta — y ahora el maldito de Itachi sabe que Sakura me gusta — eso era lo peor de todo, su hermano de seguro lo molestaría con eso.

Lavó su cara y después de secarla recordó que Naruto quería decirle algo importante. Tomó su celular, lo había olvidado desde la mañana, descubrió que tenía al menos quince llamadas perdidas, todas de Naruto, seis mensajes de texto con la misma frase "¿Por qué no me contestas?, te estoy esperando." Y un correo de voz, lo escuchó enseguida.

"_Teme, te estoy llamando desde hace horas, por si no lo recuerdas ayer te dije que sabía lo que te pasaba, no es broma Sasuke, ven a mi casa en cuanto escuches esto"_ Después se cortó. Ya estaba a punto de anochecer, necesitaba ir ya, antes de que se hiciera más tarde, lo malo era que mientras su querido padre permanecía en casa tenía prohibido salir. Cerró con seguro la puerta y observó por unos instantes su habitación

—Pan comido — murmuró y abrió la ventana de su cuarto, al lado izquierdo había una malla con enredaderas, perfecto para su escape, adoraba esas plantas.

Bajó sin ningún esfuerzo, eso lo hacía muy a menudo y ya estaba acostumbrado, saltó casi al final de su destino sin lastimarse. Caminó algunos pasos hasta llegar a la ventana que pertenecía a la sala, dentro pudo distinguir la figura de su hermano, su madre y padre, al parecer hablando aún. Sonrió para si y se fue, ni siquiera se darían cuenta que no estaba.

Al poco tiempo llegó a la casa de Naruto, al parecer los padres del rubio no estaban, Minato su padre siempre estaba ocupado, era una figura importante en Konoha y generalmente por eso él procuraba que su amigo no se metiera en problemas. Lo recibió la encargada de la limpieza, después vio a Naruto parado en medio de la gran escalera, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, muy en su papel de mártir.

—Hola dobe — saludó el pelinegro con una mano.

—¡Teme! — Naruto casi corrió hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke — ¡¿Por qué diablos no me contestas? — después lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—Ya deja de gritar, tuve algunos contratiempos, Itachi insistió en salir este día, y mi madre me lo pidió, así que no tuve de otra — explicó, soltándose de Naruto.

—No deberías negar así a tu hermano Sasuke, lo que daría yo por tener un hermano como el tuyo — le dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa.

—Pues si tanto lo quieres puedes quedártelo — y pasó de lado, subiendo las escaleras seguido de Naruto.

—Pronto te darás cuenta de que estas equivocado — y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de Naruto, éste prendió su computadora y escribió el nombre de una página extraña, Sasuke jamás había oído hablar de ella. Lo encaró y lo miró sonriente, el azabache no comprendía a que se debía tanto misterio.

—¿Y? — fue la pregunta de Sasuke, Naruto ensanchó más la sonrisa, como imaginando que Sasuke le agradecería por dar por concluido el dichoso misterio que lo aquejaba.

—Es complicado y tardé horas en entenderlo — comenzó, por primera vez el pelinegro le ponía la suficiente atención, pero quería que Naruto se apurara de una vez por todas.

—Sólo dilo — se quejó. El rubio regresó su vista al sitio Web y leyó lento y pausado.

— "El fenómeno de los sueños lúcidos" — la reacción que esperaba Naruto en Sasuke no fue la esperada, éste ni siquiera parpadeó, como pensando que era una tontería muy mal planeada — sueños lúcidos — repitió lo último, esperando que lo captara, pero el azabache apenas respiró — escucha, leí que hay personas que tienen experiencias con este tipo de sueños y…

—¿Estás hablando en serio?, ni siquiera sé lo que significa eso — se quejó el pelinegro e incomodándose por revelar lo último, al fin había algo que Naruto sabía y él ignoraba.

—Los sueños lúcidos son sueños en los que sabes que estas soñando — explicó orgulloso.

—Por si no lo sabías dobe, yo no me doy cuenta mientras estoy soñando, lo recuerdo al despertar — dijo, harto de tener que repetirle las cosas, si estaba seguro que lo había entendido, pero era obvio que se había equivocado.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero escucha hay etapas en los sueños y la etapa en la que una persona sueña se le llama etapa REM, luego se repiten las etapas de nuevo, no quiero tener que explicarte las anteriores teme, es mucho para mí — suplicó el ojiazul — el caso es que creo que tú permaneces en la etapa REM desde el comienzo, leí que si se despierta en esa etapa es cuando más se puede recordar los sueños, justo lo que te pasa a ti cada mañana.

—¿Acaso pretendes que me trague todas esas tonterías? — dijo Sasuke, ligeramente molesto.

—¡Pero es verdad, dattebayo!, aquí mismo lo dice, — y Naruto casi pega la cara de Sasuke al monitor de su computadora — te explico, lo único que necesitas hacer es recordar al menos un sueño por noche, lo extraño es que tú solamente tienen uno, y según has dicho es continuo, — le sorprendía como hablaba Naruto en esos momentos, era como pensar que su cerebro había vuelto de vacaciones — hay formas de darse cuenta en los sueños que estas soñando, por ejemplo, situaciones extrañas como un perro con alas, una mujer con tres ojos, de cabello rosa… — murmuró lo último.

—¡Sakura si tiene en cabello rosa idiota! — le gritó completamente enojado, Naruto lo ignoró y siguió con su explicación.

—Cambios de escena de un segundo a otro, no reflejarse en el espejo o algo así, el reloj con todo menos la hora… son muchas cosas teme, es cuestión de práctica, si logras dominar tu sueño podrás hacer lo que quieras, ¿te imaginas las noches sin pesadillas? — el azabache lo miró cansado.

—Me voy a casa — presentía que había ido a perder su tiempo.

—¡Espera Sasuke, aún hay más! — pero Sasuke ya estaba dando un portazo, el rubio suspiró, tanto que se había matado para entenderle a las dichosas etapas del sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El azabache caminaba de regreso a casa, ¿de dónde había sacado tantas tonterías su rubio amigo? Justo cuando pensó que no podía avanzar un grado más de estupidez, ahí estaba. Con la mano en los bolsillos llegó a su destino, las luces aún estaban encendidas y si todo estaba en calma era porque no se habían dado cuenta que se había escapado de casa.

—Buenas noches Sasuke-chan — dijo el anciano que tenía por vecino, justo el que había despertado tiempo atrás.

—Buenas… — pensó que quizás se había confundido, ¿qué era eso?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Lo que me gusta de este fic es que puedo escribir sobre Itachi *w*, ya que nunca lo había hecho** **en mis otros fics o había salido tan sólo muy poco. Es notorio el cambio de Itachi, en el AU es más "sociable" y hasta más divertido, esto debido a la trama y acercamiento que quiere tener con Sasuke, pues como leen no se llevan muy bien. **_

_**No tengo más que decir, salvo agradecer sus reviews, mis pilas, se los juro n_n. Hasta el próximo cap, que será pronto, sabrán que pasa con Sakura. Si hay dudas pueden preguntar.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	7. La imagen misma de la lujuria

_**Hola! Entro rápido para dejarles el capi, esper de verdad que les agrade, y como bien lo dice el título... lujuria O_O sinónimo, Sasuke xD Si recuerdan Sasuke se llevó a Sakura, o más bien le ordenó a Suigetsu llevársela, pues sabremos lo que pasa después, además tener a Sakura cerca es algo que a Sasuke comienza a agradarle, jejeje...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**La imagen misma de la lujuria.**

Incluso parpadeó varias veces y eso pareció tener resultados, lo que en un principio había visto se había evaporado como el agua. Sasuke entró a su casa desde la malla de enredaderas, al poco tiempo estuvo de nuevo en su habitación, como si jamás su cuerpo hubiera salido de ese sitio, pero había algo diferente, sí, el hecho de que su hermano estuviera recostado en su cama con toda la calma reflejada en su rostro lo hacían enfurecer de cierto modo, no le importaba ser descubierto por él, eso era algo que no le preocupaba, Itachi nunca hablaba de lo que veía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — no le importó ocultar su molestia, Itachi no era bien recibido en su cuarto. Su hermano se levantó.

—Yo debería hacer las preguntas, ¿dónde estabas? Se supone que no debes salir mientras esté papá y menos con lo que acaba de ocurrir — le dijo con voz calmada, todo lo contrario a Sasuke en ese momento.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto, siempre pasa lo mismo, ¿o ya se te olvidó que soy el saco de boxeo de nuestro querido padre? — escupió con amargura, y no pudo evitar verlo con reproche.

—Sasuke, sobre eso…

—Ya vete Itachi, tengo sueño, y no quiero perder más tiempo contigo — le dijo observando a la nada.

—Deberías cenar algo, mamá estuvo tocando la puerta hace unos minutos, tienes suerte de que la convencí para que te dejara. Pero ni creas que te salvas de esta ototo, mañana hablaré contigo acerca de lo que me dijo nuestro padre — el pelinegro lo ignoró, pero Itachi sabía que lo había escuchado y se fue cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

—Hmp, el idiota de Itachi tiene una llave de mi cuarto — dijo para sí, desvistiéndose en el proceso para quedar en ropa interior. Hacía mucho calor, así que nada de pijama — tendré que quitársela uno de estos días — se acomodó en su cama y trató de dormir, su último pensamiento fue lo que le había dicho Naruto acerca de los sueños, si esa tontería era verdad debía hacer un esfuerzo por recordar…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrió los ojos sin titubear, creía haber… sí, una minúscula proporción de su sueño estaba presente. Ya había pensado una vez que no experimentaba esa clase de cosas, podía recordar sólo una pequeña parte, y al darse cuenta de lo que era lo vio como algo estúpido y ridículo al mismo tiempo. Se levantó al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, ya no era la cueva donde habían permanecido anteriormente, ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser una casucha abandonada.

Ese Zetsu era bastante fuerte, le había costado trabajo seguirle el ritmo, se fusionaba con las plantas y estaba claro que así Sasuke estaba en desventaja, pero aún no entendía porque lo había dejado con vida, lo último que recordaba era a ese sujeto golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza luego de haberse debilitado, pues su chakra había sido absorbido por una técnica que él llamó houshi no jutsu, se desplomó sobre un par de rocas, y de ahí no más. Lo había olvidado, Sakura, ¿Suigetsu había conseguido mantenerla a salvo?

—¡Sasuke-kun, has despertado! — escuchó que decía, bastante cerca en realidad, giró su cabeza al lado derecho y ahí estaba la pelirrosa, el azabache sintió un alivio interno al ver que no tenía ni un rasguño, tal parecía que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo.

La observó mejor, aún estaba atada, permanecía sentada y recargada en un mueble casi a punto de venirse abajo. Su cabello estaba desordenado, seguro había intentado escapar pero sólo pudo conseguir quitar el trapo de su boca. No parecía enferma, eso era bueno. El pelinegro hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse, pensó que estaría mucho más débil, pero no fue así, su cabeza era lo único que le dolía y sólo un poco la herida que aún conservaba de su encuentro con su hermano, pero que por fortuna no se había abierto de nuevo.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? — dijo para estar seguro. Él quedó muy cerca de la chica, tanto que sus piernas se rozaban.

—Estoy bien — contestó serena — ¡ahora explícame por qué diablos me llevaste contigo! — gritó completamente molesta y con la cara roja de coraje, la serenidad había acabado. Sasuke suspiró, no esperaba tener que confesarle lo que sentía ¿o sí?, por ahora no planeaba hacerlo, además ni siquiera sabía cómo lo tomaría ella. Era mejor tener que inventarse algo razonable, y le creería.

—Te necesito como mi Ninja médico "personal" — le soltó, Sakura apretó los dientes, nunca jamás pensó que el Uchiha la necesitaría a ella, y ahí estaba.

—No — su actitud cortante enfadó a Sasuke.

—Hmp, no te estoy preguntando Sakura, vendrás conmigo quieras o no. Desde este día formas parte del equipo Hebi — le anunció.

—¡No seré parte de un estúpido equipo de lunáticos! — trató de ignorarla, pero era imposible contando con el hecho de que le gritaba en su oído — ¡ese fenómeno con dientes extraños me acosa, el tipo de cabello naranja es muy extraño y esa mujer demente me amenazó tres veces! — después se movió como pudo y lo evitó.

—Digas lo que digas, no saldrás de aquí — el pelinegro se levantó y salió. Fuera encontró a dos de sus compañeros, que habían escuchado todo lo dicho por Sakura.

Al parecer la casucha se encontraba entre el bosque, ya habían abandonado el frondoso y peligroso lugar de la cueva, ahora este lugar parecía más transitable, sin ningún riesgo. Fue a reunirse con sus compañeros, Suigetsu contemplaba su Kubikiri Houcho mientras que Juugo sostenía a un pájaro amarillo.

—Deberías callarle la boca a esa mujer, lo único que hace es gritar, no tanto como la fea de Karin pero aun así es molesto, le dejé el desayuno hace rato y no quiso probarlo — le contó, Sasuke observó la casa, parecía una especie de granero viejo, abandonado y a punto de caerse.

—Ya comerá — contestó el Uchiha.

—Sasuke, lo que pasó con ese Akatsuki… — pero Juugo fue cortado por el pelinegro.

—Ya lo sé, me dijo que ese tal Madara me busca, que pelear con él era una prueba para medir mi potencial — Suigetsu le puso total atención — dijo que había estado presente en mi pelea con Itachi.

—Eso quiere decir que desea que te unas a ellos, ¿lo harás? — le preguntó el peliblanco.

—Participó en la aniquilación del clan, ¿piensas que me uniría a alguien que ayudó a Itachi a acabar con mi familia? El mismo me lo confesó y no creo que estuviera mintiendo — dijo, recordando las palabras de su hermano.

—No se sabe lo que puede pasar — respondió Suigetsu. Después todo fue silencio por unos minutos.

—Karin se está tardando — comentó Juugo, dejando al ave en paz.

—Déjala, seguro esta con algún hombre para intentar calmar sus ganas, sabes que siempre ha tratado de seducir a Sasuke, ya volverá — el último no le tomó importancia.

—Deberías comer algo Sasuke, Karin dejó la comida dentro, búscala — Sasuke no dijo nada y entró, si tenía hambre, creía que tenía días sin probar bocado.

Apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro escuchó el grito de Sakura, un "¡déjame ir bastardo!" bastante molesto. La ignoró y comió sin ninguna prisa. En todo momento Sakura no apartó su mirada furiosa y constantemente se preguntaba ¿por qué debía de soportarlo? Ella era una Kunoichi entrenada, bien podía salir de ahí y deshacerse de esas cuerdas, pero estaban tan sujetas que no podía hacer gran cosa, salvo maldecir por cada intento fallido. Se retorció tratando de liberarse, pero nada.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no has querido comer? — ni se había percatado de que Sasuke se encontraba junto a ella de nuevo, ¿por qué no iba a molestar a alguien más?

—¿Será por qué estoy atada? — preguntó como lo más obvio — ese idiota me dijo que comiera como perro, ¡no soy un animal!

—Te comportas como uno, deja de gritar tanto y quizás te suelte — le dijo haciendo su cabeza para atrás, recargado en el mismo lugar.

—¿Me dejarás ir? — un rayo de esperanza hizo brillar sus orbes jade, incluso el tono de su voz había cambiado, éste se escuchó más sereno, más delicado.

—Ni lo sueñes — contestó secamente.

—Eres un idiota — pero no apartó su vista.

Observaba como Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasado, el movimiento de su pecho al inhalar y exhalar, sus labios semiabiertos y… sacudió su cabeza, era imposible, intolerable que le pasara eso de nuevo, se suponía que había dejado esos sentimientos atrás, Sasuke era un vil asesino y secuestrador ahora, se suponía que debía odiarlo. Golpeó su cabeza a propósito con lo que quedaba del mueble, provocando que al fin se viniera abajo. Los dos se golpearon la cabeza con la misma madera destruida, Sasuke volteó a ver a la causante y ésta se quejaba por no poder sobar su cabeza como era debido a causa de sus ataduras.

—Eres una estúpida — le dijo ligeramente enojado, no le había dolido mucho, pero últimamente le gustaba molestarla.

—Duele — se quejó, ignorando el comentario del azabache. El chico la miró completamente contagiado por su rostro, Sakura mostraba un intento falso por llorar mientras pretendía reprimir el dolor por el golpe.

No supo ni como, ni por qué, pero ahora se encontraba levantando un poco el cuerpo de la pelirrosa para dejarla sentada, luego la acomodó entre sus piernas y con una de sus manos acariciaba su cabeza, donde pensaba se había golpeado. La ojijade no supo cómo responder ante tal acto, era extraño tener que presenciar eso, Sasuke cada vez la sorprendía más, primero aquel beso en Konoha, después ese otro beso en el río y su propuesta de acompañarlo, su secuestro y ahora esto, algo le pasaba y no podía adivinar qué. Si Sasuke corría desnudo cantando uno de estos días no le sorprendería.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿pero qué…?

—¿Podrías callarte sólo un momento Sakura? — le ordenó el Uchiha, por alguna extraña razón ella obedeció, pero no sabía de las consecuencias que tendría todo eso.

Se dio cuenta justo después de quedarse callada que Sasuke sujetaba con una de sus manos su cintura, pues la otra aún estaba en su cabeza. Trató de dar saltitos para alejarse completamente de ahí, pero le fue imposible, el agarre del pelinegro se intensificó al adivinar lo que la chica planeaba.

—Ya no me duele — dijo para tratar de que la soltara — siempre exagero las cosas, ya sabes como soy…

—Silencio — le sentenció, Sakura tragó saliva, esa situación estaba empezando a asustarle, y según los arranques de locura que ahora le conocía a Sasuke, las cosas no podían ir muy bien si ella estaba atada y completamente a su merced.

Acarició su cabello con su mano y apartó los mechones rosas que descansaban en su cuello. La pelirrosa sintió la respiración del azabache golpear en su oído y bajar más hasta su cuello, parecía que respiraba con más rapidez que cuando lo había escuchado hace un momento, ¿acaso estaba…? La respuesta era obvia. Justo después sintió un suave beso, uno sólo posarse en su cuello, Sasuke no lo atacó, lo que Sakura describió como "un inocente beso fugaz" y no en sus labios. Quiso verlo a los ojos para al menos tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero lo que consiguió fue que el azabache se apoderara de sus labios, de nuevo.

Su tercer beso, aún sin su consentimiento, esto era una tortura. Ahora dudaba, corresponderle de una buena vez o no era su dilema, si ella lo aceptaba entonces todos ese tiempo diciendo que lo había olvidado se convertirían en palabras vacías, lo que todos llaman mentiras. Lo mordió lo suficiente como para sacarle sangre.

—¡Sakura! – fue lo que pudo decir, la soltó y se tocó el labio lastimado — eres una…

—¡Tú te lo buscaste por aprovechado! — le respondió en el mismo tono — Me manoseas a tu antojo porque sabes que estoy atada, sólo te importa pasarla bien con alguien, ¡pues desde este momento te digo que yo no seré tu juguete! No estoy dispuesta a seguirte Sasuke-kun, ya te lo he dicho antes, no vales la pena — pero lo que pensó que provocaría que la dejara en paz fue exactamente lo contrario, el Uchiha sonreía, arrogantemente pero lo hacía.

—Como tú misma lo has dicho Sakura, siempre exageras las cosas, por lo tanto no puedo creer lo que me dices — y la abrazó de la cintura por completo, con ambas manos. Sakura se estremeció, ¿las palabras de Sasuke tendrían algo de verdad?

—No te creas tan importante — pero ya no había nada que impidiera que Sasuke se molestara, él no le creía y ella estaba empezando a creer en él, en sus palabras. Si la besaba una vez más no sería capaz de negarse por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke, con una de sus manos acariciaba por encima de su traje Ninja uno de sus pechos. Por instinto "y por idiota" según Sakura, recargó su cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro del pelinegro, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio, podría decirse que se rendía ante él. Sasuke aprovechó y besó su cuello de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue un simple beso fugaz, succionaba y lamía a su antojo la piel delicada y fina, al mismo tiempo que dejaba rastros de su sangre por su reciente herida, mientras su otra mano viajaba hasta sus piernas.

El azabache estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de su excitación, y Sakura también lo sentía, pues estaba apoyada en Sasuke y su entrepierna la empujaba un poco por el bulto que comenzaba a formarse. Sakura quería moverse con más libertad, necesitaba tocarlo, acariciarlo como él lo hacía a su cuerpo, pretendía voltearse un poco para decirle pero un grito lo bastante escandaloso terminó por pararlos a ambos.

—¡Ah!, ¡Sasuke!, ¡¿qué significa esto? — la pelirroja le lentes había presenciado la buena nueva, veía a los dos chicos completamente sonrojada y al mismo tiempo furiosa — ¡¿cómo?, ¡¿por qué? — decía Karin casi sin poder respirar.

—Lárgate Karin — fue la orden de Sasuke, pero la chica pareció no escucharlo.

—¡¿Por qué estás con ella?, ¡es una estúpida mujerzuela! — pero al instante la pelirrosa salió en su defensa.

—¡Tú, idiota!, ¡¿cómo te...? mmm…— Sasuke había puesto su mano en la boca de la pelirrosa para evitar que gritara, sobre todo sabiendo que se encontraba muy cerca de él.

—Fuera de aquí Karin — le advirtió una vez más el Uchiha.

—¡Pero Sasuke!

—¡Fuera! — le gritó, logrando que su voz se escuchara lo bastante atemorizante como para lograr que la pelirroja saliera medio segundo después.

—¡Mmm! — se retorció Sakura, al momento Sasuke la soltó — ¿por qué hiciste eso? — se refería a callarla – esa maldita me insultó, ¡ya te había dicho que me amenazó!

—No me importan tus disputas con Karin — le contestó de lo más tranquilo, la ojijade infló los cachetes — deja de preocuparte por ella — y trató de besarla pero la chica volteó su cara bruscamente.

—¡Aléjate de mí Sasuke-kun! — Sasuke rodó los ojos, tanto que le había costado que la pelirrosa cediera y todo se venía a la mierda gracias a Karin.

—Sakura, no seas molesta — claro que no permitiría que lo dejara con las ganas, ya estaba bastante animado, y sin Sakura le costaría mucho deshacerse de su problema.

—¡No! — gruñó — además hay personas aquí — dijo sin mirarlo y un poco roja.

—Si ese es el problema podemos ir a otro lado — le contestó con calma para tratar de serenarla, pero no dio muy buenos resultados.

—¡Espero que hayas disfrutado este momento porque no me tocarás de nuevo! — esta vez el pelinegro no la detuvo, Sakura se alejó dando saltos hasta distanciarse un poco de él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La imagen misma de la lujuria, así es como Sakura veía ahora a Sasuke desde hoy en la mañana, lo que había pasado entre ellos la atormentaba más a cada minuto, sobre todo cuando se percataba de que su modelo mismo de la pasión la observaba con su taladrante mirada oscura. Le habían quitado las cuerdas por mandato de Sasuke, pero no había podido siquiera intentar una huída, pues el pelinegro mantenía sus ojos bien puestos en su nuca, sin dejarla sola ni un momento.

Karin era otro asunto a tratar, las últimas horas había estado lanzándole miradas estremecedoras detrás de sus lentes, sabía que la detestaba por haberla encontrado en una situación bastante embarazosa con el pelinegro, pero la ojijade ignoraba que en realidad era por el hecho de que a ella la había rechazado.

La pelirrosa comió en silencio ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, que de vez en cuando se sumergía entre las curvas de sus caderas, le era imposible no recorrerla. Todos estaban dentro de la casa, el equipo Hebi y Sakura, ellos hablaban sobre lo que la pelirrosa comprendió como una misión, algo personal del equipo, seguro debían matar a alguien. No comprendió mucho de la conversación y se recostó entre algunos restos de paja vieja, era temprano, demasiado para su gusto y sabía que ya había dormido lo suficiente. Se cuestionaba, ¿cómo estarían sus compañeros? Aún no sabían nada de su supuesta muerte porque Tsunade quería dejar pasar un tiempo, algunas semanas quizás hasta tener que dar la desafortunada noticia a los jóvenes shinobis. Se suponía que debía estar ya escondida, esperando indicaciones hasta su regreso pero no era el caso, había terminado siendo víctima del egoísmo de Sasuke y de sus provocaciones.

—¿Quieren algo de intimidad? — escuchó decir del chico de cabellera blanca una vez terminada la reunión, después un grito de la pelirroja y un golpe también, provocando que al extraño chico se le deshiciera la cabeza, volviéndose líquida.

—¡No digas estupideces! — vociferó Karin, parándose al instante.

—Ya dejen de pelear — dijo el pelinegro, después volteó a ver a la pelirroja — y tú Karin, si sigues gritando te echaré yo mismo fuera.

—Mejo hazle caso a Sasuke, Karin — habló esta vez Juugo, tampoco le gustaría pasar la noche escuchando los lamentos de su compañera por algo que ni siquiera era suyo, es este caso Sasuke.

—Tú cállate, no permitiré que esa bruja se quede con mi Sasuke — cruzó los brazos y se alejó un poco de todos.

—Por eso te digo que deberías expulsar a Karin del equipo— murmuró Suigetsu una vez recuperado.

Sasuke salió un momento, necesitaba respirar aire puro, encerrarse no era lo suyo, no desde que había destruido a Orochimaru. Estaba prácticamente oscuro, caminó varios pasos hasta situarse al pie de un árbol, lo palpó con una de sus manos y a los segundos curvó sus labios, su primer beso con Sakura llegó a su memoria, la había arrojado contra un árbol y después saboreado sus labios, había grabado su olor desde ese instante, es así como había descubierto a esa impostora, esa extraña mujer que le había hablado una gran cantidad de tonterías sobre recordar. Recordar era lo menos que quería hacer porque creía que sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas porque él sólo había sufrido y no había nada en su pasado que le gustara rememorar, nada excepto sus amigos, pues el hecho de pensar en sus padres lo hacían ver de nuevo la forma en que murieron.

Lo de esa mañana, ese fragmento de sueño… sonrió, era algo tonto, él parecía hablar con Itachi con ropa extraña y en una casa completamente diferente a la suya en los terrenos Uchiha, un sueño bastante absurdo en realidad, pues si se le permitiera elegir los sueños el jamás habría imaginado estar con su hermano, con el maldito de Itachi, ¿o era que quizás el deseo de una familia unida era lo que quería? Porque eso es lo que se le había venido a la mente cuando esa loca se lo preguntó. No, no quería confundirse, eran sólo disparates.

—Sasuke-kun — una débil voz se escuchó varios metros atrás, no la había sentido venir porque sus pensamientos se dirigían a cosas sin sentido, ¿pero sería ella la verdadera Sakura? Debía estar seguro. A los segundos estuvo frente a ella y la abrazó, inmovilizando sus brazos por completo — ¡¿Y ahora que te sucede?

—Sí, eres tú – escuchó decir a Sasuke, pero no la soltaba.

—Eso creo, ¿podrías soltarme? Tú actitud me asusta a veces — confesó. Pero el hecho de que Sakura estuviera ahí con él y no en un intento de escapar lo hizo separarse sólo un poco de ella y observarla directamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — la pelirrosa no comprendió, aunque supuso que estaba molesto por haber salido, quien lo entendía, primero la abrazaba y luego esto.

—Vine a tomar un poco de aire, me asfixio ahí dentro, después te vi y quise hacerte compañía — el pelinegro alzó una ceja, eso era poco creíble en Sakura, ¿se había equivocado entonces?, ¿era una impostora?

—¿Por qué no intentas huir?, pudiste haberlo hecho, creo que no me habría dado cuenta a tiempo — al parecer Sakura ya lo había pensado.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me habrías alcanzado, además tengo tiempo, la misión puede esperar — se arrepentiría por esto, si pasaba más tiempo con Sasuke no sería capaz de dejarlo nunca, pero lo que había pasado horas atrás la había debilitado. Lo quería — ahora, ¿podrías soltarme? — le dijo con una sonrisa. El azabache también sonrió, recordó lo que la pelirrosa le había dicho, que nunca más la iba a tocar.

—No es algo que puedas ordenarme Sakura — contestó sin apartarse, y en vez de eso la unió más a él. La culpaba por haberse tenido que tragar las ganas de tenerla bajo él esta mañana, susurrando su nombre y correspondiendo a sus caricias, el pelinegro pensaba que Sakura se había vuelto bastante egoísta.

—¿Por qué lo haces Sasuke-kun? — la pregunta lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, ¿sería lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle?, ¿o huiría como un cobarde ratón frente al más hambriento felino?

—No lo sé — le contestó, Sakura se sorprendió por sus palabras, ya no era porque la necesitaba como Ninja médico, ahora decía simplemente "no lo sé", como si las cosas hubieran cambiado mucho esas pocas horas.

—Si no lo sabes tú, ¿quién lo sabe? — la chica se alejó y se fue de regreso al granero junto al resto del equipo Hebi, los cuales ya dormían desde tiempo atrás.

El Uchiha permaneció fuera unos minutos más, meditando las últimas palabras de Sakura, él lo sabía, pero era demasiado pronto como para aceptar un sentimiento así de fuerte, no podía simplemente arriesgarse por algo que no sabía si le traería cosas buenas o malas, pero si ignoraba todo eso, él mismo se contradeciría al haberse llevado a la pelirrosa por ninguna razón aparente.

Regresó y vio a Sakura recostada entre la paja, necesitaban encontrar un lugar mejor que ese. Se acercó, al parecer dormía ya, la luz de la luna entre las rendijas del techo le permitía distinguirla entre el montón de escombros y basura del sucio lugar, se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura.

—¿No hay otro lugar donde puedas dormir? — le preguntó somnolienta y sin abrir los ojos.

—No — le susurró el pelinegro — déjame quedarme aquí, prometo no hacer nada que no quieras, sólo dormir — Sakura podía sentir el pecho fornido el azabache en su espalda, ella no dijo nada más, indicándole así al Uchiha que podía quedarse.

Al paso de unos minutos una figura salió del granero viejo, se escabullía como tratando de no ser descubierta hasta por el mismo aire, con sigilo abandonó el área y se fue internando entre el follaje. No permitiría que esa mujer le arrebatara lo que más quería, nunca más se acercaría a Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**No suelo ser tan dada al lemon, lo he leído en algunas historias pero jamás he escrito uno, mi hermano escribe este fic conmigo y generalmente él es quien ejem... describe, claro que le doy una ojeada para saber que no se ha pasado de la raya, hahaha. **_

_**Y hablando sobre el cap. Supongo que ya saben quien es la figura que salió "¿quién más?", el siguiente como lo deben imaginar está enfocado en AU, que la verdad disfruto mucho escribiéndolo, ya que me he reído bastante, pero eso más adelante.**_

_**Espero sus reviews por favor *w* y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, saludos a todos!**_


	8. Ella es mía

_**Cap. 8 n_n**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ella es mía.**

Despertó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Era domingo, ¿por qué diablos debía levantarse temprano? Su madre siempre estaba obsesionada con la puntualidad y odiaba la pereza, por esa razón siempre lo despertaba temprano, aún los domingos. Bostezó un par de veces y abrió los ojos, pero esa persona para nada era su madre, su hermano Itachi lucía muy serio y con los brazos cruzados, en todo indicio de querer tener una de sus tantas charlas hermano a hermano, para Sasuke una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ototo, no estoy aquí para sacarte de nuevo a la tortura de tener que pasar tiempo conmigo — dijo Itachi, imitado las palabras que Sasuke a menudo utilizaba.

—No me interesa lo que pueda venir de ti, déjame dormir — y se tapó con la sábana.

—Sólo quería comunicarte que mi padre me dio total control, a partir de ahora estaré vigilando que no te metas en más líos, aunque aún no sé que hacer con respecto a la escuela, pero algo se me ocurrirá — Sasuke lo escuchaba y no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, ahora tenía un problema más que agregarle a su vida.

—Felicidades — dijo, pero no se descubrió el rostro.

—Escucha Sasuke, me gustaría ser el hermano que quieres, pero no lo lograré si no me dejas — ante esto Sasuke se levantó completamente serio y lo miró frente a frente.

—El hermano que quise desapareció hace mucho tiempo — y diciendo esto se encerró en su baño. Sus palabras hicieron a Itachi reflexionar al respecto.

Desde que era un niño Sasuke había estado a su lado, recordaba cuando su pequeño hermano pedía su atención y lo seguía a cualquier parte, lo que le resultaba un poco molesto en ocasiones pero aun así lo quería. No se había dado cuenta que él mismo había cambiado, y se consideraba culpable de que ahora su hermano menor lo alejara, pues se lo había ganado con sus rechazos, la mayoría inconscientemente.

_**Flashback**_

Realizaba sus tareas en su habitación, tenía gran parte de la tarde resolviendo ejercicios complicados que debían ser entregados al día siguiente. Giró un par de veces su cabeza y después tomó un poco de jugo de jamaica que su madre amablemente le había llevado. A los minutos un pequeño niño de cabello negro entró a su cuarto con una pelota en mano.

—Hermano, ¡vamos a jugar! He traído mi pelota — y le mostró la esfera de varios colores, pero Itachi lo ignoró mientras resolvía mentalmente varias cuentas — por favor — rogó mientras sonreía.

—Ahora no Sasuke, debo hacer mi tarea, otro día — le respondió sin despegar su vista del papel.

—Sólo un rato — insistió. Sasuke le lanzó el balón, el cual accidentalmente tumbó el vaso con jamaica, manchando las hojas del cuaderno de su hermano mayor.

—¡Sasuke, mira lo que has hecho! — lo regañó tratando de salvar su cuaderno — eres una amenaza – el pequeño niño salió corriendo, lo que para un chico pueden ser palabras inofensivas, para un niño era lo peor que le había escuchado decir a su hermano.

_**Final flashback**_

Y así fue, no supo cuanto más lo hubo rechazado, ignorado, pero era tarde ahora para darse cuenta, el daño estaba hecho, sólo esperaba poder solucionarlo, aunque tardaría pues su hermanito ahora es quien no quería su atención y ahora él quien la pedía, los papeles habían cambiado. Itachi salió del cuarto de Sasuke observando con detalle una vez más y percatándose de que esa foto de ellos dos de niños ya no estaba más a la vista.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de un par de horas en lo que incluso Fugaku pensó que Sasuke no saldría jamás, ahí estaba. El pelinegro recibió varias quejas de su padre respecto a su falta de respeto por no desayunar con ellos, pero interiormente Sasuke no le ponía la más mínima atención pues su padre era quien menos podía opinar al respecto si su vida estaba siempre fuera de casa.

—Me voy — dijo Sasuke, la familia, que estaba reunida en la sala lo miró justo después de pronunciar sus palabras.

—No tienes permiso, aún si es en casa de Minato, debes permanecer con tu familia — habló Fugaku, pero no lo observaba, leía el periódico como de costumbre.

—Mira quién lo dice — fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

—¡Ah…! Me encargaré de vigilar a Sasuke, padre — intervino Itachi, menos mal y Fugaku no lo había escuchado, o si no su pequeño hermano estaría castigado todo el mes y con un golpe más que sumarle.

—Así estaré más tranquilo — Itachi jaló a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa, lo arrastró hasta afuera donde sus padres no pudieran escucharlos — ¿acaso estas loco? Trato de ayudarte, en serio, pero tú haces que las cosas sean más difíciles.

—No estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, puedo cuidarme solo, ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? — le contestó el pelinegro colérico, tantas atenciones de Itachi lo reventaban, sobre todo porque sólo recibía a cambio insultos y desprecio.

—Ninguna, soy mayor, por lo tanto debes obedecerme. Ahora, te dejaré ir solo pero no quiero que te metas en problemas ototo — Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, ¿hablaba en serio?

—¿Y qué ganarías tú? – lo interrogó, tanta amabilidad de su parte era demasiada, su hermano mayor sonrió.

—Te lo diré luego, pero antes debes responder una pregunta — Sasuke arqueó una ceja, si salía con sus tonterías… — ¿qué tiene bosques pero no árboles, qué tiene ríos pero no agua, que tiene ciudades pero no edificios? — el pelinegro se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta de Itachi, era como años atrás, cuando los dos jugaban, Itachi siempre le preguntaba y él debía responder. Pensó por unos segundos, repasando su pregunta y respondió.

—El mapa — y le dio la espalda para tomar su camino. Itachi sonrió, había sido fácil, demasiado, pero la siguiente no tanto.

Al final de la calle Sasuke saludó a su vecino, pero esta vez no pudo ver lo que él había nombrado como tonterías, ningún rastro de deformidad en sus facciones, y así seguiría pues sólo habían sido alucinaciones, eso creía, igual que con el espejo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Pero teme, ¿me dices que piensas ir a espiar a Gaara? ¡Estas loco! — gritó Naruto, lo último con desesperación. Sasuke no dijo nada — ¿y por qué a Gaara? Tu enemigo es el idiota de Neji, no el amargado de Gaara.

—Tú sólo sígueme, a no ser que quieras quedarte — los dos iban caminando rumbo a lo que recordaban se encontraba la casa del pelirrojo.

—Esta es una mala idea, no entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo, sabemos que Gaara es amigo de Neji, pero nunca se ha metido con nosotros — y tenía razón, pero el hecho de saber que el pelirrojo tenía algo que ver con Sakura estaba provocando en el pelinegro un odio inconsciente por ese chico — Gaara no es tan malo.

—Cierra la boca Naruto, no he dicho que vaya a golpearlo o algo parecido — dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo, estaba demasiado paranoico. El rubio hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—No, sólo has dicho que… ¡entrarás sin permiso a su casa!, si él o alguien más te ve, te meterás en graves problemas dattebayo, su familia también es importante Sasuke — el azabache apretó los puños, eso lo sabía bien.

—No me importa, averiguaré que tiene que ver él con Sakura — y ahí estaba el problema, Naruto dejó de caminar y vio a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

El comportamiento de su amigo estaba haciendo pensar a Naruto que no era más que una obsesión, todo por esos sueños estúpidos, Sasuke no era así, se dejaba llevar en ocasiones por las circunstancias, pero nunca antes lo había visto reaccionar de ese modo por una chica, esa tal Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para Sasuke.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa? — le preguntó el Uchiha al ver que se había quedado plantado sin seguir avanzando.

—No pienso acompañarte — el pelinegro lo vio ligeramente molesto pero no le dijo nada, le dio la espalda y siguió solo — ¡no te dejaré ir!, estas convirtiendo todo esto en una tontería Teme, y esa mujer es la del problema, es de lo único que hablas últimamente y ya me cansé, estoy comenzando a pensar que te estas alejando, ahora no sólo de tu padre y de tu hermano, de mi también.

—Mi padre se lo merece, Itachi también — respondió sin dar un paso más.

—¡Pero yo no! Ahora piensa bien las cosas y no por calentura — el azabache enrojeció ante lo dicho por su amigo.

—¡No es eso idiota! — y estaba por ir a estrangularlo cuando se percató de la presencia de una cabellera rosada paseando por la misma calle en la que se encontraban — es ella — Naruto volteó, efectivamente, era inconfundible.

—¿Quién podría ignorar ese chillante color rosa? — después tuvo que sobarse la cabeza, Sasuke lo había golpeado.

—Iré a hablarle — y dejó al rubio solo. Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosa, la cual parecía buscar algo de su bolso.

—¿Se te perdió algo? — le susurró muy cerca de su oído, la chica se sobresaltó, pero recobró el aliento apenas vio de quién se trataba, su mirada negra era inolvidable.

—Ah… hola, que sorpresa — y sonrió, Sasuke no pudo más que hacer lo mismo, Naruto veía la escena un tanto aburrido.

—Tú eres una sorpresa — la chica se ruborizó y Sasuke pudo saberlo, la ponía nerviosa. Eso le daba más confianza — ¿vienes sola? — no quería tener que enterarse que Gaara la acompañaba.

—Sí, me familiarizo con Konoha, tengo que vivir aquí y es nuevo para mi, así que debo acostumbrarme — acomodó su cabello para evitar mirarlo tanto y distraerse con lo que fuera.

—No sabía que eras de otro sitio, ¿y de dónde vienes? — quiso saber, no quería escucharse muy interesado pero en verdad que lo estaba. Al diablo, si se daba cuenta que mejor.

—Suna — eso explicaba lo de Gaara, Suna no era una ciudad muy grande, incluso Konoha era mayor, así que lo más probable era que se conocían desde tiempo atrás, ¿novios quizás?

—En nuestra escuela hay un chico de Suna, se llama Gaara — dijo para saber que decía ella al respecto, y funcionó.

—Lo sé, lo conozco desde niña, Gaara y yo somos amigos desde entonces — amigos no era una palabra tan grave, pero aun así desconfiaba del pelirrojo, una chica tan bonita como Sakura sin novio en Suna era raro.

—Y… — pensaba decir algo más pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Ya podemos irnos Teme? — Naruto, lo hacía a propósito, de eso no había dudas.

—No Dobe, estoy ocupado — lo último lo dijo con reproche, el rubio sonrió.

—Al menos preséntame a la señorita, que descortés eres Teme — hizo a un lado a Sasuke y tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y la besó — hola, me llamo…

—No interesa — dijo enojado Sasuke y los separó.

—Eres un amargado — Sakura rió un poco, los dos le caían bien, pero lo que no entendía es ¿cómo es que no podía verlo directamente a la cara y sostenerle la mirada al menos unos segundos? Ese pelinegro estaba entrando a su corazón sin proponérselo y en tan poco tiempo. ¡Lo había visto tres veces! se suponía que ella amaba a alguien más, ¿o eso había cambiado?

—Podríamos ser tus guías, ¿qué dices?, ¿te gustaría que te mostráramos Konoha? — preguntó el azabache, Sakura sonrió ante la idea, ellos le daban confianza y sentía que podía aceptar su amistad.

—Sería… genial — Naruto pudo oler amor en el aire, esos dos estaban flechados, ¿sería bueno dejarlos solos? Por una parte quería hacerlo, pero por otra no quería que su amigo se involucrara tanto con esa chica, no porque le molestara, más bien era por la obsesión que crecía en Sasuke por ella. Pero entonces la vio, Hinata Hyuga a unos metros de distancia, parecía ir sola, su mejor oportunidad de hablarle era justo ahora.

—Siento no poder acompañarlos dattebayo, surgió un imprevisto — y Naruto le hizo señas a Sasuke con sus ojos azules, el pelinegro volteó y reconoció la razón, mejor para él, así no tendría que medir sus palabras con Naruto a un lado arruinando el momento.

—Adelante Dobe — dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, el rubio se fue animado, esta vez lo lograría.

Cuando los dos quedaron solos ninguno supo que decir en el momento. Sasuke se debatía entre ser más directo o ir poco a poco, apenas se conocían y no podía simplemente apresurar las cosas. Cuando despertó esta mañana recordó cosas, pequeñas pero en ellas la única persona a su lado era Sakura, lo sentía tan real que incluso quería que lo fuera, estar con ella lo consideraba mucho mejor, aún con su familia, pues la actitud de su padre era lo peor de todo, su familia no estaba unida gracias a eso, así que no era exactamente feliz.

—Y, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? — rompió el silencio el pelinegro, Sakura no tuvo que pensar mucho, en realidad casi no conocía nada, y donde escogiera él estaría bien.

—Cualquier lugar que decidas, no importa — fue su respuesta. Sasuke le ofreció su mano y la pelirrosa dudosa y sonrojada aceptó.

Ahora los dos caminaban sin ninguna prisa hacia el lugar que Sasuke había elegido, los jardines de cerezo. No habían soltado sus manos y de ese modo parecían una pareja de novios, suficiente para lograr que la ojijade enrojeciera durante todo el trayecto y tal parecía que las chicas que ella reconocía como alumnas de su escuela los observaban con asombro y burla al mismo tiempo, no comprendía porque pero tenía que ver con Sasuke, a él lo miraban más.

—Llegamos — e irremediablemente tuvieron que soltar sus manos – este es uno de los lugares más bellos de Konoha, aún les falta para estar en flor, pero no tardan — explicó y apuntó a los pequeños botones que aún no abrían.

—Es muy hermoso, seguro que cuando abran será un espectáculo maravilloso, me gustaría poder verlo — Sasuke observó su sonrisa, no había dudas al respecto, Sakura había llegado a Konoha para estar a su lado, su sueño, aunque fuera raro era un presagio. Eso creía.

—Lo veremos juntos — Sakura lo observó, éste parecía mirar un pequeño pajarillo rojo en las ramas de un árbol.

—Sí — fue su corta respuesta, pero eso era suficiente para el azabache.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, y regresaron de nuevo al punto de partida. Los dos sonreían, incluso Sakura reía por algo que le había contado. Los dos pararon al ver a una persona frente a su camino. Sakura ocultó un poco su sonrisa y se dirigió a la persona.

—Gaara, me da gusto verte — se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque fue corto eso le molestó a Sasuke, que veía al pelirrojo con rencor.

—Lo mismo digo, se supone que irías a mi casa, te dije que te mostraría algo importante — habló Gaara con recelo, mirando de vez en cuando al pelinegro.

—Lo siento, pero se me fue el tiempo volando. ¡Oh!, estuve de paseo por Konoha, te presento a… — pero había caído en cuenta de que no sabía su nombre, tan tonta y despistada, no se lo había preguntado.

—Se quién es, Uchiha Sasuke — _Uchiha Sasuke_, ¿había eco por ahí? Eso es lo que se repetía en la mente de Sakura una y otra vez, _"__Uchiha Sasuke es lo peor que tiene esta escuela, es un rebelde que siempre hace y deshace a su antojo, le gusta meterse en problemas y lastimar a otros" _Las palabras de Tenten vinieron a su memoria, ¿es así como era Sasuke?, ¿se trataba del mismo chico?

—¿Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke? — fue lo que pudo articular, el pelinegro asintió, extrañado por la cara que mostraba ahora la pelirrosa, ¿había algo malo en su nombre?

El mundo de Sakura se vino abajo, ella odiaba la indisciplina, las faltas de respeto, todo lo que perjudicara a la escuela y pasara de sus reglas, siempre había sido así, ahora que parecía hacerse amiga de un chico y que le caía bastante bien, se enteraba que se trataba del mismo revoltoso que el primer día de clases le habían descrito sus nuevas amigas. Ella no podía ser amiga de una persona así, entonces ¿por qué se decepcionaba tanto?, ¿por qué no encontraba nada en Sasuke que coincidiera con lo que le habían dicho? Lo miró por unos segundos, ojos negros como la noche, penetrante e hipnotizante, cabello alborotado que le quedaba perfecto, cuerpo digno de admiración, personalidad bastante atrayente y la sonrisa más encantadora jamás vista por ella, así es como lo veía, no podía ser el mismo, no Uchiha Sasuke.

—Sakura, vámonos — Gaara la tomó de la mano y la jaló para alejarla de Sasuke, la chica parecía una muñeca de trapo, aún asimilaba todo, ¿sería muy malo ser amiga de un chico así? Volteó a verlo con decepción y pudo leer en Sasuke una interrogante, él no comprendía la actitud de la chica.

No le dijo nada, ni un adiós o gracias, sólo una mirada que lo dejó bastante intrigado, ¿qué le había pasado? Estuvo caminando por los alrededores, esperando encontrarse con Naruto, pero no tuvo suerte, le llamó y al parecer lo tenía apagado. Había pasado una hora aproximadamente desde que Gaara se había llevado a Sakura, ese maldito se estaba metiendo demasiado en sus vidas, pero por ahora estaba en desventaja, pues el pelirrojo parecía conocer mejor a Sakura y por mucho más tiempo, así que tenía la confianza de ella. Estaba por rendirse cuando se percató de la presencia de ellos dos en un pequeño restaurante.

Los dos hablaban, ella parecía un poco desanimada y al parecer Gaara también lo había notado. La pelirrosa estaba de espaldas y de vez en cuando volteaba, por lo que tenía que ocultarse para no ser visto. Minutos después el pelirrojo se levantó y dejó a Sakura sola, ¿a dónde diablos se había ido? La respuesta la obtuvo segundos después al notar a una persona tras de él.

—Quería preguntártelo desde hace unos minutos, ¿por qué nos estas espiando? — Sasuke giró su cabeza sólo un poco para que el pelirrojo lo viera.

—No te veo a ti, sino a Sakura — y sonrió burlonamente — ella me interesa.

—Ella es mía — le contestó sin molestia, nada presuroso, eso enojó a Sasuke. Le dio la cara por completo y lo observó con indiferencia. Naruto tenía razón, Gaara nunca les había hecho nada, pero ser amigo de Neji le bajaba puntos, así que le importaba poco si el pelirrojo era una blanca paloma, igual lo dejaría fuera, Sakura estaba destinada a él.

—No veo tu nombre escrito. Eso no lo decides tú — le respondió. Gaara también sonrió, no quería darle el gusto a Sasuke de verlo enfadado, pues se mostraría así dudoso y débil.

—Ya decidió por mí una vez, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo de nuevo? — sus palabras dejaron a Sasuke confundido, Gaara agregó — Sakura era mi novia en Suna, pero al venirme a Konoha tuvimos que separarnos y le di libertad para que hiciera su vida de nuevo, pero ahora que ella esta aquí pienso pedírselo una vez más y no creo que me rechace, soy muy importante para ella.

—Las cosas cambian Gaara, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?, ¿dos años, tres? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, puede que ya te haya olvidado — el pelirrojo cruzó los brazos.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, puede. Pero existe la posibilidad de que no, aún si la respuesta es la tuya, no me importa, lucharé por recuperarla — y no tuvo nada más que agregar, regresó con la pelirrosa, dejando al azabache en el mismo sitio, pensando que Gaara sería un rival digno en su pelea por Sakura.

Regresó a su casa, Naruto no le llamó y estaba un poco preocupado por él, ¿dónde diablos se había metido?, ¿le habló a la Hyuga?, ¿Hinata lo rechazó? Tal vez fue lo último y su amigo se fue a sufrir solo en algún puesto de ramen. Le volvió a llamar justo antes de entrar a su casa pero la respuesta fue la misma. Alguien lo jaló bruscamente.

—¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?, tengo dos horas esperándote, se supone que debemos entrar juntos a casa "porque nos fuimos los dos" — dijo simulando las comillas con sus manos, era Itachi, parecía molesto por la tardanza de su hermano. Se había tirado a perder un buen rato y cuando volvió esperó a Sasuke pero su hermano tardó más de lo esperado.

—Tú tienes la culpa, no acordamos hora — y era verdad, pero eso no pareció suficiente para Itachi.

—Deberías tener más consideración, ahora entremos que ya es tarde — los dos chicos abrieron la puerta, sus padres hablaban en la cocina.

Mikoto preparaba la cena y Fugaku parecía revisar unos papeles. La mujer saludó a sus dos únicos hijos y ofreció a ambos un poco de jugo, el cual sólo Itachi aceptó. Sasuke lucía más serio que de costumbre, todos lo notaron pero ninguno dijo nada. Cenaron en silencio y esta vez Sasuke esperó a que todos terminaran para poder irse, o su padre se pondría pesado diciendo que era de mala educación retirarse antes que todos, como siempre le recordaba en cada comida.

—Buenas noches — se despidió Sasuke, una vez que Itachi dio por concluido su plato, subió con desgana y cerró la puerta de su habitación, prendió la luz y miró su cama, era el lugar donde se sentía mejor, sus sueños, necesitaba dormir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se movió un poco al sentir las caricias en su cuello, pequeños besos acompañados de húmedos rastros de saliva. ¿Húmedos rastros de saliva? Sakura se levantó de un salto. El culpable la veía con rostro sereno, Sasuke aún permanecía recostado en la paja, lo que había sido su cama durante la noche. Lo miró acusadoramente y le apunto con su dedo índice.

—¡Tú!, ¡maldito depravado, pervertido…! — la respiración de la pelirrosa iba más deprisa, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía Sasuke haciendo eso?

—Sería feliz si al menos dejaras de rebuznar por unos minutos — le contestó, acomodándose mejor, en el ángulo perfecto para verla.

—¡Eres un animal!, ¿desde cuándo estas despierto? — quiso saber, así tendría un aproximado del atrevimiento del pelinegro.

—Un par de horas — Sakura se acercó, dispuesta a golpearlo pero el azabache tomó su mano castigadora y la recostó en su pecho — sólo unos minutos, pero muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese corto tiempo — le susurró en su oído. La chica tragó saliva y se sonrojó perceptiblemente, ¿quién más estaba dentro?

—Si te atreviste a… — sus labios eran presa del Uchiha, y para nada tierno, Sasuke la saboreaba sin pudor.

Sakura en cambio disfrutaba, quería corresponder pero venía a su mente todo lo que Sasuke la había hecho sufrir, ¿valdría realmente la pena? Vio las intensiones de Sasuke, éste quería introducir su lengua por completo en su boca, no lo permitiría. El azabache mordió un poco el labio de la chica y eso fue suficiente para llegar a su objetivo. Le comenzaba a gustar, sabía que el pelinegro había cometido trampa ¡la había mordido!, pero desgraciadamente estaba cayendo en su juego, no quería que terminara.

—¡Ejem…! — Escucharon, ambos se separaron un poco, era Karin, la pelirroja los veía seria y un poco molesta — aquí esta el desayuno Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu esperan que los acompañes afuera. El azabache se levantó y tomó la comida que le ofreció Karin para después irse — también he traído para ti — le dijo la chica a Sakura, la última se sorprendió por la amabilidad de la pelirroja.

—Gracias — agradeció y la tomó. Karin se fue sin decir nada más, pero Sakura se percató de que sonreía, ¿por qué estaba tan feliz? Hacía un momento que la había visto con Sasuke, no era para que sonriera de ese modo, algo tramaba, le dio una mordida a la fruta que le había llevado y supo de que se trataba, el sabor letal del veneno viajaba por su sangre, irremediablemente los efectos estaban comenzando a sentirse…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Gracias por leer! FELIZ NAVIDAD! Disfruten mucho este día con su familia, sus amigos, con las personas más especiales en su vida. **_

_**M**__**e levanté un poco tarde hoy, jeje, pensaba actualizar más temprano pero ignoré el despertador n_n**_

_**Lamentablemente el fic está muriendo T_T Tardé un poco en actualizar porque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que comentaran, aunque sea uno, pero bueno, supongo que el capi no estuvo tan bien, no lo sé.**_

_**Si les gustó el cap o no entienden algo, dejen un review, pero sólo si de verdad quieren, tampoco quiero que se sientan obligados, yo por mi parte espero no tener que despedir esta historia. No quiero hacerlo, pero nunca me había pasado que casi nadie comentara. Se siente un poco triste.**_

_**Mis mejores deseos! Cuídense mucho.**_


	9. Quedar congelado

_**Cap. 9 Enfocado en el universo ninja. **_

**_Nos leemos abajo, tengo algo que decir._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Quedar congelado. **

Todo daba vueltas, Sakura sentía que viajaba en un torbellino, sus ojos parpadeaban lentamente en un intento por mantenerse despierta y lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarlo. Dejó caer su cuerpo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con la madera vieja de los escombros, respiraba con dificultad, era como si alguien le oprimiera el cuello, estrangulándola por completo. Movió un poco la cabeza y pudo percatarse de que Karin no se encontraba, se había ido importándole poco lo que pudiera pasarle, un indicio más de que la obra había sido tramada por ella. Tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó lo mejor que pudo, no resistiría mucho más.

—¡Sasuke-kun! — su corazón estaba acelerado, podía sentirlo y la sensación de estarse quemando por dentro era lo que experimentaba.

El pelinegro entró tan pronto escuchó a la ojijade gritar su nombre, temió lo peor desde un principio, pues ese grito había sido escalofriante, como si su vida estuviera siendo arrebatada, y no estaba lejos de ello. La tomó de los hombros y la sostuvo un poco para que lo mirara. La chica abrió un poco los ojos al ver al azabache junto a ella.

—Sakura… — podía verlo, estaba preocupado por ella, había angustia en sus ojos, parecía no comprender lo que le estaba pasando, pero dispuesto a entregarlo todo para ayudarla, así es como veía ahora a Sasuke — ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Yo… necesito… — no podía hablar, el dolor era tanto que sentía que le quemaba la garganta si pronunciaba tan sólo unas palabras — Sasuke-kun… el antídoto — y con su vista señaló su mochila de viaje, esa que por suerte Suigetsu había recogido del río. El pelinegro de inmediato comprendió, dejó a Sakura en el suelo delicadamente y corrió por la mochila, sacó varias cosas, hasta que en un pequeño estuche encontró varios frascos pequeños con algunas jeringas.

—Sakura, ¿cuál es? — el líquido de los frascos era de diferente color, seña de que no contenían lo mismo — dime — se escuchaba desesperado, tenía miedo, miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo. Tenía mucho tiempo, demasiado sin sentir ese tipo de sentimiento, desde que era un niño no experimentaba el miedo de esa manera. Corrió con la pelirrosa llevando con él el estuche.

—Ese… — y la chica apuntó un frasco con líquido amarillo que le mostraba el pelinegro, de inmediato Sasuke tomó una jeringa, y una vez que el líquido estaba en ella inyectó a Sakura en el brazo. Ella había cerrado sus ojos.

—Sakura — silencio, la miró esperando un movimiento, pero nada ocurrió — Sakura… Sakura, ¡Sakura! — gritó al final y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, la tomó de nuevo y la recargó en su pecho — me equivoqué, ¿será que fue eso? Despierta. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte — no lloraba, parecía más bien no asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si la chica simplemente estuviera jugándole una broma — si te dijo que me gustas, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — Suigetsu entró junto con Juugo, los dos había decidido entrar luego de escuchar el grito de Sasuke, que consideraron en un principio normal, pues creían que sólo era el mal genio de Sasuke, pero la duda fue mayor.

—¿Qué sucede? — Dijo Juugo, luego calló al ver el cuerpo de Sakura reposando en los brazos de su líder, como un cuerpo inerte.

—¿Qué le pasó? — Suigetsu se acercó, Sakura estaba bastante pálida y Sasuke no estaba lejos de lo mismo — Sasuke — pero no respondió.

—¿Esta respirando? — Juugo igual se acercó pero se mantuvo un poco más atrás que Suigetsu, Sasuke los miró con el semblante serio, desorientado.

—Vayan afuera — les ordenó de lo más apagado, los dos chicos obedecieron. La contempló, acarició su mejilla, estaba fría. Bajó su cabeza hasta recargarse en el pecho de ella… Su corazón, podía escucharlo…

—Sasuke…kun — su débil y cansada voz se escuchó como un murmullo, algo bendito. La miró de inmediato, la pelirrosa le devolvía la mirada, esos ojos jade tan únicos volvían a la vida, e interiormente pensó que él también — Estoy bien.

—Sakura — susurró y no se dio cuenta, pero una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, fue la primera vez que ella lo vio llorar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Karin! — había dejado a Sakura descansando y al cuidado de Juugo y Suigetsu por mientras no estaba, buscaba a Karin, la pelirroja había desaparecido hacía ya dos horas, desde que Sakura había sido envenenada. Todo estaba en su contra, esa estúpida mujer pagaría con creces lo que había provocado, porque si él no hubiera estado o si Sakura no lo hubiera llamado, ella estaría muerta.

Sonrió y aceleró sus saltos, la chica corría por los árboles tratando de evadirlo, pero él había sido más rápido. Acelerando aún más pudo alcanzarla por completo y la tumbó de un golpe. La pelirroja cayó sobre algunos matorrales, golpeándose con varias ramas. Sasuke bajó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba, la pelirroja se levantó y miró a Sasuke con temor, sus labios temblaban y su corazón estaba acelerado, la mataría. El azabache desenvainó su Katana y le apuntó con ella a su cuello, Karin se asustó y retrocedió un poco.

—Eres una estúpida, te mataré ahora mismo — le dijo sin ninguna expresión, no mostraba piedad alguna por su compañera. La pelirroja tragó gordo, sería su fin, Sasuke no bromeaba, jamás lo hacía — pero antes, dime quién te ha dado ese veneno.

—Yo… un hombre me lo dio, un anciano que encontré la noche pasada — confesó, Sasuke no apartó el arma, Karin continuó su relato — mientras todos dormían salí al bosque, no quería seguir viendo a esa mujer cerca de ti, por eso me fui. Encontré al hombre y me entregó el veneno, dijo que él vendía ese tipo de cosas y que era un regalo, supongo que vio mi estado.

—Ese tipo de veneno es muy raro, Sakura me contó antes de venir a buscarte que es un veneno de serpiente muy difícil de encontrar, y que a pesar de ser tan extraño, esa serpiente se encuentra en la mayoría de los países, pero en minoría. Así que no juegues diciéndome que te lo han regalado — Sasuke arrugó más sus facciones.

—¡Es verdad!, ¡lo juro!, ese sujeto me lo dio, por favor Sasuke, tienes que creerme — le rogó y se arrodilló con la cabeza gacha. Sasuke la miró con desprecio, tentado a cortarle la cabeza ahí mismo, pero las palabras que Sakura le pronunció antes de irse llegaron a su memoria "no le hagas daño, por favor"

—Da gracias a Sakura, por ella es que sigues con vida, ahora vuelve, por mi te sacaría del equipo, pero sabes demasiado de nosotros Karin, no me conviene que sueltes la lengua — guardó su katana y regresó. Karin se levantó y le siguió el paso, renegando interiormente, pues Sakura se había salvado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los miembros del equipo Hebi se encontraban afuera de la casucha, los hombres parecía conversar sobre el asunto de permanecer más tiempo o no en ese mismo lugar. Karin, por otro lado se mantenía distante, pero al tanto de lo que decían. De vez en cuando Sasuke miraba a la pelirroja, vigilando que no se le ocurriera siquiera entrar de nuevo, desde ese momento la mantendría vigilada, aún no comprendía por qué Sakura le había pedido que la dejara con vida después de lo que le hizo.

—Debemos irnos, te digo que es peligroso, aquí no hay mucha protección, es un lugar bastante visible — comentaba el peliblanco, pero Sasuke no quería irse, no con Sakura en ese estado.

—Permaneceremos aquí hasta que Sakura se recupere — pero Suigetsu negó con la cabeza, ahora el pelinegro pensaba demasiado en el bienestar de esa mujer.

—Ella, lo único que ha hecho es darnos problemas, que regrese a su aldea y nos deje seguir con nuestro trabajo, ¿acaso no querías derrotar a ese Uchiha Madara? — Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos.

—Sasuke, sé que tu… – Juugo no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para nombrar la relación que tenía su líder y la pelirrosa, era demasiado extraño pensar que Sasuke tenía pareja — tu amiga — dijo al final — esta débil y cansada, pero lo mejor es irnos, si alguien nos descubre aquí será mucho peor si no puede defenderse.

—Un viaje así sería perjudicial para Sakura, no quiero que empeore por mi culpa, si tanto quieren irse, pueden adelantarse, yo me quedo con ella — el resto de los chicos se miraron, Sasuke era demasiado terco.

—Sabes que no podríamos irnos sin ti, además ni siquiera sabemos muy bien una dirección exacta, tardarían mucho en encontrarnos, al menos que dejes a Karin — murmuró lo último, pero el azabache logró escucharlo y se molestó, Karin no se quedaría con él, mucho menos con Sakura.

—Piénsalo bien, no es seguro y las cosas se pondrán peor si dejamos que nos encuentren, pero si nos vamos ella estará segura — dijo el pelinaranja para que tuviera en cuenta eso. Pareció tener efecto en Sasuke.

—Lo consultaré con Sakura, si ella cree que puede viajar nos iremos mañana temprano — los chicos asintieron y el pelinegro entró de nuevo a ver como seguía la ojijade.

La chica estaba recostada tal cual como la había dejado la última vez, específicamente veinte minutos atrás. Giró su cabeza al escuchar los pasos, ya sabía que era él, lo había visto seguido todo ese día, incluso le había dado él mismo la comida, lo que consideró vergonzoso, sobre todo saber que era cuidada por Sasuke con tanta atención. Él se acercó y se tendió a su lado, la pelirrosa no se volteó, le daba la espalda con toda la intención de no verlo, le resultaba bastante tierna la faceta del Sasuke preocupado por su salud, y por lo tanto corría el riesgo de ser flechada por tal motivo, no quería lanzarse a los labios del pelinegro así porque sí.

—Sakura, ¿te sientes mejor? — le preguntó, la pelirrosa sonrió.

—Sí, ya te lo he dicho, creo que esta es la sexta vez que lo preguntas — Sasuke dio gracias, pues casi un imperceptible sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y estando la ojijade de espaldas no lo había notado. Se estaba delatando con bastante facilidad.

—Quería estar seguro. — se excuso. Luego cerró sus ojos — Sakura, el equipo Hebi planea trasladarse a otro sitio, aquí no es seguro, pero quiero saber si estas en condiciones, no me gustaría que recayeras y te afectara más el desplazarte, — Fue suficiente, Sasuke se estaba portando demasiado amable — yo podría cargarte, pero aun así…

Ni siquiera supo como agarró fuerzas para moverse tan rápido, su destino había sido atrapar los labios de Sasuke, impidiendo que siguiera hablando más. Le molestaba su actitud pues era eso lo que la estaba haciendo ceder ante él, con la diferencia que ahora ella tomaba la iniciativa y no era él actuando como insensible, ahora le tocaba al pelinegro ser el sorprendido. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, el azabache correspondió tan inocente beso de una manera más salvaje, más pasional, profundizó atrayéndola más con una de sus manos ahora enredada en su rosa cabellera, mientras que con la otra mano la agarraba de la cintura, obligándola a acostarse sobre él.

Mientras una de sus manos aún acariciaba su cabello, la otra ya se encontraba sobre uno de sus muslos, proporcionándole placenteras caricias. Sakura logró gemir un poco en medio del beso al sentir como el pelinegro avanzaba su mano hacia sus glúteos, acción que le hizo ponerse alerta. Todo eso estaba mal, estaba tomando un rumbo que no quería, uno que Sasuke últimamente deseaba seguir cada que se le ocurría tocarla. Separó sus labios de los suyos y apartó la libidinosa mano del pelinegro, él la miró interrogante.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿te sientes mal? — le preguntó, Sakura se molestó, su amabilidad era la culpable.

—¡Ya deja de decirlo! — y se apartó un poco de su rostro, logrando que el azabache dejara su cabello, pero aún continuaba sobre él.

—¿Decir qué? — no entendía el porqué de su enojo, Sakura era extraña, no podía reclamarle nada, ella era quien lo había provocado.

—Eso, ¡eres un idiota! Lo haces a propósito, para que caiga como tonta, ¡pero no resultará!

—No te comprendo, tú fuiste quién… — pero lo interrumpió al momento.

—¡Siempre eres tú!, además te aprovechaste de mi lindo y tierno beso para satisfacer tus deseos más oscuros — le reprochó, Sasuke arqueó una ceja, no hablaba en serio ¿o sí?

—Deja de decir tonterías — y la recostó de nuevo, pero esta vez logrando que Sakura hundiera su cabeza en su cuello, luego comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, lamerlo e incluso morderlo.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor, — dijo la chica, tratando de no dejarse llevar, no podía, además no es que tuviera las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo ahí mismo, cosa que al final agradecía — no ahora — el azabache paró y la levantó un poco para verla a los ojos.

—Ya lo sé, solo quiero escucharte una vez más — ¿eh? ¿A qué se refería con eso? — Ese gemido tuyo ha sido encantador — él sonrió, estaba de más decir que estaba completamente roja, parecía una manzana en su punto exacto. Se apartó como pudo y trató de no verlo.

—¡Déjame sola! — suplicó y puso ambas manos en su rostro para impedir verlo, Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, ni loco haría eso ahora.

—No — fue su respuesta y se sentó para quedar a su altura.

—¡Vete! — volvió a pedir, pero el pelinegro no cedería.

—No — Sakura estaba demasiado mal, era mucha la vergüenza que sentía, ¿Por qué a Sasuke le encantaba molestarla?

—Me siento mal, por favor…

—Sakura, no pienso dejarte — y con delicadeza apartó sus manos — tu actitud me molesta, me hace pensar que te desagrado, pero tus acciones mientras te toco me dicen otra cosa, dime ¿qué es lo que en realidad quieres? — Sakura quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, pero al final respondió.

—Quiero que me dejes sola, ya te lo dije ¿qué no entiendes? — cruzo los brazos y giró su cabeza para no verlo de nuevo, agregando además una mueca de enfado.

—Esta bien, si necesitas algo dímelo, sólo a mí — ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo amable y preocupado por ella, estaba a punto de irse cuando la chica le gritó.

—¡Espera! — agachó su vista al sentirse observada — me gustaría asearme, me siento sucia.

—El cauce del río donde nos vimos antes pasa por aquí cerca, te llevaré ahora mismo si lo prefieres — no dio ni medio paso cuando la voz de Sakura de nuevo pronunció.

—Preferiría que fuera en la noche, no quiero otro mirón por ahí — pidió.

—Yo puedo vigilar que no te pase nada, mataré a todo aquel que se acerque lo suficiente al área — esperaba con eso tenerla tranquila.

—¡Ni de broma voy a permitir que rondes el lugar! — le advirtió, el azabache suspiró, no quería iniciar una nueva discusión con la ojijade, no de nuevo.

—No seas idiota, sólo vigilaré, ya te lo dije. Además, no tienes fuerzas suficientes para defenderte tú sola, no puedo dejarte. — Sakura no dijo nada — Si quieres ir vamos ahora — y sin darle tiempo a Sakura de pensar el algo más, el azabache la tomó en brazos, buscó su mochila con su ropa y salió con ella ante las miradas del resto del equipo Hebi.

Llegaron al lugar, el rió llevaba mucha más agua que en el otro sitio, además de que parecían aguas más peligrosas, si se mantenía cerca de la orilla no pasaba nada. Sasuke puso a Sakura en la orilla, luego dejó caer la mochila y observó los alrededores. Ni un alma, Sakura no tenía de qué preocuparse. El pelinegro se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. La pelirrosa lo miró demandante. ¿Acaso pretendía quedarse?

—Ya vete, debo bañarme — pero eso causó que Sasuke la mirara seriamente.

—Te dije que vigilaría — Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión ¡No se atrevería!

—¡Pero no desde ahí! — le mandó una mirada asesina, pero no tuvo efecto en Sasuke, se mantuvo firme. La chica apretó lo puños derrotada — al menos voltea a otro lado — sin decir nada el azabache giró un poco su cabeza para que ella estuviera conforme.

Sakura, con cierta duda comenzó a desvestirse, Sasuke, en ningún momento se giró para verla, o eso es lo que ella creía, de vez en cuando la observaba. Desde la primera vez que la vio desnuda en el río le nacieron los deseos por ella, pero ahora estaba seguro que no era simplemente eso. Ese día había sido de muerte, pensar a Sakura muerta fue lo peor, pero había descubierto que era más que necesidad mantenerla a su lado, la quería demasiado ahora para impedir que se fuera. La vio entrar al agua y zambullirse por completo, esta vez no se molestó en ocultar que la veía, ya no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera decirle al respecto. La pelirrosa parecía no recordar su presencia, agarraba sus cabellos de vez en cuando y algunas veces sonreía, eso provocaba en Sasuke una sonrisa igual de cálida y feliz.

—Eh… Sasuke-kun — el azabache salió de su distracción para espabilarse por completo y mirarla a los ojos — ¿podrías darme mi Shampoo y el jabón?, los he olvidado, están en la mochila — desviaba su mirada con pena. Sasuke los tomó y se los entregó — gracias — y le regaló una sonrisa, Sasuke se sentó de nuevo, ahora parecía que le había perdido el miedo.

Esta vez la miró menos, no quería hacer alguna estupidez, a los minutos la pelirrosa terminó y Sasuke le entregó la toalla, no supo si fue la torpeza o el mismo sol, Sakura se mareó, producto aún del veneno, le había robado muchas fuerzas, se tambaleó y…

—Te tengo — el pelinegro la tomó antes de que pudiera caerse, ella ya llevaba la toalla envuelta, pero aun así…

—¡Ah… apártate! — trató de quitarlo y ambos cayeron al agua, entre el accidente Sakura perdió la toalla — ¡ah! — gritó de nuevo al verse desnuda ante Sasuke a sólo escasos centímetros de él y conociéndolo ahora, le daba miedo su reacción.

—Deja de gritar, la toalla debe estar al fondo, iré por ella — pero Sakura cortó sus intenciones.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!, no quiero que me veas — Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio, otra vez con lo mismo, tampoco pensaba violarla ahí mismo.

—Como quieras, sal entonces desnuda — y se alejó nadando a la orilla.

—No te vayas — lo detuvo abrazándolo para impedir que se alejara — ¿_Qué estas haciendo Sakura? Se supone que no quiero esto, pero Sasuke ¿él en verdad ha cambiado?_ — pensó, se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir sus pensamientos, el pelinegro la veía curioso, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

—Tu lo quieres — dijo con seguridad pero sin ninguna pizca de burla. La ojijade no comprendió — quieres hacerlo conmigo.

—No sé de que hablas — y desvió la mirada abochornada. Sasuke se acercó a su oído y susurró sensualmente.

—Quieres que te haga mía — después mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando en Sakura un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, eso no era el veneno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Karin golpeaba un árbol con un Kunai y de vez en cuando lo rasgaba para descargar su rabia, Suigetsu agradecía que no se fuera contra él, odiaba a Karin desde que entró al equipo, él jamás había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de Sasuke, y le divertía lo que le estaba pasando. Se lo merecía, siempre buscaba la manera de tener la atención de Sasuke, pero en esta ocasión se había pasado, lo que le había hecho a la chica pelirrosa había sido muy bajo.

—¿A dónde ha ido Sasuke con esa chica? — preguntó Juugo luego de unos minutos, el pelinegro no les había dicho nada, sólo lo vieron pasar con Sakura y ellos tampoco preguntaron.

—Yo que sé, seguro a pasarla bien por ahí — le respondió el peliblanco, Juugo se sonrojó, eso era lógico — Sasuke tiene suerte, ella es muy bonita.

—No me digas que te gusta — pero Suigetsu sólo sonrió.

—No podemos ignorar que es muy linda, hasta tú lo sabes, pero tampoco soy tan malo como para querer aprovecharme de la hermosa florecita de Sasuke — Karin miró a Suigetsu, él también parecía encantado por Sakura.

—Ella es una entrometida, estábamos muy bien antes de que apareciera, ahora Sasuke sólo se la pasa con ella y le importa muy poco seguir con nuestro objetivo — habló Karin desde la sombra del árbol — si seguimos aquí es gracias a ella, por su culpa estamos retrasados.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero si ella es lo suficientemente importante para Sasuke, entonces comprendo por qué lo hace — Karin enfureció ante las palabras del pelinaranja — ella me cae bien, aunque no hemos hablado, creo que es una persona amable.

—¡¿Ahora tú también! — le reprochó la pelirroja a Juugo, él no agregó nada más, no quería tener que discutir con Karin tal como Suigetsu.

—Admítelo Karin, Sakura ganó terreno desde que está con nosotros, no te queda más opción que soportarlo — Karin le aventó el Kunai, pero Suigetsu lo esquivo ladeando su cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa por conseguir molestarla.

—Ya verán, haré que Sasuke se enamore de mí, así conseguiré que esa Sakura se vaya del equipo y de nuestras vidas — Suigetsu sólo comenzó a reír y Juugo no dijo nada, pero sabía que no lo lograría, jamás había visto a Sasuke preocuparse tanto por alguien como lo hacía por esa chica. Karin no tendría tal oportunidad con el Uchiha nunca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡No es cierto! — gritó la pelirrosa apartándose al instante, ¿qué decir esas cosas no le daba vergüenza? Pues parecía que no.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan mentirosa? — la ojijade se alejó más y el azabache se acercó hasta tomarla de los hombros — escúchame Sakura, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

—Pues… sí — había dudado, pero no quería confundirse, por supuesto, era malísimo, si Sasuke fuera su novio sería otra cosa, pero no lo era, desgraciadamente no — tú sólo me quieres para divertirte, no te importa lo que yo piense y sienta.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? — y rió un poco, se estaba burlando — si no me importaras no me hubiera detenido ninguna de las veces, serías mía desde mucho tiempo atrás Sakura — se sorprendió, en pocas palabras Sasuke le estaba dando a entender que le importaba lo que ella quería.

—¿Estas hablando en serio? — no lo creía.

—Me estoy deteniendo justo ahora — Sakura fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo más de lo habitual, el pelinegro parecía hablar en serio — puedo parar por ti Sakura, no avanzaré hasta que tú me lo pidas, quedar congelado hasta el momento en que estés lista — sus últimas palabras derritieron a Sakura, el Uchiha podía cambiar de un segundo a otro, tenía la necesidad de abrazarlo, y lo haría, dijo que podía detenerse por ella ¿o no?

Lo abrazó por segunda vez en ese momento que llevaban juntos en el agua, Sasuke podía ser lindo, pero al mismo tiempo un maldito que tenía ganas de estrangular, diferente pero igual al mismo tiempo, al final resultaba ser el hombre del que sabía seguía enamorada, debía aceptarlo, ya no podía engañarse más con esa tontería.

—¿Acaso quieres matarme? — se sorprendió al momento que Sasuke la abrazaba de la cintura, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo, ¿se había equivocado?, ¿la había engañado? El rostro de Sasuke no decía para nada querer detenerse, mucho menos lo que el azabache describió como "quedar congelado".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Ya está. Siento de verdad lo del cap. pasado, en realidad me siento más mal conmigo misma. Yo detesto que las historias no se terminen, al menos no se terminaría en este sitio. Yo aprecio mucho a todos y llegué a sentirme sola, creí que el fic había dejado de ser interesante y por esa razón quería no verlo por aquí. Lamento mi actitud.**_

**_Rairaku, gracias por tu review. Sé que no es motivo pero la historia no la abandonaría, lo que yo pensaba hacer era eliminarla de fanfiction, tengo fics que escribo para mí y que no creo publicar nunca. Adoro escribir, me gusta tanto que es difícil pensar que dejaré de hacerlo algún día, quizás me despida de sitios como este pero al final, y pensando en lo que podría ser, siempre tendré algún motivo, una historia que imagine para mí. No la retiraré de fanfiction, me hacía sola en esta historia pero me equivoqué. Admiro tu fortaleza, mi hermano se molestó conmigo y justo dijo que no debía rendirme ni preocuparme, que si para una persona es importante mi historia entonces debo sentirme afortunada y me alegra saber que no es sólo una._**

**_Gracias por subirme los ánimos, me hicieron llorar T_T y darme cuenta que lo que pensaba hacer no era una opción. Muchas, muchas gracias... _**


	10. Preludio a la contienda

**_CAP. 10!_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Preludio a la contienda.**

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro para robar sus labios nuevamente pero la chica ladeó su cabeza, cortando toda intención del azabache que se molestó un poco por su acción, pero al final dio un suspiro de derrota. Le acababa de decir a Sakura que la esperaría, y sus acciones decían otra cosa. La alejó de él un poco, soltándose de sus brazos en su cuello. A pesar de que ella misma lo había alejado, involuntariamente, Sakura quedó desconcertada, ¿se había enojado acaso? La pelirrosa agachó su mirada, momentos después fue testigo de cómo el pelinegro abandonaba el agua, probablemente la dejaría sola.

—Hmp, búscala, — fue lo que escuchó por su parte, Sakura no comprendió, pero el azabache se dio cuenta de ello — la toalla.

—¡Ah!, sí, la buscaré — y se sumergió por ella, esperaba encontrarla, si no las cosas se pondrían muy mal, y lo peor se lo llevaría ella, ¿cómo podría salir desnuda ante Sasuke?

Sus rezos fueron escuchados, pudo ver la toalla atorada en unas ramas, a pesar de que la corriente era un poco fuerte pudo nadar hasta llegar a la orilla, se puso la toalla mojada antes de salir y se dirigió a Sasuke. El Uchiha estaba mirando muy pensativo hacia otra dirección, parecía más bien concentrado, era difícil descubrir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke, todo él era un misterio, siempre fue así.

—Sasuke-kun, yo… Gracias por cuidar de mí, a pesar de que sé que me has llevado contigo sin mi aprobación, siento que puedo confiar en ti, — Sasuke no volteó a verla, no le dijo nada, aún estaba serio – creeré en tus palabras, porque yo te…

—Cierra la boca — la pelirrosa se asustó por un momento, luego le molestó la actitud de Sasuke, siempre tenía que decir algo que la lastimaba, habría sido un error confesarse de nuevo.

—¡Estúpido Uchi…!

—Shhh... — Y tapó su boca con una de sus manos para impedir que gritara, con la otra la acercó a él — hay alguien, creo que…

—¡Sasuke-kun! — Sasuke cayó de rodillas por el dolor, una serpiente lo había mordido en su pierna derecha, cerca del tobillo. Sakura se arrodilló a su lado — Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?

—Cuánto tiempo — los dos chicos voltearon e inmediatamente pudieron reconocerlo, Kabuto Yakushi sonreía con cara tranquila, ese idiota se divertía.

—¡No, Sasuke-kun! — El pelinegro terminó por desplomarse sobre los brazos de Sakura y Kabuto no hizo más que observarlos con burla, le parecía divertida la situación, pero lo más interesante fue encontrarla a ella, Sakura Haruno, la chica que había estado buscando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—No puede ser — el pelinegro se tocó la pierna, un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, se despertó de un salto apenas abrió los ojos, podía recordar el dolor que había sentido cuando lo mordió esa cosa. Sus recuerdos del sueño se centraba sólo en eso, nada más, pero aun así le había interesado, ¿por qué podía incluso sentir la sensación de los colmillos? Sacudió su cabeza y terminó por salir de la cama.

—Sasuke, apresúrate o llegarás tarde — le habló su madre tras la puerta.

—Ya estoy despierto — le dijo para que no entrara — espero no sea una especie de videncia, no quiero que me muerda una serpiente — y con esas palabras se dirigió a su armario.

Bajó al comedor pensativo, Sakura estaría de nuevo en la escuela, sonrió, no le dejaría las cosas tan sencillas a Gaara, ese idiota quería meterse, pues entonces él tampoco se daría por vencido. Sasuke casi aseguraba que Sakura estaba interesada en él, desde ese momento en la biblioteca pudo ver interés en sus ojos, tal vez le había mentido respecto a los poemas, pero bien podía hacer que Sakura viera más allá en él, sus cualidades.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Naruto, ¿por qué diablos no contestabas mis llamadas? — el rubio se mordió el labio, sabía que le preguntaría eso. Sasuke lo observó mientras caminaban rumbo a la escuela, generalmente su amigo corría a avisarle si algo le pasaba, pero esta vez era diferente, ¿por qué le ocultaba lo que había pasado? — ¿Qué no piensas hablar?

—No es nada, no me atreví, eso es todo — dijo caminando un poco más aprisa, ya casi llegaban y Naruto no quería seguir con el interrogatorio.

—Espera — y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa antes de que le diera por correr — tú de aquí no te mueves — y lo regresó, como si se tratara de un muñeco — ¿que fue lo que pasó?

—Ya te dije, siempre pasa lo mismo, no se porque preguntas teme. Nunca puedo acercarme lo suficiente — no le creía, Naruto estaba muy sonriente, como nervioso, y cuando fallaba siempre se deprimía, todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba ahora.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? ¿No me digas que Neji iba con ella? — Naruto comenzó a llorar, era verdad, Neji lo había descubierto lo suficientemente cerca de su prima — ¿cómo fue?

—Hinata estaba sola, o eso creí, iba a saludarla pero Neji me cortó el paso, dijo que estaba harto de decirme cuales eran mis obligaciones, y que la número uno no la estaba cumpliendo, acercarme a Hinata está prohibido para mí.

—Menos mal que las cosas no se fueron a mayores — el rubio negó con la cabeza. Sasuke se puso serio.

—Me retó en su club… — dijo al fin Naruto, sin mirar a Sasuke a la cara.

—¡Ese cabrón!, se aprovecha, tú ni siquiera sabes artes marciales, y él es miembro en esta escuela, espero que no hayas cometido una idiotez, — Naruto se rascó la cabeza en toda señal de nerviosismo. Sasuke tuvo que apretar sus dientes y cerrar sus puños para no ir a golpear él mismo al rubio — idiota, Neji te hará polvo, ¿por qué no te das cuenta primero de la situación?

—No quería verme como un gallina, ¡tú no escuchaste todas las cosas que me dijo, dattebayo! — Grito Naruto exaltado — Sasuke, ¿crees que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Hinata? Ya sé que me meto en problemas todo el tiempo, que soy un tonto y que nunca hago nada bien, pero en verdad me gusta Hinata — sus últimas palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza, se mezclaron con la tristeza, no quería perder.

—Yo te ayudaré — le dijo serio, ahí estaba de nuevo, Sasuke siendo amable, metiéndose en problemas por él, pero esta vez no lo dejaría.

—No te molestes, Neji dijo que si le ganaba podía salir con Hinata, pero debo hacerlo solo — Sasuke se relajó un poco, Naruto estaba perdido — confía en mí Teme, no seas pesimista, además tengo tiempo antes de que la pelea se lleve acabo.

—Naruto, no es que no confíe en ti, pero… ¡un idiota miembro del club de lectura no puede hacer nada contra Neji Hyuga! — como ya estaban por llegar muchos de los estudiantes se les quedaron viendo, Sasuke Uchiha no solía perder los estribos.

—Justo eso le dije a Uzumaki — Neji apareció tras Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados, el golpe había desaparecido por completo de su rostro — pero creo que aceptó demasiado pronto, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Naruto no está en condiciones Neji, no es como tú y yo — Neji lo sabía, Naruto había sido obligado a entrar al club de lectura por Kakashi sensei, pues los maestros y la misma Tsunade pensaban que así quizás el rubio progresaría, pero la mayor parte del tiempo dormía.

—Eso debió pensarlo, ahora escúchame bien Uchiha, Uzumaki debe hacer esto solo, si veo que lo ayudas me declararé ganador antes de empezar el juego — sonrió y se marchó entrando a la escuela. Sasuke y Naruto caminaron hasta llegar a su salón, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Entraron al aula, varios estudiantes ya se encontraban, algunos conversando, otros discutiendo y otro par gritando. Entre ellos estaba Sakura, platicaba con Hinata Hyuga, al parecer ya había hecho amigas. Debía saludarla, jaló a Naruto y ambos se acercaron, el rubio enmudeció al instante al saber frente a quien se encontraba. Hinata enrojeció y Sakura se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke de nuevo, sabía que estaba en su clase, pero aun así…

—Sakura, hola, me da gusto verte — dijo medio sonriendo.

—Emm… sí, hola – Sakura vio a Hinata, ella parecía entre nerviosa y extrañada al mismo tiempo, seguro que por la presencia de Sasuke, pero no entendía el porqué de su inquietud.

Estaba rara, Sasuke pudo sentir que Sakura no estaba tan comunicativa como antes, incluso evadía su mirada, ¿Gaara le habría dicho algo? Pensaba decir cualquier cosa pero a los segundos apareció Kakashi sensei, seguido de Ino y Tenten, el pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que sentarse, Naruto lo siguió sin decir nada aún. Mientras la clase avanzaba Sasuke no ponía la más mínima atención, estaba concentrado en Sakura, algo había pasado para que ella estuviera tan fría.

Discretamente cortó un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno y escribió "Necesito hablar contigo. Atte. Sasuke" y se la pasó a un compañero diciendo que se lo diera a Sakura, la cual estaba un banco más alejada. La pelirrosa abrió el papelito, la bella caligrafía de Sasuke la dejó sorprendida, pero más aún saber que quería hablar con ella, ¿por qué no esperó al terminar la clase para decírselo él mismo? Escribió ahora ella en el mismo papel, sabía que no era correcto hacer eso, pero había algo en Sasuke que la hacía actuar así. Siendo tan acatada a las reglas estudiantiles, pasar un papel en clase sería su falta más grave en toda su vida. Se mordió el labio y pasó el papel ante la atenta mirada del azabache, que abrió el pedazo de hoja apenas lo recibió.

"¿De qué se trata?" fue su respuesta, el pelinegro sonrió, miró a la chica, la cual parecía querer concentrarse sin éxito. Tomó el lápiz y escribió de nuevo, al llegar el papel en las manos de la ojijade lo abrió, por una parte ansiosa, ni ella misma entendió por qué. "Si pasas conmigo la hora del almuerzo te lo diré" Sakura se sonrojó levemente, dobló el papel y trató de nueva cuenta poner atención. En el transcurso de un par de horas escucharon que alguna persona tocaba la puerta, para desgracia de Sasuke la conocía bien. El prefecto Ebisu, pero si recordaba bien no había hecho nada en el tiempo que llevaba…

—Uchiha Sasuke, acompáñame, la Directora quiere hablar contigo — nadie dijo nada, ningún estudiante intercambió miradas, todos estaban acostumbrados a que pasara eso, siempre era Sasuke.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, ¿qué había hecho Sasuke?, ¿por qué se lo llevaban? Había estado trabajando e incluso participó resolviendo algunos ejercicios, la pelirrosa no entendía qué es lo que el pelinegro pudo haber ocasionado para ser llamado hasta la dirección, era demasiado extraño. El Uchiha se levantó, observó a Naruto, el cual parecía igual de extrañado que la ojijade, luego miró a Sakura, comprendió que estaba preocupada. Salió del salón rumbo a la dirección. Una vez que estaba dentro Tsunade lo hizo pasar y sentarse, como todos los días en la escuela.

—Sasuke, no me gusta que se me desobedezca, se suponía que tendrías que hacer servicios al colegio por tiempo indefinido — así que se trataba de eso, Sasuke pareció más relajado. No recordaba que se había ido sin importarle el mandato de Tsunade — era algo sencillo ¡sencillo! — gritó perdiendo el control, el pelinegro seguía con expresión serena.

—Lo olvide — eso enfureció más a la rubia.

—¡No es excusa! — y se levantó de la silla, apoyando sus manos en su escritorio, mirando severamente al pelinegro.

—Usted quería que viniera los sábados, ¿lo recuerda? Dijo que el viernes debía hacer los servicios, también al día siguiente, no pienso venir los sábados a gastar mi tiempo en esta escuela — una de las cosas que admiraba de Uchiha Sasuke era su valor para responderle a pesar de ser la autoridad del colegio. La rubia sonrió y se sentó de nuevo, se había tranquilizado.

—Esta bien, si ese es el problema puedes pagar tus faltas de lunes a viernes, comenzando hoy, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir — le advirtió — tendrás dos horas para concretarlas, alguien te vigilará y procurará que hagas bien tu trabajo. Puedes regresar a clases.

El pelinegro se retiró, odiaba lo que Tsunade le había impuesto, quedarse horas extra no era bueno para él y de seguro tendría a Shizune vigilándolo durante ese tiempo, o peor aún, a Ebisu, el idiota del prefecto. Apenas entró al salón se escuchó el timbre de salida, ahora los estudiantes tendrían tiempo para almorzar y platicar un rato. Sasuke buscó a Sakura con la mirada mientras sus compañeros pasaban a un lado de él, pues aún se encontraba en la puerta. Naruto fue al encuentro con Sasuke enseguida.

—¿Qué paso? — preguntó de inmediato, que su amigo tuviera un nuevo reporte lo mortificaba mucho, esta vez Sasuke no había hecho nada, o eso creía.

—Nada, Tsunade-sama quería recordarme una cosa, no es nada — no quiso darle detalles, le interesaba más hablar con Sakura — Naruto, te veo luego, debo hacer una cosa.

—Ni se te ocurra meterte en líos teme, o regresarás a darle las buenas tardes a la abuela Tsunade. Estaré en la cafetería con Shikamaru y los otros, si quieres unirte adelante — y se fue dejando al pelinegro en el mismo sitio.

Sakura observó de reojo a Sasuke, ella guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila. Sus amigas, Ino, Hinata y Tenten aún continuaban en el salón, parecía hablar animadamente mientras la esperaban. La pelirrosa tomó aire y les habló a sus amigas, había estado pensando ¿sería buena idea decirles de Sasuke? Tenten es quien le había dicho que el azabache no era una buena persona, ¿debía creerle?

—Eh… chicas, debo hacer algunas cosas, así que las alcanzo en un momento más — mentir no era lo suyo, pero esperaba que se escuchara creíble.

—Podemos esperarte — sugirió Hinata, las demás chicas asintieron, pero la pelirrosa de inmediato negó.

—No, vayan, quizás me tarde un poco, debo ver a mi tía – las demás parecieron pensarlo esta vez.

—Entonces te vemos luego — habló Ino, luego salió junto con Hinata, seguida de Tenten, la última vio a Uchiha con sospecha, pues ahora él entraba al salón después de haberse quedado unos minutos parado en el mismo sitio. La castaña sonrió y se fue.

El pelinegro se acercó, Sakura de nuevo mostraba esa actitud seria, ¿acaso le tenía miedo? Era absurdo pues habían platicado buen rato el domingo, debía ser algo más. Estuvieron sin decir nada por todo un minuto, Sasuke trataba de descifrar en Sakura algo que pudiera contestar a sus preguntas, ¿qué le pasaba? Se acercó aún más y con una de sus manos la tomó de la barbilla, el acto tomó por sorpresa a la pelirrosa, que aunque no se quejó, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos.

La miró, cada parte de su rostro, de su mirada verde jade y de sus rosados labios… sus labios, cuanto deseaba tocarlos, amarrarlos a los suyos, a su vida. Sin querer fue acariciando su mejilla, provocando que la chica cerrara los ojos ante el contacto delicado y placentero. Sasuke se fue acercando, completamente seguro de lo que quería, un beso de Sakura, su Sakura, pues no permitiría que nadie interfiriera, Sakura decidiría, y él se encargaría de ser el único en la lista.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? — lo interrumpió la voz de la pelirrosa, un tanto nerviosa. El azabache no tuvo más remedio que apartar su mano. ¿Decirle que sólo quería estar con ella era apropiado?

—Sólo quería saber por qué estuviste tan callada esta mañana — dijo, en parte era cierto, necesitaba saberlo. La ojijade no lo miró, de nuevo su actitud seria.

—No lo sé, había estado pensando si es buena idea que tú y yo nos hablemos, ser amigos — respondió, el azabache estuvo atento a sus palabras, ¿acaso no quería serlo?

—Pensé que lo éramos, hemos hablado algunas veces, creí que te caía bien…

—¡No es eso! — agregó de inmediato antes de que Sasuke la malinterpretara — es sólo que… Tenten me dijo algunas cosas de ti, y hoy comprobé que es cierto, te metes constantemente en problemas, no respetas las reglas — así que era por eso, ella igual lo juzgaba.

—Es verdad, soy un irresponsable que siempre está provocando algún incidente, hago cosas que no están permitidas y causo que todos me teman, ya lo sé — Sakura lo escuchó con pena, se sentía extraña al oírlo hablar así, parecía que le daba lo mismo quebrantar las reglas.

—Yo me críe en una familia recta, mis padres son doctores, mi tía es la directora de esta escuela y siempre me he esforzado por ser una chica de la cuales se sientan orgullosos, es por eso que he odiado a las personas que no son capaces de seguir las normas, no sólo de la institución, de la sociedad en general — contó sin mirarlo. Sasuke no se molestó, sólo la escuchaba — yo… trato de no mezclarme con esas personas.

Sus palabras, lo que decía le daba a entender que no quería seguir relacionándose con él, lo estaba juzgando igual que el resto de las personas y no le daba una oportunidad de mostrarle como en verdad era, porque sólo hacía eso por ayudar a Naruto, por sentirse apoyado, porque de alguna manera al hacer ese tipo de cosas recibía atención de su madre, de Tsunade, de Naruto e incluso de Itachi, pero su padre… no, de él nada podía esperar.

—¿Me odias? — le preguntó, la pregunta tomó desprevenida a Sakura, ¿lo odiaba realmente? No, no lo hacía, era todo lo contrario, ella comenzaba a darse cuenta, a sentir y ver a Sasuke incluso como algo más, pero… Gaara, ella quería a Gaara, estaba confundida, en tan poco tiempo Sasuke había logrado hacerla dudar respecto a sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo — Sakura, ¿me odias? — repitió al no escuchar una respuesta.

—Es una sensación extraña, pero no creo que pueda odiarte — sus palabras hicieron revuelo en el corazón de Sasuke, tanto que sonrió sin notarlo.

—Habría que descubrir que es lo extraño — se acercó de nuevo pero dejando ver sus intenciones a la chica, Sakura no se apartó, de cierto modo deseaba que lo hiciera, un beso respondería tantas dudas que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

La tomó de la cintura de una manera delicada, sin perder contacto visual. Ella posó sus manos en su pecho, descubriendo que su corazón palpitaba con prisa, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar. Descendió hasta sus labios, Sasuke probaba por primera vez lo que tanto había deseado, los rosados y perfecto labios de Sakura se movían junto con los suyos, como una lenta y placentera balada, como complementados. Se sentía tan bien, había soñado tantas veces con Sakura y él en circunstancias parecidas que esto ahora se consideraba algo glorioso, único. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, pero sus cuerpos parecían no querer alejarse lo suficiente. Sasuke sonrió para darle confianza, ella correspondió con pena.

—¿Lo has descifrado? — la joven negó con la cabeza, estaba sin palabras, en ese momento le era imposible decir algo. El azabache sonrió pícaramente y la besó de nuevo, esta vez fue más duradero — ¿y ahora?

—Creo… no, Sasuke, por favor no me confundas más, necesito tiempo para asimilar lo que está pasando, — dijo separándose por completo — no quiero apresurar las cosas, además… — por un momento pensó en Gaara, no, no hablaría sobre él por el momento — no nos conocemos lo suficiente, no digo que seas mala persona, no pienso eso, es sólo que preferiría que nos conociéramos mejor, ¿podrías esperarme?

—Sakura, créeme, no suelo salir mucho con chicas, la mayoría huye de mí, y es algo que agradezco, pero contigo es diferente. No soy muy paciente, pero puedo esperar por ti — sus palabras lo hicieron recordar, o al menos lo intentó, creía que ya las había pronunciado antes o al menos sentido que quiso dar a entender eso, no lo sabía.

—Gracias Sasuke — y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¿Y ahora que es lo que te pasa? — Neji seguía a Gaara, el pelirrojo buscaba a Sakura desde el comienzo del receso, necesitaba hablar con ella, pasar tiempo con Sakura para después quizás decirle que aún la quería, pero sabía que a la ojijade no le gustaba ir tan aprisa, a pesar de que ellos ya habían sido novios, el tiempo podía cambiar las cosas y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

—Debo ver a Sakura — respondió sin mirarlo y concentrado en su búsqueda. Neji bostezó, no era algo que le importara mucho.

—Ya aparecerá, tal vez fue al comedor, como todos los estudiantes — sugirió, no quería seguir dando vueltas inútiles por la escuela.

—Ya estuve ahí, Sakura no se encontraba — y lo siguió ignorando.

—Gaara. Tampoco Tenten, Hinata y esa loca de Ino estaban, seguro que ahora sí. Ven — y lo jaló del brazo antes de que a Gaara se le ocurriera salir a buscarla fuera — tú hablarás con Sakura.

—Y tú podrás pelear con Tenten un rato, lo sé — Neji sonrió, hacer enojar a Tenten era divertido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las clases habían concluido, Sakura había pasado todo el receso hablando con Sasuke en el aula, incluso Hinata y el resto de sus amigas quedaron sorprendidas al ver a los dos chicos sentados en sus respectivos asientos justo antes de comenzar las clases. Sakura agradecía por primera vez no estar en el mismo grupo que Gaara, pues de cierto modo le hubiera preocupado lo que pensaría al respecto al enterarse que se había quedado sola con un chico que apenas conocía.

—Sasuke, vámonos — le dijo Naruto, pero el pelinegro no se movió — ¿y ahora que pasa? dattebayo, no me digas que piensas acompañar a Sakura-chan a su casa — era una posibilidad, Naruto pensaba que con tantas locuras de Sasuke últimamente podría esperar lo que fuera.

—No idiota, pienso quedarme porque la directora me lo ha pedido. — le recordó — Vete, me quedaré bastante tiempo, a menos que quieras ayudarme — amenazó sonriente, pero Naruto había desaparecido.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora y media, y ni rastros de Shizune, tal vez lo había olvidado. Estaba tentado a irse, pero si lo descubrían le podía ir peor, media hora más no valía la pena. Terminaba de sacudir el escritorio cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, una cabellera rosada se asomó discretamente y el azabache no pudo evitar sonreír, Sakura aún continuaba en la escuela, seguro esperaba a su tía. Pasó por completo al aula y se quedó recargada en la pared, lo miró sonrojada sin saber que decir.

—Necesito una mano — le dijo Sasuke para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Quien se metió en problemas fue otro, hazlo tú — le respondió con una sonrisa, Sasuke rió ante el comentario. Sakura era la persona que lo hacía reír aparte de Naruto, definitivamente ella le gustaba, era la indicada en su vida.

—Creo que tu actitud me dice que quieres ganarte un castigo — le dijo jugando, Sakura se alarmó de inmediato, la sonrisa del pelinegro no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios. Cuando menos lo pensó Sasuke la tomó de las manos y la jaló hasta voltearla y abrazarla por la espalda — soy el torturador de cosquillas — le susurró en el oído, en ese preciso momento la pelirrosa sintió una sensación extraña en su estómago y corazón, Sasuke… ella cerró los ojos.

—Sakura, ¿así que es por él que no estuviste con nosotros en la cafetería? — Gaara hizo acto de presencia, aún seguía en la escuela, tenía los brazos cruzados como de costumbre y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, había sido testigo del último encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura y no le gustaba para nada como ella lo miraba, a ese Uchiha que sabía no la merecía. Desde ese momento, por la cabeza de ambos chicos sólo pasaba una cosa, declaración de guerra eran las palabras adecuadas, la contienda daba comienzo justo ahora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Hola. Ok, Sasuke ya está comenzando a acercarse a Sakura. También Sasuke es quien se lo toma más como una guerra por Sakura, pero realmente Gaara no es así. Más adelante sabrán de las reacciones de Gaara ante esto.**_

_**En el siguiente más sobre lo que pasó con Sasuke ninja. Odio a Kabuto con toda mi alma, siempre y por siempre mmm... pero menos mal que no existe, jeje! Veamos, recordemos que la historia cambia al momento que Sasuke duerme (desmayos, pérdida de consciencia, o diversos factores), en cualquiera de los dos, así que no hay que confundirse. Quizás se estén preguntando qué pasa en Konoha, también informaremos sobre Naruto y el resto, pero no aun.**_

**Rairaku:**_** Gracias por tus palabras, todas me ayudaron y se los agradezco mucho. Mi hermano no quería en un principio porque él no suele escribir fics, después de "Consecuencia llamada hijo" le insistí tanto para escribir juntos que creo que lo harté xD**_

_**¡Gracias por el apoyo! En unos días más el siguiente cap. ¡Cuídense, bye!**_


	11. El que persevera

_**Aviso: Este cap. contiene LEMON**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**El que persevera…**

_Sasuke-kun…_escuchó su voz perfectamente, pero aún se encontraba lejana, sabía que se trataba de Sakura, y le dio gusto saber que estaba a su lado. Sakura, cuanto necesitaba de ella ahora, en tan poco tiempo se había colado hasta en sus más estúpidos sueños… _Sasuke-kun_… pronunciaron sus labios de nuevo, Sasuke movió su cabeza sin abrir sus ojos, rememorando lo último de su ridículo sueño, pues se llamaba ridículo si se contaba con que Gaara aparecía en el, sabiendo que no pintaba nada ahí. _Sasuke-kun, por favor despierta_… escuchó el ruego, seguido de un sollozo, que lo preocupó de inmediato, y entonces recordó, Kabuto.

—¡Sakura! — y se sentó del golpe, provocando que la chica que estaba a su lado se sorprendiera y asustara al mismo tiempo, al final sólo pudo mostrar una sonrisa.

—¡Sasuke-kun! — y lo abrazó sin pensarlo, el azabache tardó unos segundos en asimilar la situación, estaba a punto de amanecer o en otro caso por ocultarse el sol, se encontraban al aire libre en lo que parecía ser un sembradío, no sabía exactamente de qué.

El olor a tierra mojada le indicaba que habían regado recientemente, y según la forma del paisaje parecía que se hallaban lejos de lo último que recordaba. Sakura seguía sollozando en su pecho, parecía como si ella hubiera pensado que podía morir en cualquier momento, no era para tanto pero le gustaba que se preocupara por su bienestar. La apartó sólo un poco para verle el rostro, sus ojos cristalizados y húmedos lo miraban, ya estaba más tranquila. El pelinegro observó sus facciones, parecía cansada pero agradecía que no tuviera ni un rasguño, eso era raro si se habían encontrado con el mismo Kabuto.

—Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — la pelirrosa se apartó por completo, pero aún continuó a su lado. Sasuke se sentía como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio por años, le dolían todos los músculos.

—Kabuto, él te paralizó el cuerpo utilizando una serpiente — comenzó — su cuerpo era extraño, ¿sabes si esta utilizando alguna técnica de Orochimaru?

—No lo sé, Itachi logró desaparecer el sello maldito de mi y sacar a Orochimaru, de Kabuto no supe nada luego de acabar con él — el Uchiha quedó muy serio, no debía tomar a Kabuto a la ligera, ese idiota sabía más de lo que aparentaba, después de todo logró engañarlos una vez.

—¿Sacar a Orochimaru? — el pelinegro no contestó y Sakura no quiso insistir en el tema — Kabuto no me hizo nada, ni siquiera intentó hacerlo, sólo me dijo que volveríamos a encontrarnos. _También que permaneciera a tu lado, pero no comprendo por qué _—lo último se lo guardó para sí, no sabía que ganaba Kabuto con que ella estuviera en compañía de Sasuke.

—Fue muy sucio haberme dejado paralizado, después de eso perdí el conocimiento. La próxima vez que lo vea no sabrá siquiera quien lo golpeó — Sasuke parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, quizás ideando la mejor manera de acabar con ese maldito de Kabuto en una sola jugada. La ojijade posó una de sus manos en la de Sasuke, que estaba apoyada en su rodilla — tú, ¿por qué sigues así? — la pelirrosa enrojeció, habían estado hablando pero él no se había percatado de su situación, aún tenía puesta la toalla, ya no estaba húmeda pero seguía ahí, sucia, llena de barro.

—Ah… después de que Kabuto se fue, en lo único que pude pensar es en alejarnos de ahí tan pronto como pudiéramos, no me fijé en el rumbo que tomamos, me costó mucho traerte — explicó. Así que se habían separado de Hebi, el pelinegro sonrió.

—Sakura, creo que no me siento muy bien — mintió y se dejó caer en donde había estado recostado, la pelirrosa se alarmó de inmediato.

—¿Te duele algo?, ¿quiere que busque agua? — le preguntó, pero el Uchiha negó rápidamente.

—No con lo que llevas puesto, sólo quédate conmigo — Sasuke cerró los ojos pero aún permanecía despierto, Sakura tuvo más libertad para observar su rostro.

Se veía tan tranquilo que costaba creer lo que le había dicho segundos antes, no parecía realmente enfermo, pero aún así quería disfrutar del tiempo juntos, aunque sólo fuera observarlo y de seguro discutir, quería estar con Sasuke. Se preguntaba que pasaría con su misión, Tsunade le había ordenado permanecer oculta y era lo primero que no estaba cumpliendo, en el tiempo con Sasuke ya la habían visto dos personas peligrosas y tenía miedo de lo perjudicial que sería para cumplir con su objetivo.

Sabía que tenía que reanudar lo que había dejado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería alejarse de Sasuke ahora que lo había encontrado de nuevo y que él parecía más abierto a estar con ella. Suspiró, y siguió observándolo, tan tranquilo, tan lindo…

—Sakura, ¿tienes frío? — la verdad era que sí, la chica esperaba que pronto amaneciera para recibir los rayos del sol, contar con una toalla diminuta no era nada cómodo.

—Sólo un poco, pero no es… — y la jaló, la acomodó sobre él y la abrazó fuertemente, proporcionándole de su calor. Estaba helada, sobre todo sus brazos — Sasuke-kun, no necesitas… — pero de nuevo la interrumpió, Sakura se sentía bastante bien a su lado, pero le daba pena.

—Cállate y descansa, yo estaré al pendiente — le informó, la joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptar en silencio. Suspiró de nuevo y se dedicó a oler la fragancia que emanaba de su pelinegro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El equipo Hebi había estado buscando a Sasuke desde que los dos chicos desaparecieron, Karin había percibido otro tipo de chakra, pensaban que tal vez el dueño de ese chakra había causado algo que hizo que los dos chicos se alejaran. Ya había amanecido, y parecían cansados, sobre todo Karin, que no dejaba de quejarse respecto al dolor de sus pies, pero a pesar de eso no quería rendirse, sabía que Sasuke había pasado por ese lugar pero aún estaba lejos.

—Descansemos un poco, tengo hambre — dijo Suigetsu, sus dos compañeros se detuvieron.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso, debemos seguir buscando a Sasuke — opinó Karin. Estaba preocupada, pero a la vez sabía que ellos se encontraban juntos y era lo que más le molestaba de todo el asunto.

—Sin energías no podemos, seríamos vulnerables si un enemigo apareciera de la nada — le recordó el peliblanco, Juugo estuvo de acuerdo.

—Los dos son unos idiotas, Sasuke esta con esa tipa, seguro aprovechará la ocasión para hacer que Sasuke la tome en cuenta — Suigetsu y Juugo se miraron, Karin era estúpida o no quería aceptar la realidad.

—Lo que ellos dos hagan no es de nuestra incumbencia, además sabemos que para Sasuke es importante, no deberías sorprendente si te enteras que ellos dos ya lo han hecho — Suigetsu sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, esos que Karin tanto odiaba.

—¡Cállate idiota!, Sasuke es mío, eso es sólo pasajero, yo soy la indicada para hacerlo feliz — siguió insistiendo.

—Pues por lo que le hiciste la última vez, Sasuke no quiere verte Karin, será mejor que te mantengas alejada o causarás que termine por sacarte del equipo — terminó de decir Juugo y se alejó un poco.

—Ya lo has oído. Ahora vamos a comer algo y reanudamos la búsqueda — la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, no podía hacer nada por ahora, pero a pesar de lo que le había dicho Sasuke lucharía por tenerlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Mmm — Sakura sonrió mientras aún seguía sobre Sasuke, el sol ya les había dado a la cara pero aún querían permanecer juntos, estaban bastante cómodos así.

Sasuke acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza mientras Sakura lo abrazaba aún más, quería permanecer así por siempre, pero como debió imaginar, Sasuke no se quedaría quieto por mucho tiempo. El Uchiha descendió su mano hasta su oreja, la cual acarició de igual manera, bajó hasta su espalda, su cintura y…

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces? — Sakura se levantó en un instante, cortando toda intención del azabache.

—Sólo quiero que disfrutes un rato — la pelirrosa se sonrojó y evitó verlo, odiaba que Sasuke pensara que lo sabía todo, para empezar ella ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo nada de eso, era feliz con estar con él, ir más lejos aún no estaba segura, era demasiado pronto para estar de esa manera con Sasuke, primero debía asegurarse de que él realmente la quería.

—No te molestes, en serio, no necesitas ser tan amable — le dijo sarcástica y estaba por levantase por completo pero Sasuke la detuvo por la mano. Quedó a su altura, ambos se miraron y la pelirrosa pudo ver como él se acercaba a su rostro, cerró los ojos esperando sus labios en los suyos, pero esto nunca pasó, en vez de eso sintió sus labios rozar con su mejilla en un beso húmedo a causa de la traviesa lengua del pelinegro.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impulsiva?, podrías hacerme caso por esta vez — sugirió — te aseguro que no te la pasarías nada mal, yo puedo encargarme de eso — le susurró, provocando un cosquilleo en Sakura.

—Eres un pervertido, por si ya lo olvidaste dijiste que esperarías — Sasuke sonrió.

—Puedo esperar para eso, pero jugar un poco no le hace daño a nadie — posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Sakura, ligeramente teñidas de rojo y la atrajo a él para un beso bastante atrevido.

Sakura correspondía, nadie imaginaría que anteriormente la chica había puesto el grito en el cielo intentando alejarse, ahora seguía el ritmo de sus besos y parecía disfrutar el momento. Sasuke abrió sus ojos para ver a la pelirrosa, realmente quería, quizás si le daba un poco de placer podía entender su situación, se moría por poseerla.

La recostó lentamente en la tierra tomándola de la cintura y de su nuca para evitar que se golpeara, todo sin destruir el beso. Descendió sus labios por su cuello y dio leves mordiscos bastante placenteros para Sakura, que no había abierto los ojos desde entonces. Ella podía sentir la respiración irregular del pelinegro sobre su piel, provocando una necesidad por tocarlo, pero se abstuvo al sentir como Sasuke besaba su barbilla y luego pasaba a sus hombros, estaba logrando que no pensara en nada más que el momento, maldito Sasuke, Sakura no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para apartarlo, su cuerpo no le respondía, pero si parecía obedecer a Sasuke.

El azabache, viendo la distracción de Sakura, bajó un poco su toalla, destapando sólo sus pechos. La mirada de Sasuke se hizo más intensa, más oscura y no dudó un momento en atacarlos, succionó uno al momento que tocaba el otro de manera lenta y suave. La pelirrosa se alarmó de inmediato, Sasuke se estaba sobrepasando, pero maldita sea, le gustaba lo que le hacía.

—Sasuke-kun… — Sakura no podía siquiera hablar bien ante la situación, lo que Sasuke le hacía lograba quitarle el aliento, y en el fondo quería que siguiera pero también tenía orgullo… ¿Y si en realidad Sasuke lo hacía para satisfacer sus deseos?, no quería ser usada — detente…

—No lo quieres en realidad… — le respondió al momento de cambiar al otro pecho.

—Sólo quiero estar segura… que en realidad me amas — le respondió ahogando un gemido, Sasuke se detuvo, su rostro estaba bastante serio.

—Yo…

El ruido de algo caer al suelo los hicieron ponerse en alerta, Sasuke alzó su cabeza un poco y encontró a la persona responsable, parecía ser el dueño del cultivo, un hombre de mediana edad completamente abochornado, había dejado caer una bolsa pesada ante la impresión de la escena. La chica dio un grito agudo y se tapó los pechos de inmediato. Sasuke activó su sharingan y el señor salió corriendo y gritando sin decirles nada al respecto. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente colorada, era demasiado vergonzoso, al menos para ella, todo por culpa de Sasuke… y ella misma por dejarse arrastrar por él.

—Quítate de encima — le ordenó una vez que recuperó los colores. Sasuke aún continuaba sobre ella y se desconcertó al oír sus palabras, su sharingan había desaparecido.

—Ya se ha ido, no molestará más — y quería seguir de nuevo pero la chica se lo impidió.

—¡Quítate! — esta vez estaba muy furiosa. El pelinegro se apartó.

—Sakura, no dramatices, apenas y te ha visto — le dijo, pensando que a eso se debía su reciente molestia.

—¡No me refiero a eso idiota!, te dije que no quería y a ti parece no importarte. Me engañaste, lo que me dijiste en el río era mentira, ¡no esperarías por tu maldita calentura! — y lo empujó fuertemente.

—¡Sakura! — se quejó, le había dado en su casi sana herida en su pecho.

—Quiero estar sola — le exigió, Sasuke se contuvo para no gritarle ahí mismo, lo desesperaba demasiado.

—Estas loca, por como te movías estaba seguro de que no te hubiera importado si llegaba aún más lejos — la pelirrosa apartó su mirada, ¡maldita razón Uchiha! — no te hubiera importado — repitió — de hecho creí que me dejarías terminar.

—¡Pues sigue soñando! — le soltó, aún sin mirarlo, no quería ver su rostro desilusionado. Además el muy mentiroso había dicho que se sentía mal.

—Creo que si seguiré soñando después de todo — ella no dijo nada, ya no sabía que más decir — aunque creo que ahora tengo un pequeño problema — sus palabras captaron atención en Sakura, volteó a verlo y pudo notar cierto interés de él sobre una parte de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, un bulto bastante prominente se alzaba en Sasuke. Un pequeño gritito y Sakura tapó su cara con ambas manos. El pelinegro la observó si entender, luego de unos segundos comprendió su actuar. Sonrió de medio lado, en su mente cruzaba una idea bastante buena, ¿qué opinaría Sakura al respecto?

—Es todo tu culpa, realmente creí que las cosas terminarían bien, pero dudas demasiado Sakura — empezó con voz tranquila — ahora como verás necesito deshacerme de mi problema.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esas cosas a mí? Vete, los hombres bien pueden hacerlo solos ¿no? — el azabache se mantuvo serio y con cara de resignación.

—Es muy sencillo decirlo, tú no tienes nada, deberías compensar tu falta de atención haciéndolo por mi — le insinuó, la joven no compendió.

—¿A… qué te refieres? — estaba un poco asustada por como Sasuke estaba llevando las cosas y esa tranquilidad no le daba buena espina, era para que el pelinegro estuviera molesto con ella.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo, y entonces fue cuando comprendió, ¡ni loca haría eso! Sasuke estaba demente, completamente loco, ¿cómo se atrevía a sugerirle tal cosa?, ¿qué no tenía manos? ¡Ahhh! Las cosas estaban muy mal… Ella negó con la cabeza al momento que él se acercaba sólo un poco.

—Olvídalo, no pienso hacerlo — se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoró, eso bastó para enojar a Sasuke, lo había rechazado de nuevo, la actitud de Sakura era lo que le dolía, ¿acaso no deseaba estar con él?, ¿realmente no quería? Se alejó de ella lo suficiente para dejarle su espacio, tampoco quería verla por ahora, además necesitaba deshacerse de su problema.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ambos chicos caminaban completamente en silencio, alejados un par de metros el uno del otro sin siquiera mirarse. Los pies de Sakura estaban cansados y ya estaba empezando a sentir ampollas en ellos, el idiota de Sasuke no había ofrecido su ayuda, aunque estaba segura de que no la aceptaría, aun así le molestaba su falta de atención para con ella. Desde el suceso habían transcurrido varias horas y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, los dos comieron algunas verduras que recogieron de los campos por los que pasaban, y a causa de eso no tuvieron que preocuparse por cazar un animal.

—¡Ah! — Sakura tropezó con una piedra, lastimándose uno de los dedos de su pie derecho, antes de que cayera, el pelinegro la sostuvo de los hombros — Sasuke-kun, gracias.

—Hmp, fíjate bien por donde caminas — fue su respuesta. La ojijade pudo percatarse de la frialdad de Sasuke al hablarle, aún estaba molesto por rechazarlo. Sakura apretó los puños, no tenía por qué enojarse si él mismo le había dicho que aguardaría por ella, falsas palabras.

—Sasuke-kun, yo… — iba a decir algo pero cambió sus palabras — ¿querías estar conmigo?, ¿puedes estar interesado en una chica como yo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿no te quedó claro lo que te dije en el río? — le respondió con más preguntas.

—Cuando estabas en Konoha no prestabas ningún interés en mí, por lo tanto es difícil aceptar que de unos días atrás quieras estar a mi lado. Es confuso y extraño, dime tú qué es lo que piensas — le dijo, clavando su mirada al suelo. El azabache quedó meditando sus palabras, había estado pensando en eso desde que sintió que Sakura era importante, pero no quería equivocarse.

—Quizás siempre quise estarlo, pero no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta — la pelirrosa levantó su mirada de inmediato, error, Sasuke la esperaba, pero necesitaba verlo, saber si era sincero — Haruno Sakura, la molesta, la llorona, la preocupada por sus compañeros de equipo, la que estaba dispuesta a defendernos de cualquier peligro — dijo lo último recordando la intervención de Sakura en la pelea con Gaara en el bosque — la única persona que a gritado sus sentimientos a un ser que le ha hecho tanto daño.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Encontrarte después de haber terminado con mi hermano me hizo ver la posibilidad de un futuro a tu lado — Sasuke evitó verla por un momento, su leve sonrojo lo hacían ver extremadamente lindo, Sakura era testigo de algo que jamás pensó ver en él, y lo que le decía era digno de ser recordado – ¿podrías creerme si te digo que no estoy jugando contigo?

Pero no hubo tiempo de pensar en nada más, Sakura se le lanzó a sus brazos. No la vio venir, de hecho tardó en darse cuenta, pero al sentir su pequeño cuerpo a su lado la abrazó con anhelo. Supuso que eso era un sí, sonrió al recibir la mirada cálida de Sakura, la alzó un poco y besó su frente.

—¡Sasuke, vas a hacer que se caiga la toalla! — le gritó Sakura.

—Esa es la idea — la pelirrosa tragó saliva, ahora que estaba completamente segura de los sentimientos de Sasuke, ella…

Ambos se besaban de una manera necesitada, lo que le había confesado Sasuke, despertaba en la pelirrosa un deseo verdaderamente incontrolable, al diablo con todo lo referente a la moral y las dudas, Sasuke la quería, no se lo había dicho pero era suficiente prueba saber que era parte del futuro de Sasuke, que él la tomaba en cuenta en su vida. Iba a quitarle el molesto trapo, pero Sakura lo detuvo, de nuevo. El Uchiha la miró interrogante, no lo dejaría con las ganas de nuevo, ¿o sí?

—No es buen lugar, no me gustaría que otra persona nos viera Sasuke — el azabache comprendió, cargó a Sakura y corrió con ella buscando el mejor lugar para estar solos.

Y como el regalo más bendito, ahí estaba un pueblo, bastante pequeño e insignificante pero parecía tener un motel. Sasuke apareció frente al recepcionista aún con Sakura en brazos, provocando que el hombre casi se fuera de espaldas, lo había asustado, sobre todo por el hecho de ver a una joven en esa situación, casi sin ropa, aunque en realidad ropa no traía. El Uchiha pidió una habitación y luego de que se le entregara la llave se marchó con Sakura sin decir nada. Al entrar, luego de asegurar la puerta puso a Sakura en la cama y comenzó a besarla…

—Detente — no de nuevo, ¿y ahora qué? Sasuke puso una de sus mejores sonrisas, en el fondo estaba impaciente y molesto con Sakura por no dejarlo continuar — estoy muy sucia, debo darme un baño, tú también deberías hacerlo — le sugirió.

—Entonces, ¿deseas hacerlo en el baño? – se levantó dispuesto a ir hacia allá.

—¡Ni de broma! Espera aquí, me iré a bañar y luego pasas tú — se levantó y lo dejó plantado en la recámara, ella entró al cuarto de baño.

—No puede ser cierto — y se desplomó en la cama, Sakura le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

Sakura salió media hora después, bastante tiempo. Sasuke estaba impaciente, pero después de varios gritos de Sakura, él también se metió al baño, sólo que salió más pronto, sin darle tiempo a la joven de asimilar la situación, ¿qué haría?, ella no tenía experiencia en eso, y Sasuke parecía demasiado dado al tema, sin darse cuenta ya estaba dudando de nuevo, tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para Sasuke.

El pelinegro tenía solamente una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo, logrando que el corazón de Sakura pareciera querer volar en cualquier momento. Aún estaba mojado, de sus cabellos goteaba el agua, logrando que se pasearan por su pecho, una visión bastante tentadora. La pelirrosa se mordió el labio y se sobresaltó al sentir como la cama se hundía un poco ante el peso de Sasuke.

—Sakura, ¿estas segura? — lo miró, se había dado cuenta de su inseguridad, pero no quería que pensara que era porque no quería. Le parecía realmente tierno que a pesar de que había insistido todo este tiempo aún le preguntara si quería realmente entregarse a él.

—Yo… — y bajó su mirada, Sasuke no tuvo que seguir preguntando. La habitación quedó en completo silencio.

—Tu seriedad lo dice todo, realmente no quieres, pensé que todo estaba bien, que me creías — se levantó pero la ojijade lo tomó de la mano antes de que se alejara más.

—Si quiero, y te creo pero… ¿y si lo hago mal? — el azabache sonrió antes esto. Sakura era demasiado inocente en ocasiones.

—Nadie nace sabiéndolo todo Sakura, son instintos, tu cuerpo sabrá como actuar, es sólo cuestión de dejarte llevar — por un momento las palabras de Sasuke le robaron el aire, pero respiró a tiempo para ser levantada por él hasta rodearla con sus fuertes brazos.

La besó lentamente, en sus labios, su nariz, frente, mejillas y barbilla, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y descendió hasta su cuello, besando, humedeciendo cada parte que tocaba. Sakura suspiraba ante la sensación, no lo hubiera creído jamás si alguien se lo hubiera contado, Sasuke y ella juntos, se sentía tan feliz que era difícil de asimilar, pero le gustaba la sensación. El pelinegro le quitó su toalla limpia, la cual resbaló hasta caer a sus pies, el color en Sakura aumentó más de lo que ya estaba, pero eso no impidió que lo abrazara y depositara un beso fugaz en sus labios, la primera iniciativa de la pelirrosa hasta ahora.

Sasuke abrazó su cintura mientras mordisqueaba su hombro de la manera más placentera posible para Sakura, que no pudo evitar suspirar su nombre en el momento. La pelirrosa observó a Sasuke, parecía realmente concentrado en hacerla sentir bien, sonrió, a partir de ahora estarían juntos.

—Sasuke…kun — dijo al sentirlo en sus pechos, su lengua jugaba con uno de sus pezones mientras que su mano izquierda masajeaba el otro cada vez con mayor intensidad.

—Creo que… me uniré a tu condición — dijo, por un momento no lo entendió, luego fue testigo de cómo Sasuke se deshacía de su toalla, quedando así, como él mismo había dicho, en iguales condiciones.

Lo observó, su cuerpo era indudablemente perfecto, sus músculos, su figura y su… abrió los ojos y mordió su labio inferior al conocer su hombría. Sasuke se percató de la mirada de Sakura y sonrió, eso significaba que su tamaño no le desagradaba, más bien se había asustado un poco, ya se encargaría él de mostrarle lo que podía hacer. La recostó en la cama y él se colocó a su lado, no quería aplastarla por el momento. Siguió besando sus pechos y tiempo después bajó hasta su delgada cintura, besando su abdomen, humedeciendo cada parte sin descuidar una sola, introdujo si lengua en su ombligo, logrando en Sakura un gemido corto.

El azabache bajó entre sus piernas, separándolas un poco para llegar a ella, sus manos acariciaban sus piernas lisas y perfectas, presionando de vez en cuando sus muslos. Sus besos fueron llegando más abajo, la pelirrosa se tensó al momento… Sasuke, él separó sus piernas un poco, desde ahí miró a Sakura, ella apretaba las sábanas con fuerza y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sakura… relájate — le dijo entrecortadamente, luego bajó su cabeza hasta su intimidad, haciendo incontrolable en Sakura un gemido con su nombre "Sasuke-kun".

Sakura respiraba con dificultad mientras experimentaba las sensaciones que Sasuke le provocaba con su lengua, realmente veía vergonzoso tener que estar gritando cada veinte segundos, más los movimientos de sus caderas que comenzaban a moverse sin permiso alguno. Sasuke por fin dejó en paz esa área tan sensible y fue besando sus piernas y sus pies, luego sin decir nada la volteó, ella se dejó guiar pero quería estar conciente de los movimientos del pelinegro, y estando así no podría verlo. Sasuke se subió sobre ella, sintiendo su miembro rozar con sus glúteos, por un momento creyó que lo haría, pero le sorprendió escuchar el susurro de Sasuke en su oído.

—Ves, no es tan… difícil…

Ella no respondió, se dejó llevar por los besos que Sasuke le dejaba en su espalda, él la hacía sentir muy bien, pero ella no había hecho nada por satisfacerlo. Se volteó dejando a Sasuke interrogante, se sentó en la cama quedando a su altura, por un momento él había pensado que ya no deseaba seguir con esto, pero toda duda se aclaró al sentir las caricias de Sakura sobre su pecho y sus pequeños besos en su cuello. Reprimió su primer gemido al momento que Sakura besó y lamió sus pezones. Con movimientos inexpertos movía sus manos en su ancha espalda, y regresaba al frente, Sakura sintió las vendas de su herida, era un alivio saber que ya no le dolía tanto. Se agachó un poco y besó la herida. El gesto hizo que Sasuke no aguantara mucho más, la recostó de golpe y la besó con anhelo, con deseo.

Se posicionó sobre ella e introdujo lentamente su miembro al sexo de la chica, Sakura no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, varias lágrimas se desprendieron de sus verdes ojos, pero el azabache las secó besando cada una de ellas. Sakura por instinto lo abrazó, esperando a que el dolor cesara.

—Te contaré un secreto — le susurró en su oreja para distraerla y que no pensara en el dolor — cuando me dijiste que te gustaba y que te permitiera venir conmigo… tú viste mi sonrisa, estaba feliz de oírte decir eso, tus palabras me hicieron sentir querido… de que después de mi familia tú me brindaras protección y amor… pero no debía involucrarte, desde ese momento ya eras importante para mi Sakura, sólo que lo había olvidado — para Sasuke era difícil pronunciar esas palabras, le estaba mostrando otra faceta que no conocía de él. Sakura lloraba, no por el dolor, escucharlo decir que no era una molestia, que fue importante desde entonces la hacía realmente dichosa, no había dudas, nada que impidiera su amor en ese momento — ¿Estas bien? — preguntó, ella asintió, no podía hablar en ese momento. Poco a poco Sasuke fue moviéndose dentro de ella. El primer movimiento fue lento para no lastimarla, la ojijade se mantenía aferrada a Sasuke y fue inevitable dejar marcas de rasguños a causa de los últimos indicios de dolor, que ya casi era nulo.

Poco a poco fue desapareciendo y se sintió mucho mejor, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando es que empezaba a seguirle el ritmo y nombrarlo de vez en cuando. Sasuke era realmente bueno en hacerla sentir de esa manera, sus besos, sus caricias, todo lo que le hacía era perfecto, y por como él reprimía sus gemidos, estaba empezando a creer que lo disfrutaba de igual manera, al final no lo hacía mal después de todo. Sasuke la embistió una vez más esa noche, sus sudores se mezclaban haciendo más excitante el momento. La besó mientras el movimiento continuaba.

Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas para sentirlo aún más, Sasuke en respuesta aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, causando que la chica curvara su espalda mientras gritaba su nombre de una manera bastante excitante. Mientras sus cuerpos se movían al compás, Sasuke llevó su boca al abdomen blanco y perfecto de la pelirrosa, besó esa área y lamió, dejando rastros de saliva cada que lo hacía. Llegó a sus labios y la besó posesivamente, logrando que su boca enrojeciera más a causa de la succión, hinchando sus labios, proclamándolos como suyos.

—Ah… Sakura… — ante la mención de su nombre Sakura tuvo su primer orgasmo, seguida de Sasuke que se derrumbó sobre ella, con la respiración agitada y sus fuerzas por los suelos. Ella lo abrazó y acarició sus cabellos negros, Sasuke pareció relajar su respiración al pasar los minutos — Gracias — nuevamente esa palabra, había descubierto que le encantaba viniendo de él.

—De… nada — no sabía que decir al respecto, pero Sasuke ya se había dormido. Sonrió, esa noche la recordaría siempre, ahora sólo debía aguantar el peso de Sasuke, que no había podido moverlo desde que cayó rendido — duerme bien Sasuke-kun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**El que persevera, alcanza ¿verdad que sí? n_n Si Sasuke en los anteriores caps ya era pervertido, ahora fue mucho peor xD**

**¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto! Mi vida escolar se ha vuelto más ajetreada, siempre trato de no tardarme más de la cuenta, y me preocupo mucho por evitar que esto suceda, saben que me han motivado muchísimo para seguir colocando esta historia aquí, lo que necesito es un poco de tiempo. En ocasiones puede que tarde, o tal vez no, depende mucho las responsabilidades que tenga, pero esta historia no quedará olvidada.**

**Si recuerdan el anterior cap. Sasuke y Gaara estaban ya a nada de una discusión. Retomaré esa escena más adelante porque algo pasó para que el Sasuke ninja estuviera de nuevo por aquí... **

_**Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews si desean escribirme. Por cierto, gracias**_ **danny** _**y**_ **Mitchel0420** _**por sus comentarios y a las demás chicas, que ya les respondí en privado.**_

_**Mi Koala y yo nos despedimos, ¡bye!**_


	12. La verdad está en el vino

_**Hola, traté de publicar este cap ayer pero no pude T_T**_

_**Como sea, les dejo el cap 12.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**La verdad está en el vino. **

El intenso olor a alcohol lo hizo despertar arrugando un poco la nariz, abrió los ojos con dificultad a causa de la luz intensa, se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, no había muchos muebles, en realidad era bastante pequeña. El pelinegro se sentó y sintió un punzante dolor en su cráneo, al llevar su mano al área del dolor se percató de que tenía una venda. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar donde se encontraba, era la enfermería de la escuela, ¿qué diablos hacía en ese lugar?

De un momento a otro una sensación de abultamiento, casi gritando ¡sácame de aquí, maldito bastardo!, lo hizo levantarse un poco de la camilla donde se encontraba para mirar. ¡Por todos los dioses! Miró a todas direcciones tapándose con lo primero que encontró a la mano, no vio a nadie. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas como nunca antes y es que pequeños recuerdos de su movidito sueño le decían cuan pervertido se había vuelto. Se mordió el labio, no sabía qué diablos hacía ahí pero tenía que salir de inmediato antes de que… La puerta se abrió.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — le dijo, maldita suerte de perro, era Sakura. Apretó más la… ¿mochila? La mochila que cubría su ahora problema era de… Idiota. La pelirrosa inspeccionaba sus facciones, sus movimientos, hasta que el pelinegro por fin habló.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué ha pasado? — la chica de ojos jade supuso que estaría confundido, después de tremendo golpe era lógico, aunque a Sasuke eso poco le importaba, si descubría su estado sería lo más vergonzoso del mundo.

—Tú y Gaara discutieron, aun no entiendo que quieren lograr con eso — se levantó y caminó por la pequeña habitación, por otro lado Sasuke trataba de tranquilizarse y no ver a la chica — por un momento pensé que se matarían, llegaron a los golpes — ante la reciente información Sasuke comenzó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos antes de desmayarse a causa del daño en su cabeza.

_**Flashback.**_

—Sakura, ¿así que es por él que no estuviste con nosotros en la cafetería? — la actitud prepotente de Gaara hicieron enojar al Uchiha, ¿quién se creía él para ir y decirle a Sakura con quien debía estar? No era de su incumbencia y no tenía por qué meterse entre ellos, en primer lugar era Sakura quien se había quedado con él, jamás la obligó a estar a su lado.

—Estuvimos hablando — contestó la pelirrosa con cierto nerviosismo y deshaciendo el agarre del azabache — hago amigos Gaara, y Sasuke pertenece a mi grupo, es normal que quiera conocerlo mejor.

—No es correcto estar con él a solas — dijo el pelirrojo, ¿acaso lo etiquetaba de pervertido violador? Sasuke dio un paso al frente.

—¿Y según tú que es lo correcto? — intervino el pelinegro con voz irritada, Sakura lo notó, esto no marchaba bien — ¿acaso llamas correcto pasar el tiempo con un chico que colabora en las atrocidades de otro? — estaba poniéndolo de ejemplo, Gaara lo miró más intensamente, no le agradaba el rumbo de la conversación — sabes lo que hace Neji, lo que sufre Naruto, y no haces nada, sólo mirar y acobardarte.

—Te recomiendo que cuides tus palabras. No tengo porque estar resolviendo la vida de otros, pero a ti te encanta meterte en problemas y no me gustaría que arrastraras a Sakura en uno de ellos por demostrar tu valentía y lealtad, Uchiha — Gaara estaba logrando un disgusto en Sasuke, no quería perder el control, pero no sabía si aguantaría con tales palabras — Uzumaki Naruto, no tengo nada en contra de él, ni tampoco en contra tuya, pero si te metes con las personas que más me importan puedes salir lastimado, y una de ellas es Sakura.

—Chicos, basta. No creo que…

—Si tanto deseas salir lastimado, acércate y verás lo que puede pasarte — dijo Sasuke avanzando dos pasos más. Sakura comenzó a impacientarse, ¿qué debía hacer?

—No me gusta pelear, odio la violencia — el Uchiha sonrió, Gaara debía ser un pobre diablo entonces.

—No lograrás que me aleje — escuchó decir Gaara a Sasuke mientras se acercaba más y más.

El pelinegro tomó el cuello de la camisa de Gaara, Sakura gritó ante la escena. El pelirrojo se mantuvo tranquilo, sólo que su expresión había cambiado un poco, sabía que el azabache actuaría así, pero no le agradaba que Sasuke lo tomara de ese modo, lo consideraba de mal gusto, además, él no era ningún debilucho, sabía defenderse ante amenazas como esa, estar en contra de ellas no significaba que dejara que le pegaran así como así. Lo golpeó con la palma de su mano aún en la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba, Sasuke lo soltó y se fue hacia atrás un par de pasos, tambaleándose un poco para finalmente caer. El golpe no fue nada del otro mundo, Sasuke se hubiera levantado enseguida de no ser porque se golpeo la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la esquina de uno de los escritorios de los alumnos.

_**Final flashback**_

—Gaara te trajo a la enfermería, en realidad se veía preocupado porque no despertabas, al principio pensó que estabas bromeando pero al ver la sangre en tu cabeza te cargó antes de que el doctor se fuera — concluyó la chica.

—¿Gaara hizo qué? — Sasuke no se lo creía, Gaara lo había ayudado en lugar de dejarlo como perro a su suerte. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que no le debía nada, total, él había provocado su caída. Sakura era extremista, ¿en qué momento llegaron a los golpes? Todo era simple suerte de Gaara — hmp.

—Sasuke, — de pronto Sakura se puso seria, lo miró directo a los ojos — los dos se comportaron como unos tontos, sobre todo tú, ¿qué ganas con golpear a Gaara? Lo conozco, a él no le gusta pelear. Gaara a sufrido mucho, por favor, no me gustaría que ustedes dos continuaran con esto — le pidió, Sasuke evitó su mirada suplicante, ¿quién golpeó a quién? — pero de seguir así, me alejaré de ti y de Gaara, su comportamiento no creo que sea el más adecuado — lo que escuchó dejó a Sasuke sin palabras y la observó de inmediato.

—En ocasiones actúo como un idiota y eso la mayor parte del tiempo me mete en problemas, lo siento — dijo sinceramente, Sakura le sonrió débilmente y se acercó un poco a él pero paró en seco al ver la reacción del Uchiha, casi estrangulando su mochila con sus manos e incomodándose al extremo. Le sonrió, confiaría en él, tampoco quería perder a Gaara.

Su sonrisa, _Sasuke-kun_. Sacudió su cabeza, Sakura, su sueño… De pronto sintió como sus mejillas ardían de nuevo, ella y él habían… estado juntos, claro, un sueño solamente.

—Dijeron que estarías bien al despertar y que podías irte — se acercó más — ¿estás bien? Creo que tienes fiebre — dijo al ver su apariencia de rábano maduro, el error fue permitirle que se acercara demasiado.

—¡No tengo nada! — casi gritó, apartando la mano de Sakura que había tocado su mejilla.

—Entonces vayamos a ver a mi tía, quiere saber como estás — el azabache palideció, no se había recuperado, su cuerpo aún seguía de fiesta, ¡malditos sueños de mierda! Sakura sin avisar quiso tomar su mochila pero Sasuke la sujetó como si su vida dependiera de ella.

—Sasuke, dame la mochila por favor — y trató de quitársela de nuevo pero no la cedió — Sasuke, dame mi mochila — nada, la pelirrosa no entendía qué es lo que le pasaba — Sasuke, ¡dame mi mochila! — y con toda sus fuerzas se la arrancó pero dio un grito dándose la vuelta de inmediato — ¡¿en qué estás pensando? ¡pervertido!

—¡No es lo que crees!, es sólo que me he aguantado a ir al baño, no seas dramática — pero no quería ni verla, que escusa más idiota. Se levantó por completo, tomó el primer fólder que vio y caminó tapando su despierto amigo hasta fuera de la enfermería y directo al baño.

—Pervertido — no quería ni imaginarse que estaría haciendo en ese baño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Salió de la escuela luego de enterarse de que Gaara había aceptado toda responsabilidad del accidente ante Tsunade, lo que le había merecido una sanción. A Gaara jamás lo vio, desde antes de despertar ya había hablado con la directora y se había marchado, lo que nunca reveló a la rubia era la causa de su pelea, en ese caso Sakura, pero no lo dijo, no quería involucrarla.

Salió en compañía de Sakura, por muy extraño que pareciera, pues Tsunade le había pedido a Sakura en primer lugar acompañarlo hasta la entrada y no a Shizune. Los dos no comentaron nada acerca de la pequeña motivación del azabache, cosa que agradecía pues no sabría lidiar con ello. No se sentía mareado, al llegar a las puertas principales de la escuela encontraron a Naruto esperando sentado. Al ver a su amigo rubio Sasuke se aproximó a él, era raro tener a Naruto a esas horas si se suponía que se había ido desde concluir las clases, lo que le recordaba que no quiso ayudarlo a limpiar. El rubio se levantó enseguida y miró a los chicos, sonriente.

—Pero mira que rápido vas teme, ¿Sakura-chan ya es tu novia? — la pelirrosa se sonrojó levemente y evitó ver al ojiazul, Sasuke golpeó la cabeza de su amigo con poca fuerza, pero si la suficiente para provocar dolor — ¡¿Por qué siempre me golpeas? — gritó más molesto por el acto que por el dolor.

—Por tus comentarios idiotas, — le respondió — ahora ¿podrías explicarme que haces aquí? — Naruto ensanchó una sonrisa.

—Mis padres no estarán en casa hoy, así que podríamos organizar una fiesta… ya sabes, con chicas cachondas — soltó, Sasuke no sabía que hacer, golpear nuevamente a Naruto o ignorar sus tonterías, pero tragó saliva al ver la expresión de Sakura. Las ideas de Naruto lo meterían en problemas con ella.

—¿Chicas cachondas? — preguntó Sakura, pero pareció más bien escapársele las palabras. Con todo gusto Naruto respondió.

—Sí, chicas buenas y dispuestas a todo…

—¡Naruto!, ¡¿podrías callarte? — Sasuke lo empujó un poco y habló con él — Baka — susurró en su oído — Sakura es una chica, me meterás en un lío por tu bocota, idiota.

—Por favor, mírala, se nota que es de las chicas comprensivas, además ustedes no son nada — el pelinegro volteó a ver a la chica, Sakura los veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. El azabache regresó la vista a su hiperactivo amigo.

—Estúpido, no se trata sólo de eso, pensará que sólo juego con las mujeres, ¡la besé! — y empujó a Naruto de nuevo, después regresó con Sakura que lo veía de reojo sin decir nada.

—Si quieres puedes venir Sakura-chan — Naruto tuvo un repentino hinchazón en la cabeza, que provocó la llegada de lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

—No tengo intensión de ir a la fiesta de dos brutos, disfruten la compañía de esas chicas cachondas — dijo con enojo para nada fingido, pero su voz se había escuchado tranquila, aun así se notaba su molestia. Dio media vuelta y regresó a la escuela para reunirse con su tía.

—¡Sa… Sakura, espera! — pero la ojijade no se detuvo. El pelinegro encaró a su amigo — te mataré.

—¡Ototo! — justo a tiempo Itachi apareció en su auto, saludando con su mano al aire. Naruto respondió pero Sasuke sólo pronunció su típico "Hmp" Los dos chicos se acercaron al auto — suban, los llevaré a casa.

—Pasaré la noche en casa de Naruto, déjame ahí — y subió en el asiento del copiloto, Naruto atrás.

—Deberías pedir permiso a mamá antes de tomar una decisión por tu cuenta, — dijo ante lo mencionado por Sasuke, nunca pedía permiso, a veces llegaba a pensar que Sasuke fingía que no tenía familia — papá se fue hace unas horas, ya no tienes que preocuparte por su presencia, al menos por un tiempo.

—Hmp, lo que él haga no me importa — Itachi no dijo nada, después de todo su padre tampoco se merecía que saliera en su defensa.

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, Naruto era quien hablaba pero los hermanos Uchiha parecían no ponerle la más mínima atención, y eso el rubio no lo notaba. Por un lado Sasuke pensaba en Sakura, lo que le había dicho y también la manera de arreglar lo que el idiota de Naruto había hecho, por su culpa Sakura estaba enojado con él; y en cambio Itachi pensaba la manera de acercarse más a Sasuke, ¿cómo lograr que su hermano menor le permitiera estar a su lado?, estar cerca de él, pero Sasuke se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela.

Llegaron, pero no estaban en la casa de Naruto. Sasuke volteó a ver a su hermano con reproche, estaban en su casa y no pensó que Itachi hablara en serio, pero se había equivocado. Los chicos bajaron y Sasuke se apresuró a entrar. En la cocina y como supuso se encontraba Mikoto. Itachi se colocó justo detrás de Sasuke y lo empujó levemente mientras sonreía.

—Madre — comenzó Sasuke, Mikoto pareció asustada por unos segundos, no se había percatado de la presencia de sus dos hijos.

—Sasuke, Itachi, ¿qué sucede?, ¿dónde habías estado? Llegas muy tarde — Mikoto se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla para hacer que su hijo la viera a la cara — ¿Sasuke? ¿Y ese golpe?

—No es nada. Madre yo… quería, — Sasuke volteó a ver a su hermano, parecía disfrutar el momento. Fastidiado, el pelinegro rodó los ojos — me preguntaba si me darías permiso para quedarme en casa de Naruto esta noche — dijo entre dientes, luego escuchó como Itachi ahogaba una carcajada.

—Hijo, claro que sí — contestó su madre sonriente y dando cortos aplausos, a juzgar por su rostro parecía que se había ganado el premio mayor. El pelinegro medio sonrió, su mamá se alegraba por cualquier tontería, tenía años sin pedirle permiso.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana, tomaré ropa — y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la voz de su madre lo impidió.

—Debería llamar a Kushina…

—No, los padres de Naruto no estarán, por eso me quedaré en su casa. Naruto se asusta si esta solo — bromeó. Era una suerte que el rubio no estuviera ahí mismo, se había quedado fuera esperando, o le habría gritado dejándolo sordo por un buen rato.

—En ese caso no me parece correcto que dos adolescentes menores de edad se queden solos en una casa tan grande, podría pasarles algo — dijo el chico de coleta, el pelinegro miró a Itachi con rencor, su hermano mayor acrecentó su sonrisa, ¿qué quería conseguir con eso?

—Tengo 17 — respondió con voz ronca y molesta, demasiado molesta. Sasuke sabía muy bien por qué Itachi lo hacía, que quería remediar sus errores del pasado. Pero a pesar de lo que pudo pasar cuando era niño, no se alejaba de él por eso, eran celos simplemente y no podía evitar sentirlos.

—Escuchaste lo que dije ¿cierto? Eso te convierte en menor de edad — lo mataría. Mikoto se acercó a ambos.

—Tu hermano tiene razón Sasuke. Itachi, deberías acompañarlo — tal como lo esperaba Itachi, logró que su madre le otorgara el derecho de acompañar a Sasuke, así tendrían tiempo de convivencia, además a Naruto parecía caerle bien.

Y ahí estaban los tres rumbo a la casa de Naruto. Al entrar el rubio les ofreció algo de tomar, demasiada amabilidad de su parte. Ninguno de los hermanos aceptó, pero para cuando Naruto y Sasuke se dieron cuenta Itachi ya tenía una botella de vodka en la mano y se servía en una copa. Naruto esperaba que su madre no creyera que él había tomado. Los dos chicos subieron al cuarto de Naruto y se encerraron con llave, Sasuke no quería que Itachi fuera a husmear por ahí.

—Necesitamos deshacernos de Itachi — dijo en cuanto Naruto aseguró la puerta. El rubio se sentó en su cama y Sasuke en el sofá de lectura, que era extraño pues Naruto nunca leía.

—Puede que sí, pero… ¿crees que Itachi no nos dejará? Quiero decir que tu hermano no es de los que les gusta delatar, nos ayudaría con lo de la fiesta — dijo Naruto, no le parecía mala idea tener a Itachi de su lado.

—¿Aún sigues con esas ideas? — lo regañó Sasuke y le lanzó un libro bastante voluminoso que se estrelló es su cabeza rubia — pensaba más bien escaparnos un rato, tenemos toda la noche libre — aunque al día siguiente había clases, pero el pelinegro creía que unas horas de desvelo no les caerían mal.

—¿Qué tiene de malo una fiesta? — contestó mientras sobaba su cabeza y le regresaba el libro a Sasuke, sin lograr golpearlo.

—Es muy tarde para organizar una fiesta en unas horas Dobe, eso debiste pensarlo antes, ahora no hay tiempo y gracias a tus idioteces Sakura se enojó conmigo, creo que debería ir a buscarla, se fue sin que pudiera explicarle — Naruto suspiró.

—Estas enamorado de alguien que no existe, Sakura-chan podrá parecerse a la chica que ves en tus sueños, pero no es la misma, tú idealizas a una mujer en tu cabeza, en cambio Sakura-chan tiene su propia personalidad, teme — por unos segundo pensó lo que Naruto le decía, ¿en verdad idealizaba a la Sakura de sus sueños? Esa otra Sakura era segura de si misma, madura, divertida y hasta incluso pasional, vaya si lo había descubierto en su último sueño, esa Sakura era una mujer en todos los sentidos. En cambio esta Sakura se mostraba más calmada, más cordial por decirlo de ese modo, y escondía más sus sentimientos, no la conocía del todo, aunque eso era razonable, era nueva en la escuela y en su vida.

—Se perfectamente distinguir mi realidad de la fantasía Dobe, y no logra confundirme, es sólo que en tan poco tiempo puedo decir que Sakura es la persona que quiero mantener a mi lado. Dejaré de tomarle tanta importancia a esos sueños — ante lo último su amigo sonrió, ya era hora de que Sasuke viviera en la realidad.

—Entonces no te rindas, — lo animó — yo tampoco me dejaré de Neji, poco a poco lograré que Hinata se acerque a mi, Además no pienso perder — y recordó lo que Neji le había dicho "Una pelea, tú y yo. Si ganas dejaré que salgas con Hinata, pero si pierdes renunciarás a toda idea de acercártele en tu patética vida. Recuerda, las peleas se ganan con astucia, suerte Uzumaki"

—Seguro que ganarás…

—Que conmovedor, nunca imaginé que fueran tan buenos amigos, realmente me impresionas Sasuke — el pelinegro no volteó, respiró profundo. Itachi bailaba unas llaves en su mano, con eso había abierto ¿de donde diablos las había sacado? — Estaban colgadas en la cocina — respondió a su pregunta como si leyera sus pensamientos, estúpido Itachi, Sasuke comenzaba a cansarse de su juego.

—¡Oh, Itachi! ¡Ven, ven, ven! — decía Naruto con un ánimo de 100 perros — Sasuke y yo hemos pensado en noche de solteros, ¿qué te parece? Los tres juntos, los hombres más codiciados en este mar de hormonas nocturnas — e hizo un movimiento con sus cejas de arriba abajo mientras una sonrisa bastante pervertida se sumaba a su cara idiota.

—Estás loco — lo interrumpió Sasuke pero Itachi jaló a Sasuke y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama, abrazó a ambos chicos muy sonriente.

—Es una excelente idea Naruto, compartir tiempo con mi hermano y su mejor amigo, eres brillante — el ego de Naruto subió hasta el cielo, Sasuke pegó un bufido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto había prácticamente llorado, eran menores de edad, a excepción de Itachi, por lo tanto no podrían entrar a fiestas ni antros, ni beber nada. Tampoco sabían exactamente a dónde ir, pero lo que para Naruto era un calvario, el azabache lo consideraba casi algo divino, se regresarían y no tendría que soportar a Itachi, genial, todo a su favor, por ahora.

—Tengo contactos aquí, podemos entrar sin ningún problema — adiós a la divinidad, Sasuke apretó los dientes.

Los tres, así como dijo Itachi entraron sin problemas, pronto a Naruto se le olvidó el amor oculto por Hinata y comenzó a buscar una chica con la cual divertirse un buen rato. Itachi se perdió desde el inicio pero antes de irse agregó "No se vayan a ir y no beban alcohol" fue más una advertencia, a Sasuke parecía ir dirigido el no irse y a Naruto no beber, ninguno de los chicos protestó, a Sasuke no le quedaba mucho por hacer, ya estaba ahí.

Sasuke se sentó en una de las mesas y observó el ambiente, muchos bailaban, entre ellos Naruto con una extraña. Itachi no se veía, genial, los había dejado solos. Tampoco estaba de humor para buscar a alguien, parecía estúpido pero pensaba en Sakura, ¿qué diría ella si se enteraba que estaba ahí? No, no quería sustituirla por un rato como lo hacía Naruto, tal vez el rubio no hacía nada malo pero a pesar de eso no quería divertirse con otra, él quería estar con Sakura.

—¿Necesitas compañía? — una chica de cabello negro bastante linda se acercó a Sasuke, el azabache no dijo nada pero asintió con la cabeza, no quería ser descortés. La pelinegra se sentó, tenía los ojos marrones y piel blanca, su cabello era rizado por debajo de los hombros, bastante atractiva — no parece que la estés pasando bien — dijo enseguida — pensaba encontrar un mejor ambiente pero hoy no es un buen día, debí imaginarlo, ¿fumas? — dijo, y le ofreció un cigarrillo.

—No, gracias — la chica se guardo la cajetilla — ¿vienes sola?

—Con una amiga, pero pareció más interesada en intercambiar saliva con un desconocido — eso le pasaría a Naruto si no se andaba con cuidado, una vocecilla le decía que haría de niñera esa noche.

—¿Y tú no sigues su ejemplo? — dijo Sasuke, la chica pareció pensarlo y después el azabache se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, no quería que malinterpretara — me refiero a que… ¿no eres de la clase de persona que busca estar con extraños?

—No vengo con esa intención, no te preocupes, hacer nuevas amistades tampoco hace daño. — y dio un sorbo a la bebida que traía. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Sasuke procuraba a Naruto, parecía una madre preocupada. La chica en cambio observaba a los que bailaban y el resto que platicaba en las mesas — Ese chico… — Sasuke observó, se trataba de Itachi, por fin daba señales de vida.

—¿Te refieres a él? — Sasuke señaló al pelinegro — se llama Itachi, es mi hermano, un pesado si quieres mi opinión.

—Es bastante atractivo, se parecen — la pelinegra lucía bastante interesada en el Uchiha mayor.

—No, tenemos una manera de pensar muy diferente — comentó Sasuke, aunque físicamente se parecían, eso era a causa de Mikoto.

—Te invito un trago — dijo de pronto, supuso que uno no le vendría mal, seguro ella pensaba que era mayor de edad, después de todo había entrado sin problema.

Uno se convirtió en siete, Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a tomar y ya estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado, aun así continuaba. Naruto no se había percatado de la condición de Sasuke, aún seguía bailando con esa chica que no recordaba como se llamaba, pero se la estaba pasando bastante bien, tenía que juntarse con Itachi más seguido. Sasuke suspiró mientras hacía la cabeza para atrás y se recargaba mejor en su asiento.

—Creo que deberías dejarlo, te estas sintiendo mal — le dijo la chica, pero Sasuke negó rápidamente.

—Hace tiempo que no tomo, es todo — no es que no quisiera, pero después de todo era menor, aunque una vez lo había intentado y eso había sido idea de su propia madre, pensaba que si dejaba a Sasuke hacerlo quizás terminaría con la curiosidad de haber bebido, y al parecer había funcionado pues después de haberse ahogado con el primer trago prefirió dejarlo. Psicología, ideas de Mikoto bastante efectivas.

—Pues ya basta por ahora, no quiero ser responsable de tu estado — le dijo y apartó la botella de su lado.

—Hola linda, vamos a bailar — dijo un chico que se acercó de improviso, estaba un poco tomado, se adivinaba por su rostro bastante rojo y sus ojos entrecerrados.

—No, gracias — lo rechazó la pelinegra, pero el hombre no estuvo conforme con su respuesta.

—Sólo será un momento — y la tomó del brazo.

—¡He dicho que no! — y se zafó fuertemente.

—Deberías hacer lo que te dice — intervino Sasuke bastante mareado, ya veía doble pero aun así miró al tipo con advertencia. El sujeto sonrió, pensó que Sasuke no era suficiente para él.

—A ti nadie te llamó niñita — fue su respuesta — así que apártate — y alistó su puño derecho, pero antes de que llegara a su destino un cuerpo intervino para evitar que lo golpeara.

Itachi estaba frente al hombre y lucía bastante enfadado, sólo había tomado un poco pero estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para defender a su hermano menor. La tensión podía sentirse en ese pequeño espacio, el resto no ponía la más mínima atención a lo que se suscitaba. La joven estaba asustada, permanecía en su asiento sin moverse, pudo ver la expresión del recién llegado pelinegro y Sasuke detrás no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba.

—Ey Itachi, llegas tarde… como siempre — dijo Sasuke queriendo levantarse.

—Sasuke, ¿estás tomado? — Itachi lo vio con reproche, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano en esas condiciones y no le agradaba descubrirlo, había sido mala idea llevarlos ahí, ahora se preguntaba donde estaba Naruto, si le salía con lo mismo los dos sabrían lo que era un verdadero castigo.

—Sólo un poco… ¿y eso que tienen de malo?, solo trato de olvidar mis problemas. — respondió y bostezó — Que curioso, se supone que la familia… te ayuda a superarlos, pero… mi misma familia es mi problema, ninguno esta…. ahí cuando se les necesita — le estaba reprochando, estaba bastante pasado de copas.

—Deja de decir tonterías — pero evitó verlo, una parte de él sabía que tenía razón.

—¿Por qué? — Sasuke se mostró con un semblante de tristeza — ¿Por qué eres… el hijo perfecto? — su hermano mayor lo escuchó con atención — ¿por qué el amigo perfecto?, ¿…el estudiante perfecto? ¿…el empresario perfecto?... ¿por qué el hermano perfecto? Todo lo haces bien… Por tu culpa mi padre no me quiere…

—Sasuke… — Itachi se quedó sin palabras, ¿eso era lo que sufría Sasuke? Lo culpaba por no recibir atención de Fugaku, por eso lo odiaba, eso creía.

—Ustedes no deberían… de parlotear tanto, vamos al grano — habló de nuevo el hombre — apártate Itachi — le dijo como si lo conociera y con cierta burla.

—Si le pones una mano encima a mi hermano juro que conocerás el mismo infierno esta noche — lo amenazó, pero no pareció afectar al tomado chico.

Se acercó a Itachi dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el ruido de vidrios quebrándose captaron la atención de cualquiera lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo. La chica de cabellos rizados había tomado la botella y estrellado en la cabeza del idiota. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, fue ahí cuando un Naruto bastante sonriente apareció.

—Hola… ¿de qué me perdí? — dijo luego de ver el cuerpo de alguien en el suelo.

—Buen golpe — escucharon decir a Sasuke, luego él se dejó caer por completo en su asiento, se había dormido. Itachi miró a su hermano, era mejor que durmiera, no quería que le dijera más cosas que lo hicieran sentir mal, bien dicen que la verdad esta en el vino, después de todo los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Al menos había descubierto que Sasuke la decía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Espero que el capítulo esté bien. Ahí está lo que me pediste Dai-chan, no quise dejar a Sasuke pasar más vergüenza, así que hasta ahí lo dejo, aunque el pobre pasará más vergüenzas más adelante...**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Gracias **_**baany, _nos alegra que te resulte interesante._**

_**En el siguiente cap ya volvemos con el contexto ninja.**_

_**Si quieren comentar, adelante. Me despido, hasta el siguiente cap. n_n**_


	13. La predicción del profeta

_**Este cap. está algo interesante.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo, espero les guste n_n**  
><em>

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**La predicción del profeta. **

Se quejo mentalmente, Sasuke era un insensible, le dolía todo el cuerpo gracias a que él no se movió de encima en toda la noche, ¿acaso no tenía consideración? Respiró calmadamente tratando de ignorar el peso, luego de un momento más Sasuke se movió un poco, ahora ya no tenía tanto sobre su pobre cuerpo pero la respiración en su cuello le hacía cosquillas y lograba regresarle recuerdos de la noche pasada. El color de sus mejillas aumentó al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba completamente desnudo, ambos lo estaban y no sabía que hacer ni como actuar en el momento que despertara. Sintió una de las manos de Sasuke apretar su cintura en un intento por acercarla aún más, ¿estaría despierto ya?

La pelirrosa consideraba su actitud un tanto ridícula, ya habían compartido una noche juntos, ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? Trató de tranquilizarse pero todo fue un rotundo fracaso al sentir los besos de Sasuke sobre su cuello, succionando de vez en cuando y dejando pequeñas marcas. La respiración de Sakura se descontroló, sabía que el pelinegro quería torturarla y estaba cayendo en su juego.

—Sasuke-kun… no creo que sea lo mejor — dijo con calma mientras Sasuke no dejaba de besar su hombro desnudo — debemos irnos.

—Karin y el resto sabrán encontrarnos — contestó sin darle importancia.

—Entonces con más razón — y lo apartó de un manotazo — no quiero que nos encuentren en una situación así… los dos juntos… — después calló sus palabras.

—Esta bien — al parecer lo había tomado bastante bien, las cosas mejoraban en su… ¿qué?, ¿relación?

—Me daré un baño — Sakura se envolvió en una de las sábanas blancas, no quería que Sasuke la viera a plena luz del día, aún no se acostumbraba. El pelinegro la tomó de la mano antes de que se marchara.

—Voy contigo — no de nuevo, quizás no había mejorado tanto, Sasuke no entendía la palabra "espacio", ella quería su propio espacio y que Sasuke la viera a cada momento no la hacían sentir cómoda.

—Ni hablar, ¡tú te quedas aquí!, espera tu turno — y se soltó bruscamente para después encerrarse en el baño. Sasuke se molestó pero no debía hacer enojar a Sakura ahora que ella estaba dispuesta a estar con él y de una manera más íntima. Sonrió, la mejor noche de su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Por qué ella? No era su criada, pero Sasuke le había ordenado buscar ropa para Sakura, la mochila con sus pertenencias había quedado atrás en ese río, por lo tanto la pelirrosa había perdido su equipo médico, su ropa, sus armas Ninja y su querida insignia de la hoja. La pelirroja se había negado a prestarle algo por el momento. Fue lo primero que Sasuke le dijo al verla, ni un "Hola", nada, sólo "Préstale ropa a Sakura" y eso la hacía enfadar. Así que la habían mandado a ella a encontrar algo apropiado. Buscó la peor ropa que encontró y se la entregó a Sasuke.

—¿Qué es esto? — dijo el pelinegro inspeccionando lo traído por Karin.

—Lo que me pediste, ropa — le contestó de los más sumisa. Sasuke la miró molesto.

—Estos harapos viejos no pueden considerarse ropa — y se los aventó a Karin con rabia, la chica los recibió en su rostro — no sabes hacer nada, iré personalmente — y se fue dejando a la pelirroja muy sonriente.

Sasuke estuvo caminando por el pequeño poblado buscando una tienda de ropa, ¿de dónde había sacado esa basura Karin? Siguió inspeccionando, había puestos de comida, establecimientos en donde los hombres solían beber, casas y más casas, y curiosidades, Sasuke se detuvo en la última, deseaba comprarle algo a Sakura, algo que le gustara y tuviera con ella siempre. Le llamó la atención un collar de plata en forma de hoja, la pelirrosa amaba a su aldea, por lo tanto le resultaría lindo algo que le recordara a Konoha sin que fuera su símbolo común. Lo compró y salió de la tienda, ¿y si al verlo le diera por regresar? No quería que ella se marchara, no dejaría que lo hiciera, era tan importante ahora en su vida que no permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

Después de cinco minutos más de búsqueda encontró la tienda, habría sido más fácil preguntar pero no quería la ayuda de nadie. Fue vergonzoso tener que comprar ropa de mujer, y aún más la íntima, pero ir tampoco había sido mala idea, ahora había escogido un atuendo nuevo para él, sólo que regresaría más tarde, el bordado del abanico Uchiha debía estar grande en su espalda. Regresó al motel e ignorando a sus compañeros fue directo al cuarto que compartía con Sakura.

—Sakura…

—¡Sasuke-kun! — la ojijade lo abrazó sorpresivamente, ahora parecía haber cambiado la toalla por la sábana que arrastraba hasta el suelo — ¿por qué tardaste tanto? — Sasuke tiró la bolsa con la ropa y la abrazó por la cintura.

—No encontraba la estúpida tienda — respondió — ¿por qué?, ¿me extrañaste? — y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja mientras resistía el impulso por arrancarle la molesta sábana de su cuerpo. Sus labios viajaron a los de ella, la besó necesitadamente una y otra vez, dando poco tiempo al respiro.

—Sasuke-kun… — dijo entre besos — ¿trajiste… la ropa? — sin apartar sus labios el pelinegro dejó salir un sonido parecido a un "aham" en respuesta positiva — debo vestirme.

—No es necesario… por el momento no la necesitarás — los sentidos de Sakura se pusieron el alerta. Quería, no quería, quería… se estaba torturando, Sasuke era demasiado impulsivo ¿Qué no estaba satisfecho con lo que pasó ayer? La mente de Sakura daba vueltas, no quería ser para Sasuke un juguete sexual, debía respetar su opinión y esa opinión le decía que no quería ir tan rápido.

—Sasu… — fue imposible hablar luego de que el azabache llevara sus manos un poco más abajo, levantó a Sakura y golpeándola con la puerta de una manera brusca. Mientras besaba el nacimiento de sus pechos fue subiéndole con sus manos la sábana arrugada, proporcionándole al mismo tiempo bellas y placenteras caricias a sus piernas — det… mm… Sasuke-kun… — nuevamente la ignoró — ¡dije que basta! — gritó enojada y esta vez el pelinegro lució confundido, cuanto le gustaba hacerlo esperar — No quiero.

—¿Prefieres estar en la cama? — Sasuke la bajó y la chica se apartó tomando la bolsa de ropa tirada a sus pies — ¿o aún tienes miedo de que Hebi nos vea?, ellos saben que no deben irrumpir mientras estoy en mi cuarto.

—No, hoy no tendremos intimidad — contestó avergonzada — y tampoco… — no encontraba las palabras para decirle — no estoy segura si mañana… o los días que siguen — le sentenció, ¿estaba de broma? Sasuke sonrió.

—No hablas en serio — y dio un paso, pero Sakura lo miró amenazante, lo que hizo dudar al pelinegro.

—Oh, créeme que sí — se alejó y encerró en el baño, poniendo seguro a éste, no quería que a Sasuke le diera por seguirla, con suerte no tiraría la puerta.

Sakura y Sasuke no habían hablado desde entonces, el azabache parecía ver la T.V del cuarto sin poner la más mínima atención en ella, ni siquiera le había dicho nada al verla con su nueva vestimenta, uno de los atuendos que él había elegido, un vestido azul celeste bastante lindo, el problema era que el idiota de Sasuke no había comprado calzado.

—_Esta enojado _—pensó Sakura — _¿qué puedo hacer para contentarlo sin que involucre mi cuerpo de por medio?_

Lo miró de reojo, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la almohada y su vista estaba fija al televisor. Sakura se mordió el labio, era ahora o nunca, no debía dejar pasar más tiempo, tampoco se sentía bien, pues Sasuke no le hablaba ni miraba siquiera. Decidida se acercó un poco más a él.

—Sasuke-kun… eh… no me gusta que me ignores — Sasuke no le respondió, evitaba no verla — debes entender mis razones… ¡Ya sé!, podemos salir a cenar, o a pasear por el pueblo, o a entrenar. Por favor — e hizo un puchero, aunque con ese vestido sería imposible defenderse. Sasuke ni parpadeó, realmente la evitaba — ¡Sasuke-kun! — le gritó, pero nada. La pelirrosa le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que tampoco tuvo efecto.

Sakura respiró hondo y se subió sobre Sasuke, sentándose sobre él y tapando su visión de la molesta T.V. Esta vez obtuvo su atención, pero la mirada de Sasuke era fría y eso la asustaba, aun así tomó valor para enfrentar su negra mirada. Hubo un incómodo silencio, al menos para Sakura, ella no podía adivinar que era lo que rondaba en la mente de su pelinegro.

—Yo… me gustaría pasar tiempo juntos… no me refiero simplemente a una noche… ya sabes — explicó, después tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar — quiero hablar, reír, tomarnos de la mano mientras caminamos, quiero estar junto a ti, porque yo quiero compartir tiempo a tu lado y conocerte mejor, porque siento que a pesar de que tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde niños, creo que aún eres un misterio. Si voy a estar a tu lado debo conocer a ese hombre… el chico al cual he entregado mi corazón.

Sasuke seguía inexpresivo, pero había algo diferente en sus facciones, esta vez se detenían a mirar a la chica que ahora tenía los ojos acuosos, amenazando con llorar. El azabache la tomó por sorpresa y la atrajo a él en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Acarició su cabello mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la chica en su pecho. Se sentía como un miserable, se estaba comportando como un estúpido y ahora la había hecho llorar. Lo que menos quería era que Sakura sufriera, quería que fuera feliz, así no dudaría en permanecer a su lado pero como siempre lo echaba a perder y actuaba por impulso, pensando sólo en él y no en el daño que podía ocasionarle, todo por querer más de ella sabiendo que era inexperta y que probablemente estaba asustada.

—Ya no llores — le dijo con voz calmada, quería que supiera que no estaba molesto — puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, hacer lo que quieras y no importa lo que pase, permaneceremos juntos Sakura — sintió como ella se aferraba a él con más fuerza.

—¿Podemos ir a pasear entonces? — preguntó sin moverse aún. Sasuke sonrió, caminar con Sakura no le vendría mal, además tenía que recoger lo que había encargado.

—Sí, pero nada de cosas extrañas — le advirtió, la kunoichi no comprendió que cosas podría hacer ella que resultaran extrañas para Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Te vez muy bien — venía diciendo Sakura mientras caminaban tomados de la mano como ella le había pedido, ya Sasuke le había comprado a Sakura unas sandalias que hacían juego con su vestido, por suerte ya que en el pueblo no había muchas cosas.

Los jóvenes Ninja había decidido salir juntos, el azabache había recogido su nueva chamarra, remplazando su chaleco por ella, la cual era de color blanca y con el símbolo Uchiha muy grande por la espalda, parecida a la que una vez la kunoichi había visto en él la vez que se lo encontraron en la guarida de Orochimaru, sólo que no dejaba el pecho al descubierto. El pelinegro veía de vez en cuando a Sakura, necesitaba el mejor momento para entregarle el collar de plata pero aún no se decidía, ni siquiera sabía que decirle ni como empezar. Se estaba complicando la vida, tampoco le entregaría un anillo de matrimonio pero todo ese asunto era nuevo para él, no sabía como cortejar a una chica, nunca se había tomado en serio a ninguna, jamás había salido en una cita y ni en un millón de años se imaginó que sería con Sakura Haruno.

—Todas las chicas te miran — comentó la pelirrosa mientras caminaban y apretaba más la mano de Sasuke entre la suya.

—Ignóralas — contestó sin ningún interés al tema — este pueblo es una porquería — Sakura rió. No había mucho que mirar, todo era simple y en general era demasiado pequeño, ya le habían dado la vuelta tres veces y no habían encontrado un buen lugar para cenar.

—Estoy aburrida — dijo derrotada y sentándose en una de las bancas de la pequeña plaza, que por cierto no tenía ningún árbol.

—Venir fue tú idea, ahora te aguantas — la ojijade le sacó la lengua, muy en su papel de niña malcriada.

—¡Aquí no hay nada! — gritó luego de unos minutos en que los dos habían mirado el mismo paisaje desolado y penoso. Sakura aún no entendía como es que tenían televisión — volvamos — Sasuke no protestó, estar de regreso en el cuarto sería mucho mejor que seguir en ese sitió. Mañana mismo se irían a comenzar con la caza de ese maldito de Madara Uchiha, fuera quien fuera lo mataría y le haría pagar por cada vida del Clan Uchiha que había asesinado.

Durante el trayecto al motel los dos no dijeron nada. Faltaba poco para llegar pero el grito de una persona hizo que Sakura lo arrastrara junto con ella, y no se trataba de ningún individuo pidiendo ayuda. Era un hombre bastante entrado en edad, calvo y con barba blanca, llevaba consigo un bastó de palo, parecía un monje o algo parecido, estaba sentado en una piedra de buen tamaño y gritaba para captar la atención de los que pasaban. Nadie le hacía caso, el señor seguía insistiendo hasta que se encontró frente a frente con los dos Shinobis. El hombre sonrió amablemente, tal vez agradecido por atraer a un par de clientes.

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿qué desea saber? — preguntó.

—Bueno, usted dice que puede ver el destino de las personas, me gustaría saber lo que será de mi vida en el futuro, — pidió la pelirrosa, Sasuke pensaba que todo eso era una tontería, él jamás había creído en tales cosas. Todo era invención de los hombres y las personas ilusas caían en tales tonterías, una de ellas era Sakura — en el aspecto sentimental — dijo lo último más bajo y con cierto sonrojo, aun así el azabache la escuchó.

—Toda chica pregunta lo mismo, — dijo con una sonrisa, la ojijade se puso nerviosa — pero veamos linda señorita lo que la vida le tiene deparada. Por favor, extienda su mano.

La pelirrosa hizo lo que le pidió el anciano y mostró la palma de su mano derecha. El señor la tocó y observó con atención. Pasó todo un minuto en el que sólo se podía escuchar las voces de los aldeanos, yendo y viniendo, niños jugando y animales de granja. El anciano miró a la chica con interés hasta que después soltó su mano. La kunoichi esperó paciente.

—La persona que tienes a tu lado es muy importante para ti, — dijo para empezar, ambos chicos se miraron. Eso era cierto pero cualquiera lo sabría con sólo verlos, necesitaba saber más — tu vida cambiará y eso te traerá conflictos y sufrimiento, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que puedas pasar, elegirás proteger a lo más importante en tu vida, a cualquier costo — Sakura se quedó atónita ante lo que el anciano le reveló, ¿Qué quería decir exactamente? Todo era muy extraño y no estaba claro, ¿qué exactamente le pasaría?

—¿A quién debo proteger y qué es lo que pasará? — preguntó la chica, el hombre se acercó y Sasuke al instante tomó la mano de la pelirrosa.

—Ya te lo dije, proteger a la persona que debe ser sacrificada, la que es importante — los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a inquietarse, tenía miedo — y lo que pasará no lo sé con exactitud, pero todo gira al dolor. El futuro puede ser cambiado, tú decides.

—Ya basta de tantas estupideces, — intervino Sasuke, las manos de Sakura temblaban — está loco, váyase de aquí antes de que decida matarlo, viejo decrépito — y apartó a la ojijade pero justo en ese momento el anciano tomó fuertemente una de las manos del Uchiha y cerró los ojos, observando lo que sería el futuro del chico.

—¡Tú…! — gritó con los ojos expandidos — tus acciones sólo guiarán a esta pobre mujer al sufrimiento — se refería a Sakura, la chica estaba tras Sasuke — pero tienes dos caminos, de ti depende el fututo de ambos, puedes olvidarte de todo o seguir tu lucha. El sacrificio… A causa de ti vivirán o morirán muchas personas.

—Deje de decir tonterías, lo único que quiere es asustarla. Tome esto y déjenos en paz o le arrancaré la lengua, así dejará de decir incoherencias maldito viejo — se quiso soltar pero lo tenía bien sujeto.

—¡No te dejes engañar!… los sueños no existen, no existen… — el azabache se molestó y lo tomó fuertemente de su camisa — no te confundas muchacho… ellos ya están muertos.

—¡Sasuke-kun, suéltalo!, lo vas a lastimar — los ojos del pelinegro emanaban rabia, viejo idiota era lo que pasaba por su mente justo ahora — ¡que lo sueltes!, ¡es sólo un anciano Sasuke Uchiha! — y lo soltó, la pelirrosa pareció más tranquila, Sasuke era un desconsiderado, probablemente el hombre estaba loco pero no por eso debía matarlo — Ya vámonos — y lo jaló lejos del señor antes de que ocurriera otra cosa más, ya la gente del pueblo se había detenido a ver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡¿Estas loco? — Sakura azotó la puerta del cuarto luego de lo ocurrido — ¡pudiste haberlo matado! ¿Sabes lo que significa? Era sólo un pobre hombre enfermo que necesitaba ayuda y tú lo que hiciste fue casi golpearlo.

—Pero no pasó, además él se lo buscó, oíste lo que dijo. Esas personas lo único que buscan es el dinero de los demás, como sanguijuelas Sakura, no se detienen por nada — el pelinegro se sentó en la cama, Sakura lo veía de pie a escasos metros — lo que dijo al final me recordó a mis padres — tenía la mirada perdida y no quería hablar del tema.

—¿Por qué crees que dijo eso? Me refiero a involucrar a tus padres, sobre no confundirte — ella se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, tomó su mano.

—No se por qué pero… últimamente — pensaba seguir hablando pero se contuvo, era una coincidencia nada más, tonterías que lo estaban preocupando.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — Sakura quería seguir escuchándolo, pero el pelinegro no la miró.

—Olvídalo, no es nada — y se recostó dándole la espalda, pero la pelirrosa no estuvo conforme, Sasuke no le tenía confianza. Como siempre se guardaba lo que sentía.

Arrugó sus facciones completamente molesta, no lo dejaría más. Ya le había dicho que quería conocerlo, bueno, esta era una buena manera para empezar. La ojijade se acostó del otro lado de la cama pudiendo así verle el rostro, Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos, simplemente la miraba. La pelirrosa le sonrió un poco y se acercó más hasta el punto de estar a escasos centímetro el uno del otro.

—¿Puedes decirme? — le preguntó, Sasuke no contestó, se mantuvo callado, sumergido en sus pensamientos y sin intenciones de decir ni una sola palabra. La chica insistió — dímelo Sasuke-kun.

—No entenderías, solo es una estupidez — fue su respuesta cortante.

—Si entendería, dímelo — Sasuke besó su frente, por un momento pensó que le diría, pero no fue así, el azabache tomó la misma posición una vez terminado en corto beso — si no me dices no te hablaré más y… tú y yo… jamás, nunca volveremos a repetir lo que pasó anoche… — lo amenazó, pensó que eso resultaría, pero a los segundos sólo pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke.

—Por como gritabas podría apostar lo contrario — le contestó, causando en ella un color escarlata en sus mejillas, tenía que recordárselo.

—Y lo dice el señor lascivo — contestó sarcástica — tú eres el lujurioso en todo esto Sasuke-kun — y era verdad, era algo nuevo que le conocía a Sasuke, quien lo diría, el chico serio "yo soy el mejor" era un completo pervertido, casi podría pasar como el libertino de Jiraiya.

—Yo no lo oculto — fue su respuesta acompañada de su sonrisa — soy hombre Sakura, se perfectamente lo que quiero y te quiero a ti — la pelirrosa abrió más los ojos — de todas las maneras posibles — concluyó, la ojijade tragó saliva, Sasuke la besó… demasiado apasionado, no podía negarse un beso así.

—¿Me vas a decir? — preguntó una vez finalizado, al parecer no se daría por vencida.

—No. — y sintió un leve golpe en su hombro, suspiró y se dispuso a hablar — Hace días, tengo la sensación de que he visto a mis padres de nuevo, incluso creo que a Itachi.

—¿Verlos? — no comprendió eso de verlos de nuevo, ellos estaban muertos y por lo que le había contado el pelinegro, Itachi también.

—No de la manera que piensas, aparecen en mi cabeza, es una sensación extraña, cada despertar es así — no sabía que más decir, él también estaba confundido y no daba explicación, nunca solía preguntarse por los sueños, jamás se acordaba pero últimamente creía haber soñado con sus padres, todo era muy raro, demasiado.

—Seguro es porque los extrañas mucho — podría tener razón, ¿pero por qué hasta ahora? — murieron cuando eras muy pequeño y debiste sentirte muy solo, igual que Naruto.

—No, Naruto jamás conoció a sus padres, estuvo solo desde el principio, pero yo los perdí de un día a otro, el cariño ya estaba sembrado y me dolió más saber que ya no estarían conmigo — la mirada del azabache parecía perdida.

—Naruto y tú han sufrido, por eso se identifican, ustedes se comprenden. Saben lo que es estar solos, pero te prometo que eso ya no va a pasar, estaremos juntos ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

—Sakura… ¿piensas quedarte conmigo? — la pelirrosa recordó su misión, su aldea, sus amigos, su hogar, ¿debía sacrificar todo eso por Sasuke?, ¿era lo correcto? — ¿no te alejarás?

—Me quedaré a tu lado — dijo al final, el pelinegro la recostó por completo y la besó, sabía que Sasuke estaba satisfecho con la noticia. Sakura decía adiós a Konoha.

"_Me quedaré a tu lado"_ se sentía tan bien ahora que podía descartar los ridículos pensamientos de sensaciones extrañas al despertar, debía enfocarse en Sakura ahora, y también en ese Madara. Estaba seguro de una cosa, dejaría a Sakura fuera de sus asuntos vengativos, aunque ella insistiera en ayudarlo, que seguro haría, pero de cierto modo le daba miedo pensar que podía salir lastimada en todos sus problemas.

—Sakura, quiero darte una cosa — le dijo apartándose, se levantó de la cama y buscó entre sus cosas.

Sostuvo algo entre sus manos, el lindo collar de hoja, era el mejor momento pues saber que se quedaba por su voluntad lo hacía sentir realmente bien. Ayudó a la pelirrosa a levantarse también y así juntos le mostró muy cerca de su rostro el collar de plata. Sakura abrió levemente la boca, impresionada por el detalle de Sasuke, era realmente bello. El azabache esperaba impaciente cualquier cosa dicha por ella, pero nada salía de sus labios.

—Sakura — la chica salió de su trance y miró al Uchiha — escúchame bien, a partir de ahora no nos separaremos, esto que ves aquí será nuestro juramento y no debemos olvidarlo, si te lo quitas siquiera será que no lo has respetado, lo nuestro, — la ojijade seguía cada palabra, cada movimiento de sus labios al pronunciarlas y le gustaba lo que decía — eres mi novia ahora.

—Sasuke-kun… — y no se lo había preguntado, aunque no había mucho que pedir ahora, ya habían estado juntos, ambos sabían lo que sentían tanto ellos mismos como el otro, así que simplemente lo había hecho oficial — gracias.

El azabache le colocó el collar de plata y al instante la ojijade lo besó. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, tomando aire de vez en cuando hasta que Sakura dio fin a lo que Sasuke pretendía continuar. Al final el pelinegro veía como su ahora novia dormía tranquilamente en la cama luego de haber cenado lo que Sasuke se había encargado de comprar.

A pesar de estar ya oscuro, bastante luz entraba por la ventana, todo a causa de la Luna. El Uchiha se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, pretendía cerrar la cortina pero le llamó la atención alguien afuera. No había nadie más en la calle que esa persona, el anciano con bastón aún permanecía afuera, deambulando como fantasma al asecho. Miraba fijamente a su ventana, eso creía. _"Tus acciones sólo guiarán a esta pobre mujer al sufrimiento"_, sus palabras hicieron acto de presencia, era un viejo loco, sí, pero lo que había dicho, todo eso que le gritó lo habían hecho pensar, ¿podían sus palabras tener algo de verdad? Cerró la cortina completamente, decidiendo ignorar así todo lo referente a ese hombre, no dejaría que eso pasara porque lo último que deseaba era hacerla sentir miserable a su lado.

El anciano miró por última vez la ventana del motel y se perdió en el camino a la salida del pueblo, nunca nadie lo había visto ahí pero él ya lo había advertido. Los incrédulos son los últimos en creer, no confiar podía traer calamidad y sufrimiento, Uchiha Sasuke tendría problemas si le era indiferente a las palabras del profeta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Hola a todos, quiero creer que el cap no estuvo tan mal. Es un capi complicado porque trae nuevas preguntas y sobre todo te haces una idea de lo podría pasar más adelante... Sasuke es la persona que puede traer sufrimiento a Sakura, ¿pero por qué? Las decisiones que Sasuke tome ante alguna circunstancia pueden cambiar esa pequeña estabilidad que tienen, y digo pequeña por el hecho de que comienzan a tener una relación pero aún tienen asuntos de importancia que atender.**_

**Dai-chan**_**, nunca he considerado los reviews como halagos, más bien como puntos de vista muy importantes para mí y de los cuales aprecio mucho que me los hagan saber, así que no hay problema. Siento que tengas que pasar por eso, dices que explicamos cosas realmente importantes en un período corto y que por esa razón se te dificulta entender el cap, la verdad no lo habíamos notado y tampoco nadie nos lo había dicho, me hace sentir un tanto triste por el fic. Procuro cuidar mis historias lo mejor que puedo y me has dejado en que pensar, ahora no sé si estoy cometiendo el mismo error en todos mis fics, y no lo digo sólo por los que tengo aquí. He escrito durante años, he aprendido mucho y también ayudado a otros autores que me lo piden y me siento muy feliz de poder hacerlo. Me has dado un punto de reflexión y sinceramente gracias, es sólo que lamento mucho no poder hacer lo que nos sugieres. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano y yo hemos trabajado en este fic por poco más de un año, ha tomado parte de nuestro tiempo y no es como si pudiéramos cambiar las cosas de un momento a otro. El fic está avanzado, bastante y es imposible modificarlo. Cuando me sugeriste lo del cap anterior fue sencillo porque no cambia mucho, pero esto es más diferente. Así que discúlpanos, no podremos. Gracias por tu opinión, trataré de esforzarme más.**_

**_Mis disculpas sinceras si nuestro trabajo les ha resultado complicado de comprender, y no hablo del toque de misterio. Cuídense mucho amigos._**


	14. Explosión hormonal

**_**Hola, soy Liz de nuevo n_n Esperamos les guste el cap. Mi hermano dice que está dedicado a todas esas personas que han pasado por una situación similar... Ya se enterarán de qué habla xP**_**

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Explosión hormonal.**

Despertó al sentir varios golpes en su cara, ¡lo habían abofeteado cuatro veces! Abrió los ojos para hacer pagar al responsable y al hacerlo sintió que sus párpados le pesaban, se sentía a morir, con un dolor de cabeza del infierno y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. No recordaba mucho de la noche pasada, ¿qué había pasado para sentirse como si le hubiera pasado un auto encima? Trató de hacer memoria pero no pudo recordar mucho, salvo a Naruto yendo con una chica a bailar y a Itachi desaparecido, después se le vino a la mente la imagen de aquella mujer con la que había conversado pero nada más, el resto estaba borrado de sus recuerdos.

—Sasuke, levántate ya, tenemos que quitarte esa resaca o mamá se dará cuenta — fue en ese momento que pudo saber que se trataba de Itachi, el maldito lo había golpeado para despertarlo. Por el momento no tenía fuerzas para regresarle el saludo.

—Itachi, ¿qué me pasó? — se encontraban en la casa de Naruto. Trató de levantarse, pero al hacerlo estuvo a punto de caer. Su hermano lo sostuvo para evitar que pasara. Definitivamente tomar no era lo suyo, no estaba acostumbrado a manejar las consecuencias.

—Te emborrachaste hasta los cabellos, tomaste demasiado ototo, lo primero que les dije fue precisamente eso, y que no se fueran, me refería a Naruto con lo de no tomar pero creo que no te importó mucho obedecerme en algo tan simple como eso — Itachi no estaba molesto por eso, parecía más bien disgustado de que su hermano menor no le hiciera caso en nada — eres menor de edad Sasuke y mi hermano pequeño, se supone que debo cuidarte.

—Nadie te lo está pidiendo — y se alejó de él para seguir caminando, precisamente al baño. Itachi vio como se encerraba, sólo escuchó maldiciones de Sasuke por sentirse mal y pudo darse cuenta de que vomitaba.

El pelinegro se quedó varios minutos en el baño hasta que decidió que sería bueno volver a la cama. Lo había decidido, no tomar tanto la próxima vez… si es que había próxima. Abrió la puerta pero le sorprendió ver a Itachi parado frente a él con un vaso lleno de un líquido y no era agua. Vio la sustancia con asco y después volvió a la cara seria de su hermano mayor. Itachi le extendió el vaso para que lo tomara, el azabache con cierta desconfianza no lo aceptó.

—Es zumo de pepino, tómalo, te hará sentir mejor, — Sasuke lo agarró aún con sospecha. Después de varias miradas no muy amables de Itachi, el pelinegro se tomó el zumo por completo — buen chico — Sasuke lo miró molesto, ¡no era un perro!

—Hmp, regresaré a la cama — y eso pretendía pero Itachi lo jaló bruscamente — ¿y ahora que quieres?

—Será mejor que te bañes, te prepararé el desayuno, por tu bien te recomiendo que me hagas caso Sasuke, yo sé de estas cosas, así que mueve tu trasero de vuelta al baño — el azabache apretó los puños por su comentario.

—¿Por qué lo haces? — le preguntó luego de haberse formulado la pregunta en su cabeza, Itachi estaba siendo demasiado amable, últimamente lo era — sería mucho mejor para ti verme sufrir por mis errores.

—Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que me regañen en casa por haber permitido que tomaras, mamá se pondría furiosa, recuerda que ella cree que te quedaste en esta casa desde que nos fuimos ayer y no en ese antro, — claro, era eso, ¿qué esperaba?, ¿una muestra de preocupación y atención por parte de su hermano? — también me preocupas.

—Me bañaré — y Sasuke evitó contacto con la mirada penetrante de su hermano, le haría caso esta vez, además él saldría beneficiado si le quitaba ese maldito dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto y Sasuke desayunaban lo que Itachi con mucho esfuerzo había preparado, los padres del rubio aún no regresaban de su pequeño viaje. El ojiazul protestó por la decisión que había tomado Itachi, Naruto iría a la escuela y Sasuke se quedaría. La discusión se prolongó más porque Sasuke se había unido, alegando que él si quería ir a la escuela, claro que para ver a Sakura pero no lo diría, aun así Naruto lo descubrió frente a su hermano.

—Ya lo he decidido, soy mayor y por lo tanto el que da las ordenes, así que se friegan porque así será toda su vida — dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

—Hmp, ya quisiera verte intentándolo, cuándo cumpla 18 me largaré de la casa, además yo no sé de qué órdenes hablas, jamás te he obedecido — Luego Sasuke siguió comiendo la sopa de arroz que había preparado su hermano y bebió jugo de naranja, eso le ayudaría a reponerse.

—Eso es lo que tú crees — Naruto sintió la tensión en el aire, era mejor dejar la discusión a los dos locos e irse a la escuela.

—Bueno, los mirones son de palo — dijo Naruto levantándose rápidamente de su silla — y como no quiero meterme en asuntos que nada tienen que ver conmigo, será mejor que Naruto Uzumaki se vaya — y se colgó su mochila para salir.

—Espera afuera Naruto, debo decirte una última cosa antes de irte — le habló Itachi, el ojiazul miró al adulto con cierto temor, asintió y salió despidiéndose de Sasuke — termina tu desayuno Sasuke.

Itachi salió para verse con Naruto. Necesitaba hacer algo por lo cual Sasuke le agradeciera. Los dos hablaron durante dos minutos aproximadamente, el rubio comprendió lo que Itachi quería lograr con eso, el chico se fue a la escuela e Itachi regresó adentro con Sasuke. Los hermanos Uchiha no hablaron de nada más, así que Sasuke sintió que al fin pudo disfrutar su desayuno sin llamadas de atención o frases de hermano preocupado.

Luego de haber terminado, Itachi decidió que mejor era irse de allí, estaban en una casa ajena, por lo tanto los dueños, es decir, Minato y Kushina podrían regresar en cualquier momento, sabían que eran bienvenidos en su casa pero era mejor que no los encontraran. Itachi debía evitar que se dieran cuenta que Sasuke no había ido a la escuela, sobre todo su madre, pues después llegarían las preguntas y descubriría que su hermano menor había tomado. Sasuke no se quejó por salir, era mejor que estar encerrado.

—Sabes, esa chica con la que hablabas anoche, ella le estrelló en la cabeza una botella al chico que te quería golpear — dijo Itachi mientas manejaba.

—¿Me querían golpear? – el chico de coleta lo miró extrañado, Sasuke no recordaba muchas cosas.

—Sí, después te desnudaste frente a todos y te subiste a la barra de bebidas murmurando a una chica… — Itachi fingía hacer memoria — creo que decías Sakura — le mintió, pero hablaba tan serio que Sasuke le creyó.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio? — el pelinegro se quedó viendo a la nada, tratando de llamar esos recuerdos, la vergüenza estaba apareciendo.

—Ototo, es mejor para ti no recordar, porque… besaste a Naruto — Sasuke lo miró en cuanto terminó de decir la frase, eso era mucho peor, ahora todo el mundo lo creería gay. Itachi disfrutaba de la cara que ponía su hermano, era difícil no reír por eso, pero para él parecía fácil.

—Pero… Naruto lo hubiera mencionado y no dijo nada — le contestó molesto, pero el otro agregó:

—Naruto prefiere olvidar algo tan penoso, soportó las miradas de todos, además es normal en estos días, no pasa nada Sasuke — el pelinegro apretó los puños, definitivamente no volvería a tomar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi había convencido a su madre para salir un rato, lo que había dado libertad a Sasuke para regresar a su casa sin que su mamá viera su estado, que ya no estaba tan mal como en la mañana. Pasó el tiempo y ya era la hora en que se suponía regresaba de la escuela, pero como su madre no estaba fue fácil no tener que fingir estar enfermo.

Media hora después escuchó el timbre de su casa, no era su madre ni Itachi, ellos tenían llave. Abrió con pereza, estaba tan bien en la sala que no quería levantarse. Sus ojos se expandieron al ver a Naruto y alguien más con él, su cabellera rosa y esos ojos eran inconfundibles. Su amigo le sonrió al ver su cara, no todos los días disfrutaba de un Sasuke en esas condiciones así que Naruto estaba de lo más divertido.

—¿Te gusta la sorpresa que te envió Itachi? Dattebayo — dijo Naruto sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

—¿Sakura? — ¿su hermano había hecho eso?, ¿por qué? — ¿qué haces aquí? — la chica se acercó al pelinegro y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su temperatura, al parecer estaba bien. Su reciente acción provocó en Sasuke un sonrojo, pero estaba bien oculto.

—Hola Sasuke, Naruto me dijo que estabas enfermo y que tu hermano me pidió que viniera a verte, — Itachi, realmente lo había sorprendido con lo que había hecho — que mi presencia te haría sentir mejor, ¿es eso cierto? — el azabache tardó en contestar, aún no se creía lo de su hermano.

—Supongo que me conoce bien. — contestó, más para sí mismo que el resto — Pasa. — y la invitó a entra, Naruto iba a hacer lo mismo pero el pelinegro le interceptó el paso — Nos vemos mañana dobe — le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¡Eh, Sasuke teme! — pero eso no sirvió para que su amigo se arrepintiera. Sakura estaba en su casa y debía aprovechar todo el momento estando con ella, no tenía tiempo para Naruto ahora.

Guio a Sakura hasta la sala y ambos se sentaron. La chica pudo admirar varias fotografías, en ellas aparecían dos niños, solos y juntos, también lo que supuso que eran los padres de Sasuke, una mujer muy bella y un hombre de faz dura, se veía muy autoritario. La ojijade observó a Sasuke, éste no dejaba de mirarla tan intensamente, lo que siempre provocaba que se pusiera nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba sentirse así.

—¿Es tu familia? — preguntó la chica para iniciar la conversación.

—Si, mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano Itachi — contestó Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia, no quería tener que explicar lo que era su vida en casa, sobre todo con su papá.

—¿Y Naruto? — apenas se percataba de ese detalle, la voz del rubio no resonaba desde que había entrado a la casa.

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer — mintió Sasuke, si hubiera dejado entrar a Naruto estaría arruinando el momento.

—Que raro, se escuchaba muy entusiasmado por venir — el pelinegro decidió que era mejor olvidar el tema de su amigo.

—Sakura, ¿viniste porque mi hermano te lo pidió? — necesitaba saberlo, ¿Sakura se había preocupado? Quizás ya estaba empezando a ser importante para ella.

—Naruto me dijo que estabas enfermo, ustedes dos siempre vienen juntos a la escuela y cuando sólo vi entrar a Naruto me preocupé, pensé que mi tía te había llamado de nuevo a dirección — Sasuke le sonrió, si era importante, ¿sabría que era por resaca?

—¿Te dijo algo más? — la chica negó — Gracias por venir a verme — se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura podía oír el corazón del pelinegro, estaba acelerado y el de ella no estaba lejos de lo mismo, Sasuke empezaba a gustarle bastante.

Los dos chicos hablaron un rato más, cosas sobre ellos, querían conocerse aún más. La ojijade sacó un par de cuadernos luego de un rato, le explicó lo que habían hecho en clases, Sasuke muy a su pesar escribió los apuntes de la pelirrosa y ella le dictó la tarea. La hicieron juntos, el chico descubrió que era mucho mejor hacer la tarea con Sakura, resultaba divertido y nada tedioso, probablemente la invitaría de nuevo a casa para hacer los deberes.

Mientras ella hablaba le costaba concentrarse en sus palabras, veía sus labios rosados al moverse, tan apetecibles que quería probarlos, pero no era el momento y ella seguramente lo tomaría mal. Ya se habían besado pero eso no le daba derecho de seguir haciéndolo, no era su novio, lamentablemente no. Trató de concentrarse pero su vista se posó ahora en su cuello, su piel debía oler bien… apretó los dientes, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Se estaba alterando y comenzaba a darse cuenta.

Tragó saliva luego de ver como ella pasaba sus manos por su lindo y lacio cabello, Sasuke percibió el olor que emanaba de su cabellera, tanto que comenzó a sudar de repente, necesitaba hacer algo antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente y no eran unas imágenes que se pudieran llamar sanas. Se levantó de un momento a otro sorprendiendo a la chica. Sasuke caminó, pero antes de salir…

—Regreso enseguida — dijo y subió hasta su cuarto, ahí se encerró en el baño. Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara, se miró en el espejo, se estaba dejando llevar por los deseos, Sakura estaba en su casa, era un momento bastante tentador pero no podía sucumbir a la necesidad de tenerla, se estaría precipitando.

Secó su cara con una toalla y por si acaso cogió su spray de menta y se echó un poco, si la besaba estaría preparado. Respiró profundamente frente al espejo y se repitió varias veces en su mente que debía controlarse, no quería perder a Sakura por una tontería como esa. Bajó de nuevo y la chica lo esperaba, vio preocupación en sus ojos jade.

—¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke? — el pelinegro se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

—No es nada — pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa, Sasuke se mordió el labio luego de haber estado viendo una parte de Sakura que deseaba tocar — _no seas idiota, no seas idiota _—se repetía mentalmente mientras evitaba a toda costa verla por completo.

—¿Seguro? Estas un poco rojo y creo que estas sudando – Sakura quiso tomarle la temperatura de nuevo pero él la evitó tomando el control de la tele.

—¿Por qué no vemos televisión un rato? — Sakura no contestó, sabía que Sasuke actuaba raro — ¿o ya debes irte? — una parte quería que se quedara y otra que se fuera, pues no le convenía cometer una estupidez con ella por sus instintos.

—Espera Sasuke — la chica se acercó a él y lo besó, eso tomó por sorpresa al azabache, que al cabo de unos segundos correspondió gustoso.

Sasuke puso una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica para intensificar el beso, su otra mano atrapó su cintura en todo indicio de evitar que se separara, su inocente beso lo había convertido en uno salvaje. La pelirrosa puso ambas manos en el pecho del chico y movió sus labios a su ritmo, Sasuke sabía a menta. El azabache no deseaba acabar, pero Sakura terminó con el beso. Estuvieron en la misma posición luego de que acabó, no se separaban, el azabache pretendía continuar pero ella lo abrazó.

—Perdón, estas muy raro, quería saber si te encontrabas bien, parece que sí. — le dijo sin soltarse — Debes descansar, será mejor que me vaya — eso puso en alerta al Uchiha.

—Me encuentro mejor, no te vayas — ahora que había pasado eso, no quería que Sakura se marchara, podría controlarse o eso creía.

—Vieron televisión media hora, los dos no hablaba más que de los programas tontos que daban. En ese tiempo Sasuke había pensado en lo que había pasado, Sakura tomó la iniciativa no él, ella lo hizo y lo terminó, pero ¿por qué?, había hablado de ser la exnovia de Gaara, y ese beso ¿significaba que había ganado?, ¿Sakura lo quería? Apagó el televisor sin previo aviso y la miró, la ojijade también lo hizo.

—Sakura, tú… Gaara también te quiere, yo lo hago. Dime, ¿a quién quieres tú? — su pregunta la dejó sin palabras, era algo que ella misma no sabía.

Quería mucho a Gaara, habían sido amigos, después novios y se conocían bastante bien, de Sasuke no podía decir lo mismo pues llevaba poco tiempo en ese lugar y ya sentía algo especial por él, no sabía describir bien lo que la hacía sentir pero disfrutaba estar a su lado. Con Gaara nunca habría hecho lo de hace un momento, nunca había tomado la iniciativa en su relación, Gaara se lo había pedido, él la había besado primero y todas las otras veces, con Sasuke había tenido el impulso de hacerlo.

—Quiero a Gaara. — Sasuke creyó que su corazón dejó de latir, era a Gaara, él tenía ventaja, demasiada — Sasuke, Gaara siempre será importante para mí, no me enamoré de él desde el primer momento, pasaron años y contigo, no sé lo que me está pasando — Sasuke levantó la vista, la había agachado desde que escuchó lo del pelirrojo.

—¿A qué te refieres? — la chica sonrió. Sasuke esperó impaciente.

—Que si sigo contigo me enamoraré en tiempo record — Sasuke expandió los ojos, ¿lo decía en serio?

—Eso me parece perfecto — y la tomó de la barbilla, Sakura lo miró con los ojos brillosos, eso provocó que Sasuke tuviera la necesidad de probar nuevamente sus labios.

La besó tiernamente durante los primeros segundos, después todo el autocontrol se fue a la mierda, mordió su labio, lo que ocasionó que la chica abriera la boca, eso dejó libertad a la traviesa lengua del pelinegro, la cual exploró con gusto y sin prisa, hasta la falta de aire se hizo presente. Los dos se separaron, Sakura estaba demasiado sonrojada por la situación, ese beso de Sasuke había sido…

Los ojos de Sasuke tenían un brillo diferente al que comúnmente desprendían, estos estaban inundados de deseo. La ojijade se percató de esa mirada pero no tuvo miedo, más bien estaba nerviosa por como Sasuke la recorría de pies a cabeza, ¿lo dejaría acercarse con esas intenciones? Suspiró sin darse cuenta, logrando descontrolar más a Sasuke, el cual la tomó de la cintura, le sonrió y la alzó en brazos. Sakura no dejó de mirarlo, rodeó su cuello con sus manos y se mordió el labio al imaginar a donde la llevaría Sasuke.

El pelinegro subió las escaleras con Sakura en brazos. Durante el trayecto el corazón de Sakura no dejaba de golpetear sin control, tenía la libertad de detenerlo, ¿pero por qué no lo hacía?, ¿deseaba ella también seguir con algo tan delicado como eso?, él no se lo había insinuado con palabras pero si con hechos y se estaba dejando llevar por ellos. Mojó sus labios con su lengua y tomó aire al ver como Sasuke empujaba una puerta, específicamente la de su recámara. La pelirrosa se aferró al cuello de la camisa del chico al ver su cama completamente tendida, ¿estaría revuelta en un rato más?

Admiró su habitación, estaba muy ordenada y pulcra. Justo como se la había imaginado, Sasuke era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas y el color azul demostraba que era un chico serio y misterioso. Sasuke la miró antes de dejarla sobre su cama, necesitaba saber si ella estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo. No tenía experiencia, era nuevo para él, nunca le había interesado alguien realmente como para compartir un momento de intimidad, pero conocía del tema gracias a los videos que Naruto solía ver y que él fingía no tener interés. Una vez que dejó a Sakura, ambos se miraron, ninguno sabía cómo empezar o que decir.

—Sakura, sólo necesito saber si tengo tu permiso — las palabras del pelinegro la dejaron sin habla unos segundos, luego sonrió, le estaba pidiendo permiso y eso le gustaba, la pregunta era ¿estaba lista para algo así?

—Es muy pronto… pero tengo la certeza de que te quiero y que sabrás cuidarme — esa fue suficiente respuesta para Sasuke — _perdóname Gaara, pero creo que ya no te amo como antes lo hacía _— pensó.

Sasuke la besó y al mismo tiempo la fue recostando en el suave colchón, se subió sobre ella y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas cuidando no dejar mucho peso para no incomodarla. Desde ahí comenzó a besarla una y otra vez, haciendo que se sintiera bien y no se arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado, sabía que era demasiado precipitado pero ¿quién decía que el amor a primera vista no existía? La ventaja era que él la había visto mucho antes de conocerla.

Besó su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y rozó su boca con su lengua, provocando un suspiro en la chica. Sasuke se hundió en su cuello, descubriendo así lo bien que olía, se estaba dejando llevar por su fragancia. Lamió y succionó, dejando marcas visibles y rastros de saliva, esto comenzaba apenas y ambos sabían que lo terminarían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había estado con su madre un buen rato y había descubierto que era mala idea ir a las tiendas de ropa con una mujer, ahora Mikoto Uchiha lo hacía caminar con varias bolsas y cajas que ya le era difícil sostener, comenzaba a cansarse de tanta vuelta, se estaba mareando. Su madre paró en la tienda número 12 ya, y pretendía entrar, no la dejaría.

—Mamá, deberíamos descansar un rato, me duelen los pies — se quejó Itachi, pero la mujer no pareció oírlo, estaba más interesada en la ropa que en cualquier otra cosa.

—Espera, espera, la última y ya — dijo, el pelinegro suspiró, ya había oído eso antes. Jamás volvería a invitar a su madre a ningún lado, se preguntaba ¿qué estaría haciendo su inocente hermano en esos momentos?

—Eso dijiste dos tiendas atrás, y las dos anteriores también — fue entonces que sus manos no soportaron más y tiró todo, claro, sin querer. Mikoto lo miró comprendiendo.

—Está bien, volvamos a casa…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dejó las bolsas en la sala, ya después las subiría, tenía mucha hambre y no habían comido nada estando fuera, además había algo más que necesitaba saber, ¿qué tal se la había pasado Sasuke con la chica Sakura? Por otro lado Mikoto estaba preocupada por su hijo menor, no le había preparado nada para después de la escuela y le angustiaba que estuviera molesto con ella por esa razón, debía tener mucha hambre en esos momentos. Dejó las bolsas de comida que habían comprado de pasada para hacer la cena y se dirigió a la sala para ordenar sus compras. Le sorprendió ver una mochila más, parecía ser de una chica, estaban igual varios cuadernos, comprendió que su hijo había invitado a una persona, ¡qué vergüenza!, no había atendido a la visita de su hijo por andar fuera mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa madre? — dijo Itachi al verla en la sala sin moverse.

—Tu hermano tiene visitas, deben estar en su recámara, será mejor que suba a ver si necesitan algo — y la mujer se fue, Itachi se quedó ahí hasta que una idea pasó por su mente.

—Diablos — y corrió tras su madre.

Mikoto subió hasta llegar a la puerta de su hijo, no deseaba interrumpir su plática, así que optaría por tocar. Escuchó los pasos de su hijo mayor y le extrañó su actitud, ¿qué le pasaba? Tocó una vez y abrió la puerta. Itachi abrió la boca, no había llegado a tiempo.

—Sasuke, ¿está todo bien?...

¿Situación incómoda?, sí. ¿Vergüenza al extremo?, sí. ¿Culpar a las hormonas?, definitivamente sí, y algo más ¿qué diría tu madre en una situación como esa? Piensa, algo no muy bueno.

—¡Ah….! — Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a su madre parada en su puerta, y tras de ella Itachi. Mikoto Uchiha estaba al borde del colapso, ver a su hijo con una chica casi completamente desnudos y planeando hacerlo no era exactamente algo que podía manejar, en realidad nunca creyó tener que encontrárselo de esa manera, jamás lo había imaginado.

Y ahora dime, ¿qué le contestas a tu madre?

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Hahaha... ese Sasuke va de vergüenza en vergüenza.**_

_**A ver, díganme ustedes ¿qué le contestarían a su querida madre (o peor, padre O_O) si les pasara algo así? Dios, vendería mi alma al diablo para poder desaparecer xD Bueno no... moriría del bochorno.**_

**Nisha**_**, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Concuerdo contigo en que Sakura debe tener dignidad y no estar siempre con la imagen de él a cada momento. Y Sasuke siempre será Sasuke, aunque es bueno mostrar un poco de sus sentimientos y lo que piensa.**_

**Lucy9**_**0, O_o ¿Un saludo para mi hermano?, ¿y yo dónde quedo? T_T Es broma, esperamos que la trama siga tan bien como lo dices. **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews n_n**_

_**Espero que se hayan reído, aunque sea un poquito «de la desgracia de Sasuke» Pobre...**_

_**Si les ha gustado dejen un review por favor, sólo les robará un momentito escribirlo.**_

_**Siguiente cap: "Disputa y celos" Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo hay una conversación que les dará una pista más, y muy evidente, sobre la verdadera realidad. Cuídense, bye!**_


	15. Disputa y celos

_**Antes de leer, un aviso: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON. **_

_**Listo, espero les guste ;D**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Disputa y celos.**

Si no hubiera sido porque Itachi estaba tras ella se habría dado contra el suelo, Mikoto se había desmayado de la impresión. Los implicados estaban demasiado avergonzados como para decir una palabra y no se atrevían a pronunciar nada aún con Itachi sosteniendo a la mujer desmayada. El pelinegro mayor observó a su hermano, debía admitir que todo lo que pasaba era divertido pero su madre se había llevado una impresión bastante grande, lo que había provocado su reciente estado, necesitaba recostarla.

—Sasuke, abre la puerta de la recámara de nuestros padres, llevaré a mamá — luego observó a la chica, aún seguía cubierta hasta la cabeza, y hacía bien o no aguantaría la carcajada —pero… será mejor que te vistas primero — agregó viéndolo sólo en bóxer y aún con su erección. Itachi dejó solos a la pareja llevándose a su madre, esta vez Sasuke no protestó, después hablaría con Sakura.

Dejaron a Mikoto recostada en su cama. En ese corto momento Itachi no dejaba de ver a Sasuke burlonamente y no se preocupaba por ocultarlo, ¿qué idiota dejaba la puerta de su habitación sin asegurarla haciendo tal acto?, sólo uno, Sasuke. Itachi se mordió el labio para evitar que se curvaran más sus labios a causa de su sonrisa, aun así su hermano menor pudo notarlo.

—La dejaremos descansar — dijo Sasuke en tono cortante y con las intenciones de regresar a su cuarto para ver como estaba Sakura.

—Debí llevar a mi madre a cenar. — murmuró el chico, Sasuke estaba muy serio pero no se atrevía a verlo a la cara, pues podía apostar que sonreía de lo lindo — Déjame darte unos consejos querido hermano — Sasuke puso cara de fastidio, el tono con que hablaba Itachi y ese abrazo a sus hombros, para él todo había sido un gran espectáculo — cuando quieras estar con una chica a solas, procura que el lugar este completamente despejado, no quisiera que mamá muriera del susto.

—No fastidies — y lo alejó — tú le dijiste a Naruto que invitara a Sakura a la casa, ¿esto lo tenías planeado? — Itachi suspiró, lo estaba malinterpretando, en realidad todo le había caído por sorpresa.

—No, tú mismo complicas las cosas, solamente quería que estuvieran a solas un rato, no que te hicieras el listillo y tuvieras relaciones con tu chica — a Itachi se le escapó la risa, Sasuke apretó los puños y se fue, no quería seguir viendo como su hermano se burlaba.

Regresó con la ojijade a su cuarto pero ella ya no estaba, al parecer se había marchado cuando se encontraba hablando con Itachi, debía estar realmente avergonzada, mañana hablaría con ella y le pediría una respuesta a lo que le había susurrado en su oído mientras estaban en lo suyo, no dejaría que por ese incidente la pelirrosa se alejara por completo de él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despertó abriendo sus ojos de un segundo a otro, estaba abrazando fuertemente a su ahora novia, Sakura le daba la espalda y dormía tranquilamente. Había sudado un poco, se le notaba en la cara, fue en ese momento que imágenes de su extraño sueño le vinieron a su mente, todas con relación a la pelirrosa, besándola y acariciándola. Sentía un fuerte palpitar en su entrepierna, sin hacer mucho movimiento se destapó y efectivamente, ese día había amanecido muy animado. Dejó caer por completo su cabeza a la almohada, había tenido un sueño erótico con su novia, pero no recordaba haberlo culminado.

Ladeó su cabeza y observó a Sakura, sus cabellos rosas, su espalda cubierta por sus ropas, sus caderas perfectas y esas piernas que tanto le gustaba tocar, era toda para él, pero no le servía dormida para calmar sus ganas en ese momento. Se acercó un poco más y alejó los cabellos rosas de su oreja para hablarle, necesitaba que despertara, pero entonces recordó lo que ella mismo dijo _"Hoy no tendremos intimidad, y tampoco… no estoy segura si mañana… o los días que siguen"_ Se mordió el labio, tendría que hacerlo él mismo, se sentó en la cama dispuesto a levantarse pero su movimiento causó que la chica despertara.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿es muy tarde? — preguntó aún somnolienta, el azabache negó moviendo su cabeza — quedémonos más tiempo — y lo jaló del brazo acostándolo de nuevo para después abrazar su pecho desnudo.

—Sakura, debo ver al resto del equipo — dijo, no quería ni saber como reaccionaría la ojijade al enterarse de lo que ocurría más abajo en su cuerpo, conociéndola se pondría histérica.

—¡No quiero! — dijo apretándolo con más fuerza, Sakura no le dejaba opciones — Quédate — le repitió, esta vez sonando más suplicante, cosa que derrumbó a Sasuke.

—¿Y si me quedo que me das a cambio? — le preguntó con lujuria en su mirada oscura, Sakura se sonrojó pero no fue capaz de apartarlo, esos ojos eran realmente hipnotizantes.

—Muchos, muchos besos — le contestó tratando de escucharse feliz y sin darle la razón de entender lo que le pedía. Estaba por decir algo pero Sasuke la calló con un beso.

Justo en ese momento Sakura pensó que el azabache no planeaba que respirara de nuevo, le estaba robando el aliento con ese beso, demasiado pasional y la manera en que apretaba sus caderas parecía querer mantenerla siempre así, los dos juntos y sin preocuparse de nada. Se separaron solo un poco, la pelirrosa tenía los labios hinchados y rojos por la succión que Sasuke le había ocasionado. El pelinegro acercó su cuerpo al de ella y la besó de nuevo, la chica sintió algo duro golpear con su vientre, por un momento pensó que se trataba de algún objeto que estorbaba, pero después de separarse fijó su vista hacia abajo, su cuerpo se acaloró.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de hacia dónde miraba Sakura, la tomó de la cabeza con una mano y la atrajo a él recostándola encima de su pecho mientras la besaba una vez más. La ojijade correspondía pero no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad de cierto modo por sentir el miembro de Sasuke rozar con su cuerpo, se estaba excitando demasiado. El azabache la fue despojando de sus ropas aún en la misma posición sin que Sakura se lo impidiera en ningún momento, cosa que agradecía pues no soportaría uno más de sus rechazos, cuando tuvo vista completa a sus pechos los lamió y mordisqueó a su antojo, provocando en Sakura largos y placenteros suspiros, los cuales no le había dicho pero lo excitaban bastante al igual que sus gemidos.

Los toco delineando su forma y después guio su lengua a su abdomen, acarició su espalda con deleite mientras seguía marcando con saliva la parte de su estómago provocando cosquillas en la chica. Su última prenda eran sus bragas, le sorprendió que la misma Sakura se levantara para quitárselas, al parecer deseaba tanto ese momento como él. La vio completamente desnuda una vez más, nunca se cansaría de decirlo, su Sakura era hermosa. Ella lo observó con un notorio sonrojo, se paró al borde de la cama y mojando sus labios inocentemente fue bajando la única ropa que cubría a su novio en ese momento, sus boxers. La chica sintió que su corazón palpitaba más y más cada que mantenía por más tiempo su vista en el miembro erecto del pelinegro.

—Sakura — la llamó el Uchiha con su voz ronca, sus ojos, a pesar de que no le dijo nada más la incitaban a ir hacia él, estar con Sasuke en esos momentos era renunciar a todo pero lo aceptaba, su vida sería incierta y con complicaciones, aún así estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Lo que Sakura no sabía es que Sasuke ya había pensado lo mismo cuando se decidió por mantenerla a su lado, "_Lo incierto es mucho más incitante"_

La pelirrosa se acercó al chico aún con un poco de pena y lo besó, Sasuke de inmediato la abrazó de la cintura. La chica gimió sin poder controlarse, debía admitir que había caído de nuevo en sus redes, le había dicho que no tendrían intimidad en un buen tiempo y ahí estaban de nuevo, sólo esperaba que nadie interrumpiera. Sin saber cómo tomó valor, comenzó a besar el cuello de Sasuke, su barbilla y su torso. El pelinegro sonrió ante la acción y cuando Sakura se detuvo para observar si le gustaba, él la acercó y lamió una de sus mejillas, tal como la caricia de un animal.

—Hazlo… — le susurró como pudo el azabache y la chica lo observó con miedo, le estaba dando el control de la situación pero ella… no estaba segura si podría complacerlo.

—Yo no… — pero Sasuke impidió que hablara.

—Recuerda lo que te dije Sakura, tu cuerpo sabrá que hacer, y la otra noche no lo hiciste nada mal — Sakura se sonrojó aún más por la situación.

Con torpeza se fue posicionando sobre Sasuke una vez más, con pena tomó su pene y lo fue introduciendo en su entrepierna, la pelirrosa dejó escapar un leve gemido, ya no le dolía como la primera vez, ahora todo iba directo al placer. El Uchiha cerró los ojos ante la sensación de sentir a Sakura tan cerca, de cómo sus paredes estrechas abrazaban su miembro erecto, posó sus grandes manos en la cintura de la chica para animarla. Sakura comenzó con movimientos lentos, que si en un momento a Sasuke le parecieron demasiado buenos, después necesitaba más de ella.

Sasuke guiaba a Sakura provocando que ella acelerara sus movimientos y funcionó, la cara de Sasuke estaba sudada al igual que su cuello y Sakura parecía en las mismas condiciones, lo que la chica disfrutaba más en ese momento era poder ver el rostro de placer y excitación que le regalaba su pelinegro y la manera en que trataba de reprimir sus roncos gemidos la estimulaban más en seguir con su danza de caderas.

—Sa…kura — gimió Sasuke perdiendo el autocontrol y posicionando sus manos en sus pechos, sintiendo sus pezones estimulados — más… rá…pido.

—Ah… Sasuke-kun — luego dejó salir un leve grito y aceleró más sus movimientos hasta que Sasuke no pudo suportarlo más y llegó al orgasmo seguido de Sakura, la cual sintió el líquido caliente del azabache dentro de ella.

La chica se acomodó a un lado del pelinegro completamente exhausta, Sasuke aún respiraba con dificultad y sudaba. La ojijade se acercó al chico y besó su torso, después su mejilla y por último sus labios pero procurando no durar mucho o dejaría al Uchiha sin aliento.

—Me gustaría quedarme contigo… un poco más, pero… debo ver a los otros — no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, tener relaciones parecía incluso más duro que un arduo entrenamiento.

—Descansa un momento – le pidió la pelirrosa y lo abrazó, ambos estuvieron así un rato más, cada uno pensando en el otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tuvo una reunión con el equipo Hebi, habían estado planeando comenzar con la búsqueda de Madara, Sasuke ya estaba completamente recuperado de la pelea con su hermano y con ese hombre de Akatsuki, por lo tanto no había por qué retrasarse, Uchiha Madara era el nuevo blanco del pelinegro. Después de acordar la hora de su salida, Sasuke aún pensaba si sería buena idea decirle a Sakura. Si no hablaba con ella, probablemente no estaría en alerta ante cualquier amenaza pero si le decía estaría preocupada por él y aseguraba que le daría un discurso y le propondría regresar a Konoha, cosa que por supuesto no haría hasta terminar con su venganza.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? — preguntó la chica al ver al azabache entrar a la habitación que compartían — ¿qué piensas hacer ahora Sasuke-kun? No es buena idea que sigas con todo esto.

—Sakura, se lo que hago, por favor no interfieras — le dijo cortante, no quería que se molestara con él. La pelirrosa lo miró con tristeza, había deseado que Sasuke se decidiera por ella pero no era el caso, su venganza estaba por encima de todo.

—Claro, siempre ha sido así, no debería sorprenderme, siempre me alejas y te guardas tus problemas. Sabes, si no regreso a Konoha ya no me importa, quiero estar contigo pero no de este modo — en ese momento no había dejado de mirarlo — quiero una vida feliz, no una en la cual me preocupe por lo que pueda pasarte, si ese hombre te hace algo yo…

—No me pasará nada — la interrumpió molesto, tal como lo había pensado, Sakura se preocupaba demasiado por él — Sakura, realmente no lo entiendes, esto es lo que elegí y no puedes cambiarlo. Necesito vengar al Clan y no me importa morir por intentarlo.

—Pues si eso es lo que piensas entonces no te importa lo que yo pueda sentir — se cruzó de brazos y evitó verlo esta vez — todo este tiempo… decir que me amabas eran palabras vacías.

—Sakura…

—¡No!, sólo te preocupas por ti mismo, odio que siempre te cierres a las personas que tratan de ayudarte, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo pero tú te alejas aunque trates de aparentar lo contrario — se estaba descargando y se sentía bien al decirlo, Sasuke sólo se quería a si mismo.

—¿Y ahora por qué te sorprendes? Sabes perfectamente que es mi carácter, no puedo cambiar mi temperamento por ti, detendré a Madara y aun así seguiré siendo el mismo Sasuke. — Sakura no quería seguirlo escuchando — Te enamoraste de mi aun sabiendo eso, no trates de hacer que cambie porque no pasará — Sakura se alejó saliendo de la habitación y el pelinegro no la detuvo, esta vez dejaría que pensara bien las cosas, su enojo sería pasajero y después todo volvería a ser como antes, o eso esperaba.

La ojijade salió a caminar por el pueblo, por un momento se mantuvo fuerte, evitando que sus ojos desbordaran sus lágrimas pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo, ¿en qué momento Sasuke dejaría de ser un idiota? Siempre él… todo él y nadie más, se había estado preguntado si había sido buena idea permanecer a su lado, pero luego se arrepintió, Sasuke era su novio ahora y había conocido una parte de él que antes ignoraba que existía, por esa razón lo amaba más pero… ¡su estúpido carácter!

Se alejó un poco del pueblo, no planeaba huir ni nada, simplemente quería estar sola un rato, y aunque le hubiera gustado entrenar había perdido todas sus pertenencias cuando dejó su mochila en ese río, incluyendo sus armas Ninja. Se sentó en una roca admirando el paisaje verde de los campos que se veían a lo lejos, pero todo el momento pensando en Sasuke, en su sonrisa y a la vez en su estupidez. Lo que había pasado esa mañana parecía tan lejano que era difícil imaginar que algo así pudo haber ocurrido, no estaba segura si podría dirigirle la palabra al regresar al motel.

—Uchiha Sasuke, eres como un tatuaje, completamente imborrable, sólo con una diferencia, el dolor que causas en mi corazón no termina jamás, aun así no puedo dejarte, no ahora que sé que me quieres, sólo espero que me entiendas — dijo Sakura para sí misma.

—Haruno Sakura — la ojijade volteó hacia donde había escuchado su nombre, era una mujer y estaba segura de que nunca antes la había visto — al fin te conozco en persona, en carne y hueso — Sakura la observó, era bonita y la cubría una capa, así que solamente veía su rostro y su cabello negro pero no entendía como es que sabía su nombre.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco? — le preguntó, quizás la había ayudado en el hospital y no lo recordaba.

—No, pero yo a ti sí, eres la alumna de la Hokage y la compañera de Uchiha Sasuke — ¿de dónde había obtenido esa información?, lo de Tsunade no le sorprendía pero saber sobre su relación con Sasuke la alarmaban.

—¿Conoces a Sasuke-kun? — ¿quién era ella?, ¿uno de los amoríos del pelinegro? Trató de apartar esos pensamientos, aunque así fuera ahora Sasuke estaba con ella. La mujer pareció sonreír por algo.

—No debes preocuparte por la relación que Sasuke y yo mantenemos — los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron más, ¿qué quería decir con eso?, ¿y por qué lo dijo? — es ajeno a ti, pero de cierto modo estas involucrada.

—¿De qué estas hablando? — había estado simplemente diciendo preguntas, no entendía nada lo que esa mujer hablaba — ¿qué relación hay entre tú y Sasuke-kun? — la sonrisa de nuevo apareció en los labios de la mujer.

—Debes sentirte afortunada porque un Uchiha puso sus ojos en ti, Sasuke besa realmente bien — la ojijade apretó los puños, ¿ella había sido la mujer de Sasuke en el pasado? – siempre deseoso…

—¡Cállate! — estaba celosa, debía admitirlo, y esa sonrisa de triunfo… Comenzaba a odiar a esa persona y a maldecir a Sasuke, ¿con cuántas más se había metido el Uchiha pervertido? — Sasuke-kun es mi novio, así que más te vale mantener la distancia con él.

—Eso es algo inevitable, lo visito constantemente en sus sueños — la pelirrosa apretó los puños, ¿quién se creía que era? — Sasuke-kun es feliz en el mundo que he creado para él, pero hay una cosa que impide su felicidad por completo, tú no deberías existir.

—Estás loca, Sasuke y yo nos queremos y estaremos juntos siempre — las palabras que Sakura pronunciaba no parecían surtir efecto en la mujer.

—Están juntos, pero sólo será por ahora, que mi señor espera impaciente por ti, si le das lo que él quiere te perdonará la vida — se acercó a ella y Sakura retrocedió — no sé que te ve Sasuke-kun, no eres tan bonita — después se puso la capucha y cubrió la mitad de su rostro — espero que para cuando nos encontremos estés lista querida — le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, fue desvaneciéndose en el acto.

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó?, ¿esa mujer que tiene que ver con Sasuke-kun? — apretó los dientes al recordarlo, le preguntaría en persona y no dejaría que mintiera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke había estado preocupado desde que Sakura salió molesta de la habitación, por un momento había estado tentado a ir a buscarla pero no había pasado mucho tiempo. Y ahora, después dos horas de lo sucedido se estaba impacientando, tenía miedo de que hubiera decidido abandonarlo y regresar a la aldea de Konoha. Esperó media hora más y ya agotando su paciencia salió a buscarla.

—Eh, Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó Suigetsu cuando vio a su líder por el pasillo dispuesto a salir.

—Iré a buscar a Sakura — dijo sin detener su caminata, el peliblanco creía que se trataba de una pelea, lo más probable.

—¿Se escapó?, ¿o será que no la dejaste satisfecha esta mañana? — Sasuke se detuvo y giro su cabeza un poco para observarlo — ¿qué?, es un motel de cuarta, se escucha absolutamente todo — el pelinegro lo ignoró y continuó en busca de su novia.

La buscó en el pueblo, en cada establecimiento y nada, después lo único que se le ocurrió fue que debía estar en las afueras, preguntó a varias personas y obtuvo lo que quería, Sakura había salido del pueblo. Corrió y tardó media hora más en su búsqueda, al final creyó ver a alguien sentada en una de las ramas de un gran árbol, se trataba de ella.

—Sakura — le dijo con voz calmada, sólo la veía de espaldas – perdóname, mi carácter a veces…

—¿Con cuántas chicas has estado antes de mí? — le soltó de pronto, Sasuke tardó en comprender a qué se refería, ni siquiera sabía el por qué de la pregunta.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? — dijo, Sakura lo miró con enojo y no se molestó en ocultarlo, realmente quería saber.

—¿Cuántas? — y dio un paso más cerca de él. Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar.

—No lo sé, varias, no acostumbro contarlas — después vio la cara de Sakura, no quería que lo malinterpretara — no me estoy besando con cualquiera Sakura, sólo te beso a ti, con las demás me he acostado pero no las quiero, tú…

—Ah, son tantas que ya perdiste la cuenta, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? — la ojijade puso los brazos como jarra esperando su respuesta. Sasuke no comprendía su actitud.

—No, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Son solo mujeres, no me interesan, ya te dije que tú eres la única, no necesito a nadie más. — dijo ya cansado de la discusión — Ahora regresemos que mañana temprano buscamos a Madara.

—¡No cambies el tema! — Sasuke alzó una ceja, Sakura estaba muy molesta por cosas que ya habían pasado incluso antes de que decidiera estar con ella, jamás la había engañado.

—Hmp, estas celosa por esas mujeres que ya nada tienen que ver conmigo, ni siquiera recuerdos sus rostros. Deja de hacer berrinche y volvamos — Sasuke le tendió la mano pero la chica no la aceptó.

—Te equivocas. No debería Sasuke-kun, pero ahora ya no estoy segura si realmente creer en ti, y esa mujer…

—¿Mujer?, ¿qué mujer? — Sakura lo miró dolida. El azabache la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió sólo un poco para hacerla hablar — ¿de quién hablas?

—Ella dijo que tú tenías una relación con ella. ¿Acaso me has engañado este tiempo?, ¿fui tan tonta que creí en ti? — la chica dejó escapar varias lágrimas. Sasuke la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Yo no tengo relación con ninguna mujer más que contigo, ¿qué no puedes entenderlo? Eres la única que me hace sentir diferente en la cama y no lo digo simplemente por hacerte el amor, me gustas de verdad y me haces preocuparme, es por eso que no comprendo de donde sacas toda esa tontería — la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a él — te amo.

—Sasuke-kun… Yo, lo siento — y se recargó en su pecho, Sasuke la abrazó. Los malentendidos debían arreglarse al momento o las cosas se complicarían después.

—No, yo lamento haber sido tan frío contigo hace un rato, debo pensar en ti pero también quiero terminar con lo que me propuse, cuando todo esto acabe tú y yo estaremos juntos siempre — la pelirrosa sonrió desde donde estaba, eso le daba esperanzas, no debía preocuparse más por las chicas que habían pasado por Sasuke, él ahora le pertenecía y así sería hasta que murieran.

—Perdón — se disculpó de nuevo y lloraba. Había desconfiado de él, sus celos habían causado todo eso y no quería volver a experimentarlos pero algo así no creía poder cumplirlo con cada chica que veía a Sasuke de pies a cabeza, aunque de algo estaba segura, hablaría primero antes de llevar las cosas más lejos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ambos chicos se fueron de vuelta al motel, pero dos personas los observaban a lo lejos cuando veían a la reconciliada pareja alejarse muy juntos. Uno de ellos sonrió al verlos tan felices, la otra persona de cabello negro los miró con recelo y de eso pudo percatarse su compañero, pues ahora sabía porque hablaba tan mal de la ojijade.

—¿Celosa Chiyoko? — preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco acomodando sus lentes, la chica lo miró con una sonrisa.

—No, los celos son para estúpidos, ya los he sentido una vez y no me gustan cuando tienen que ver con lo sentimientos hacia una persona, simplemente envidio que esos dos estén tan felices, pero me reconforta saber lo que esta deparado para ellos en el fututo, no se esperan lo que sufrirán, sobre todo esa chica, todo a causa de un Uchiha.

—¿Aún estas molesta con Itachi?, él te conocía bien y ese conocimiento lo llevó a rechazarte. No deberías seguir pensando en eso, él ya está muerto y pagarla con su hermano no es nada sano — se burló el chico.

—Kabuto, cierra la boca. No pude hacer pagar a Itachi sus desplantes, por esa razón su querido hermano sabrá lo que es realmente pasarla mal, por el momento debemos dejarlos en paz pero una vez que Madara lo decida…

—Ya lo sé, tú sigue con lo tuyo. Si Sasuke piensa en lo que quiere como una salida a sus problemas entonces tendremos el camino fácil — Chiyoko sonrió con perversidad — invítalo a seguir soñando y ni se te ocurra sacarla, pues resultó bastante útil que Sasuke la involucrara, ella es su punto débil. ¿Adónde vas? — dijo una vez que vio que la pelinegra se alejaba.

—Voy a prepararme, esta noche pienso darle una visita nocturna y placentera a Sasuke-kun, él no podrá resistirse si se trata de una inocente pelirrosa — Kabuto hizo una mueca divertido, esa mujer era demasiado persistente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Hola! ¿Ya está más clara la historia? Espero que sí.**_

**cerezoendemoniado: _Contestando a tu review, es una respuesta que los padres difícilmente pueden creer, jejeje. Demos gracias a Dios que no estaba Fugaku. Gracias por tu comentario._**

_**Me han dicho que les emociona más leer más las partes de los ninjas ¿no? Supongo que es porque ya está más establecida la trama, sin embargo en AU hay que tratar más los temas de amistad, hermandad, problemas escolares, etc, para después comenzar con el problema principal, aunque no hay que olvidar que sueño y realidad están conectados, y en algún momento el sueño tendrá que romperse.**_

_**Si tienen dudas, preguntas, lo que sea... pueden escribirme. Por el momento estaré de vacaciones (¡Hurra!) Que felicidad :D Tengo varios proyectos en mente y me gustaría avanzarlos ¿Qué les parecería una historia de un capítulo? Sólo tengo uno, el que ya publiqué hace algún tiempo. Espero poder hacer otro n_n**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer! Me voy libremente xD Hasta el siguiente cap! **_


	16. Invitación

_**Disculpen la tardanza T_T Espero les agrade el cap.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Invitación**

Se levantó al dejar a Sakura dormida en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño y percibía algo extraño. A pesar de que lo intentaba y cerraba los ojos simplemente el sueño no llegaba a él. Sasuke lo entendía como preocupación, el sentirse preocupado por el bienestar de su pelirrosa era el motivo, o eso creía. Salió por el pequeño y estrecho pasillo, pero justo al final vio la silueta de una persona, era… ¿Sakura?

Ella sonrió y miró hacia la única ventana alta del sitio. Lo observó a él para después brincar y salir. Sasuke estaba confundido pero aun así la siguió atravesando de igual manera la ventana. Al caer del otro lado buscó con la mirada a la chica y la vio correr dentro del bosque, fue tras ella. El pelinegro se detuvo apenas entrado entre los árboles y arbustos pequeños. Activaría su sharingan pero la voz de una mujer abrazarlo por la espalda lo hizo detenerse.

—Sasuke-kun, estas muy tenso — él se mantuvo en su sitio sin mirarla — perdón por pensar mal de ti hoy, creí que sólo era un juego para ti. No me gustaría que me tomaras como una chica celosa — y besó su espalda. Todas sus palabras, no parecía realmente sentirlo.

—Ya hablamos de eso, olvídalo — contestó simplemente.

—No, no creo que sea suficiente. Como novia debo hacer algo para mejorar nuestra relación — y lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a frente — ¿y que mejor — lo fue guiando hasta un árbol — que amarnos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana del miércoles comenzó y Sasuke se preparaba para ir a la escuela. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Itachi en la cocina, el cual le hizo señas con sus ojos para que observara a su madre. Mikoto estaba de espaldas y parecía muy concentrada en seguir cocinando. Sasuke tomó valor y se acercó.

—Mamá…

—¿Cómo se llama?, ¿cuánto llevan juntos?, ¿se están cuidado? — las preguntas seguían fluyendo y Sasuke creía que se marearía. La mujer parecía ansiosa por saber las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos — ¿qué edad tiene?, ¿y sus calificaciones?, ¿HACE CUÁNTO ME OCULTAS ESTO? — explotó al final.

—No te oculto nada, es mi vida. Sakura es una compañera de grupo y me gusta, — confesó medio sonrojado por tener que dar ese tipo de explicaciones — eso es todo.

—Lo de ayer no cuenta lo mismo — murmuró Itachi al momento que se volteaba para dar un sorbo a su café. Sasuke lo miró molesto, no estaba ayudando en nada.

—Exacto, ayer… — y los colores aparecieron en Mikoto — ustedes dos… Son tan jóvenes — dijo al final, Itachi sonrió, su madre no sabía como manejar todo eso — Sasuke, llega una etapa en la vida donde tú… y tu cuerpo desean experimentar.

—Mamá, por favor — pidió Sasuke. Itachi movió la silla para verlos justo enfrente, mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan dulce. Eso se pondría bueno.

—Los adolescentes buscan satisfacer...

—No es necesario que me digas nada, ya entendí — la cortó, sobre todo por el hecho de que le daba vergüenza tener que escuchar decir todo eso a su madre, se suponía que los padres hablan con los hijos y las madres con las hijas, ¿cómo había llegado a esto? Aunque un Fugaku dando un monólogo de sexualidad no se lo imaginaba para nada.

—… A veces los deseos son tan grandes que… — Itachi escupió el pan de su boca, se estaba ahogando por tal situación, ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó tal cosa. No había dudas de que su hermanito tenía muy mala suerte, eso le pasaba por promiscuo — …pero sabemos de las enfermedades de hoy en día, así que es muy importante protegerse…

La conversación vergonzosa tuvo para rato, y para suerte de Sasuke Naruto escuchó una buena parte al tiempo que llegó por él, además su querido hermano le había dado los detalles de lo dicho en su ausencia. Así que al final terminó con dos personas riéndose y burlándose en su cara.

—Quien diría que eres tan lujurioso teme, mira que tentar a Sakura-chan para tener… — pero Sasuke se detuvo de pronto, ya estaba harto. Venía escuchando a Naruto desde que salieron de su casa y había colmado su paciencia.

—¿Sabes qué Naruto?, ya déjalo. Vuelve a pronunciar algo más y juro que tu hígado terminará en tu garganta — lo fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que se adelantaba lo suficiente para no ir a su lado.

—¡Eh, sólo es broma!, ¡no te lo tomes tan a pecho! — el rubio corrió para alcanzarlo, pero Sasuke no hizo nada por esperarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El pelinegro llegó al aula. Sakura ya estaba ahí, ella se mordió el labio con vergüenza al verlo, seguramente recordando lo suyo esa noche. Sasuke le sonrió un poco para tratar de calmarla, no hablaron, simplemente esperaron a que el salón comenzara a llenarse. Naruto apareció dos minutos después, pero por fortuna para el azabache no le dijo ni una palabra.

La clase fue interrumpida a la mitad al momento de entrar Shizune a hablar con el maestro Kakashi. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras hasta que la pelinegra se marchó dejando la puerta abierta. Segundos después dos personas entraron.

—No puede ser cierto — dijo Naruto con la boca abierta mientras veía a una de esas personas en particular, ésta le sonreía burlonamente.

—Alumnos, sé que ya deben conocerlos así que la integración de sus dos compañeros al grupo no resultará ningún problema. Denles la bienvenida a Hyuga Neji y Sabaku no Gaara.

En ese momento Naruto miró a Sasuke, el cual lucía tan conmocionado como él. Esos malditos habían pedido cambio y como los Hyuga eran tan importantes les concedían cualquier cosa, bastaba con que Hizashi Hyuga telefoneara a Tsunade para cambiar las cosas. El azabache miraba a Gaara retadoramente, diciéndole con esa acción que no permitiría que lo alejara de Sakura. El pelirrojo sonrió imperceptiblemente y junto con Neji pasaron a tomar asiento casi al final del aula. Sakura permaneció muy seria. Si tenía a esos dos tan cerca era 100 % seguro que se peleaban esa misma semana. Suspiró y trató de calmarse.

La primera mitad de las clases concluyeron. Sasuke no pudo hablar con Sakura porque fue interceptada por Gaara y sus amigas, necesitaba encontrar la manera de hablarle, sobre todo para comentarle lo que le dijo su madre antes de irse.

—Sasuke — Naruto se acercó a su amigo, el aula había quedado vacía — perdón por lo de esta mañana, creo que me excedí, dattebayo — y se rascó la cabeza.

—No te será tan sencillo obtener mi perdón dobe — le dijo con cara amargada. El rubio se deprimió al instante pero Sasuke le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y le sonrió, su amigo comprendió que todo estaba bien ahora.

—¿Puedes creer lo de Neji? — cambió de tema — seguramente lo hace para molestarme, para que no me acerque a su prima.

—No, debe ser idea de Gaara, Neji aprovechó la situación porque sabe que aquí estas tú — explicó mostrando su enfado en su cara.

—Puede ser. Oye, ¿vienes? Tengo hambre — dijo y caminó a la salida. Sasuke negó y Naruto salió murmurando lo mal que se sentía al tener a Neji de compañero.

Sasuke se acostó en el escritorio. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y trató de no pensar en nada. "_Sasuke-kun"_, por un momento había creído escuchar una voz que lo nombraba, pero no se trataba de Sakura, no era ella. Se relajó y de nuevo evitó pensar en ella o Gaara, quien fuera. "_Sasuke-kun, tus sueños son míos"_

—Sasuke — abrió sus ojos y levantó su cuerpo enseguida, quedando sentado en el escritorio. Miró a su alrededor, a su lado se encontraba Tenten — ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Tenten?, ¿qué haces aquí? — el pelinegro lucía confundido.

—Olvidé mi dinero. ¿Seguro que estas bien?, pareces un fantasma — Sasuke no contestó — Debes estar molesto con la nueva adquisición de nuestro grupo, Gaara representa un peligro para ti ¿cierto?, por Sakura.

—Eso no te incumbe — y bajó del escritorio para caminar hacia la puerta —¿No eres tú la que dejó de hablarme?

—Lo sé, pero Sakura es mi amiga. No la conozco bien pero puedo darme cuenta de lo que pretendes. No la lastimarás, no dejaré que la dañes también — lo desafió.

—¿De qué hablas?, ¿lo dices por aquello? Esto es muy diferente, además no necesito darte explicaciones a ti ni a nadie más — abrió la puerta para salir pero al hacerlo casi chocaba cabezas con una persona. Sin decir nada lo pasó de lado.

—Sasuke Uchiha está de mal humor — comentó Tenten al recién llegado, para después ir hacia su sitio y buscar su cartera.

—Será que lo estás molestando como siempre — la voz de Neji se hizo escuchar con una extraña pizca de irritabilidad.

—¿Y eso a ti qué? Deberías estar feliz, así te ahorro las molestias. Sabes lo que Sasuke hizo, no dejaré que Sakura sufra lo mismo — caminó hasta estar a unos pasos del Hyuga — Uchiha al final se cansará de ella y la dejará. Pienso tomar cartas en el asunto, sólo obsérvame — con sus últimas palabras salió y Neji quedó en el mismo sitio, no le gustaba para nada como la chica hablaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura se encontraba junto con sus amigas y Gaara a afueras de las aulas, precisamente bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. La ojijade se sentía inquieta, necesitaba hablar con Sasuke, preguntarle qué había pasado con su mamá, y sobre todo conversar sobre esa tarde en su casa. Veía a todas direcciones cuando escuchaba algún ruido, pero descubría con decepción que ninguno era Sasuke.

Hinata e Ino platicaban con el pelirrojo sobre la ciudad de la que venía, él respondía a sus preguntas pero estaba más interesado en ver el rostro de Sakura, se había dado cuenta de su inquietud. De un momento a otro la pelirrosa se levantó de un salto y sin decir nada a sus compañeros caminó en dirección a una persona.

El rubio comía ramen instantáneo que había comprado en la cafetería, estaba sentado en una de las bancas muy concentrado en engullir su preciado alimento. Sakura sabía que el pelinegro no se encontraba con él pero Naruto debía saber dónde estaba, así sería más fácil encontrarlo. Se paró enfrente para que pudiera verla y después de unos segundos el rubio la notó.

—akua-chan — con la boca completamente llena observaba a la chica de rosa cabellera. Sakura contuvo las ganas de golpearlo, había visto su comida en su boca a causa de la mala pronunciación de su nombre.

—Naruto, antes de hablar termina de masticar primero, — lo regañó, el ojiazul sonrió avergonzado — ¿sabes dónde está Sasuke? Necesito hablar con él.

—¿Por lo de ayer? — respondió sin pensar. La pelirrosa se sonrojó, ¿es idiota de Sasuke le había contado? Sakura estaba entre molesta y horrorizada.

—Eh… ¿en dónde está? — evadió su pregunta con otra, esperaba que la dejara en paz. Naruto pareció pensar un segundo.

—En nuestro salón, no quiso salir dattebayo — Sakura se fue sin decirle nada — debe estar muy ansiosa por ver al teme — luego rió solo.

En un principio anduvo caminando pero ahora corría hasta el aula. Necesitaba verlo, hablar ¿y por qué no?, abrazarlo. Era un hecho que lo quería y se había terminado de convencer el día de ayer, pues lo había dejado avanzar con algo tan especial como lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Se detuvo en la puerta, jadeante. Tranquilizó su respiración y abrió nerviosa.

—Sasu… — sus palabras se cortaron en el viento. No había nadie, no, una sola persona permanecía de espaldas viendo a la ventana sin nada más interesante que hacer.

—Él no está aquí — escuchó decir al chico. No había volteado pero sabía que era ella, después de todo era el mejor amigo de Gaara y gracias a eso la conocía — salió de aquí hace unos minutos.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde fue? — preguntó dudando si la ayudaría. Conocía las disputas entre los dos chicos y era seguro que a Neji no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con el azabache.

—No, — respondió sin más, aún le daba la espalda. La ojijade fue retrocediendo — pero — volteó y Sakura se detuvo — podría apostar que está en la biblioteca. Se pasea a su antojo por ahí.

—Gracias…

—Si te gusta Uchiha más vale que se lo digas a Gaara de una vez, — le dijo serio — puede que no lo acepte, pero de ese modo no continúas dándole falsas ilusiones. Uchiha es un idiota pero es sincero, aunque muy directo e impulsivo. Quizás tú puedas cambiarlo.

La pelirrosa no dijo nada, tampoco Neji habló. A pesar de lo poco que lo conocía era raro que el Hyuga hablara algo bueno del pelinegro sin molestarse. Tomó un nuevo rumbo, la biblioteca. Saludó a la encargada y no necesitó preguntar por Sasuke, creía saber dónde se encontraba.

—Sabía que estarías aquí — Sasuke estaba recostado en uno de los escritorios con un libro en la cabeza. El joven se lo quitó al instante de oírla y se levantó, quedando sentado aún en el mueble.

—Hola — y con un gesto de su mano la invitó a sentarse a su lado. La pelirrosa obedeció y ocupó un lugar a su lado en el escritorio.

—Quería hablar de lo de ayer — comenzó un poco nerviosa, sus manos estaban inquietas al igual que el vaivén de sus pies colgando.

—Igual yo, pero es difícil encontrarte sola. Gaara no se despega de ti — Sakura sonrió, Sasuke estaba celoso, aunque eso no era exactamente bueno.

—Gaara es mi amigo. — el azabache prefirió no contestar, pues sabía de sobra que terminaría enojado con ella — Sasuke, ayer yo… no sé qué me pasó.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—¡No! — respondió enseguida para que no pensara mal — es sólo que creo que vamos muy deprisa, apenas y te conozco. Me siento extraña cada vez que estoy contigo, es como si me arrastraras, como inducirme a lo que no conozco. No sé nada de ti.

—Me sentí así el primer día que te vi en dirección. No te conocía y ya estaba prendado — las palabras que Sasuke le decía estaban causando emoción en Sakura, su repentino amor era correspondido de igual manera y eso había ocasionado el gran giro de las cosas en su habitación.

—Sasuke… — el Uchiha la tomó de las manos.

—Necesito que me respondas. Lo que te dije ayer en mi habitación, ¿lo recuerdas? Quiero una respuesta — Sakura recordaba sus palabras susurrantes en su oído, ¿cómo olvidarlas?

"_Te quiero, te necesito conmigo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia Sakura?"_ Esa frase provocó una alegría desbordante, pero que no pudo responder a causa de una tercera persona, la madre de Sasuke y posteriormente el que parecía ser su hermano. Ahora que había tenido el tiempo de meditarlo, tenía la respuesta. Había pensado en Gaara, él sufriría pero si dejaba pasar el tiempo el dolor sería aún mayor. No sólo tomaba esa decisión por Sasuke y por ella, sino también por Gaara, su mejor amigo.

—A Gaara sólo puedo verlo como amigo y a ti te quiero Sasuke, así que sí. Sí quiero ser tu novia — el pelinegro se acercó para besarla pero Sakura puso su dedo índice entre sus labios, impidiéndolo — aún tengo una condición — él la miró curioso, ¿qué es lo que tramaba? — Gaara y tú deben ser amigos. Nada de meterte en problemas, podrías intentar hacerte amigo de Neji y Gaara, igual con mis amigas — Sasuke suspiró, la pelirrosa le pedía imposibles.

—Pides demasiado. Lo de meterme en problemas puede que lo acepte, pero ser amigo de esos… — al ver el rostro severo de la ojijade a cualquier insulto hacia sus amigos, frenó — El problema entre Hyuga y yo está más allá de esta escuela, es a causa de nuestras familias. Respecto a tus amigas, con Hinata e Ino no tengo problemas, pero Tenten me odia, y con Gaara ni hablar, no puedo ser amigo de un chico que gusta de mi novia.

—Sasuke, si no pones de tu parte es muy difícil que estemos juntos. Si todos se llevaran bien seguro que la pasaríamos increíble — lo animó la chica.

—Te lo mostraré, las cosas no son tan fáciles. — Sasuke sabía que Sakura se estaba haciendo ilusiones con todo lo que pedía, Naruto y él no entrarían al círculo de amistades de Neji ni aunque se lo propusieran, tampoco ella podía cambiar las cosas de la noche a la mañana — Ah, por cierto, mi madre quiere conocerte.

—¡Eh! — el grito de Sakura hizo eco en la biblioteca, pero milagrosamente no los echaron o les llamaron la atención — ¿qué dices? Pero…

—Hoy, nos iremos después de salir de la escuela. Pide permiso — aprovechando su asombro e inmovilidad, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, regresando a Sakura del brutal trance.

¿Pedirle permiso a Tsunade? Sus padres viajaban siempre por ser doctores, casi todo el tiempo estaban ocupados y los veía poco. Así que estaba al cuidado de Tsunade pero no era exactamente buena idea decirle a su tía que le diera permiso de ir a la casa del chico más conflictivo que tenía en su escuela.

—Y una cosa más, — le dijo casi como una advertencia — no te quedes a solas con Itachi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al retomar nuevamente las clases, el profesor Iruka llamó a varios chicos para que eligieran a las personas que conformarían su equipo de cuatro para un trabajo de Artes. Para maldita suerte de Sasuke, Sakura fue llamada también, por lo que no podía meterla a ella con los suyos. Poco a poco los alumnos eran elegidos, hasta que fue el turno de Sasuke.

—Quiero a, — "_Sí no pones de tu parte es muy difícil que estemos juntos" _recordó las palabras de Sakura — a Tenten — el pequeño grupo, es decir, Sakura, Ino, Hinata e incluso la misma Tenten estaban estupefactas, no lo podían creer.

—¡¿Qué? — gritó la castaña sin procesarlo aún. Sasuke la ignoró.

—Neji, — éste mostró un poco de sorpresa pero no dijo nada — y a Ino — al final de la elección del pelinegro, la ojijade no hizo más que sonreír, lo había hecho por ella, incluso había dejado a Naruto de lado para poder hacer amistad con ellos. No podía culparlo por no elegir a Gaara.

—Sakura — la llamó el profesor, quedaba ella y otra chica de elegir.

—Elijo a Hinata, Gaara y Naruto — dijo simplemente. Enseguida Neji protestó.

—De ninguna manera dejaré que ese tonto haga equipo con mi prima — Naruto se levantó de su asiento cabreado.

—¿Pues qué crees genio? No puedes hacer nada — se burló el rubio. El Hyuga apretó los dientes.

—Silencio — pidió el sensei Iruka, aun así los dos no dejaban de mirarse molestos y desafiantes — es un equipo para una actividad, no estarán así por siempre. Me gusta tu iniciativa Sasuke — le reconoció — convivir con el resto de tus compañeros además de Naruto te servirá de mucho. Ahora vamos a…

—Cambio — el maestro, que ya escribía en la pizarra volteó para ver a la persona que hablaba — se cambia a Ino por Uzumaki — sentenció Neji con el semblante serio.

—No eres el líder — le respondió esta vez Sasuke.

—¿Acaso crees que tú sí? — y ambos se acercaron.

—Chicos, no quiero una pelea aquí, — los paró Iruka — será un simple trabajo de Artes, no llevará mucho tiempo si cooperan como **equipo **—resaltó mientras unía sus manos en un agarre — ahora háganme el favor de sentarse — Neji no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, por esta vez había perdido.

Cuando el timbre sonó el salón quedó desocupado a los pocos minutos y fue hasta ese momento que Sasuke pudo comenzar con su _tarea-castigo_ de Tsunade. Sakura lo observaba desde el asiento de los maestros, viendo como Sasuke tomaba la escoba y el sacudidor. Reía de vez en cuando en los momentos que el pelinegro se quejaba por el polvo que entraba a sus ojos o lo agotador que era dejar los pisos limpios y relucientes.

Se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer, terminando ya con su limpieza por ese día. Sakura se levantó hasta quedar frente a él, se inclinó y comenzó a quitar los cabellos que habían quedado en su frente. La pelirrosa parecía peinarlo y él solamente se relajaba al sentir sus dedos en sus cabellos negros.

—¿Ya pediste permiso? — preguntó, sus ojos estaban cerrados. La pelirrosa se inquietó, no lo había hecho y temía por un NO como respuesta.

—No, debería ir ya — Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la acercó con delicadeza para que su rostro quedara a casi nada del suyo.

—Te espero, no tengas miedo — la besó para tranquilizarla, Sakura correspondió al instante. El pelinegro la tomó del cuello con una de sus manos y la obligó a descender poco a poco, quedando hincada justo delante de él.

Siguieron sin cortar el beso, de vez en cuando Sasuke mordía los labios de su ahora novia delicadamente, acariciando sus cabellos rosas entrelazándolos con sus dedos. Sakura era su mundo y no quería pensar en nada más que en ella, esos raros sueños ya no lo preocuparían más. Una de sus manos bajó por su espalda hasta posarse en su cintura…

—Sak… — Shizune quedó en blanco al ver a los dos chicos. Le sorprendió que Sakura no hubiera mencionado que Sasuke Uchiha y ella salían, porque eso se daba a entender justo ahora — ¡lo siento! — y cerró la puerta.

—¡Shizune!, ¿por qué siempre tienen que encontrarnos en este tipo de cosas — se quejó la chica de ojos jade.

—Agradece que aún tenías ropa — se burló el Uchiha.

—¡Sasuke! — se molestó y avergonzó al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro dejó escapar una risita ante su enojo — voy a hablar con ella, también con la tía Tsunade. Espérame afuera.

Sasuke quedó solo pensando en las posibilidades que tenía Sakura de ir con él a su casa. Seguramente y conociendo a la rubia, llamaría primero a su casa para cerciorarse de que decía la verdad. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar y desear que su madre no dijera nada del pequeño incidente de ayer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Listo! — gritó Sakura muy sonriente, corriendo a donde se encontraba Sasuke. El chico le dedicó una media sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba de la banca y ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Supongo que no debo preguntar qué te dijeron — comentó una vez que Sakura lo tomaba del brazo y caminaban juntos.

—Me dejó ir, pero todavía no le digo de lo nuestro, — eso provocó que la mirara demandante, ¿por qué no? — creo que es un asunto delicado que deberíamos hablar los dos con ella — tenía razón, de una vez que los matara a ambos.

—Hmp, que así sea — los dos se alejaron.

Entre los miedos de Sakura estaba su tía Tsunade si se enteraba de lo suyo con Sasuke, además de cómo reaccionaría Gaara al saberlo; aunque lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era enfrentar a la mamá de su novio, pues recordar lo que sus ojos habían visto… No era exactamente un lugar donde se pudiera sentir cómoda, y por otro lado estaba el hermano de Sasuke, que también había tenido oportunidad de encontrarlos. Si en ese momento había muerto de la vergüenza, esta vez su sensible alma sería destrozada al revivir la pena sufrida en los dos pares de centellantes ojos negros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**n_n Mikoto está medio paranoica...**_

_**"Agradece que aun tenías ropa" hahhaha!**_

_**Ah, por cierto, en esta historia Neji y compañía tienen la misma edad que el resto, por eso aparecieron en esa aula, pero supongo que ya se había dado a entender, por Tenten que está junto a Sakura.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**_

**danny**_**, respondiendo al tuyo. Tampoco nos gusta la Sakura débil, al transcurso de la historia ella pasará por momentos difíciles pero eso mismo sacará su lado fuerte, porque lo es. Sólo hay que dejar que avance la historia. Me gustó tu comentario porque las sugerencias nos ayudan mucho. Cuídate y gracias!**_

_**Antes de irme, he creado un face recientemente para hablar de mis historias o del calentamiento global, etc xP Más info en mi profile, si no ignórame xD**_

_**Saludos, cuídense!**_


	17. La verdad de Itachi

**_Hola, disculpen haberme tardado tanto. Tenía que prepararme para mi examen (y estoy muy feliz porque lo pasé por unanimidad, ¡yeah!)_**

**_Rememoremos donde nos quedamos porque como dije ya pasó tiempo: _**_Sakura y Sasuke se dirigen a ver a la madre de éste para que conozca a su novia. Sakura está medio nerviosa porque la vergüenza no se le quita desde aquel asunto (¿si recuerdan el bochorno?)_

**_Los dejo leer._**

**_PD: Gracias a Santi por ayudarme a revisar el cap (eres el mejor hermano y amigo del mundo). Y la mente brillante de este fic._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**La verdad de Itachi.**

Sakura no entendía por qué Sasuke había tomado otro rumbo en la dirección a su casa, ya la había visitado una vez y era suficiente para aprenderse el camino. Iban tomados de la mano, lo que no había borrado en la ojijade su color rosáceo en sus mejillas. El pelinegro la condujo a la sombra de un árbol perteneciente al parque, que en ese momento era visitado por niños y padres.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó la chica mientras veía interrogante a su ahora novio. Sasuke ladeó su cuello de un lado a otro un par de veces y no le respondió de inmediato, la llevó hasta el tronco e hizo que se sentara.

La pelirrosa recargó su espalda en el árbol, se suponía que debían ir con la mamá de Sasuke, los debía estar esperando y aunque ella es la que tenía más miedo de enfrentar a su familia, de dar la cara después de aquello… No podía simplemente llegar tarde, otra cosa de la cual se sentiría mal al ver a la señora.

—Quiero descansar un momento —le respondió, y sin previo aviso acomodó su cabeza en las piernas de su novia— son cómodas —le comentó con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Sasuke! —no estaba molesta, más bien se había pintado de rojo hace un momento— en vez de andar de perezoso, deberíamos seguir de camino a tu casa. Tu mamá se molestará.

—No hay problema con ella. —Parecía susurrar esta vez— Yo quiero estar más tiempo contigo, si llegamos a casa… no podremos… —y fue entonces que todo se volvió completamente oscuro, su conciencia y su cuerpo se habían dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿estas bien? Despierta —el pelinegro fue abriendo los ojos ante la mención de su nombre. Al estar completamente despierto fue consciente de la presencia de Karin, después una Sakura bastante agitada se aproximaba a ambos.

—¡Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde estabas? —el chico observó de pronto el panorama, ¿por qué estaba ahí? En un segundo expandió sus ojos negros, él había seguido a Sakura pero…

_**Flashback.**_

—Sasuke-kun, estas muy tenso —Sakura estaba con él en ese momento, no había duda, pero…— perdón por pensar mal de ti hoy, creí que sólo era un juego para ti. No me gustaría que me tomaras como una chica celosa —besó su espalda, y en ese momento, la sensación de sus labios no era igual.

—Ya hablamos de eso, olvídalo —no, él no era un estúpido. Esa mujer de nuevo.

—No, no creo que sea suficiente. Como novia debo hacer algo para mejorar nuestra relación —lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a frente, por esta vez Sasuke seguiría un poco más— ¿y que mejor— lo fue guiando hasta un árbol, el Uchiha no opuso resistencia— que amarnos?

Esa falsa Sakura de nuevo, esa mujer. Ahora que había compartido tiempo con la pelirrosa era realmente fácil saber si era una impostora, además su tipo de chakra era diferente. Ella lo besó tomándolo de los cabellos, le correspondió al instante para no levantar sospechas. La tomó de la cintura hasta pegarla más a su cuerpo, esa mujer no escaparía de nuevo, no se permitiría fallar. El azabache deshizo la unión de labios y fue descendiendo a su cuello, ella ya comenzaba a suspirar.

Sasuke no contaba con ninguna arma Ninja en ese momento, pero era suficiente él mismo para derrotarla. La jaló fuertemente de los cabellos, causando un grito de dolor en la falsa Sakura. Lo miró molesta, adivinando que ya la había descubierto. La volteó ágilmente y la aventó hasta el árbol, aun sosteniendo su cabellera azabache.

—No me sorprende, eres muy observador —le dijo medio sonriendo a pesar del dolor.

—Hmp, me vas a decir ahora quién eres y qué diablos quieres de mí —su sharingan ya estaba activado, esperando por ella. Chiyoko sonrió más al verlo.

—Así que aún no te das cuenta —murmuró— supongo que tendrías que hablar con él personalmente —Sasuke hizo más presión en su agarre— Itachi fue muy inteligente, ¿aún no descubres la herencia que te dejó? Todo para proteger a su querido hermano menor.

—No digas tonterías mujer estúpida, —y con su otra mano libre apretó su cuello— tus asuntos con Itachi no me importan. Me dirás todo lo que sepas de Uchiha Madara.

—Uchiha Madara —¿por qué a pesar de todo no dejaba de sonreír?— seguramente se… presentará ante ti muy pronto —se le dificultaba hablar— sólo te diré… una cosa. Akatsuki quiere… a la alumna de la Hokage.

—¿Sakura? —¿qué es lo que querían de ella?

—Y a ti. A los dos, si tú vas… con Madara a ella no le pasará nada, la… protegeríamos como tu mujer —eso a Sasuke no le interesaba, no dejaría a Sakura en manos de esa organización, además, ¿para qué querría ayudar a Madara?, no tenía ningún sentido, él era el último causante de la muerte de los Uchiha.

—No me interesa. Dile a ese tal Madara que se vaya despidiendo del mundo, porque sus días están contados —y apretó más. Se había dado cuenta desde que activó su sharingan que se trataba de un clon solamente.

—Se lo diré, en cuanto termine el asunto que tiene con el Kyubi —alcanzó a decir y se fue desvaneciendo, pero agregó:— te portaste muy mal Sasuke-kun, creo que deberías dormir como un perro —y sopló en su rostro antes de desvanecerse por completo.

_**Final Flashback.**_

Lo recordaba, esa estúpida le había hecho algo para que perdiera la conciencia y se durmiera ahí mismo. "_Se lo diré, en cuanto termine el asunto que tiene con el Kyubi" _esas palabras le vinieron a la mente, el Kyubi, ¿qué quería ese Madara con Naruto? Se levantó sin ninguna ayuda y llegó hasta Sakura.

—Karin, déjanos solos —le ordenó a la pelirroja sin mirarla, la chica pelirroja hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no protestó, ya había entendido que Sasuke no tomaría en cuenta sus palabras.

—¿Por qué estás tan serio?, ¿sucedió algo? —Sasuke estaba muy pensativo, más de lo habitual y eso le preocupaba, ¿por qué había dormido fuera?, ¿seguía enojado?

—Es Naruto —Sakura se preocupó y el pelinegro pudo notarlo, ella quería demasiado al rubio.

—¿Naruto?, ¿qué pasa con él?, ¿sabes algo? —sus preguntas se habían formulado demasiado rápido pero Sasuke pudo comprenderlas todas.

—Akatsuki tienen que ver algo con Naruto, ¿cierto? —la chica bajó la mirada y asintió.

—Ellos quieren al Kyubi, reúnen los Biju pero no sé para qué, supongo que quieren más poder. A Gaara-san lo atacaron hace tiempo y le quitaron el Biju que contenía y murió, pero fue revivido mediante una técnica —explicaba con tristeza al recordar a Chiyo-baasama— tengo miedo de que Naruto pase por lo mismo y no podamos hacer nada.

—No creo que Naruto se las ponga fácil, no debes preocuparte por él —Sakura lo abrazó, lo que daría porque los dos regresaran a la aldea y pudieran ser los de antes, los tres juntos— ahora necesito hablar con el equipo Hebi, necesitamos seguir buscando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La reunión se estaba llevando a cabo y Sakura estaba presente. Durante media hora los chicos habían estado hablando de su próximo movimiento. Sasuke pensaba que si esa mujer decía la verdad, podría encontrarse con Madara muy pronto, lo que le estaba pareciendo que los vigilaban, que sabían donde estaban y lo que hacían en cada momento del día.

—Sakura, tú te quedarás aquí —le ordenó Sasuke sin mirarla, de inmediato la pelirrosa protestó, ¿por qué era la única que tenía que quedarse?

—Era de esperarse, eres la más débil del equipo —Karin fue la que habló y la miraba con superioridad y burla reflejada.

—Nadie pidió que hablaras bruja —se defendió Sakura— ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! —se refirió a Sasuke con brazos cruzados esperando reconsiderara su plan.

—No te estoy preguntando, te quedas y punto —esta vez la miró autoritario.

—¡Pues no!, ¿piensas que puedo ser una molestia? ¡Ya he cambiado!, puedo cuidarme sola —estaba enojada, pero Sasuke no cedería, no permitiría que le pasara algo a ella, claro que no se lo diría y menos estando todos presentes. Era egoísta por no dejarla participar pero la quería demasiado como para permitir que la hirieran en batalla y más con unos tipos tan peligrosos.

—No pienso discutir Sakura —dijo sin más, el resto del equipo sólo observaba la pequeña discusión de pareja sin opinar nada al respecto.

—¡Pues yo no…! —y la tomó hasta ponerla en su hombro y llevársela de ahí, si continuaba diciendo más se cansaría y sabía que ella tenía energía suficiente para seguir gritando.

La tumbó en la cama y la observó medio enfadado. La respiración de Sakura estaba agitada, había gritado en el trayecto a la otra habitación y a pesar de los golpes en su espalda no logró que la soltara hasta llegar a su destino.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le preguntó al ver que Sakura no se le lanzaba encima para seguir la discusión.

—No, déjame ir contigo y olvido todo —el Uchiha sonrió levemente— Soy Ninja médico, puedo serles de utilidad, además me da miedo que te pueda pasar algo y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada —interiormente el pelinegro agradecía su preocupación, pero aun así no aceptaría.

—Lo siento, espérame aquí, volveré por ti en cuanto haya acabado con ese asesino —ella se levantó muy seria y triste.

—No vayas Sasuke-kun, tengo miedo de que las palabras de ese hombre se hagan realidad —el azabache sabía de quien hablaba, el viejo loco del otro día le había dado a Sakura algo más que palabras inútiles, miedo.

—Volveré en poco tiempo, me voy en 10 minutos —y se dio la vuelta pero Sakura lo detuvo.

—Al menos quédate estos 10 minutos conmigo —y lo abrazó, así estuvieron el tiempo restante. Hablaron, el pelinegro un poco más para tranquilizarla y después se fue.

Sakura, después de la partida de Sasuke estuvo cada vez más intranquila. Sentía que esa era la última vez que lo vería y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación, sobre todo por el hecho de saberlo en peligro si buscaba a Madara Uchiha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había pasado una hora desde que dejó a Sakura en el motel y había partido con el equipo Hebi, el Uchiha pensaba que muy pronto Madara debía dar la cara y pagar por sus crímenes al igual que Itachi, los únicos causantes. Mientras seguía hundido en sus pensamientos escuchó el grito de Karin, la cual no dejaba de observar al frente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el azabache mientras veía como la cara de la pelirroja se inundaba de miedo.

—Es… ese hombre, el que nos encontramos el día de tu batalla con tu hermano —recordaba a ese sujeto, un hombre bastante extraño.

—¿Hablas de Kisame? Ese maldito tuvo suerte la última vez, en esta ocasión me encargaré de machacarlo —Suigetsu sonreía mientras imaginaba a Samehada en sus manos.

A los pocos minutos se encontraron con esa persona, el miembro de Akatsuki los observaba a cada uno como si no fuera una sorpresa verlos, los esperaba. El equipo Hebi se mantuvo en una gran rama, mientras que Kisame ocupaba otra, Suigetsu parecía listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Kisame sonrió ante la iniciativa del peliblanco pero no venía a jugar con ellos, desgraciadamente no.

—Ustedes cuatro, los estaba buscando —luego dirigió su mirada a Sasuke— mataste a mi camarada, debes ser realmente fuerte por haber terminado con Itachi, no hablaba mucho pero era buen compañero.

—¿Viniste aquí sólo para hablar de Itachi? —se burló Sasuke sin ninguna expresión, Kisame sonrió.

—Justo ahora Pain está teniendo un encuentro con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, —Sasuke se sorprendió, ese es el asunto que estaba tratando Madara en ese momento, lo que había mencionado la mujer.— quizás ese niño que grita mucho ya debe estar muerto.

—¿Madara está ahí? —quiso saber Sasuke.

—No, él vino personalmente a hablar contigo —luego vieron como una persona aparecía.

Mismas ropas de Akatsuki, pero su rostro… estaba cubierto por una máscara color naranja que formaba espirales hasta recaer en un único punto, su ojo derecho. ¿Ese era Madara? Lo recordaba, luego de acabar con Orochimaru se encontró con un tipo que lo atacó con extraños explosivos de arcilla, molesto por no haber sido el causante de la muerte del sannin. En ese entonces él lo acompañaba, pero no recordaba que lo llamara Madara, más bien Tobi, un idiota bastante cobarde.

—¿Así que tú eres Madara? —Sasuke parecía sonreír, ¿ese tonto era Uchiha Madara?, ¿un tipo así de estúpido poseía el Sharingan?

—Sasuke, veo que estas completamente curado de tu pelea con Itachi —no respondió a su nombre pero eso era un sí— necesitamos hablar, después de lo que pasó con Itachi es necesario que sepas lo que realmente pasó.

—¿Lo que realmente pasó? Hmp, no necesito saber nada más de Itachi, él mencionó tu nombre en la participación del exterminio Uchiha, eres el siguiente en mi lista —explicó— por lo tanto no vengo precisamente a hablar.

—No deberías apresurarte y sacar conclusiones sin saber nada —le recomendó— debemos hablar sin nadie más de por medio, lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

—No dejaremos que se lleve a Sasuke así como así —Suigetsu pensaba que podría ser una trampa y no permitiría que ese tipo raro se quedara a solas con Sasuke.

—Si quiere hablar con Sasuke será con todos presentes —mencionó esta vez Juugo. Karin los apoyó.

—Que molestos son, no pretendemos hacerle daño al hermano de Itachi —dijo Kisame harto de la conversación.

—Iré, pero a pesar de lo que me digas no pienso cambiar de opinión —Madara sonrió dentro de su máscara y comenzó a caminar seguido de Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura estaba aburrida, ¿qué podía hacer en un pueblo donde no conocía a nadie? Sasuke había sido un desconsiderado, no la tomaba en cuenta para nada, sólo la quería para satisfacer sus deseos, que estúpido, y ella más por caer en sus juegos. Se sonrojó, al pelinegro le resultaba muy fácil manejarla, siempre se salía con la suya.

—Se comprende, ¡es Sasuke-kun! —gritó para tratar de convencerse de que no era su culpa, sino de la maldita forma de ser del Uchiha, que aunque era demasiado serio y frío, tenía una condenada forma de ser tan… tan él que la atraía completamente.

De pronto recordó.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —había estado recostada en la cama pero se incorporó de un salto— tengo que mandarle un mensaje de inmediato, al menos para decirle que estoy bien. No simplemente borrarme del mapa.

Corrió hasta fuera del motel a preguntar donde podía encontrar una mensajería. Luego de preguntar solamente una vez, encontró lo que estaba buscando. La mensajería sólo contaba con pocas aves pero necesitaba una para mandar la carta a su maestra.

—Perdóname Sasuke, pero debo avisar que estoy bien. Con esto puedo tener tiempo suficiente para llevarte de regreso —recordaba que había ya aceptado quedarse a su lado pero no estaba completamente convencida de dejar la aldea y la única forma de ser feliz era regresar con el pelinegro.

_**Tsunade-sama, me pidió que le enviara un mensaje pasado unos días de mi instalación en el refugio alejado de Konoha. Estoy bien, y hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema, es un poco aburrido estar sola pero puedo soportarlo. Le envío este mensaje desde un punto cerca. Le pido que vigile a Naruto una vez que sepa la noticia de mi muerte, no quiero que se precipite y tome medidas por su cuenta.**_

_**Espero noticias y avíseme de mi regreso.**_

_**Sakura.**_

Gran parte era mentira, había tenido problemas y ocultado el hecho de estar con Sasuke no sólo en su equipo, sino como novia oficial, ¿qué dirían los demás si se enteraran? Dejo el mensaje, el cual se envió inmediatamente. Salió de la mensajería y caminó de vuelta al motel, cuando estaba por doblar la esquina escuchó unas voces bastante conocidas.

No podía ser cierto, ¡eran ellos! No había dudas, esas voces eran inconfundibles. Puso una mano en su pecho y descubrió que su corazón estaba acelerado. Lo único que le faltaba, tendría que esconderse, pues por su ubicación ahora seguramente comentarían a su maestra donde la habían visto y no era bueno, ese lugar no estaba tan cerca del refugio.

—¿Y dónde se supone que debemos comenzar a buscar? —decía uno— este pueblo esta horrible.

—Kiba-kun, podrían escucharte —le dijo una vocecilla, Hinata.

—Lo mejor sería dividirnos, según la misión había una persona aquí que controlaba la organización de bandidos del pueblo anterior, lo que me preocupa es la descripción de varias personas hablando de ninjas —dijo otro más, lo que Sakura identificó como Shino.

—¡Pues que esperamos!, verdad Akamaru —el perro dio un ladrido.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, las personas los habían delatado, era normal tratándose de que Suigetsu y Karin se habían paseado por el lugar desde que estaban ahí, aunque no tenían mucho tiempo y no habían causado alboroto alguno, pero a pesar de todo ellos ya tenían información, era un alivio no tener su vestimenta Ninja.

—¿_Y ahora como salgo de esta?_ —se preguntaba la pelirrosa, y cuando sintió que los chicos se acercaban, se alejó de inmediato, escondiéndose más lejos.

Akamaru ladró, lo que causó interés en Kiba. Peligro, con esos dos juntos, y el Byakugan de Hinata la descubrirían de inmediato, por no decir los insectos de Shino. Necesitaba irse pero ya. Vio como el gran perro blanco olfateaba de un lado a otro, eso cada vez la ponía más nerviosa.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿Sakura? —diablos, a este paso la verían.

—¿Sakura-san dices?, ¿ella estuvo aquí? —preguntó la tímida ojiperla.

—Así parece, y recientemente, no debe estar muy lejos —respondió Kiba, los tres miraron a todas direcciones.

—No sabía que Sakura tenía una misión en este sitio —habló Shino, Hinata asintió.

—Yo tampoco, ella nos habló de una misión la última vez que la vi, pero no mencionó de que se trataba, de hecho no dio más detalles.

—Pues debe estar por aquí, puede que la encontremos —Sakura veía como Kiba miraba a su dirección, pero no parecía saber que estaba ahí— separémonos entonces.

Cuando los chicos se separaron, Kiba y Akamaru quedaron en el mismo sitio, el perro se fue acercando más y más a lo que era su inesperado escondite en ese momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo que pudiera decirle, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, nada. Madara y él habían caminado varios minutos hasta asegurarse de que nadie podía interrumpirlos. El azabache estaba impaciente, aunque quería aparentarlo, lo que deseaba en ese momento era matar a ese individuo despreciable. El hombre de la máscara fue quien habló primero.

—Sasuke, crees que lo sabes todo sobre tu hermano, pero te equivocas —el pelinegro lo miró molesto, Itachi no era más que un asesino, no necesitaba saber más.

—Itachi está muerto, no se puede rescatar nada más de él —había demasiado silencio, ese hombre era un misterio, hablaba muy diferente a como lo recordaba en aquella batalla con el chico rubio.

—Conozco la verdad sobre tu hermano —y al momento fue descubriendo su rostro de esa máscara, dejando ver el Sharingan completamente.

Fue en un instante, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a dolerle, Madara se vio envuelto en llamas negras que comían su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar al momento. Madara ya no estaba y Sasuke no comprendía lo que había pasado. Sintió un poder dentro de él y después se dirigió a ese hombre, pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? Fue como si al ver su sharingan actuara en contra como una defensa.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es el Amaterasu, por lo visto Itachi te lo ha desarrollado. —Madara apareció de entre unas ramas. El rostro de Sasuke mostró asombro total ante lo dicho, no tenía lógica— No me sorprende de Itachi, muy propio de él activar trampas, incluso después de su muerte.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —cada vez entendía menos y no enterarse de las cosas le fastidiaba, que hablara de una vez.

—Itachi puso una técnica en ti para evitar que me acercara y habláramos —explicó— quería evitar que escucharas lo que tengo que decirte, la verdad.

—_¿La verdad?_ —pensó el pelinegro.

—Itachi transfirió sus poderes oculares en ti antes de morir, otros tras su muerte los has desarrollado —el azabache recordó la última acción de su hermano, el golpe en su frente.

—No tiene sentido, ¿por qué Itachi haría algo así? —Sasuke quería auto convencerse, no caer en su trampa, además era ilógico pensar tal cosa.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Trataba de protegerte —le confesó Madara de lo más serio, su voz no parecía mentir. Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa y desconcierto al mismo tiempo, no podía ser verdad, claro que no.

—¡¿Te estás burlando? Itachi destruyó al clan, mató a mis padres y mis tíos, a todos los Uchiha, ¡no digas tonterías!

—Ya te lo dije antes, no sabes nada de Itachi…

—¡Cállate!, ¡eres tú quien no sabe nada! —y tomó su Katana, dispuesto a usarla en cualquier momento, pero Tobi, o más bien Madara, se mantuvo apacible.

—Lo sé todo —prosiguió— debes oírme, debes saber la verdad de Uchiha Itachi —Sasuke no quería saber más, todo era una estupidez, Itachi había borrado a los Uchiha aquella noche, había querido asesinarlo a él también… Todo era una tontería— Itachi lo hizo porque se lo ordenaron en Konoha.

—¿Una misión? —preguntó el Uchiha sin creérselo.

—Así es, masacró a todo el clan, y eso no es todo. Los Uchiha eran discriminados —¿Discriminados?, ¿de qué hablaba— La villa fue fundada por ninjas que eran enemigos, los Uchiha entre ellos. Ambos deseaban el poder, pero los Uchiha no obtuvimos el cargo de primer Hokage, y perdimos poder. Yo era el líder Uchiha y a causa de eso acabé por dejar la villa. Aun así, los Uchiha continuaron en su deterioro de poder hasta que fueron considerados una molestia entre la villa. Nadie los necesitaba, así que hubo algunos que no lo aceptaron.

Sasuke se limitaba a observan aun sosteniendo su arma en caso de que ese hombre se pasara de listo. Lo que le había dicho hasta ahora, esa historia del clan Uchiha ¿realmente era verdad?, ¿los Uchiha habían sido una molestia en la aldea de la hoja?

—Los Uchiha idearon un plan —continuó Madara— volver al poder en la villa oculta de la hoja y nombrar líder de ella a tu padre, en otras palabras un golpe de estado, —esas palabras lo dejaron helado, ¿su padre realmente deseaba hacer eso? No se atrevía a intervenir, estaría dándole indicios de que le comenzaba a creer y no sabía que pensar con todo eso— descubrieron el plan y lo dirigentes de Konoha mandaron un espía que los mantuviera vigilados. Itachi

—¿Qué? —no era verdad, no podía serlo— Mientes.

—Tomar una decisión así, el clan Uchiha o Konoha, es difícil imaginar lo que debió haber sentido en ese momento —siguió, ignorando el "mientes" de hace un momento— al final eligió la villa.

—Y los traicionó —intervino, Madara ya veía interés en Sasuke.

—Por una nueva guerra Ninja, Itachi prefirió la paz a una continua lucha. Los dirigentes sabían del sentimiento de Itachi y lo aprovecharon, ordenándole la aniquilación del clan. Si los Uchiha ganaban, la Villa sería invadida, todo por el egoísmo y la ambición del clan Uchiha, así que él mismo fue quien dio fin a todo. Pero claro, no pudo matar a su hermano menor.

Sasuke parecía estar conmocionado ante las últimas palabras _"No pudo matar a su hermano menor"._ Se repetía en su cabeza que todo era un engaño, pero a la vez encajaba, todo, ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué decir? En un principio lo había dicho, que a pesar de lo que le dijera nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, pero esa historia, la verdad sobre su hermano, ¿realmente no cambiaría nada?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_¿Qué piensa hacer Sasuke? ¿Actuará como estúpido como casi siempre? Ò_Ó Pueden opinar al respecto, recordemos que es gratis xD_**

**bevelyn_: Gracias por la oportunidad y tu review, lamento mi tardanza pero debía concentrarme en mi examen. Si es complicado pero tratamos de hacerlo lo mejor posible y nos alegra que tomes en cuenta eso. Si, aunque la actitud de Sakura kunoichi cambiará a causa de "algo" que pasará más adelante._**

**danny_: Tu petición se hizo realidad, además Sasuke conoce bien lo que ama :) Como dije arriba Sakura cambiará y eso influirá mucho en las decisiones que tome, al mismo tiempo que defenderá lo importante para ella. Pero eso en el transcurso de los caps, que aún faltan. Gracias por tu review n_n_**

_**Gracias! Nos leemos al siguiente cap. Si lo desean pueden pasarse por mi nuevo fic "Maleficae" del que ya tiene un capi, próximamente 2 ;D (por si les gustan los fics de romance/magia).**_

_**¿No se me pasa nada? Creo que no. Estoy feliz y libre de escuela así que actualizaré más seguido mis historias. ¡Cuídense, bye, bye!**_


	18. Tiempo para dos

_**Hola. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, me gustaría hablarles de ello al final del capítulo. Gracias por su paciencia, este es el cap 18. He cortado un poco del capítulo debido a las descripciones que se daban entre Sasuke y Sakura. También haré lo mismo con los capítulos 11 y 15.**_

_**Supongo que los que leen el manga saben ya quién es TOBI, debo decir que no estaba tan perdida respecto a eso, en el fic manejamos al personaje como Madara Uchiha, pero en nuestros planes queríamos llegar al punto de cambiar eso, así que la historia no se ve afectada, pues es el mismo personaje que teníamos en mente, al que estaba detrás de la máscara, sólo que con una "razón" diferente para llevarlo a realizar tales actos de asesinato y dominio de las naciones. (Lean el manga, está muy interesante). **_

**danny**_**: ****Muchas gracias por tu review. Sí, Sasuke ya conoce mejor a Sakura, y esa mujer no puede engañarlo :)**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Tiempo para dos.**

—¡Mientes! —fue tal el grito que a los pocos segundos provocó que su equipo estuviera a su lado dispuesto a atacar a Madara si era necesario.

Las cuatro personas que se habían mantenido alejadas observaron a Sasuke con desconcierto, parecía que había visto un fantasma, incluso al mismo diablo pero no comprendían el porqué de su reacción. Karin observó con más detenimiento al Uchiha, éste lucía confundido, impactado, no sabía que había pasado pero de algo estaba segura, Madara no era alguien de confianza.

Madara ya había vuelto a colocar su habitual máscara naranja, pero fue suficiente para Sasuke ver su sharingan, cosa que le demostraba que era un Uchiha, a menos que hubiera robado esos ojos, pero Itachi ya se lo había dicho antes, Madara lo había ayudado y era un Uchiha, no tenía más que resignarse con eso, pero lo de su hermano era otro asunto, no podía simplemente aceptar una verdad así… se sentiría completamente miserable, un maldito en todos los sentidos.

—Sasuke, sabiendo ahora la verdad, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó Madara. El resto puso total atención en sus palabras, ¿verdad?, incluso Kisame estaba perdido— Itachi pidió mi ayuda Sasuke, y eso obtuvo de mí. Los responsables aquí siempre han sido ellos, Konoha.

—Konoha —repitió Sasuke, viniéndole a la mente recuerdos tanto gratos como dolorosos.

Sus amigos, Naruto, Sakura, su sensei Kakashi, todos ellos eran importantes, como una familia, pero precisamente esa palabra_, familia_, era lo que volvía a oscurecer su corazón olvidado, se sentía tan herido ahora que no sabía que responder. Itachi se había sacrificado, había ideado un plan para evitar que él muriera y le había creído, creyó en su plan, en sus mentiras.

"_Para sobrevivir nos aferramos a lo que sabemos y conocemos y lo llamamos realidad, pero el conocimiento y el entendimiento son ambiguos, esa realidad puede ser una ilusión, todos los humanos viven bajo suposiciones equivocadas". _Las palabras de Itachi, durante ese tiempo pensó que hablaba de su engaño por aparentar ser un buen hermano y un buen hijo, pero no era así. Itachi en realidad hablaba de su mismo plan, fingir ser el malo, el que había aniquilado al Clan por mero capricho, el traidor y asesino. Todo. Lo había escondido muy bien en sus palabras y acciones.

—Chiyoko —pronunció Madara con tranquilidad— Sasuke se siente mal, deberías llevarlo a que duerma un buen rato, **sin interrupciones**.

—¿Chiyoko? —Sasuke se puso en alerta, Chiyoko era el nombre de alguien que no se encontraba con ellos, ¿quién?, pero al momento sintió su cuerpo aligerarse y adormecerse, observando como todo se distorsionaba y una nube gris oscurecía todo por completo, su conciencia y cuerpo se habían dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sintió como una persona acariciaba su cabello sin pronunciar palabra, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la figura de Sakura que lo miraba sonriente. Ella acercó su rostro y besó a Sasuke en los labios, como recibiéndolo luego de aquel corto tiempo fuera de sí. Se separaron muy a pesar de Sasuke y ambos estuvieron nuevamente de pie.

—¿Ya no estás nerviosa? —le preguntó al ver que lucía más tranquila, por esa razón más que nada había decidido esperar un poco.

—¿Nerviosa? —Sakura descubrió que a Sasuke le tomaba muy poco tiempo saber si algo le pasaba, cosa que le indicaba que estaba al pendiente de ella y eso le gustaba.

—Vamos a casa, no tienes por qué preocuparte, mi madre te querrá —pero el pelinegro no quiso decirle nada más, pues sabía que Mikoto primeramente armaría un interrogatorio.

Los dos caminaron de nuevo rumbo a la casa de Sasuke, mientras andaban, Sakura pensaba en las palabras de Sasuke, lo que le había advertido respecto a Itachi, ¿por qué era tan malo quedar a solas con su hermano mayor?, ¿no era agradable? Eso lo averiguaría dentro de poco.

—Ya llegamos —anunció el azabache, la pelirrosa lo sabía, había visto la casa a lo lejos, motivo por el cual su nerviosismo regresó como por arte de magia.

—Sasuke…

—Todo va a salir bien, es sólo mamá, ya te dije, te va a querer Sakura —y la tomó de la mano para entrar juntos.

No había abierto la puerta cuando vieron que alguien más lo hacía por Sasuke, la mujer por la cual Sakura estaba tan nerviosa los recibía casi con su cara en sus rostros. Mikoto observaba a Sakura minuciosamente, como decidiendo si era buena para su hijo, al cual le hacía falta mucho autocontrol corporal. Abrió la puerta por completo y sin decir nada les indicó que pasaran. La ojijade agradecía que Sasuke la tomara de la mano, sus pies no respondían al ritmo que les indicaba y estaba comenzando a sentirse incómoda.

Justo en el pasillo, casi llegando a la sala se encontraron con Itachi bajando las escaleras. La pelirrosa lo observó mejor esta vez, pues con aquel día apenas y tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, no había observado al chico con detenimiento, ¿a qué horas? Era bastante joven y atractivo y parecía un poco más sociable que Sasuke. Itachi al sentirse estudiado también la observó, y una sonrisa que puso a Sakura completamente roja la hizo desviar su mirada hacia otro sitio, pues el Uchiha mayor recordaba la escena graciosa de hacía poco, se la pasaría muy bien este día.

—Hermano, ¿no piensas presentarme a tu amiga? —dijo con cierta burla en la última palabra. Sasuke observó a Itachi a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían llegado. _"No pudo matar a su hermano menor"_— ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke no supo que responder por un momento, en su mente acomodaba los acontecimientos de su último sueño. Itachi… Cerró los ojos y trató de olvidar cosas que simplemente eran fantasías, algo no real y por lo tanto inexistente, simplemente no podía dejarse llevar por eso de nuevo, pero las voces tan reales se escuchaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

"_Para cumplir tus sueños, debes asesinar a Itachi Uchiha. Mátalo y te daré eso que tanto deseas"_

"_Cuando empieces a recordar querrás que nada de eso termine"_

"_Vente conmigo"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Tus acciones sólo guiarán a esta pobre mujer al sufrimiento, pero tienes dos caminos, de ti depende el futuro de ambos, puedes olvidarte de todo o seguir tu lucha. El sacrificio… A causa de ti vivirán o morirán muchas personas"_

"_Itachi lo hizo porque se lo ordenaron en Konoha"_

—¡Sasuke!

Despertó y se encontró en su recámara, no había nadie a su lado ni cerca. Se levantó y bajó descalzo hasta donde escuchaba voces. Reconoció la de su madre, Itachi y… ¡Sakura!, ¿qué había pasado?, la había dejado sola con su familia, debía agradecer que su padre no se encontraba, o habría mantenido a la pobre pelirrosa un buen rato en interrogatorio.

—A veces el mismo cuerpo te pide experimentar nuevas… —Sasuke casi se va de espaldas, su madre le daba a su novia una clase de educación sexual, la misma que había querido imponerle a él ¿cómo podía atreverse a tanto? El azabache se mantenía escuchando tras la puerta de la cocina, pensando si salvar a Sakura o no de las garras de su madre, aunque tal parecía que ya había acabado la parte de "interrogatorio de vida" y era bastante largo, ¿entonces dónde había estado él?, ¿durmiendo?, ¿qué había pasado realmente?

—Sasuke no sabe nada del tema, es un crío en esas cosas, no sé cómo llegó a tanto —Itachi, nuevamente con sus comentarios nada solicitados. Entonces…

Claro, se había puesto mal luego de ver a su hermano, ¿por qué? Había escuchado voces, tan reales que por un momento creía que de verdad habían pasado pero no explicaba porque un sueño podía llegar a parecer tan real. Su hermano en ese sueño era una buena persona al igual que el Itachi que conocía bien, tenía una extraña sensación de cariño hacia su hermano que no sabía exactamente por qué si Itachi no había hecho nada estos últimos días, salvo acercarse un poco.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se hizo a un lado para evitar que su madre lo viera. La persona que salió fue Itachi, que estudiaba su mirada hacia él. El pelinegro de coleta golpeó su frente con su dedo para que reaccionara.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?, nos preocupaste ototo —y cruzó sus brazos para después recargar su espalda y cabeza en la pared.

—¿Qué me pasó? —quería saberlo, no se había sentido mal en todo el día como para desmayarse así porque sí.

—Un desmayo, —dijo simplemente— parecías sorprendido de verme, como si yo fuera una especie de espíritu —bromeó, pero serio como de costumbre.

—Perdón —se disculpó de pronto. Itachi no entendía por qué lo decía, ¿de qué se disculpaba? Era muy raro que su hermano pequeño pidiera disculpas de un momento a otro— siento la necesidad de decirlo, eres un hermano fastidioso y siempre terminas por hartarme.

—¿Y se supone que te disculpas?, justo así lo imaginé —mencionó el chico con sarcasmo.

—Pero a pesar de todo estás aquí, incluso más al pendiente que mi padre. Yo creé esa rivalidad, quería ser mejor persona que tú, te envidiaba… aún lo hago —Itachi escuchaba todo, cada palabra y ahora, sin proponérselo Sasuke parecía aceptarlo, poco a poco.

—Nuestro padre es muy estricto Sasuke, pero también nos quiere, somos su familia y aunque a veces no parezca tener un poco de consideración cuando se molesta o insulta, el cariño de padre está allí, muy escondido, —Itachi se refería a los sentimientos de Fugaku, en sí era parecido a ellos dos, no los expresaban muy a menudo— ahora no te sientas culpable, lo eres pero me gustaría que no te recriminaras. Yo también soy culpable —Sasuke lo escuchó con atención— te alejé y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de todos los rechazos que te hice, no soy el mejor hermano del mundo pero espero me disculpes.

—No —respondió Sasuke, aunque no con enojo— no te perdono.

—Pero…

—Ya he olvidado lo que pasó hace años, el rechazo está olvidado. Y a pesar de ello, aún eres fastidioso, eso no se te va a quitar nunca —y cortó contacto visual para después entrar a la cocina sin decir nada más, aunque interiormente tenía una sonrisa, empezaba a creer que las cosas con su hermano estaban mejorando, todo gracias a ese raro sueño.

Tal como imaginaba, el pelinegro encontró a su madre sofocando a Sakura con más preguntas acerca de su ahora relación, su mamá sí que se tomaba en serio las cosas, debía dejar claro todo de una vez, así Sakura sería su novia oficial y su familia lo sabría. Su madre lo observó en cuanto entró y de inmediato se acercó para revisarlo, Itachi apareció cinco segundos después.

—Sasuke, me preocupaste mucho hijo. Ahora entiendo todo, no estás comiendo bien —y tomó el rostro de su hijo menor con una de sus manos para inspeccionar su aspecto, el Uchiha simplemente reflejaba los últimos minutos de sueño.

—Estoy bien —apartó su mano suavemente para mirar a Sakura, la cual comenzó de nuevo a ponerse nerviosa, más por la mirada que Sasuke le dirigía, y por supuesto Mikoto descubría— madre, espero hayas podido conversar con Sakura el tiempo que estuve ausente, no voy a mentirte, ella es mi novia —y la tomó de la mano.

—Cuento viejo, lo sabemos desde aquella…

—Itachi —lo interrumpió Mikoto— Sakura, te lo repito para que mi hijo lo escuche. Bienvenida a la familia Uchiha —y la pelinegra sonrió tomando la mano libre de la pelirrosa.

—Gracias a Sasuke nadie comió, ya son las 5 de la tarde –dijo Itachi, Sasuke descubrió entonces que había dormido demasiado— Sakura debe tener hambre, ese no es modo de tratar a tu novia ototo.

—Cierra la boca —le respondió groseramente, parecía como si la reciente plática jamás se llevó a cabo, eran los mismos de siempre.

Mikoto, con ayuda de Sakura y los hermanos Uchiha pusieron la mesa y calentaron la comida porque ya se había enfriado, al poco tiempo los cuatro estuvieron hablando y comiendo amenamente, aunque Sakura no entendía por qué esos dos se llevaban tan mal, eran como hermanos pero peor, discutían por cualquier tontería. Itachi tenía más sentido del humor, aunque con su madre si se mostraba más maduro y serio.

—Madre, ¿qué te parece si te invito a pasear un rato?, donde tú quieras —le sugirió.

—Me encantaría, pero no crees que ya es un poco tarde, además tengo que recoger la mesa y…

—Estoy seguro de que mi querida cuñada y Sasuke pueden hacerlo —luego le guiñó un ojo a Sakura, lo que provocó que Sasuke lo mirara molesto. En realidad el chico quería darles un tiempo a solas y con su madre en casa no había muchas probabilidades de un posible acercamiento, además le había fallado a Sasuke aquella vez, no llegó a tiempo.

—No lo sé, ¿les importaría chicos? —preguntó la mujer, ambos accedieron y a pesar de todo, Sasuke agradecía la intervención de Itachi en el asunto, ahora podría tener un poco de tiempo a solas con su novia.

Itachi se llevó a Mikoto fuera una vez que la mujer recogió su bolso y repitió a los chicos que no tardaba, eso unas siete veces, ¿qué les habría querido decir?, al final la pelinegra se despidió y subió al auto ayudada por su hijo mayor. El pelinegro se acercó a Sasuke y le susurró unas palabras antes de marcharse.

—Esta vez no seas idiota y cierra la puerta con llave —le aconsejó, el resto lo dijo ya sin ocultar sus palabras, su madre ya no escucharía— te daré tiempo suficiente para lo que sea que hagas —en realidad sabía de qué hablaba pero no lo diría, se molestaría aún más con él— te aseguro que a donde voy entretendrá a mi madre un buen rato.

Cuando parecía que el chico se iba, éste se acercó a la ojijade y al igual que con Sasuke, le susurró unas cuantas palabras que por desgracia el Uchiha no alcanzó a escuchar, lo que lo había dejado más que molesto al ver la expresión sonrojada de Sakura. Itachi bastardo, ¿qué le había dicho? Al fin se fueron y mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a la casa, Sasuke la detuvo del brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que te dijo? —preguntó medio celoso, Sakura se mordió el labio, cosa que desesperó más a Sasuke— ¿qué te dijo? —repitió, esta vez mostrando su enfado.

—Que… que… No me hagas repetirlo —y desvió su mirada ahora al suelo. Sasuke la tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

—Dímelo —se miraron durante varios segundos en donde Sakura tomó el color de un rábano, al final como pudo pronunció.

—Qué hay… hay condones en el buró de su recámara —un segundo después tapó su cara con sus manos. El azabache quedó perplejo y se sonrojó levemente.

—_Itachi idiota _—pensó y aprovechando que Sakura se mantenía con los ojos ocultos, la tomó de la cintura y la cargó hasta su cuarto. La pelirrosa adivinó el trayecto que hacían y al poco tiempo sintió como era lanzada a la blanda cama.

—Sasuke —dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa, recordaba la última escena de ellos dos en ese mismo sitio, bastante vergonzoso, no era una buena idea repetirlo, se borraría del mapa si eso llegara a suceder de nuevo.

—No tenemos que hacerlo, simplemente quiero estar un rato a solas contigo —le confesó y se sentó a su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había sido una buena idea, dejó a Sasuke solo con Sakura esperando darles más privacidad, ahora él llevaba a su madre a comprarle algo y después aprovecharía para presentarle a una persona importante. Así fue, luego de que Itachi comprara a su madre el vestido de su agrado la llevó a un apartamento cerca del centro de la pequeña ciudad, era el momento perfecto y ya lo había decidido.

—Acompáñame —le dijo mientras entraban al elevador y oprimía el botón número 12— ahí dentro hay una persona que quiero presentarte. Te aseguro que la amarás.

—¿La conozco?, ¿por qué tanto misterio hijo? —quiso saber, pero Itachi no cedió.

—Ya lo sabrás —y al salir tocó la puerta del apartamento, al poco tiempo, tanto Mikoto como Itachi vieron a una mujer abrir la puerta, lucía sorprendida por la presencia de la pelinegra— Madre, quiero presentarte a mi novia...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Diablos, por más que había querido resistirse, el maldito de Itachi siempre tenía la razón, Sakura en ese momento estaba tan extasiada como él. Los dos habían regalado besos e incluso caricias, tal como aquella vez no podían detenerse y el pelinegro estaba casi seguro que no había vuelta atrás. Su hermano se había ido junto con su madre una hora atrás, aún había tiempo para estar un rato con Sakura, pero el problema era que no era exactamente un experto en el tema.

Todo era instinto, por supuesto, pero nada funcionaba simplemente con eso, su primera vez con Sakura debía ser perfecta, tanto así o dejaría de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha. Se quitó la camisa al ver como Sakura se daba un respiro y mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando un nuevo roce de labios. Una vez que desnudó su pecho dejó ver el sudor que se había provocado al contacto con Sakura, estaba logrando descontrolarlo por completo. La miró una vez más desde arriba y descendió hasta su boca para atraparla una vez más, le dio un beso en la barbilla para después brincarse suavemente hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Quitó a Sakura su blusa y solamente quedó su sostén color blanco. Después de un momento Sakura ya se encontraba sin una sola prenda, lo que provocó nerviosimo y sonrojo...

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Sasuke-kun, lo había llamado así luego de sentir sus caricias, de la impresión por un momento había cesado, pero al poco tiempo continuó. _Sasuke-kun, _justo como en sus sueños, ese sufijo lo había encendido aún más.

Ella se mordía el labio para tratar de reprimir sus gemidos pero era casi imposible con lo que Sasuke le hacía, aunque en ese momento la puerta estuviera asegurada no servía de nada si ella continuaba nombrándolo cada dos por tres, tenía que calmarse o hasta los vecinos se enterarían.

—Sasuke…kun —dijo una vez más, fue suficiente para el pelinegro, ya no podía más.

—Sakura… —respiraba entrecortadamente, necesito hacerlo ya – le avisó y se levantó para quitarse el pantalón y quedar en bóxer— vuelvo en un momento.

El pelinegro buscó donde Itachi había dicho, si estaban, tomó uno, total, sólo necesitarían ese. Regresó al lado de Sakura y vio el pequeño paquetito en sus manos, después a Sakura, la cual aún estaba sonrosada. Sasuke lo puso en sus dientes para abrirlo pero al hacerlo lo rasgo. Intento fallido, regresó por otro.

—Déjamelo a mí —pidió Sakura una vez que volvió. Lo tomó y abrió con sus manos, pero con sus uñas también lo rasgó.

—Voy por otro. —lo abrió con brusquedad y terminó igual que los anteriores— Regreso —se trajo cuatro más y al tercero logró abrirlo— Muy bien, ¿cómo se pone esta cosa?

—Tú deberías saberlo —dijo Sakura mirando dudosa la cosa que Sasuke sostenía, habían visto uno antes en las clases que alguna vez les impartieron en sus escuelas pero nunca habían tenido la necesidad de usarlo.

—Hmp —lo jaló como si pensara que nada podría contra él, incluso un estúpido condón.

—Creo que deberías colocarlo antes de desenrollarlo —sugirió la pelirrosa. Sasuke la miró, pero más enojado con él mismo, todo lo estaba haciendo mal.

—_Maldita sea, debo parecer el idiota de Naruto, me pregunto si el dobe sabe hacerlo, se la pasa viendo toda clase de estupideces. ¡No!, concéntrate _—pensó y trató de volver a su objetivo, el condón diabólico. Abrió otro, esta vez bien, lo colocó en su punta y tiró del él hasta ponerlo, aunque por alguna razón Sakura se reía— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó molesto y sonrojado al mismo tiempo, tratando de adivinar qué había hecho mal esta vez.

—Ha quedado aire en la punta —dijo señalando el lugar. Sasuke apretó los puños y se quitó el preservativo completamente enojado, se rendía, además ya no tenían más. No quería saber que le diría Itachi al descubrir que se los había acabado.

—La última vez no nos importó —dijo Sasuke tratando de calmarse, pero la sonrisa de Sakura no lograba nada— _soy un estúpido, maldito Clan de condones diabólicos. _

—Me importa ahora, soy muy joven para tener la responsabilidad de un hijo, no quiero ser madre aún Sasuke —pues si que se le había acabado todo, adiós a la primera vez perfecta.

—Debo ir al baño entonces —el pelinegro se levantó y miró a Sakura, la chica le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Sasuke le dio un corto beso en los labios y entró al baño. En ese momento el celular de Sakura sonó. La chica respondió al ver que se trataba de Ino.

—Ino, hola —saludó la pelirrosa.

—_Sakura, sucedió algo grave. Hinata tuvo un accidente junto con su hermana y su padre, al parecer el padre y Hanabi están fuera de peligro, pero Hinata está un poco delicada_ —informó la rubia.

—¿Qué dices? —no podía creerlo, y ella ahí sin saber nada. Escuchaba ruidos muy fuertes pero aun así le entendió bien.

—_Hay algo más, Naruto se enteró y vino al hospital, en este momento está discutiendo con Hiashi, el padre de Hinata_ —Naruto era el de todo el escándalo— _creo que lo van a sacar, Neji también está, parece que piensa pelear con Naruto, avísale a Sasuke, tú le hablas más. _

—Claro Ino, estoy con Sasuke ahora, yo le aviso—miró a la puerta de baño, el pelinegro aún no salía.

—_Apresúrense, Naruto está muy mal y Neji… no quiero saber lo que pueda pasar si no hacemos algo _—después colgó.

Ino hablaba en serio. Por lo que había dicho, Hinata estaba en el hospital mal de salud, Naruto pedía verla y tenía encima a Neji y al padre de Hinata. Conociendo la rivalidad entre ellos sabía que las cosas no irían bien para el rubio, necesitaba decirle a Sasuke, o Naruto y Neji cometerían una tontería.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**_Antes de pasar a lo importante, ese "sin interrupciones" que dijo Madara fue por una razón, por eso lo coloqué en negritas. Cuando Sasuke AU se desmayó no fue inmediatamente a ser el Sasuke Ninja, sino que durmió por un tiempo y regresó a ser el mismo chico normal. No hubo interrupciones tal como Madara pidió, lo dejaron descansar. Espero se entienda. _**

_**Amigos, es difícil hablar de esto, es algo que sucedió recientemente y siendo lectores del fic tiene derecho a saberlo. Escribí este fic con mi hermano hasta el capítulo 25, lo planeamos hace más de un año, nos quebramos la cabeza tratando de acoplar los dos mundos, sueño y realidad, y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos gracias a esta historia. Desafortunadamente él enfermó varios meses atrás, lo que provocó que nos tardáramos demasiado en actualizar, era algo grave y finalmente no pudo lograrlo.**_

_**Mi hermano falleció el pasado 8 de septiembre cuando le realizaban una operación. Estuve planteándome si seguir adelante con la historia o no, pero abandonar todo no es algo que me guste hacer, además es la historia de ambos y creo que merece ser terminada. Esta es la razón de mi tardanza, sólo espero que puedan comprender, y sobre todo me brinden su apoyo para terminar esto.**_

_**En nombre de mi hermano les agradezco sus reviews, su interés y su paciencia. A él realmente le agradaba escribir, y recibir sus palabras en sus fics era el mejor regalo para continuar. Gracias.**_

_**Si desean comentar acerca del capítulo, estaré gustosa de responder. Un saludo a todos :)**_


	19. El precio de la venganza

_**Hola, les dejo el capítulo 19.**_

**danny: _Gracias, no voy a dejarlo ya que es un bonito recuerdo y quiero preservarlo. Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, los escribí con mi hermano hace tiempo, cuando tardo a veces es por falta de tiempo para revisar los errores. Gracias por el apoyo._**

**Lady BlackStar: _Supongo que es normal, el fic está medio raro y en un principio difícil de procesar (creo que entiendo por qué algunos lo dejan empezado T_T). Es por eso que si hay dudas es importante preguntar :D También siento lo de tu hermano, realmente ha sido algo muy difícil para mí. Exactamente eso me pasó con Santiago, hablé con el al final y compartíamos los mismos gustos por escribir y ver anime :( Agradezco tu ayuda, afortunadamente tengo capítulos adelantados y eso me dará tiempo para seguir escribiendo los que me faltan. Gracias por tu review._**

**Guest: _Querida invitada, me gustaría saber tu seudónimo o nombre para poder recordarte :) Muchas gracias, seguiré adelante, es lo que mi hermano hubiera querido._**

**_De corazón muchas gracias por sus palabras y el apoyo brindado por todos n_n_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**El precio de la venganza.**_

Se vistió y esperó a Sasuke, el cual tenía cinco minutos en el baño y no salía. Necesitaba darle la reciente información o llegarían tarde y Naruto estaría en problemas. La pelirrosa vio salir a Sasuke del baño ya en ropa interior, para después lanzarse a la cama como si de un muerto se tratara. Parecía cansado y no quería interrumpirlo, pero tenía que decirle lo que pasaba con su mejor amigo, se acercó a él y lo movió de los hombros para que reaccionara, lo único que consiguió fue un ruido que suponía pedía dejarlo en paz por un rato.

—Sasuke, no te duermas, es importante lo que te tengo que decir —lo movió una vez más.

—Cinco minutos, sólo eso —susurró, Sakura planeaba protestar pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, él ya dormía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Así está mejor, ¿puedes sentirte más relajado?, he dejado que duermas profundamente.

Otra vez esa maldita voz detestable, era esa mujer loca de nuevo, podía asegurarlo aún sin haber visto su rostro. Miró alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación bastante oscura, ¿dónde? Había soñado con Itachi y con Sakura, otro de sus sueños raros de los que no podía controlar, simplemente llegaban a él cada vez que dormía, pero por primera vez se sentía agradecido por tenerlos, era una sensación diferente, casi como si ocurrieran… por Itachi su concepto en cuanto a ellos había cambiado.

—¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué hicieron con mi equipo? —preguntó al sentarse en la cama observado con más detenimiento el espacio.

Parecía una especie de lugar secreto, quizás tan oculto como los lugares que Orochimaru solía tener. Buscó sus armas, las cuales estaban sobre una mesa pequeña cerca de un guardarropa. Se dirigió a ellas y las tomó, justo después regaló una mirada amenazante a la mujer, la cual no le había respondido ninguna de sus preguntas. La pelinegra sonrió, de los Uchiha, él era quien tenía peor carácter.

—Estas a salvo, en la organización Akatsuki, este es uno de sus escondites. Madara ha decidido instalarse cerca de Konoha para estar más cerca de sus asuntos —explicó sin moverse de su lugar— Tus compañeros están bien, pero hubo que dormirlos, no querían que te lleváramos con nosotros. Ahora descansan en las otras habitaciones.

—Quiero hablar con Madara —pidió autoritario, ellos no tenían ningún derecho sobre él como para llevarlo como cualquier porquería, además los Akatsuki eran peligrosos, aún si Itachi estuvo ahí, no debía fiarse de nadie.

—Me temo que no puedes, él no se encuentra. ¿Sabes lo que pasó con Konoha? —Sasuke no respondió pero en su mirada había interés— Madara mandó capturar a tu amigo, Naruto.

—¿Naruto?

—¿Estás preocupado? No deberías, Madara envió a Pain pero fue derrotado por el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y la estúpida de Konan se puso de su lado. Madara está molesto, por eso recurrió a ti, tenía tiempo buscándote.

—¿Qué quiere Madara de mí? —esa era su gran duda. Le contó sobre la verdad de su hermano, la orden dada por Konoha, esa carga que tuvo que soportar Itachi con tal de que él viviera. Tan sólo acordarse lo hacían enfurecer, había sido demasiado injusto.

—Sólo él puede decírtelo. —Respondió simplemente, pero parecía saberlo— Akatsuki busca los biju y como sabes, Naruto es uno de ellos. Tienes que decidir de qué lado estás, del nuestro o de la aldea que provocó la infelicidad de tu hermano hasta el día de su muerte.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?, hablas de Itachi como si te importara —recordaba que ella misma había pedido su muerte, la muerte de Itachi, dándole a cambio una tontería que ni siquiera recordaba. Mujer loca.

—No me importa, pero si me pongo en su lugar. Piensa, su dolor, tener que asesinar a sus padres por el bien de la aldea. —sus palabras eran cada vez más venenosas— Escucha, Danzo.

—¿Danzo? —repitió Sasuke sin comprender.

—Danzo es el líder Anbu de la "raíz", secreta por supuesto —¿por qué le daba esa información? — es uno de los culpables, él convenció a Itachi para ser un espía y así vigilar al clan Uchiha. Danzo es un monstruo.

Chiyoko se acercó a Sasuke un poco. El pelinegro estaba muy confundido, todo era tan rápido que le costaba reflexionar acerca de lo que pasaba. Todas sus creencias, todo su odio había sido una mentira, no se justificaba ahora con el cambio de las cosas, con la verdad.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿ayudarás a Madara a eliminar a escorias como Danzo? —¿ayudarlo?, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fue un alivio realmente, al final Akamaru y Kiba se había ido al escuchar ruidos en la otra calle, le hubiera gustado saber cómo estaban las cosas pero no era una opción hablar con ellos. Sakura se mantuvo más en alerta esta vez, no quería encontrarse de nuevo teniendo que esconderse.

Hinata y el resto no se habían percatado de la presencia de la Kunoichi pero una cosa era segura, ya habían terminado con su misión y lo único que querían hacer era regresar a la aldea, estaban preocupados, sobre todo por lo que había pasado.

—¿Creen que Naruto-kun esté bien? —preguntó la ojiperla mientras corrían a un buen ritmo de vuelta a la aldea.

—Lo está, no le pasó nada, ¿lo recuerdas? Él solo acabo con ese Akatsuki, se volvió más fuerte desde que estuvo entrenando con ese sapo pequeño —dijo Kiba.

—Fukasaku —le recordó Shino el nombre del sabio.

—Como sea, pero debo reconocer que Naruto lo hizo bien solo —Akamaru ladró en aprobación— se llevó a ese tipo lejos y la aldea no tuvo ningún daño severo.

—Tsunade-sama ha mandado a shinobis a misiones para aparentar total estabilidad, —mencionó Shino. Eso era cierto, no quería verse vulnerable o habría una posible guerra— no sé si sea buena idea.

—Démonos prisa, con todo lo que ha pasado no me gusta estar lejos de la aldea —y los cuatro corrieron más aprisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por la tarde Tsunade se encontraba en la habitación que Naruto ocupaba en el hospital de Konoha, no había recibido heridas lo suficientemente graves, pero sí lucía cansado, necesitaba reposo por unos días para reponerse, pero conociéndolo sabía que no podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. Miró al rubio, el cual parecía muy pensativo desde que había llegado, y no era un comportamiento común en él, ni siquiera gritaba como de costumbre.

—Naruto, ¿sucede algo? Pareciera como si tu ánimo hubiera decaído desde tu pelea —comentó la Hokage, pero el rubio no pareció oírla— ¿Naruto?

—¿Sí? —dijo luego de escucharla más cerca.

—¿Estás cansado?, Sé que la pelea con Akatsuki te dejó agotado y es bueno que descanses por ahora, pero debemos estar conscientes de que ellos vendrán de nuevo por ti —él ya lo sabía pero le preocupaba más otro asunto, uno que Nagato le había dicho poco antes de dar su vida por los hombres muertos en batalla que él mismo derrotó, y que tenía que ver con un sujeto llamado Madara.

—Abuela Tsunade —¿era buen idea decirle?, no, por el momento necesitaba saber qué hacer, buscar respuestas por él mismo. Sabía que si le mencionaba algo no lo dejaría ir, aún más porque él era el premio— tengo hambre, ¡aceptaría un rico tazón de ramen, dattebayo!

—Olvídalo, ya es tarde, descansa —y la rubia se fue. Naruto había decidido dejar todo como estaba, necesitaba recuperarse y buscar a Sakura, no sabía nada de lo que acontecía y estaba preocupado por ella.

—Sakura-chan, esta noche saldré a buscarte. Tengo un mal presentimiento —Naruto dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y esperar descansar un poco para su viaje de esa noche.

En la aldea, no se hablaba de nada más que Naruto, el héroe de Konoha. Tantos años de desprecio habían cambiado con el esfuerzo de su trabajo a admiración y respeto de los aldeanos. El rubio aún no estaba muy consciente de ello, pero el recién llegado equipo de Kurenai escuchaba en cada rincón de la aldea el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto.

En la torre hokage apartado de todo el bullicio de las personas, en su oficina la rubia hablaba con Kakashi de lo sucedido las últimas horas. Eso sólo había sido un aviso, ambos los sabían y temían no estar lo suficientemente preparados para otro ataque así. La Godaime caminaba de un lado a otro mientras era observada por Shizune y Kakashi de manera un tanto preocupada.

—Sería conveniente vigilar a Naruto —sugirió el ninja copia— no sabemos lo que pasó entre él y Pain, no nos ha dicho nada respecto a eso. Quizás le dio información de Sasuke o Itachi.

—Hablé con él esta tarde pero no me dijo mucho, estaba bastante distraído. Algo pasaba por su cabeza y no es muy común que se encuentre en ese estado —dijo recordando al Naruto serio de hacía un par de horas.

—No es conveniente que Naruto-kun salga de la aldea —intervino Shizune.

—Con respecto a Sakura, es peligroso que siga ella sola. Deberíamos mandar a alguien en su apoyo…

La puerta se escuchó y después de un adelante por parte de Tsunade una persona entró con una pequeña carta. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta los tres solos, la mujer abrió el contenido. Pareció soltar un suspiro al leer el contenido de la hoja, después de tantas cosas había algo bueno de que hablar. El resto esperó a saber noticias, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar.

—Es de Sakura, dice estar bien, parece no haber errores hasta ahora. Está a salvo —sus facciones parecían un poco más relajadas pero eso no alejaba el resto de sus preocupaciones.

—Aun así debería mandar a una persona en su apoyo, al menos por un par de semanas —Kakashi no desistía, Sakura completamente sola no era la idea más brillante de Tsunade.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Sakura no tiene ninguna ayuda —Shizune apoyaba al jōnin, le preocupaba demasiado el bienestar de la ojijade, y al parecer Tsunade quería seguir con lo mismo, esa idea extraña de hacerla pasar por muerta.

ōHoy mismo daré a conocer la noticia de la muerte de Sakura ōdijo la rubia con firmeza, esperaba que esa noticia se esparciera y llegara a oídos de los Akatsuki, así protegería a su alumna de ser una posible miembro de esa organización de asesinos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsunade habló primeramente con los amigo de Sakura, exceptuando a Naruto que seguía descansando. La rubia les informó de la "situación" y después de una buena actuación, llanto por parte de las chicas y desconcierto por los chicos, todos estaban afectados por la noticia, tanto que de inmediato pensaron en qué pasaría con Naruto ¿Quién sería la persona que hablaría con él?

Shikamaru había sido el elegido, incluso por la misma hokage, el joven shinobi muy a su pesar caminó directo a hospital para revelarle lo acontecido al rubio hiperactivo. En el fondo no quería tener que hacerlo, no era bueno para ese tipo de cosas. Tocó la puerta pero nadie lo atendió, Naruto debía estar dormido así que entró sin más. No estaba.

—¿Naruto?, ¿estás en el baño? —el rostro de Shikamaru lucía preocupado, angustiado por cómo tomaría las cosas Naruto— que problemático, no se me da esto de consolar a las personas. Naruto es mi amigo, pero no soy quién para informarle. ¿Cómo decirle que Sakura está muerta?, ¿cómo explicarle que murió en misión? —dijo en voz baja, esperó un momento más pero el rubio parecía no estar— Naruto, sal ya, tengo que decirte… —se había dirigido al clóset pero estaba vacío, su ropa no estaba. Se había ido.

Shikamaru se fue corriendo para informar a la Hokage, o más bien para encontrar a Naruto antes de que pudiera irse si por dada razón escuchaba la noticia a manos de otra persona. Lo que no sabía es que Naruto lo había escuchado, escapó por la ventana al oír pasos, planeaba irse pero sus palabras le interesaron y al enterarse de lo de Sakura… simplemente su razón se desplomó, no pensaba, no respiraba, todo era una pesadilla. Eso quería creer

—Sakura-chan —corrió lo más rápido que pudo lejos de la aldea, necesitaba algo más que esa simple explicación, ¿dónde estaba Sakura y cómo es que había pasado eso?

A cada paso se alejaba más y más de la aldea… sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentirse, debía reunirse con esa persona antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Tenía la sensación de que algo tenía que hacer, Sakura no podía estar muerta, ella no. Se detuvo en la rama de un árbol al percatarse de la presencia de un sujeto justo al frente. Ropa negra y nubes rojas, un Akatsuki definitivamente incuestionable pero con la diferencia de que su rostro se mantenía en el anonimato.

—Uzumaki Naruto, al fin solos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo había esperado y en esas largas horas a la única persona que había visto era a esa mujer loca. No había nadie más de Akatsuki y no era algo que le importara, lo único que quería era saber de Madara, ¿dónde diablos se había metido?, aún no terminaba de hablar y si mal no recordaba lo había buscado él en primer lugar, ¿entonces porque carajos no aparecía de una buena vez?, su paciencia no era su mayor virtud.

—Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, nos vamos —informó Sasuke mientras miraba a la mujer que se hacía llamar Chiyoko, la cual ponía cara de horror al escucharlo, no podía irse.

—No hablarás en serio, Madara te necesita. Con su ayuda puedes vengar a tu hermano, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?, ¿no te importa nada de lo que pasó? – y le interceptó el paso. El azabache se detuvo.

—No es asunto tuyo, no lo esperaré más, dile a Madara que me busque luego, tengo que arreglar mis propios asuntos por ahora —el pelinegro sabía que ellos de alguna manera estaban interesados en Sakura, era raro que quisieran que la llevara con él. No eran de fiar como para permitirles dar con ella, necesitaba ponerla a salvo antes de que algo le pasara.

También sabía que debía tomar una decisión con respecto a Konoha, pero Madara no era exactamente una persona de su confianza, así como nunca lo fue Orochimaru. Miró a su equipo, el cual había despertado una hora atrás, los tres asintieron dispuestos a marcharse.

Chiyoko no podía permitirlo, no sin antes saber la respuesta de Sasuke, Madara no le perdonaría algo así, ella sola no podía contra ellos cuatro, y aunque Kabuto andaba por ahí, no quería deberle nada a ese idiota. Pensando en lo mejor para ella soltó unas últimas palabras.

—Muy bien, pero antes de que te vayas… Conocí a Itachi, —la sola mención de su hermano lo hicieron parar— serio y misterioso, era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero una cosa si es segura, siempre trató de protegerte. Ahora lo único que me gustaría saber es tu respuesta, creo que Itachi también se merece que alguien limpie su apellido.

Las palabras de Chiyoko dieron con la respuesta que Sasuke tenía preparada, Itachi se merecía que alguien hiciera algo por él, y no lo lograría si ignoraba todo aquello que lo había atormentado desde aquella decisión, esa que colocó a Konoha por encima del clan Uchiha. Se volvió hacia ella y con voz clara y grave dio su respuesta.

—Destruiré Konoha, borraré del mapa a todas esas personas que hicieron que Itachi se condenara, —dio media vuelta y siguió su camino— es hora de escuchar sus lamentos —Chiyoko sonrió, eso era lo que esperaba.

—Sasuke Uchiha es fácil de manipular, estoy a punto de lograr lo que quiero, Itachi puede revolcarse en el infierno al ver como su querida aldea es destrozada por su propio hermano —su risa perversa hizo eco en las paredes y el ruido de alguien entrar cortaron su diversión— ah, eres tú, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Dejas a Sasuke marcharse así nada más? —Kabuto había aparecido tal cual un fantasma, sigiloso e imperceptible.

—Bueno, debe reunirse con su querida Sakura, recuerda que nos conviene tener a esos dos cerca. Si Sasuke-kun trae a esa mujer a vivir aquí el plan será mucho más sencillo de realizar.

—La alumna de la hokage es una pieza valiosa, pero no aceptará que su querido Sasuke destruya su hogar —opinó Kabuto, Chiyoko se cruzó de brazos.

—Una mujer puede ser estúpida con un hombre a su lado, y Sasuke-kun no es cualquier hombre, puede convencerla —seguridad había en los ojos de la pelinegra y su sonrisa hablaba justo de lo mismo.

—Tener control de los sueños de Sasuke no te hace conocerlo más que los demás. Puedes dominarlo en ellos pero una vez que despierta te es imposible poder con él —le recordó.

—Si me da la gana lo dejo dormir eternamente hasta que su cuerpo muera de hambre. Hace rato fue tan divertido, Madara me pidió no interrumpir su sueño y a pesar de que quiso despertar no lo dejé, le permití descansar en esa fantasía que él mismo creó —la mujer acomodaba su cabellos mientras sonreía recordando el suceso.

—Tú lo torturas allá, me lo has contado, Sasuke tiene sus problemas, ¿piensas hacer que le pase algo?, ¿volver su sueño una pesadilla?

—Cállate, haré lo que yo quiera pero esta vez me aseguraré de tener a Itachi —dio fin a su conversación alejándose de Kabuto, pues aunque Madara los había colocado como compañeros, no le agradaba para nada su presencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Corría a toda velocidad, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, necesitaba hablar con Sakura y no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar. Lo odiaría, pero tenía sus motivos, sus razones para tomar esa decisión. Reconocía que no lo entendería y en el fondo era mejor que lo considerara la peor de las personas, así ella se alejaría de él y estaría a salvo de Akatsuki, pero eso la llevaría a regresar a la aldea y estaría también el peligro.

No encontraba una solución, amaba a Sakura tanto como para dejarla ir pero no quería su desprecio. Había aprendido a depender de ella, a necesitarla cerca para sentirse seguro, correspondido, y en lo poco que tenían juntos había amado como nunca antes en su patética vida. Era la mujer que quería y sin embargo lo echaba a perder con sus tonterías, realmente se odiaría a partir de ahora.

Dejó atrás por mucho a sus compañeros pero después de un largo rato y viendo que ya estaba completamente oscuro llegó al pueblo. Corrió directo al motel y entró haciendo un gran ruido al abrir la puerta. Su respiración estaba agitada y lucía sudado pero estaba más tranquilo al verla de nuevo. Sakura estaba recostada en la cama aparentemente viendo televisión, la cual apagó al momento de verlo llegar así tan sorpresivamente.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué pasa?, ¿ese hombre murió? —la chica lo abrazó de improviso y Sasuke no correspondió, ¿tan poco la había extrañado?, algo era cierto, había regresado muy rápido.

—Necesitaba verte —la ojijade sonrió y se separó un poco para ver su rostro. Esas palabras recompensaba el poco entusiasmo del Uchiha al abrazarlo.

—Me alegra que estés de regreso pero, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe todo esto?, pareces cansado, fatigado por completo. ¿Madara murió? —dijo ahora al ver su ropa sudada.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le comentó de la manera más seria posible sin responder a su pregunta. La pelirrosa cada vez entendía menos la actitud de Sasuke.

El azabache escogía sus palabras, una separación, ¿cómo comenzar?, ¿cómo decirle que ya no podrían verse más? Un motivo fuerte lo unía ahora a Akatsuki y no era exactamente una destrucción a la aldea, ¿por qué destruir algo que Itachi quería proteger?, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro, los responsables que dieron orden a Itachi de destruir al clan pagarían por todo. Por el momento se aseguraría de que Madara confiara completamente en él.

—Lo nuestro se acabó Sakura, he decidido que mi clan es más importante que un posible futuro juntos, —cada palabra le pesaba, más al ver como el rostro de su pelirrosa se apagaba por completo— lo que me das no es suficiente para mí, no me importas más.

Quería secar sus lágrimas al procesar la hiriente información, pero se delataría por completo. Por ella, por su bienestar no dejaría que estuviera a su lado, el precio de su venganza era tan alto que aunque sabía que la dañaba, el dolor de Itachi y de él mismo también eran motivos para llevarlo a cometer la peor de las estupideces. Posiblemente el profeta tenía razón, la estaba haciendo sentir miserable pues el corazón de Sakura se rompía en pequeños fragmentos al escuchar tan dolorosas palabras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Gracias por la lectura. Perdón por los errores que pudieron encontrar.**_

_**¿Está bien lo qui hizo Sasuke?, ¿Qué opinan?**_

_**Me despido, si no entienden algo ya saben que pueden preguntar :)**_

_**Bye!**_


	20. Recuerdos

_**Hola a todos, pido disculpas por no actualizar, no sé donde tengo la cabeza, pensé que ya había actualizado este cap, pero cuando entré a ver que tal todo me di cuenta que no... lo siento, el próximo cap lo subiré pronto para compensar mi retraso :D**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**_

_**danny: Hola, es que en el fic Sasuke no es tan tonto como en el manga, ¡huy!, es que en serio Sasuke me saca de quicio con sus decisiones _ Aunque en el fic más adelante puede que no estemos de acuerdo con las cosas que decida :( Mmm... pues pasará algo así, más o menos, no puedo decir mucho porque estaría revelando cosas cercanas al desenlace del fic. Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar. Espero te guste el capi.**_

_**Perdón por los errores que puedan encontrar.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Recuerdos.**

Un golpe, una bofetada… Se había escuchado tan clara como sus últimas palabras. Sasuke se lo había buscado y en el fondo él reconocía que se la merecía, esa y mil más porque no era comparado un dolor pasajero con lo que le estaba haciendo a ella. Vio como Sakura le daba la espalda, quizás limpiando las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos ahora humedecidos a causa suya. Con voz temblorosa escuchó las palabras que le dedicaba luego del golpe que acababa de sufrir su corazón.

—¿Es así como termina?, ¿un final sin un principio? —no lo miraba, procuraba no tener que hacerlo— Justo esto temía, que me abandonaras así sin más —Sasuke no hablaba, sentía que si lo hacía podía herirla más— ¿lo que me das no es suficiente?, ¿ya no me importas más?, ¡¿es lo único que vas a decir?! —explotó volteando su rostro y mostrándole al pelinegro su dolor.

Su respiración. Respirar parecía tan difícil ahora, como si cortara su garganta, ¿por qué Sasuke le entregaba todo de él y de un momento a otro se esfumaba como si todo fuera tan sencillo, tan común? Sakura caminó cerca de la cama y de un cajón sacó un kunai. El azabache observó su acción con atención tratando de adivinar sus intenciones, ¿se atrevería a atacarlo?, si lo hacía él no se atrevería a hacerle daño.

—¿Tan poco significó para ti estos días juntos?, me entregué a ti, mentí por ti, olvidé todo por ti ¿y tú sólo te vas? Eres un maldito Sasuke Uchiha —el pelinegro quiso acercarse.

—Sakura…

—¡No!, no te muevas, ahora tú me escucharás a mí —se mordió el labio pero estaba segura de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y sobre todo no se arrepentiría de lo que diría, no después de lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo— traté, te lo juro que traté… pero veo que es imposible llegar a ti, nunca cambiarás Sasuke-kun, sólo existes tú y tu venganza, no te importa nada más. Así que sólo te pediré una cosa. —le extendió el Kunai que sostenía, esto dejó al azabache perplejo, ¿qué pretendía?— Fingí durante mucho tiempo que no me importabas, ya no quiero tener que mentirle a mis amigos. Por favor… mátame.

_Mátame… _Una única palabra causó en Sasuke un dolor en su pecho, tan mal se sentía que le pedía que acabara con su vida. Indiscutiblemente se veía como el más desgraciado de los hombres, el maldito demonio que no hacía más que hacerla infeliz, ahogarla en sus lágrimas.

—No —fue su respuesta y Sakura apretó con más fuerza el Kunai en sus manos— Sakura— sus ojos mostraron el hipnotizante color carmesí de su sharingan, logrando el objetivo principal, hacerle perder el conocimiento.

La sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que pudiera golpearse al caer. La acomodó en la cama y se recostó a su lado observando su rostro y sus lágrimas aún en sus mejillas. Con sus dedos las limpió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, probablemente el último y se dejó llevar por el sueño mientras abrazaba y respiraba el olor de su Sakura, la última noche juntos y ella no lo sabría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despertó al sentir como alguien jalaba de él y lo golpeaba fuertemente en su brazo derecho. Abrió los ojos con cansancio y posó su vista en la pobre chica que lo miraba entre molesta y preocupada. Le sonrió un poco pero no funcionó, en realidad pareció aún más enojada.

—Me perdonarías si supieras lo cansado que estoy —Sakura se cruzó de brazos— digamos que mi cuerpo me pedía terminar…

—No tienes por qué decirlo, ¡pervertido! —le gritó frunciendo el ceño y segundos después cambiándolo a uno de sorpresa al ver la hora. Naruto y Neji podrían estarse matando en ese momento— ¡Por andar de holgazán llegaremos tarde! —le gritó y lo jaló del brazo para hacer que se levantara.

—Hmp, no necesitas gritar Sakura, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos? —quiso saber, aún no se enteraba del round que se estaba llevando a cabo en el hospital.

—¡Con Naruto!, Hinata tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital, Naruto quiere verla y al parecer Neji no está muy de acuerdo —le explicó todo con prisa y casi a gritos mientras le colocaba la camisa casi a la fuerza.

—Naruto —el pelinegro se colocó todo deprisa y salieron de la casa rumbo al hospital donde se encontraba el escándalo, pues conociendo a Naruto suponía que así sería.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino observaba con impaciencia de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba los gritos de un chico casi como si se tratara de una película de terror o martirio. Neji le impedía el paso y lo miraba desafiante mientras que el padre de Hinata aplaudía de la manera más seria posible la intromisión de su sobrino al alejar esa cabeza amarilla del camino.

—¡Soy amigo de Hinata, por lo tanto debes dejarme verla, dattebayo! —gritó una vez más, era la frase número 22 y seguía diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Ya te dije que te largaras, Hinata no puede recibir visitas idiota, esta delicada y tu estúpida voz sólo causará que…

—Tú cállate presumido y superficial, hijo de…

—¡Naruto, guarda silencio, estamos en un hospital! —le dijo Ino gritando de igual forma antes de que al ojiazul se le ocurriera terminar su frase— Deja de decir tonterías, Hinata no puede recibir visitas ahora.

—No defiendas a este pedazo de porquería, sólo lo hace para molestar Ino. Siempre es así con Neji, pero no me asustan, ninguno de ustedes. ¡No me van a separar de Hinata porque yo la quiero! —caminó decidido esta vez a pasar.

Su hombro chocó con el de Neji empujándolo levemente pero el ojiperla no hizo nada para impedirle el paso una vez más a Naruto, cosa que dejó sorprendidos tanto a Ino como al chico pelirrojo que no había hablado nada desde comenzado la pelea. La figura de Naruto se perdió tras una puerta y Neji no hizo más que recargarse en la pared blanca del hospital.

—Ino, ¿cómo esta Hinata? —Sakura había corrido luego de ver a Ino en la sala de espera. Gaara observó a la pelirrosa llegar pero un malestar apareció al saber que era acompañada por Sasuke.

—Sakura, que bueno que llegas. Esta fuera de peligro pero aún necesita descanso, no podemos verla por ahora —explicó la chica suspirando cansada de esperar.

La ojijade observó a Neji, él era el único que estaba bien pues en realidad no acompañaba a la familia ya que según lo dicho por Ino, sólo Hinata, Hanabi e Hiashi habían sufrido el accidente. Observó como el adulto, el cual sólo tenía un raspón en su cara se acercaba a Neji y le susurraba algo al oído, algo que nadie alcanzó a escuchar pero parecía más bien un regaño. El sujeto se retiró y Neji tomó el lugar que ocupaba el hombre cerca de Gaara.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —la voz grave de Sasuke captó la atención de todos los reunidos por Hinata, sobre todo de Neji.

—Si fue lo suficientemente inteligente para saber dónde está mi prima, debe encontrarse con ella en estos momentos —respondió el ojiperla con total calma, como si en realidad no le importara que Naruto lo hubiera ignorado.

—Es cierto Sasuke, Naruto se fue armando un escándalo aún con la advertencia de los doctores de que Hinata necesitaba reposo —Ino bostezó un poco.

—¡Chicos!, ¡¿cómo esta Neji?!, ¿y Hinata? —la respiración de la chica estaba agitada a causa del maratón que acababa de correr desde que llegó al hospital hasta el piso donde se encontraban.

—Hinata esta delicada aún y Neji se encuentra bien —dijo Ino al ver el estado de la castaña.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí? —Escucharon decir a Neji— deberías informarte mejor Tenten, yo no iba en el auto —La chica le sacó la lengua.

—Como sea, Ino sólo me dejó un mensaje de texto diciendo que los Hyuga habían tenido un accidente, ¿cómo iba a saber que tú no estabas? Pensaba llamarte Ino pero con la impresión decidí llegar rápido —segundos después se sorprendió al percatarse de la presencia del azabache— ¿y tú que haces aquí?

—Sasuke me acompañó hasta acá, Naruto también se encuentra —dijo la pelirrosa pero notando el cambio de humor en Tenten al ver a Sasuke.

—A Sasuke no le importa Hinata. No hace falta tu presencia aquí Uchiha —Tenten miró retadoramente al pelinegro, pero éste ni se inmutó, no le importaba lo que Tenten tuviera que decir en su contra.

—Acompaña a Naruto y Sakura, no es de tu incumbencia Tenten —se metió Gaara en la conversación.

—¿No deberías apoyarme en esto? A ti te gusta Sakura —le recordó, cosa que hizo sentir a la pelirrosa incómoda, no era un buen momento para hablar de ese tema en especial, aún se sentía mal por tener que haber elegido entre Sasuke y Gaara.

—No tengo por qué hablar sobre eso —respondió serio pero con voz un poco irritada, todo se estaba volviendo una pelea absurda.

—Tenten —se escuchó decir de Neji y al parecer hubo un intercambio de miradas que hicieron poner fin a la discusión para el asombro de todos.

Las cosas comenzaron a calmarse un poco, Sakura hablaba con Tenten, Ino y Gaara, Sasuke se sentía fuera de lugar, quería que Naruto saliera de una buena vez para poder irse, además no tardaría en recibir una llamada de su madre a causa de su ausencia, ¿dónde andaban ella y su hermano? El pelinegro miró a Neji de reojo, éste parecía muy pensativo y ya que se encontraba solo necesitaba preguntarle una cosa.

—Escuché lo que ha estado diciendo Ino, ¿por qué dejaste pasar a Naruto? —preguntó el Uchiha, el Hyuga medio sonrió, no planeaba decirle sus motivos.

—Porque me dio la gana —Sasuke se molestó pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Tú siempre has estado molestando a Naruto, desde que te enteraste que a él le gusta tu prima te has dedicado a arruinarle cada momento con ella, ¿por qué ahora simplemente lo dejas pasar? —Neji no quería un interrogatorio, era verdad que siempre molestaba a Naruto pero tenía un motivo y no era precisamente porque lo creía estúpido o le caía mal, había una causa mucho más importante.

—Decidí por única vez dejarlo en paz, mañana continúa la guerra —dijo sin más.

—Esto no es una guerra. Tenten te gusta ¿cierto?, por esa razón…

—No me conoces Uchiha, así que deja de hablarme como si lo supieras todo sobre mí —se levantó y salió de la sala, pero antes— Tenten, tengo que hablar contigo —la castaña lo siguió un poco insegura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya era tarde y fue un alivio ver a Naruto, el cual había podido ver a Hinata sin que ninguna enfermera se diera cuenta, aunque la chica no estaba consciente el rubio estuvo satisfecho de verla fuera de peligro. Por otro lado Sasuke recibió la llamada de su madre, le explicó la situación y dijo que iría a recogerlo al hospital con su hermano y otra persona, pero no dio más detalles, ¿quién podría ser?

Tenten y Neji aún no regresaban, pero en realidad hablaban fuera de la sala, o más bien discutían, de eso pudo percatarse Sakura cuando salió un momento para ir por un poco de agua.

—Te lo repito, tu comportamiento al ver a Uchiha no me pareció —Tenten hizo una mueca.

—Ya lo sé, pero no es algo que te importe. Ya te lo he dicho Neji, Sasuke no me cae bien —Sakura se mantenía tras una pared escuchando la conversación, sabía que estaba mal oír lo que otros hablaban de esa forma pero tenía interés en saber más, sobre todo porque el pelinegro era el centro de esa conversación.

—Pues no lo parece. —se escuchó silencio solamente, ni siquiera el murmullo de personas cerca, nada. Luego de un largo minuto el ojiperla dijo algo que Sakura en un principio tardó en razonar— Aún lo quieres, Sasuke Uchiha sigue ocupando tu vida.

—No es así, no lo perdonaré jamás —su voz se escuchaba firme, con valentía— Sasuke me hizo sufrir demasiado.

—Fueron amigos, no es algo que se olvide así de fácil. Ahora una de tus amigas sale con él, ambos siempre están juntos, y tú aparentas que no pasa nada. Tenten, te lastima —Neji la quería pero ese mismo problema de Tenten con el Uchiha lo detenía a hablar de sus sentimientos porque sabía de sobra que no era correspondido.

—Te equivocas. Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke, ella tiene que darse cuenta que al final él siempre será así de frío, y porque fui su amiga lo conozco, Sasuke es tan cerrado que es imposible que sea compatible con Sakura, ella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su forma de ser —terminó.

La pelirrosa retrocedió olvidando por completo lo que planeaba hacer. Saber que a Tenten le gustaba Sasuke había sido una gran sorpresa, ¿estaba interfiriendo en los sentimientos de Tenten?, ¿Pero entonces por qué reaccionaba con enojo cada vez que lo veía?, ¿qué es lo que Sasuke le había hecho? Había muchas cosas aún que no conocía del pelinegro, bastantes y necesitaba respuestas antes de dar un paso tan importante como lo que ya dos veces habían planeado hacer.

Regresó con el resto pero apenas hubo entrado sintió que tomaban su mano. Era Sasuke, parecía inspeccionar su estado porque no dejaba de mirarla escaneando cada parte de su rostro, tratando de adivinar la causa de la tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó mientras la guiaba para sentarse. La chica tomó una bocanada de aire dejando ver su estado pero no respondió, ¿cómo empezar?, además no era un buen lugar para hablar. Tampoco estaba enojada pero lo sentía ahora como un extraño, siempre lo había sido pero hasta entonces lo notaba— Sakura.

—Nada —dijo para evitar que se diera la plática en ese preciso momento.

—No es verdad, en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos puedo adivinar que eres mala para mentir —Sasuke parecía saber más sobre su persona que ella de él, ¿cómo?, ¿era más observador?— ven, acompáñame —Ambos chicos salieron de la sala de espera y se encaminaron por uno de los pasillos, nadie se percató de su ausencia excepto Gaara, que miró como tomados de la mano se alejaban del resto.

Caminaron hasta adentrarse por una de las puertas sin saber siquiera dónde se encontraban. El pelinegro prendió la luz y se encontraron en un pequeño consultorio sin nadie más que ellos. Había un escritorio con carpetas completamente ordenadas, una estantería llena de libros y una camilla, parecía ser el consultorio de uno de los tantos doctores del hospital.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?, Si alguien nos encuentra nos echarán del hospital. —dijo la chica con temor y retrocediendo pero se encontró con la muralla de Sasuke impidiéndole el paso— Sasuke, debemos salir.

—No hasta que me digas que te pasa, sé que no querías hablar con tantas personas presentes, ahora estamos solos. Dime —pidió con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, quería hacerle entender a Sakura que no se moverían de ahí hasta que hablara.

—No es tan sencillo, no es un buen momento. Hinata es lo más importante ahora, —quiso apartarlo pero fue como tratar de quitar una roca gigante, no se movió— no estoy jugando.

—Yo tampoco, Sakura no actúes así. Descubrí que no me gusta que te molestes conmigo —mencionó de pronto captando interés en la pelirrosa.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sasuke se recargó en la puerta y cerró sus ojos rememorando ese momento, sus recuerdos de aquel sueño que creía ya no le importaba.

—No quiero pelear contigo, no quiero alejarte de mi lado, no quiero que llores —Sakura cada vez entendía menos lo que el azabache le estaba diciendo, hablaba como si en verdad estuvieran sufriendo una situación así.

—No estoy molesta Sasuke, es sólo que siento que no te conozco lo suficiente, —se acercó a él y acarició un mechón de cabello que caía rozando su cara— antes de dar un paso tan grande como tener sexo, me gustaría pasar tiempo juntos, como una pareja de novios que aprende a conocerse mejor.

El Uchiha entendía sus razones, pero por un momento él se había dejado llevar por otras cosas, tonterías de su reciente sueño que lo estaban afectando porque había sido tan real que por un segundo le costó darse cuenta de donde estaba al momento de despertar. Ese sueño se estaba volviendo más una pesadilla y no quería experimentarlos más, pero ¿a qué se debía que no dejara de soñar una y otra vez con ese mundo?, ¿qué cosa ocasionaba que cada vez que descansaba su conciencia viajara a ese extraño lugar?, no podía simplemente ignorar lo que le pasaba, necesitaba respuestas.

—Hay otra cosa más —se atrevió a decir pero apartando su vista de él —¿qué hubo entre tú y Tenten? —la pregunta dejó al pelinegro un tanto sorprendido, no comprendía por qué le preguntaba eso ahora, ignoraba si la castaña le había dicho algo, aunque no había mucho que agregar en el tema.

—Fuimos amigos hace algún tiempo —respondió, reforzando lo dicho por su amiga momentos atrás.

—¿Amigos solamente? —necesitaba especificar, cualquier detalle era importante.

—Sí —fue su simple respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a Tenten? —había sido demasiado directa con esa pregunta pero ya que estaban ahí necesitaba saber todo y no enterarse por otro lado.

—Yo no le he hecho nada, Tenten dejó de ser mi amiga por su cuenta. —Sakura arrugó sus facciones al sentir la forma tan fría de Sasuke al responderle su última pregunta, lo cual el chico comprendió de inmediato y se tranquiliz— Nos conocemos por nuestras madres, ellas son amigas. Al comienzo de la preparatoria ella me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí, sentimientos más fuertes que los que yo podría sentir jamás. Me molesté porque no necesitaba oírlo de ella también, le dije que era una tonta ingenua que no podía ver más allá de lo que tenía enfrente, que se olvidara de todo eso pues jamás llegaría a quererla. Fui demasiado frío y me odió.

En realidad Sasuke había hablado mucho peor pero no quería que Sakura lo tachara de mala persona porque no era así, se había molestado con Tenten porque ella era la única que desde siempre le había demostrado amistad incondicional y sincera, después todo se convertía en amor, un amor que él nunca aceptaría.

—Tenten aún me guarda rencor y no la culpo, pero no puedo aceptarla, no la quiero de la misma forma. La única persona que me ha interesado hasta ahora eres tú, eres diferente, hay tanto en ti que me atrae —confesó.

—Sasuke…

El pelinegro se acercó a su rostro y la besó, presionando suavemente sus labios a un ritmo lento pero placentero, disfrutando el momento sin pensar en nada más que ellos. Sakura lo abrazó del cuello, sentía que si no lo hacía podía caer el cualquier momento, Sasuke llegaba a descontrolarla demasiado con tan sólo un roce. Se separaron lentamente pero esta vez la chica tenía una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que no podía culpar a Sasuke por lo que había pasado con Tenten, él la había rechazado, no de la mejor manera pero si él la hubiera aceptado las cosas serían aún peor pues ya estaba claro que no la amaba.

—Regresemos —pidió la ojijade. Sasuke abrió la puerta y ambos salieron para reunirse con el resto. Parecía como si Naruto hubiera renacido, se le veía más animado hablando con Ino.

Tenten y Neji también regresaban pero ellos no volvían solos, Itachi y Mikoto los acompañaban junto con una mujer. La conocía, sí, recuerdos de ella llegaban a su mente y no solamente de su encuentro aquella noche, iban más allá.

—Sasuke, hijo —Mikoto se acercó a la pareja y saludó a Sakura con una sonrisa— ¿tu amiga está mejor? —la pelirrosa asintió— nos encontramos a Tenten allá afuera. Espera a recibir la noticia —le hizo señas a Itachi para que comenzara, el Uchiha mayor no entendía por qué tanta emoción de su madre, no era nada del otro mundo.

—Ototo, te presento a mi novia —Sasuke no había despegado su vista de la chica, era la misma mujer de aquella noche en que tomó de más, no había dudas pero sí algo más… tenía bastantes recuerdos en su mente para asegurar que era ella.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí Sasuke-kun?, me llamo Chiyoko.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Ahora sabemos por qué a Tenten le desagrada Sasuke. Pobre Naruto que no lo dejaban pasar, al final Neji se hizo a un lado, ¿por qué será?**_

_**Pero lo peor de todo aquí... ¡Chiyoko es la novia de Itachi! (Santi, dime por qué escribimos eso, ¡se está robando a mi novio imaginario la bruja esa!) xD **__**Supongo que hay más de una persona aquí que la odia, yo sí.**_

_**Opinen, comenten, juzguen... etc. ¡Gracias por leer, un saludo! **_


	21. Después de nuestro amor

_**Hola, ya sé que me tardé muchos, demasiado y lo reconozco. He actualizado otras historias que tengo y esta la había ignorado. Quise actualizar hace unas semanas pero debido a que entré a 2 cursos me quitó mucho tiempo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a actualizar hasta el cap 27, dos por día. **_

_**Sé que si una historia tarda mucho en ser actualizada, se olvidan cosas y tratándose de este fic es mucho peor ya que es confuso y se tiene que estar al pendiente de los detalles. Por todo eso, lo lamento :( **_

**Sasusakufr:**_** Gracias por tu review, siento que hayas tenido que esperar. Al menos espero que aún recuerdes el fic.**_

**danny:**_** Gracias. Tenten estaba molesta con él no por haberla rechazado, sino por la manera en que lo hizo, es por eso su molestia con él.**_

**Carli:**_** Gracias por tu review. Jeje, sí, he pensado tanto en eso, muchos deben de tener un interrogante al leer el segundo cap. Pienso que muchos abandonan la historia después de eso. Admiro a los que han llegado hasta aquí, la verdad :) Gracias.**_

**Stephanie:**_** Hola! Sí, la mayoría somos mujeres, hay chicos que escriben fanfics, pero muy pocos que sean sasusaku u otra pareja. Gracias por agregar las 3 historias a la C2 :) Pues yo tardé meses en actualizar esta historia, siento que he fallado y sinceramente me da vergüenza, pero prometo que así como tú has decidido mejorar tu actitud, yo haré lo mismo con este fic. Gracias de nuevo. **_

_**CAP 20 (hoy mismo publico el 21)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Después de nuestro amor.<strong>_

Chiyoko, no podría ser coincidencia, ¿pero qué otra explicación le quedaba?, ¿sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad?, ¿era una especie de mutante que soñaba con personas que ni siquiera conocía? No, todo eso era demasiado, primero Sakura y ahora esa mujer, todo debía significar algo, ¿pero qué?, ¿por qué seguía empeñado en soñar cosas sin sentido?

Chiyoko miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa amigable al momento de extenderle la mano para saludarlo. La duda se presentó en Sasuke por unos segundos, por alguna razón no quería tocarla y en parte se debía a que solamente cosas malas había soñado de ella, ¿significaba que era peligrosa? A pesar de sus dudas aceptó su saludo, había tenido la loca idea de que algo extraño pasaría pero todo continuó igual.

—Sasuke, ¿cómo se encuentra la chica? —preguntó Mikoto una vez dada la rápida presentación, creía que ya habría tiempo para celebrar una cena para Sakura y Chiyoko, las novias de sus dos únicos hijos.

—Ya mejor madre, no hay mucho que hacer en estos momentos salvo esperar, así que estaría bien que lleváramos a Sakura a su casa, ya es un poco tarde —sugirió el pelinegro, de cierta manera le enojaba que esa mujer pareciera tan unida a Itachi.

En primera no tenían mucho de conocerse, habían sido unos días atrás, era imposible que Itachi quisiera estar con una mujer en tan poco tiempo; en segunda una cierta sensación de peligro y desconfianza rodeaban a esa mujer, y aunque lo considerara una locura por basarse en estúpidos sueños, jamás dejaría que lo engañara. Según lo que recordaba la había visto aquella noche que se pasó de copas, pero en ese momento su rostro no le parecía tan conocido por la falta de memoria para sus sueños pero ahora era constante soñar con ella, aparecía más seguido y tenía que descifrar por qué.

Los Uchiha se llevaron a Sakura con ellos para dejarla como Sasuke lo había pedido, Hinata estaba mucho mejor y podían regresar mañana a verla. Antes de quedarse dormido, Sasuke repasó los acontecimientos de ese día, Neji dejando de lado su odio por Naruto era algo que necesitaba saber, y sobre todo averiguar quién era esa tal Chiyoko que había conquistado fácilmente al tan difícil Uchiha Itachi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—No me odies, no me olvides Sakura —Sasuke repetía esto una y otra vez al verla dormida esa mañana. El sol aún no se asomaba por las colinas pero estaba seguro que pronto lo haría.

Acariciaba sus cabellos, grabando en su memoria su peculiar color rosa, sintiendo su piel tibia y fina con la yema de sus dedos. Le parecía tan frágil que le dolía tener que hacerle eso, porque sabía que cuando despertara el dolor de su alma sería demasiado, ser abandonada nuevamente era un duro golpe y él tenía miedo de que ella terminara con su vida por su cuenta.

—Escúchame, no puedo involucrarte, no puedo arrastrarte a ti también, —le hablaba en su oído mientras que la mantenía en sus brazos —Sakura, gracias.

La chica se movió un poco pero no despertó, en ese momento el azabache ya se encontraba observando por la ventana como el amarillo del sol comenzaba a iluminar los caminos. Se dirigió a la puerta y desde ahí miró a Sakura por última vez, cerrando los ojos con dolor dio media vuelta y se fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo que le había dicho ese hombre que se hacía llamar Madara lo habían dejado sin un plan que seguir, la persona con la cual pensaba reunirse ya no estaba, Konan había muerto a manos de ese sujeto. Maldito, habría querido protegerla, por Nagato, por Yahiko… Eran aprendices del mismo maestro y había fallado en proteger a Konan, ahora lo preocupante era saber por qué lo había hecho.

_**Flashback**_

—¿Qué dices? —los ojos azules de Naruto se habían expandido al oír la noticia de la muerte de Konan, ahora no sólo Sakura estaba muerta.

—Uzumaki Naruto, ¿no lo entiendes aún? Konan tenía algo que me pertenece, su traición a Akatsuki no fue la única razón, no habría querido entregarme esto – fue en ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta que además del sharingan en uno de sus ojos, también poseía en el otro el Rinnegan de Nagato.

—¡Tú! —el rencor del rubio fue evidente, por más poder había asesinado a Konan y robado los ojos a Nagato— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—No vengo aquí con la intención de pelear —dijo al ver la reacción del ojiazul— sólo a decirte que tu victoria con Nagato fue decisiva, lo que ves en mí es el resultado de lo que está predestinado.

—¿Sólo eso? —sonrió amargamente, lo que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos en ese momento era el dolor por la pérdida de Sakura— tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que sólo sentarme a escucharte.

—El Kyubi y el Hachibi son los Bijus restantes —el chico sabía que hablaba de los dos últimos pero aún no entendía exactamente qué quería lograr con semejante poder— deberías cuidar bien tu espalda pariente de los senju —lo último lo escupió con cierto odio.

Madara parecía un poco molesto, en ese momento tenía a Naruto de frente pero el rubio había ganado bastante fuerza y creía que no sería tan fácil atacarlo por su cuenta, necesitaba más ayuda, quizás a Zetsu o incluso Sasuke.

—Por cierto, ¿la alumna de la Hokage no está contigo? —dijo interesado, pero ya sabía que no se encontraba en la aldea, se preguntaba si él sabía que su querida amiga veía a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué quieres saber de Sakura-chan? —Madara sonrió dentro de su máscara y se fue desvaneciendo.

—Esa información será para otro momento – alcanzó a decir, después de eso el rubio quedó solo.

_**Final Flashback**_

—Tengo que encontrar a Sakura-chan, —se dijo para sí mientras corría con mayor velocidad. Esa tarde en el hospital había querido decirle a Tsunade sobre Konan pero ya no tenía sentido— al menos si puedo recuperar su cuerpo. —sus palabras hicieron un nudo en su garganta— Te regresaré a tu aldea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sakura, gracias…_

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó levantándose de un salto pero nada de lo que dijera harían volver a esa persona. Las lágrimas de la Kunoichi comenzaron a acumularse y desbordarse por sus ojos jade, realmente lo había hecho, se había marchado una vez más.

Observó el lugar con amargura, quedarse más tiempo en ese sitio le traería recuerdo, recuerdos de él y el tiempo que compartieron juntos. No, no debía permanecer ahí mucho más. Ni siquiera traía cosas consigo, hasta que se percató de una considerable suma de dinero sobre el buró. Tragándose su orgullo lo tomó, seguramente lo había dejado Sasuke, pero ya que no tenía absolutamente nada no se podía permitir morir de hambre. Bajó hasta el piso principal y ahí se enteró que el resto de sus acompañantes había salido esa madrugada.

—_¿Entonces Sasuke-kun se quedó toda la noche?_ —pensó. ¿Ese gracias no había sido una ilusión?— Deja de pensar en tonterías Sakura, estás sola ahora y así debe continuar hasta que Tsunade-sama lo ordene.

Sakura se fue luego de comprar algunas cosas para sobrevivir en el escondite que tiempo atrás le había indicado su maestra. Llevaba varias bolsas consigo cuando chocó con cierta persona, los ojos de Sakura se expandieron de la sorpresa, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

—Sakura —él también estaba un poco sorprendido de verla, Tsunade le había informado pero no esperaba encontrársela en ese lugar— ¿qué haces aquí?

—S…Sai —al diablo los planes, uno de sus compañeros y amigo más cercano la había descubierto, y con qué facilidad.

—Tsunade-sama me envió a buscarte —dijo de pronto.

—¿Eh? —no comprendía, se suponía que todos debían pensar que estaba muerta, ¿qué sentido tenía traer a Sai a buscarla?

—Me quedaré contigo en el escondite de Konoha para apoyarte, Kakashi-sempai se lo sugirió a Tsunade-sama.

—Ya veo —dijo la pelirrosa muy pensativa. Sai sonrió, le daba gusto verla.

—Estuve cuando la Godaime nos dijo sobre tu muerte, nadie lo podía creer, Ino está muy mal y al parecer Naruto ha escapado —saber eso de Naruto la hacían preocuparse, habría sido mejor no saberlo, aunque le parecía un alivio contar con la compañía de Sai, así no moriría de soledad o cometería una tontería por Sasuke.

—Naruto, ¿saben por qué razón lo hizo? —quiso saber, Sai no tuvo mucho que pensar.

—Creemos que por ti, probablemente se enteró de lo que supuestamente te pasó, pero hablamos de eso al llegar al escondite, es primordial que nadie te vea Sakura —la ojijade asintió y ambos se alejaron del pueblo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Karin observaba a un Sasuke bastante serio mientras aún se dirigían a la base de Akatsuki, todo por esa mujer. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, debía reconocer que esa Sakura había sabido como atrapar a Sasuke, después de todo ella no había tenido oportunidad, los dos se conocían desde niños, fueron compañeros de equipo antes de Hebi, o Taka ahora, pues el Uchiha les había comentado el cambio de nombre del equipo hacía poco. Definitivamente la única que había tenido ventaja era la pelirrosa.

Frunció el ceño al percatarse que Suigetsu la veía divertido, adivinando quizás el motivo de su disgusto. Lo ignoró y continuó con la vista al frente. El peliblanco miró a su líder, coincidía con Karin en ciertas cosas, Sasuke estaba más serio que de costumbre, era normal que no hablara mucho pero de vez en cuando comentaba lo que harían.

Suigetsu sabía que la decisión de Sasuke no era cualquier cosa, y necesitaban saber más que un simple nuevo apodo para el equipo, ¿qué planes tenía Sasuke al aliarse con ese sujeto?

—Eh, Sasuke, ¿por qué abandonaste a esa mujer en el pueblo? Nos sería útil en batalla —murmuró.

—Ese es asunto mío, de momento dedícate a lo que haremos – respondió simplemente.

—Ese es el punto, no tenemos nada. ¿Aceptaste ayudar a ese tipo para destruir la aldea?, a mí me da igual lo que quieras hacer siempre y cuando tenga a Samehada pero necesitamos entender tu plan —comentó. Sasuke sabía a qué se refería, que detrás de lo que le había dicho a Chiyoko sobre ayudar a Madara estaba un secreto oculto, sus verdaderas intenciones.

El pelinegro paró al igual que todos, Suigetsu tenía razón, debía decirles antes de que llegaran a la zona de peligro, si cualquier miembro de los Akatsuki se enteraban de lo que tenía planeado todo sería un rotundo fracaso y pérdida de tiempo.

—Vamos a colaborar con Uchiha Madara pero no seremos parte de Akatsuki como tal, a partir de ahora protegeremos a la aldea de la hoja desde la misma plaga, estamos dentro. —tanto Suigetsu como Juugo sonrieron, parecían esta vez como un equipo de héroes.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso exactamente sin que se den cuenta? —intervino Karin con los brazos cruzados.

—Por lo que sé buscan los Biju restantes, el Kyubi y otro más, no hay que dejar que toquen al Kyubi. —pensó en Naruto, protegería al rubio sin que nada ni nadie lo descubriera— Por el momento debemos ganarnos su confianza, hacer lo que nos pidan y llevar nuestra misión con total discreción.

—Estoy contigo Sasuke —habló Juugo, Suigetsu sonrió y Karin asintió levemente.

—Entonces andando —después de algún tiempo el Uchiha ya mostraba una media sonrisa, contaba con Taka para llevar a cabo sus planes— _Sakura, ¿puedes ver cuánto me has hecho cambiar?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Taka llegó con Akatsuki ya caía la tarde. Chiyoko fue quien los recibió y le indicó sus habitaciones, el Uchiha sabía que quedaban pocos miembros de la organización y eso le daba gusto, sería más fácil poder acabar con ellos, aunque aún dudaba si él y Taka podrían con Madara y el resto.

Kisame apareció cuando Sasuke salía un rato fuera a despejarse, el ex compañero de Itachi lo miró con esa sonrisa de burla que siempre dejaba mostrar. El pelinegro lo pasó de largo y se sentó en una gran roca, el shinobi pensaba irse pero se detuvo para hablar con el azabache.

—No conocía la verdadera historia de Itachi, debes sentirte muy decepcionado de tu aldea – Kisame comenzaba a tomar interés por Sasuke y eso era algo de lo que el Uchiha debía sacar ventaja.

—Aprovecharon la debilidad de Itachi por la paz para hacer de él una marioneta, y todo eso lo permitió el tercero —hablar mal de Konoha estaría bien frente a los Akatsuki.

—Atacaremos la aldea tarde o temprano, una vez que reunamos a los Biju tendremos total control no sólo del país del fuego, sino del resto de las naciones Shinobi —con esas últimas palabras Kisame se fue, pero al poco tiempo sintió la presencia de esa persona.

—¿Me dirás tus planes? —habló Sasuke primero, Madara lo observó desde la roca, a pesar de que no lo vio de frente el Uchiha se percató de su nuevo cambio de apariencia, su máscara había tomado un color morado claro y ahora dos orificios se dejaban para sus ojos, aunque no podía verlos por su posición.

Has accedido a ayudarme, no veo el por qué no. —pero en el fondo el azabache sabía que no hablaba en serio, Madara se reservaría información— En un principio los biju que se conocen no eran más que uno solo, ¿puedes imaginar para qué los quiero a todos juntos?

—Hmp, ya veo —respondió— ahora sólo te falta el Kyubi y otro más, ¿no es cierto?

—El Ocho colas, Hachibi y Kyubi de nueve colas, necesito que tú y tu equipo vayan a capturar al Hachibi vivo —¿Hachibi?, no, él necesitaba que fuera Naruto, necesitaba prevenirle.

—Iré por Naruto —dijo con voz seria aún sin mirarlo.

—Del Kyubi se encargará Kisame, él tiene más experiencia.

—Quiero ser yo mismo el que acabe con Naruto —esta vez lo miró y quedó sorprendido al percatarse de ese extraño ojo.

—Me gusta tu iniciativa, pero el Kyubi será el último biju a capturar, ve por el Hachibi – le ordenó al final, Sasuke se molestó y lo dejó claro en su rostro pero no dijo nada más. Habría querido preguntarle sobre ese ojo pero prefirió dejarlo, no quería verse demasiado curioso por saber todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Al fin! —Sakura entró al escondite de Konoha junto con Sai luego de haber tenido todo el día corriendo sin descanso.

El pelinegro observó el lugar, no estaba mal pero se notaba que tenía años sin utilizarse, el polvo acumulado era demasiado y las telarañas aparecían en cualquier rincón, les llevaría tiempo limpiar todo, aunque con clones de sombra sería más sencillo de terminar.

—Estoy muerta y todo parece decir no me toques, esto tiene años sin limpiarse. —Sakura, pasó uno de sus dedos por la mesa y recogió bastante polvo y se lo mostró a Sai— Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Sí —el chico se acercó a tomar algo que le sirviera para sacudir. La pelirrosa lo siguió y a modo de broma lo ensució con el polvo de su dedo para después reír fuertemente.

—¿Es divertido? —preguntó el chico curioso, la ojijade asintió sin dejar de reír, pero Sai sabía exactamente como cambiar las cosas sin proponérselo, pues ya tenía un trapo completamente sucio frente a la cara de la chica.

—¡Sai baka! —ahora Sakura estaba furiosa pero Sai aún no entendía qué tenía de divertido lanzarse polvo a la cara.

Terminaron de limpiar de una manera más fácil al utilizar los clones de Sai, ahora Sakura se preparaba para hacer la cena con ayuda de su compañero. Sai ya la había mantenido al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en Konoha, incluida la pelea entre Naruto y Pain.

—¿Sabes?, en ocasiones me pregunto todo lo que cambia la gente en tan poco tiempo, Naruto era un tonto que no hacía nada bien y ahora todos lo respetan en la aldea, se ha ganado el cariño de la gente por su cuenta. Tú eran un fastidioso que siempre me hacía enfadar, aún lo haces pero hoy te veo como un amigo importante, todos han cambiado, estamos creciendo.

De pronto la tristeza se reflejó en su cara al recordar a Sasuke, era tan diferente a cuando era un niño, su venganza lo había sobrepasado pero estaba confundida aún, lo había escuchado tan sincero que creyó hacerlo recapacitar. Sai siguió picando algunas verduras sin darse cuenta de la expresión de Sakura.

—Yo sigo siendo igual de torpe, ingenua…

—Sakura, eres fuerte, mis mejillas lo reconocen. —Sakura de tristeza pasó a enojo, Sai y sus comentarios poco solicitados— Creo que llegarás incluso a superar a Tsunade-sama, sólo debes tener confianza en ti misma.

—Gracias Sai, me refiero a que a pesar de lo que hagan las personas, aunque yo vea que lo que hacen está mal sigo esperando por ellas, por creer que pueden regresar a lo que eran —mencionó.

—Resumiendo a personas, ¿te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke? —Sakura dejó lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse en una de las sillas de la pequeña cocina sin decir una palabra— espera aquí, te prepararé algo.

Mientras Sai cocinaba, la mente de Sakura se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Sasuke en esos momentos, sin saber que él también se preguntaba lo mismo. Suspiró audiblemente, fue entonces que vio frente a ella un plato con comida recién preparada, olía bastante bien.

—He estado mucho tiempo solo, así que sé cómo hacerlo —le sonrió y le indicó que comiera.

—Gracias —tomó los palillos pero de un momento a otro sintió un poco de asco, no es que supiera mal, aún no lo había probado, pero al observar el plato le provocó en su estómago un cierto malestar.

—Sakura…

—Creo que no me siento bien —se levantó de la silla y caminó torpemente, necesitaba llegar al baño.

Se encerró en el baño y fue imposible no vomitar. ¿Había comido algo en mal estado? No, apenas y probó bocado en todo el día, ¿entonces qué? Se quedó un momento pensando y por alguna razón las imágenes de los momentos más íntimos vividos con Sasuke aparecieron en su memoria.

—¿Podría ser…? —no terminó su pregunta, se tocó el vientre mientras se mordía el labio— ¿estoy embarazada?

Había posibilidades pero Sakura no quería sacar conclusiones tan pronto, ella y Sasuke habían intimado sin protegerse y era probable pero también podría tratarse de una infección. Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa apareció, una fuerza, algo más allá de sus conocimientos médicos le indicaba que podría estar en lo correcto.

—Esto puede ser el resultado… después de nuestro amor…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdonen los errores que pudieron haber encontrado. Si tienen dudas o lo que sea pueden preguntarme. Hoy mismo publico el siguiente. Gracias, sobre todo por su paciencia.<strong>_


	22. Dame una razón

_**CAP 22 Espero les guste! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dame una razón.<strong>_

Lejos de cualquier noticia de lo recientemente descubierto por Sakura, Sasuke había decidido que antes de acostarse hablaría con Chiyoko, algo en ella no lo dejaba en paz, no confiaba, en realidad todo lo que relacionara a Madara era suficiente para mantenerlo en alerta, pero ella parecía demasiado interesada en él, sentía que incluso se colaba por sus pensamientos.

—Dime, ¿tú me hiciste algo verdad? Me perturbas cuando duermo —le dijo Sasuke, los dos estaban solos. La mujer que se llamaba Chiyoko había accedido a hablar con él.

—Eso se escuchó completamente pervertido —respondió sonriente con pose seductora.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —la miró amenazante, odiaba que esa mujer no dijera nada, que alargara más las cosas y él no contaba con mucha paciencia, se estaba agotando.

Chiyoko se acercó a él, al principio estaban considerablemente separados pero ella se fue acercando hasta el punto de tocarle la mejilla en una pequeña caricia. Chiyoko era avariciosa pues no había podido tener a Itachi pero estaba comenzando a creer que Sasuke podría hacerla olvidar los constantes rechazos que recibió del difunto Uchiha, el pelinegro era el reemplazo. Los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a pesarle y pronto descubrió que todo se movía, tal como si estuviera mareado, un solo roce de la pelinegra era suficiente para adormilarlo.

—Te estás acostumbrando a tu sueño, muy pronto incluso odiarás tu realidad Sasuke-kun —aprovechando el trance del Uchiha, la mujer de cabellos negros lo besó, rozando de vez en cuando su lengua con los labios del chico, el cual cayó dormido segundos después— buenas noches querido amante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jueves por la mañana, el pelinegro se despertó al oír el grito de su hermano en la otra habitación.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡¿usaste todos los condones?! —el Uchiha se cayó de la cama, su estúpido hermano parecía decirlo con total tranquilidad. Idiota, su madre seguro lo había escuchado.

—¡Itachi! —rugió completamente molesto, al cabo de tres segundos su hermano apareció en su puerta.

—Mira que eres un pervertido, ¿los usaste todos en unas horas?, ¿acaso eres una máquina sexual?

—¡Largo de mi cuarto! —y le aventó un jarrón pero Itachi fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cerrar la puerta y salvarse. El jarrón terminó haciéndose añicos en la puerta.

—Ya va siendo hora de que cambies ese humor que te cargas ototo —escuchó detrás de la puerta.

En el transcurso del desayuno Sasuke ni siquiera habló, asentía de vez en cuando a lo que le decía su madre pero no pronunciaba una sola palabra, estaba molesto con su hermano, Itachi disfrutaba, se reía de él en cualquier ocasión. Cuando su hermano estaba por decirle algo llegó Naruto, fue un alivio para Sasuke, el cuál se levantó enseguida y al poco tiempo ya estaba con el rubio rumbo a la escuela de nuevo.

—Veré a Hinata al salir de la escuela, ¿vienes conmigo? —preguntó, Sasuke creía que quizás Sakura se lo pediría, así que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Sí, además no quiero que armes un alboroto como ayer —le recordó el incidente con Neji.

—¡Pero si el cabeza de peluca fue quien inició primero dattebayo!, —se quejó— tengo tanto derecho como él de estar con Hinata, soy su… soy su… su amigo —dijo al final, aunque amigo no era exactamente su relación, más bien compañeros de grupo era lo adecuado.

—Hmp, creo que a ella le gustas —los ojos azules del rubio brillaron— así que no te frenes por nadie —Naruto sonrió un poco, Sasuke siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, bueno, algunas veces sus comentarios lo ofendían pero en estas ocasiones era cuando hablaba en serio.

Llegaron al salón y les sorprendió ver a Neji Hyuga, ambos pensaban que no vendría a la escuela a causa de lo que le había pasado a su prima, pero el ojiperla no lucía muy preocupado. Neji los miró entrar, en especial a Naruto, que no dejó de sentirse incómodo.

—¿Y a este que le pasa? —murmuró el rubio.

Sasuke habría querido acercarse a su novia pero ella hablaba con Gaara y mejor prefirió mantenerse alejado, se preguntaba si la pelirrosa ya le había dejado claro que ahora eran novios. No quiso pensar en ello, no intervendría, Gaara podría molestarse si se metía, además ellos se conocían bien y en una conversación así era mejor mantenerse alejado, ya hablaría con él a solas en la primera oportunidad.

—Muy bien, dejen de holgazanear y pongan atención —Kakashi llegó, para sorpresa de todos sólo dos minutos tarde.

En la hora libre después de receso Neji se acercó a Sasuke, el Uchiha estaba en una mesa comiendo con Naruto, Sakura no estaba, ella aún permanecía con sus amigas, al parecer todavía no les decía que ellos salían juntos. Naruto dejó de comer su ramen al ver al ojiperla parado justo enfrente.

—Uchiha, debemos hablar sobre el trabajo del profesor Iruka —¿justo ahora? Aún faltaba para entregarlo. Sasuke no tenía interés en tratar ese tema por ahora— No es algo que se haga de un día para otro —agregó adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Bien, ¿qué día y en dónde? —respondió de mala gana.

—En tu casa, le avisaré a Ino y Tenten —Naruto sólo escuchaba pasar la conversación, por un momento había creído que Neji iba a molestarlo.

—¿Por qué no en la tuya? —ni siquiera le había pedido su opinión, además si ellos estaban aun cuando Itachi llegara… no quería ni pensarlo, diría cualquier tontería y lo pondría en ridículo.

—Mi prima regresará esta tarde del hospital y toda su atención estará en ella, es mejor no molestar —aunque había una razón más, Sasuke era un Uchiha y por lo tanto no bienvenido para Hiashi.

—¿Hinata saldrá hoy? —Naruto ya había terminado su ramen y veía a Neji suplicante por saber.

—Sí, ni se te ocurra hacer escándalo – le dijo al ver su cara sonriente —a mi tío no le agradas Uzumaki, si te sigues comportando como un tonto olvídate de mi prima.

—¿Y ahora tú por qué te preocupas tanto? – lo interrogó, a Sasuke también le había entrado la duda, ¿qué le importaba a Neji si Naruto lucía como un payaso ante Hiashi Hyuga?

—No me preocupo, te recuerdo la realidad. Aunque sería mejor que no te acerques al hospital esta tarde. —después regresó su vista al azabache— A las tres en tu casa Uchiha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke en el aula vacía una vez terminadas las clases, el pelinegro limpiaba como era costumbre para cumplir con la tarea encomendada por Tsunade. El Uchiha sonrió y dejó lo que hacía para voltearse y corresponder de igual modo.

—¿Vendrás conmigo esta tarde a ver a Hinata?, Neji me dijo que su padre pidió que ella estuviera en casa y no en el hospital —abrazó su cuello.

—No puedo, mi equipo de artística irá hoy a mi casa —dijo con cansancio.

—¿Neji no estará cuando Hinata salga? —¿por qué Neji no iría? Era raro, él cuidaba mucho a su prima, lo sabía a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo.

—No, él mismo fue quien se acercó para decirme que debíamos reunirnos —Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente— Lleva a Naruto contigo, él quiere ver a Hinata, cuida de él —no quería que Naruto se metiera en problemas, no estaría Neji pero Hiashi sí.

—Claro, sirve que hablamos de nuestro trabajo de artística —se separaron, la ojijade debía dejar a su novio terminar su tarea por hoy.

—¿Hablaste con Gaara? —preguntó, la chica borró su sonrisa, Gaara era otro asunto que le preocupaba.

—No, mañana le diré, también debemos hablar con mi tía —el Uchiha asintió. Mañana sería un día difícil pero no se imaginaba que hoy también lo sería.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un auto se estacionó frente a la casa Uchiha, al poco tiempo tres personas salieron de él, dos chicas y un chico, los tres miraron la casa un momento para después comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta.

—Te llamaré más tarde. —le dijo al chofer y el auto avanzó— Con que aquí vive Uchiha, jamás me imaginé visitar su casa —dijo Neji. Tenten había estado muchas veces antes pero de eso hacía algún tiempo, cuando ella y Sasuke eran amigos.

—Es linda —murmuró Ino, la cual tampoco había ido nunca.

—Hace bastante tiempo que no vengo, Sasuke puede parecer un idiota pero su madre y su hermano son encantadores —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

—¿Uchiha tiene un hermano? —dijo la rubia, Neji simplemente se quedó callado. Tenten asintió.

—Itachi Uchiha es una persona agradable —Tenten presionó el timbre y poco después Sasuke abrió la puerta, parecía esperarlos porque no había tardado mucho en abrir.

—Ya era hora —dijo haciéndolos pasar.

—No seas exagerado, sólo nos hemos retrasado 10 minutos —le respondió la castaña.

Los invitados parecían inspeccionar el lugar, incluso Neji se mostraba interesado en la casa de una de las personas que más fastidiaba en la escuela. Sasuke los invitó a sentarse en la sala y al poco tiempo la incomodidad de los cuatro era notoria, nadie sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Y bien?, necesitamos hablar sobre el trabajo, ¿qué podemos hacer? —dijo al fin Hyuga, dejando de observar la fotografía de la familia Uchiha a su izquierda.

—No sé, tú fuiste el de la idea —Sasuke parecía más molesto por la pequeña reunión, él quería estar con Sakura.

—Ey chicos, para eso es la reunión. Necesitamos dar ideas —intervino Ino dándose cuenta de la tensión entre ambos.

—Iruka sensei pidió un cuadro sencillo ¿no? Compraremos el lienzo y después utilizamos cualquiera de las técnicas que hemos visto hasta ahora —opinó Tenten, necesitaban sacar ese trabajo rápido, así menos tiempo estaría en casa de Sasuke.

—¿Qué estaría bien chicos?, ¿óleo quizás? —dijo Ino.

—Óleo está bien, ¿qué dices tú Uchiha? —al parecer no sería tan malo trabajar en equipo, por un momento Ino creyó que sólo estarían peleando.

—Me da igual —respondió simplemente.

—Pues óleo será —Tenten anotó en una libreta— Opino que deberíamos dar una vuelta fuera, necesitamos encontrar la imagen de nuestro cuadro —y se levantó, se sentía demasiado incómoda en ese lugar, le recordaba mucho al pasado.

—¿Ya? Acabamos de llegar Tenten —Ino pensaba que no tenían ni cinco minutos en esa casa.

—Mi mamá fue a comprar unas cosas, pensaba hacer galletas para ustedes —dijo Sasuke para que la chica no se precipitara. El pelinegro le había confesado a su madre que vendrían compañeros de grupo y estaba tan contenta que corrió directo a la tienda.

—Que linda tu mamá Sasuke —dijo Ino y le sonrió a Tenten para que se sentara de nuevo.

—Regresaremos, déjale una nota a Mikoto. —Tenten no se daría por vencida— No sean flojos, vamos Neji. Levántense todos.

Al final Tenten había conseguido lo que quería, los cuatro caminaban por el parque, ahí dentro había paisajes muy lindos que se merecían ser inmortalizados, según Ino, que no dejaba de tomar fotografías con su celular. Realmente ninguno de los cuatro era lo que se podía considera bueno dibujando, pero harían el intento.

Neji miraba a Tenten, Tenten miraba a Sasuke y Sasuke a ningún punto en particular, sólo cuidaba no caer por la calle. Ino observaba a sus dos amigos, ahora confirmaba que al ojiperla no le era indiferente Tenten, y la castaña no pasaba de Sasuke como les hacía creer, la chica aún parecía interesada en Uchiha, no sabía si era un interés especial o simple rencor.

—Ya me cansé, ¿podemos parar? —se quejó Ino sentándose en una banca. Sasuke también lo hizo, Neji permaneció cerca con los brazos cruzados y Tenten igual pero un poco más alejada.

—Oye Sasuke, creo que Neji tiene celos de ti —le susurró Ino, el Uchiha la miró sin comprender— Neji es muy celoso, cuida a Hinata de Naruto por lo mismo, y tú no tienes nada que ver con Hinata pero sí con Tenten, por eso le caes mal.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con Tenten —dijo Sasuke mirando a Neji, el ojiperla hacía lo mismo con Tenten.

—Pero Tenten contigo sí, eran amigos ¿no?

—Tiempo pasado. —continuaron en silencio, entonces el azabache recordó lo que Sakura le había pedido, hacer amigos. En ese momento Ino era la más indicada— Ino, tú eres amiga de Sakura y por lo tanto la más indicada para responderme, ¿crees que Sakura deba estar conmigo?

—¿Ya están saliendo? —él no respondió— Pues creo que…

—Te daré mi más sincera opinión Sasuke, si continúas con Sakura lo más probable es que termines por embarrarla en tus tonterías —hubo un momento de silencio.

Tenten se había metido en la conversación, estaba lejos, sí, pero había escuchado perfectamente bien la pregunta de Sasuke, y no le importaba si se enojaba con ella, estaba siendo sincera. Sasuke era problemático y frío, Sakura era acatada y alegre, todo lo contrario, era una estupidez de ambos pensar que podrían tener una buena relación de pareja, estaban muy equivocados.

—Cierra la boca, a ti nadie te preguntó —dijo el pelinegro con reproche, pero poco afectó a Tenten.

—Soy completamente libre de hablar —Neji estaba muy serio desde que escuchó decir eso a Tenten.

La rivalidad entre la familia Hyuga y Uchiha, eso no le importaba, molestaba a Sasuke de vez en cuando con ese asunto para aparentar, para que Tenten creyera que no había nada más de por medio y para que supiera que compartía un odio por Uchiha, pero al final no era más que algo absurdo, una mentira. Él odiaba a Sasuke por Tenten, ella era la causante, sabía de sobra que al pelinegro no le interesaba la chica pero ella era harina de otro costal, muy en el fondo y aunque lo negara seguía sintiendo algo por el azabache y eso era lo que alimentaba su odio.

—Eres un insufrible Sasuke, no te importan los sentimientos de los demás, no te importa nada…

—Hablas por ti, lo dices porque te rechacé aquella vez —inmediatamente la castaña se molestó, más aun de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡no me importa!, ¡no me importas nada!

Los tres pares de ojos veían con impresión al causante de tal estado y es que ninguno de los tres habría imaginado esa reacción en Sasuke. El pelinegro abrazaba a Tenten, aprisionando sus brazos e inclinándose hasta su hombro izquierdo para recargar su barbilla en él. La chica estaba tan conmocionada que no podía siquiera moverse, ¿Sasuke Uchiha de verdad la abrazaba?

Por otro lado Neji ni siquiera parpadeaba, veía la escena sin nada que pensar al respecto, todo era tan precipitado que nada llegaba a su cerebro más que la imagen de los dos chicos más cerca de lo que nunca creyó posible. Agachó su mirada perla al suelo, él sabía que no podía seguir mirando por mucho tiempo, no estaban haciendo nada malo, era un simple abrazo, y precisamente por eso es que no podía actuar o decir nada, sólo era un maldito abrazo.

—Perdóname Tenten —escuchó decir la chica en su oído, ella aún parecía de piedra.

¿Perdón? Sasuke se disculpaba y ella sabía por qué. Sólo una cosa hiriente es lo que le había hecho el azabache en toda su vida, rechazarla de la peor manera, con esas palabras que tanto dolieron. Ese perdón se escuchaba tan sincero que parecía doblegarla un poco.

—Sabes que no suelo disculparme muy a menudo, todo este tiempo mi orgullo pudo más conmigo —dijo una vez deshecho el abrazo— pero Sakura está regresándome a lo que era.

—¿Sakura? —estaba más que impresionada, ¿su amiga podría lograr tanto en Sasuke? Sus ojos negros estaban brillantes, sonrió levemente en asentimiento.

—¿Me aceptas de nuevo? —dijo, haciendo que de nueva cuenta Neji alzara la vista.

Era demasiado repentino, Sasuke estaba pidiéndole que las cosas fueran como antes, que volvieran a ser amigos. Por dentro Tenten estaba feliz, había recuperado a Sasuke, bueno, quizás no con la confianza que se tenían antes pero las cosas comenzaban a girar de nuevo y todo gracias a Sakura, desde que ella había llegado a sus vidas sintió ese cambio en el pelinegro pero no había querido aceptarlo, pues muy en el fondo sentía celos y no podía evitarlos.

—Dame una razón para creerte. —dijo desafiante. El Uchiha sacó de su pantalón una cadena de plata con una bala color gris adornándola. Era el único recuerdo de su padre y se la había dado a Sasuke un día, prometiéndole que se la cuidaría bien por un tiempo, después de su pelea no tuvo el valor para pedírsela, ya la creía perdida, pero ahora sabía que la había conservado todo ese tiempo— No te será tan sencillo ganarme, —fue su respuesta, arrebatándole la cadena y caminando para no verle la cara— vámonos ya, Mikoto debe estar impaciente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los cuatro regresaban de nueva cuenta a la casa Uchiha, pero a Sasuke le sorprendió que su hermano estuviera tan pronto en casa, ya no se iba tan seguido con su padre Fugaku pero tenía entendido que Itachi volvería más tarde por asuntos de trabajo. Abrió la puerta y de inmediato su sentido captó el olor a galletas recién horneadas, debía ser su madre.

Los chicos entraron y siguieron a Sasuke hasta la cocina. Mikoto hacía galletas mientras Itachi parecía preocupado y pensativo. Los dos vieron a Sasuke y sus compañeros detrás, Mikoto les sonrió pero de inmediato Itachi saltó de donde había estado sentado.

—¡Tú!, ¡¿qué hace esta persona en nuestra casa?! —fue el grito de Itachi, que apuntaba sin lugar a dudas a Neji.

Ninguno de los presentes parecía entender el comportamiento de Itachi, ninguno excepto Mikoto, quien miraba con preocupación a su hijo mayor. Sasuke parecía confundido, su hermano se veía realmente molesto, tenía bastante tiempo sin verlo en ese estado. Itachi dio un paso arrugando el ceño y apretando los puños para contenerse.

Neji no creía que los Uchiha odiaran tanto a un Hyuga como en ese momento demostraba la cara del hermano de Sasuke, pero de cierto modo no lo culpaba, Hiashi se la llevaba hablando pestes de los Uchiha y diciendo a medio mundo que no eran nadie comparado con los Hyuga. La rivalidad era tanta que no podían ni verse, y ahora él estaba en la casa Uchiha, nada comparada con su hogar que era inmenso, después de todo la ruina de los Uchiha se debía en parte a que los Hyuga habían sido mejores que ellos.

—¡Largo de mi casa! Los Hyuga no son bien recibidos —dio un paso más, si ese niño tonto no se iba lo sacaría por las malas.

—¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? —dijo con interés Sasuke, Itachi no solía comportarse así, aun siendo un Hyuga, le parecía exagerado tanto drama.

—Pasa que esa estúpida familia se atrevió a meterse de nuevo con mi padre, ¡eso pasa! —explotó— papá perdió el empleo Sasuke, los Hyuga movieron sus influencias y nuestro padre fue echado a la calle como un perro.

Sasuke miró a su madre para cerciorarse de que decía la verdad, Mikoto guió su vista al suelo y cerró los ojos. Su padre había sido despedido, ¿echado como un perro? Esa noticia no tenía mucho de ser nueva, lo que sólo significaba una cosa, su padre estaría de vuelta pronto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer! Mañana publico 2 capítulos más. Si tiene dudas o cualquier otra cosa, pueden preguntar.<strong>_

_**Cuídense :)**_


	23. La Gran abeja asesina

_**Hola! Ayer me secuestraron mis amigas y no pude actualizar pero aquí les dejo dos capítulos :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Gran abeja asesina.<strong>_

Un "lárgate de aquí" demasiado claro fue lo que recibió Neji una vez más. Itachi Uchiha sí que tenía su humor especial. Sabía que era mejor irse, después de todo esa no era su casa. Miró a Tenten, la cual parecía muy sorprendida por la actitud del Uchiha mayor.

—Te voy a sacar a golpes pequeño mocoso… —Itachi se acercó con toda la intensión de cumplir su amenaza, mostró su puño pero…

—¡Sasuke! —fue el grito de Mikoto el que se escuchó después del golpe. Neji no era el que caía enfrente de todos, el cuerpo de Sasuke era el que se desplomaba luego de haber interferido en la pequeña lucha de su hermano. Lo único que pudo ver Sasuke antes de perder el conocimiento fue a su hermano arrodillado a su lado, el golpe había sido demasiado duro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El pelinegro despertó al sentir una caricia que se paseaba de su boca a su barbilla. Abrió los ojos pensando en Sakura pero entonces lo recordó, él mismo la había alejado, por su bien. ¿Entonces quién era?... Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama y encontró a Chiyoko con una sonrisa triunfal. Se acercó y trató de besarlo.

—¿Qué diablos haces? Mujer demente —la apartó y entonces se dio cuenta de su condición, ella estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas.

—Al fin despiertas, ¿sabías que hablas dormido? —le dijo sentándose en la cama, resbalando con toda intensión la única cosa que la cubría.

—Fuera de mi habitación —fue lo único que dijo sin desviar su mirada, esa mujer no podía despertar nada en él, no le atraía.

—Vamos Sasuke-kun, —se levantó de la cama y pegó su cuerpo al suyo para seducirlo— no seas tan malo conmigo.

—Hmp, así que tu trabajo en Akatsuki es hacerla de puta —la insultó y no era para nada una pregunta, era una afirmación en todo su esplendor.

Horror, odio, desprecio y un sin fin de maldiciones fue lo que pasó por la mente de Chiyoko. Sasuke se atrevía a pasar de ella de nuevo, y eso no era todo, tenía el descaro de insultarla de la peor manera. Pensó incluso que era peor que Itachi. Después de lanzarle una mirada de completa molestia agarró la sábana y se la envolvió en el cuerpo para después ir directo a la puerta sin molestarse en recoger sus prendas.

—Te arrepentirás, juro que lo harás —sentenció y se fue dando un portazo.

Creyó escuchar gritos fuera del pasillo pero no le interesó, tomó sus armas y se puso el calzado. Al poco tiempo alguien abrió la puerta, se trataba de una Karin roja de furia.

—¡¿Esa zorra se atrevió a venir aquí a enseñar sus miserias?! —el pelinegro la ignoró— mujerzuela, al menos Sakura es más decente —murmuró lo último pero Sasuke la escuchó.

—Sakura ni siquiera se compara a esa estúpida mujer —fue su respuesta y Karin no lo discutía.

—Ya la puse en su lugar, mientras Sakura no esté voy a encargarme de mantenerte casto —el azabache arqueó una ceja, ¿desde cuándo Karin quería ser amable con la pelirrosa?

—¿Por fin dejarás de hacer estupideces? —ya odiaba los constantes encimes de Karin, cuando Sakura y ella peleaban era realmente insoportable.

—Sakura tiene demasiada ventaja sobre ti, fueron compañeros por mucho tiempo y debo admitir que logra doblegarte —escuchó sus palabras con atención, ¿incluso su compañera podía notarlo?— Has cambiado Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke! —Juugo interrumpió la pequeña charla— Ese hombre, Madara quiere verte.

La mirada del azabache de pronto se intensificó. Madara debía estar impaciente por dar sus primeras indicaciones al equipo. Se levantó, fingir ante Madara un fuerte odio por Konoha no sería fácil, se preguntaba si el hombre sería realmente listo como para darse cuenta, después de todo sabía lo de la técnica en el ojo que Itachi le había puesto y las intenciones de su hermano para que no hablara con él. Madara era demasiado listo para su gusto. Incluso lo había sido más que Itachi.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le dijo una vez que estuvo frente a él. Madara lo miró tranquilo dentro de su máscara.

—Hoy vas por el hachibi, Zetsu me ha dado información, su localización te resultará sencilla, en ocasiones el ocho colas viaja con el Raikage. Tengo entendido que se dirigen a Konoha por el asunto de sus jinchurikis, son las únicas villas que aun los conservan. Un jinchuriki no es fácil de capturar Sasuke, así que ten cuidado de no matarlo, —le advirtió— evita una pelea con el Raikage a toda costa.

—Hmp, déjamelo a mí. Te traeré al ocho colas vivo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después del día tan difícil de ayer, sobre todo por la noticia de su embarazo, Sakura había estado bastante pensativa, y gran parte de esos pensamientos iban dirigidos a Sasuke, sí, el estúpido del Uchiha de nuevo. ¡Y por Dios!, cuanto lo extrañaba. En ese momento estaba recostada en un sofá grande, había quedado tumbada en ese lugar luego del desayuno y en ese momento comenzaba a incomodarle la mirada que Sai le dedicaba.

—¿Qué sucede Sai? —le dijo una vez harta del silencio que reinaba en el escondite.

—Nada, es sólo que creo que nos has mentido —soltó. La chica se sorprendió un poco, ¿por qué lo decía?, ¿acaso sospechaba los suyo con Sasuke?

—¿Po… por qué dices eso? —tartamudeó completamente nerviosa.

—Lo supe desde el momento que llegamos aquí. Cuando entramos este lugar estaba sucio y parecía que no lo hubiera pisado nadie en años. Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? —Lo recordaba, lo había dicho— actuaste como si no conocieras el lugar, y es porque —hizo una pausa— tú nunca habías venido aquí Sakura. ¿Dónde estabas?

La había descubierto, ¿por qué fue tan descuidada? Sakura se mordió el labio, no podía mentirle más a Sai, se daría cuenta, él era muy perceptivo y a pesar de que decía no saber mucho sobre las personas ni los sentimientos, bien podía darse cuenta cuando mentía, eran amigos y había aprendido a conocerla bien.

—Yo… Es verdad, nunca antes había venido —confesó con la vista gacha— estaba con otra persona.

—¿Quién? —interrogó el pelinegro con interés.

—Sasuke-kun…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Corría a toda velocidad por los árboles, el sentimiento de culpa lo invadía una vez más y parecía estancarse en su corazón. Le dolía, se sentía tan inútil. Todas las personas que quería, todas terminaban muriendo. Su sensei Jiraiya, Asuma,… Sakura. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se desbordaron una vez más, el amor que una vez había sentido por ella se fue transformando sin darse cuenta en un cariño sincero, un amor de hermanos.

Se detuvo en la rama gruesa de un árbol y puso una mano en su pecho, sentía como una herida que ardía demasiado. ¿Por qué Sakura?, ¿por qué ella? Se dejó caer en la rama y recargó su espalda al tronco. Ni siquiera su cuerpo podía estar en la aldea, pero para eso había escapado, necesitaba recuperarla para que tuviera un funeral como debía, con sus amigos, con todas las personas que la querían.

—Juro que voy a encontrarte, te lo prometo —susurró y hundió su cabeza en sus piernas sollozando en todo momento.

—"_Estás molesto Naruto"_

Esa voz, esa maldita voz de nuevo. Se limpió las lágrimas y quedó en silencio. El Kyubi nuevamente lo atormentaba, no quería escucharlo porque aprovecharía ese momento para hacerlo sentir peor, más miserable, más desgraciado por los golpes que la vida le daba y no quería seguirse torturando.

—"_Nadie, ninguno parece preocupado por lo que está pasando. A los que llamas amigos no parece importarles lo que pase con los suyos. Estás solo, como siempre"_

—Cállate —respondió con valentía. Pudo escuchar al zorro reírse con burla.

—"_Quieres venganza. ¿Qué pasó con toda esa palabrería que le dijiste a ese hombre?, ¿era todo una mentira?"_

—No actuaré con venganza, eso sólo atrae más venganza. Sólo quiero recuperarla —dijo con decisión recordando a Pain, a Nagato.

—"_Me gustaría saber qué harás cuando sepas quien es el asesino"_

El rubio se levantó y evitó pensar en las palabras del Kyubi. No era un vengador, no quería cosechar odio de nuevo, no más. Regresaría a Konoha sólo cuando recuperara a Sakura, y darse por vencido no formaba parte de sus planes ahora. Miró adelante con esperanza y continuó su camino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? —Sai no podía creerlo y Sakura no lo culpaba. Era una información demasiado… en realidad no se lo esperaba.

—Sí, yo estuve con Sasuke-kun desde el comienzo de mi misión —respondió. Debía ser franca con Sai, él estaría con ella por mucho tiempo y era probable que se diera cuenta de su estado, su embarazo.

—¿Pero cómo?, ¿por qué estabas con él? —simplemente no cabía en su cabeza como ese Uchiha había dejado estar a Sakura tan cerca, ¿qué había pasado?

—Sai —comenzó con seriedad para que notara que no le estaba tomando el pelo, que era sincera— Sasuke-kun me encontró durante mi viaje hasta aquí y me ofreció acompañarlo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo de pronto, no era común que el pelinegro invitara a cualquier persona a seguirlo. Sakura no era cualquier persona pero aun así no entraba para nada en algo que el azabache quisiera cerca. O eso creía. A pesar de que no lo conocía lo suficiente podía asegurar que el Uchiha no era de los que les gustara olvidar los problemas y rehacer las amistades.

—_Porque el maldito es un pervertido que me engañó para satisfacerse —_pensó, pero tampoco le diría eso— Él quería un ninja médico en su equipo.

—No veo suficiente motivo, pero Akatsuki te busca por la misma razón, es probable que lo haya considerado —al menos le creía, ¿ahora cómo le diría que ella y Sasuke había intimado?

—Sai, tu sabes de mis sentimientos por Sasuke-kun ¿verdad? —el chico asintió— Yo, durante los días que estuve con él… los dos… —se mordió el labio, ¿por qué era tal difícil? Claro, era Sai, con una chica quizás habría sido más sencillo, pero no, en este momento hablaba con un chico, y no cualquiera— Fui una tonta, olvidé todos nuestros problemas y… me entregué a él —cerró los ojos con dolor, recordarlo la golpeaba demasiado duro.

Hubo un largo silencio. Sakura se dedicaba a lamentarse y Sai procesando con asombro la información que su compañera le daba. Haruno Sakura, la chica lista y fuerte que decía haber olvidado a Sasuke Uchiha había caído en su seducción de nuevo, pero esta vez con la diferencia de una relación más profunda. Los dos no eran unos niños, habían sucumbido a los deseos y Sakura era la que sufría por todo.

¿Cómo reconfortar a un amigo?, ¿cómo consolar y hacer sentir mejor a una persona? Sakura era su compañera, uno de los primeros lazos que hizo y no le gustaba para nada ver a una de las personas más importantes en su vida sufrir de esa manera. Estaba claro que lloraba por dentro, y si las circunstancias le permitían estar con ella en un momento tan triste, entonces haría lo que fuera para darle su apoyo. Se acercó a ella hasta sentarse a su lado. La miró por un segundo, tenía su vista al suelo, apagada y marchita.

Deslizó su brazo por los hombros de la chica y la abrazó con gentileza. Sakura derramó varias lágrimas sin apartar el gesto de consuelo de su compañero, en ese momento necesitaba tanto a un amigo que ese abrazo era su único reconforte.

—Llora, aquí voy a estar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El camino le parecía la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Desde hacía tiempo que no veía más que árboles alrededor. ¿Por qué su hermano se había empeñado en ir a ese sitio? Tenía bastante sin visitar Konoha, específicamente durante la tercera guerra ninja en la cual él y su hermano habían intentado capturar al nueve colas. De alguna forma le resultaba una buena experiencia, sobre todo porque cierta excitación de conocer al Jinchuriki del Kyubi había estado presente desde que le contaron la razón de su partida.

—Que aburrido es el camino, no te lleva a tu destino —canturreó como solo él sabía hacerlo.

—Aun no llegamos a Konoha, debe ser paciente, —murmuró sin ninguna expresión una mujer de cabello rubio— pero ya hemos entrado al país del fuego hace unas horas.

—¿No podemos descansar un rato? —dijo un chico de piel oscura y cabello corto color blanco.

—No es momento para estar de holgazanes —los regañó un hombre mayor, robusto, de gran musculatura y piel bronceada.

—Como usted diga Raikage-sama —las cinco personas siguieron el camino pero podía sentir una energía, no, una sensación extraña, esa fue la razón que lo hizo alejarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues dos personas no hacían más que discutir.

El hombre, el cual tenía el cabello blanco, la piel morena con un tatuaje de cuerno de toro en su mejilla izquierda, gafas de sol, una barba igual de blanca y un armamento de 7 espadas en su espalda, se desvió del camino para observan una dirección en particular. Dio varios pasos y se detuvo.

—¿Qué crees que sea?, está cerca —habló, pero estaba solo, aun así parecía dirigirse a una persona.

—"No lo sé, pero creo que lo conozco, ¿podría ser…?"

Obtuvo su respuesta, algo en su interior le había contestado, y es que esa persona no era más que Killer Bee, el jinchuriki del Hachibi. El shinobi entornó los ojos dentro de sus gafas ovaladas hacia la misma dirección, quien estuviera por ahí se acercaba rápido.

—"¡Cuidado!"

Esquivo el ataque que era dirigido a él y el golpe fue a estrellarse a la tierra que levantó una nube de polvo bastante grande. El portador del Hachibi espero paciente y en posición de ataque. Cuando la nube se disipó dejó ver a un chico de cabellos naranjas que se irguió momentos después. A los pocos segundos tres personas más aparecieron, los cuatro extraños para Killer Bee lucían unas capas raras de nubes rojas.

—_Akatsuki_ —pensó enseguida.

—¿Tú eres el Jinchuriki del Hachibi? —preguntó el pelinegro, ahora Taka había encontrado al ocho colas y Sasuke no se detendría por él, necesitaba darle a Madara una razón para confiar completamente en él.

—Tú, es Hachibi-sama ¿entiendes?, yo jinchuriki-sama, ¿comprendes? ¡mmm! —recitó con un tono extraño y para el resto ridículo.

—Tsk, yo sólo sé que no te entiendo nada —dijo Suigetsu, apenas lo habían encontrado y ya comenzaba a sacarlo que quicio.

—Mmm… supongo que me servirán de entrenamiento —dijo Bee con los brazos cruzados y esperó el ataque del primero

—¡Ya verás, te voy a machacar! —gritó Suigetsu adelantándose a las órdenes de Sasuke. Karin gritó por la imprudencia del peliblanco y el azabache simplemente no dijo nada pero esperó a ver el desarrollo de la pelea.

Suigetsu lo atacó con su gran espada Kubikiri Bocho y Bee esquivó su ataque fácilmente, propinándole en cambio al chico un golpe en su cara que sólo logró que se enojara más al momento que se deshacía en agua.

—¡Juugo! —gritó el azabache y enseguida el chico se transformó. Trató del golpear al hombre pero este era demasiado habilidoso, el que terminaba golpeado era precisamente el Akatsuki.

—¡No hagan perder mi tiempo bebés, el hachibi sabe moverse bien!

—¡Ah! —gritó Juugo furioso, sentía que con esa tonta canción se burlaba de ellos, como si fueran algo insignificantes.

De un golpe mandó al pelinaranja a los pies de Sasuke, el Uchiha miró al Jinchuriki sin expresión al momento que deslizaba su katana de la manga de su capa. Killer Bee ni se inmutó. Todos vieron como el hombre tomaba las katanas de su espalda y absolutamente todas las colocaba en áreas de su cuerpo donde pudiera sostenerlas, logrando una pose extraña que Suigetsu no supo reconocer.

—Flotar como una mariposa, picar como una abeja.

—¿Qué está haciendo ese loco? Jamás había visto algo así —el peliblanco sabía lo que decía, ese ocho colas era el tipo más raro que había visto.

—Terminaré con esto —Sasuke fue a su encuentro activando su sharingan, a pesar de sus constantes ataques el Uchiha no podía hacer nada, estaba en desventaja, ese sujeto tenía siete espadas y él sólo una.

El hachibi no sería nada fácil de derrotar, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder ganarse la confianza de Madara para que así no sospechara de él en su intento por ayudar a Naruto. Recibió una herida en la mejilla y en sus brazos, Killer Bee trató de golpearlo pero Sasuke leyó sus movimientos y lo esquivó quedando al aire por encima de él. Utilizó su chakra para canalizarlo a través de chokuto y así herir a Bee, pero este lo interceptó y logró contrarrestarlo. Golpeó a Sasuke con su rodilla y le encajó una de sus espadas en el brazo.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Karin pero no se movió.

El bosque no daba el suficiente espacio para una lucha y a como estaban las cosas serían derrotados fácilmente, no tenían oportunidad contra alguien con tanto poder dentro, Karin estaba aterrada. El Uchiha fue lanzado junto con Juugo y pronto la chica estuvo a su lado, le quitó el arma y vio con horror que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

—¡Sasuke, rápido, muérdeme! —le ofreció su brazo y el pelinegro la mordió, Karin hizo una mueca de dolor pero ya estaba acostumbrada, así que no le dolía tanto. El azabache se sintió mejor al poco tiempo y desde el suelo miró a Killer Bee, el cual no tenía ni un rasguño.

—_Demonios _—pensó.

—¿Quién diablos son ustedes, tonto, idiotas?, los voy a derrotar, me van a suplicar —Suigetsu quería participar de nuevo, esta vez no se dejaría.

—¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! —el peliblanco tomó una botella de su cinturón y bebió todo el contenido— Ya verás cómo te va, estúpido rapero de mierda.

—¡Suigetsu, ten cuidado baka! —Karin estaba muy preocupada, morirían todos si se descuidaban y Suigetsu estaba haciendo precisamente eso.

—No me pasará nada Karin, este tipo va a saber lo que es bueno —pero las palabras de Suigetsu quedaron como eso, palabras vacías, el jinchuriki del Hachibi había vuelto a ganar de nuevo.

—Tengo que hacer algo —Sasuke se levantó, el reciente poder de Itachi… no podía utilizar el amaterasu, prácticamente todo ese poder que su hermano le había obsequiado era nuevo para él y tenía entendido que esas llamas negras no se extinguían, así que no era una opción si querían al ocho colas vivo.

—Pero Sas…

—Mantente alejada Karin —no podía morir, no sin advertirle a Naruto, no sin ver a Sakura de nuevo. Con decisión e ignorando el dolor de su brazo volvería a desafiar al hombre frente a él, no podía perder.

Todo ese momento, su motivación era Sakura y Naruto, ellos dos eran sus amigos, aunque al último no lo había visto en bastante tiempo podía asegurar que ese rubio pensaba en él como un amigo aun. Gracias a Sakura, Sasuke había recuperado sus lazos, esos que una vez creyó arrancar de si mismo. Le debía todo a ella, en un periodo demasiado corto lo había hecho cambiar de sobremanera y no entendía cómo aun pero le agradaba, le agradaba hacer las cosas por alguien más y no para su beneficio.

Sonrió para darse confianza, en dado caso de que muriera, podía hacerlo feliz. Aunque ellos no lo supieran, aunque Sakura creyera que seguía siendo el mismo asesino, traidor, demonio e inhumano al haberla abandonado, al final lo había cambiado, ya no más dolor, ya no más Sasuke Uchiha. Al final de todo había sido Sakura, Naruto y su hermano su gran motivación para hacer las cosas correctamente, su pequeña preciada familia.

Le hubiera encantado descuartizar a Madara con sus propias manos, pero eso lo sabría al terminar el encuentro. Volvió a sonreír, parecía estarse despidiendo pero con un rival tan poderoso como el que tenía enfrente daba mucho porqué pensar en esas cosas. Miró a Bee desafiante, pero entonces…

—¡Sasuke! —se paralizó, esa voz, esa conocida voz… Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto y Sasuke se han encontrado! O_O<strong>

**Gracias por leer. Ahora vamos al 24 :D**


	24. En busca de respuestas

_**CAP 24 :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En busca de respuestas.<strong>_

Sí, Sasuke estaba más que asombrado, Naruto no podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo buscándolo y aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba. Justo cuando dejaba de buscar se le ponía enfrente, lo curioso era que Sakura había pensado exactamente lo mismo. El tiempo se detuvo para los dos, el pelinegro inspeccionaba con atención los ojos azules y cansados del rubio, parecía agotado, como si hubiera estado llorando, y era así pero él no lo sabía. Le daba curiosidad saber qué es lo que había pasado para que Naruto estuviera en un estado tan deplorable, no en cuerpo, más bien en alma, no era el espíritu alegre de siempre, éste lucía apagado.

—Naruto —justo la persona que necesitaba ver, tenía que decirle de alguna manera lo que Madara tramaba.

—Bastardo, —le dijo el rubio desde lo alto de la rama— todo este tiempo te hemos buscado, pero… ahora no sé exactamente cómo sentirme.

Lo repetía, no era el Naruto de siempre, ¿qué había pasado con esa bola de hiperactividad amarilla que siempre se encargaba de difundir? Naruto era la persona más idiota y al mismo tiempo más tenaz que jamás había conocido, nunca se rendía, nunca decía no ni le daba la espalda a las cosas, ese amigo ya no era el mismo. El azabache dio un paso mientras se sujetaba el área de la herida hecha por Killer Bee.

—Hmp, no estoy para discursos ahora, lo que tengas que decir resúmelo de una maldita vez —Sasuke no podía delatarse, si le decía las cosas sin medirse podría ocasionar que Madara lo descubriera, además ese asesino bien podía estarlo vigilando.

—No te preocupes, no vengo a fastidiarte más, mi asunto esta vez no tiene que ver contigo —agachó su cabeza tratando de apartar su dolor por Sakura.

—Menos mal. —hizo una pausa ¿cómo empezar? Además el rubio no era exactamente muy listo para captar indirectas— ¿Tienen que ver tus asuntos con Uchiha Madara? —él no sabía si realmente Naruto había escuchado hablar de ese hombre, una vez el Kyubi lo había mencionado, por el momento esperaba que recordara.

—¿Uchiha Madara? —el sujeto de la máscara… de inmediato Naruto apretó los puños, ese cabrón. Por su expresión, Sasuke supuso que lo conocía.

—Madara es una persona a la cual ahora estoy ayudando —las palabras de Sasuke conmocionaron aún más a Naruto, no se podía creer que el Uchiha llegara a tanto, ¿por qué Sasuke de pronto actuaba así?, esa pregunta daba vueltas en la cabeza del chico— Ahora que Itachi no está pienso dirigir mi venganza a Konoha.

—Itachi…

—Itachi está muerto. —las cuatro personas restantes observaban en silencio el desarrollo de la conversación.

—Pero si ya has terminado con tu venganza… ¿entonces por qué?

—Madara tiene en la mira a Konoha y su fin está cerca, —ignoró por completo su pregunta, no quería hablar de su hermano en ese momento— lo ayudaré a cumplir su cometido. Dentro de muy poco Naruto tendrás que formar parte de los nueve.

—¿Los nueve? —quería preguntarle a qué se refería pero Sasuke de un momento a otro estuvo frente a Naruto, acercándose lo suficiente para que sólo él escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

Justo como aquel primer reencuentro, el azabache colocó una mano en el hombro del rubio y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle una única palabra que dejó a Naruto más confundido que nunca. El Uchiha se alejó de nuevo volviendo con sus compañeros, dos de ellos algo cansados por la corta lucha. Observó al rubio, el cual tenía su ropa ahora manchada por la sangre del pelinegro. Fue por unos segundos, donde sólo existía una conversación sin palabras, sólo las miradas de ambos conectadas esperando entenderse.

—Taka —dijo Sasuke sin mirarlos. Vio de reojo a Killer Bee y de nueva cuenta a Naruto para después marcharse.

—¡Sasuke, espera! —Naruto apretó los puños, hubiera querido seguirlo pero… en ese momento había una cosa que tenía que hacer, se lo había prometido a Sakura y tenía que encontrarla para que tuviera un funeral digno.

Por el contrario Sasuke, ajeno a ese suceso se alejó una vez más de lo que ahora podía considerar familia. No podía por el momento delatarse o habría problemas, ayudaría a Naruto y protegería lo que su hermano tanto amó, su aldea. Se detuvo una vez que consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, esa herida que le hizo el Jinchuriki del ocho colas no era tan grave pero si molesta. Se dejó caer a la sombra de un enorme árbol y cerró sus ojos para descansar tan sólo un rato. Su equipo comprendía y esperaría a sus órdenes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fue recuperando la conciencia una vez que sintió que alguien acariciaba sus cabellos. Al abrir sus ojos azabaches pudo distinguir a su madre sonriendo luego de ver que se despertaba, ¿por qué siempre tenían que fregárselo a él? Todo le pasaba últimamente y cada vez que dormía… un nuevo sueño aparecía en sus recuerdos. Observó el panorama, estaba en su habitación con Tenten y el estúpido de Itachi. No se molestó en esconder su enfado para con él una vez que lo miró, el chico se sintió incómodo al observar la cólera de su pequeño hermano.

—Cabrón —dijo con molestia.

—¡Sasuke!, No le hables así a tu hermano, fue un accidente, una verdadera falta que él mismo tendrá que pagar —esta vez Mikoto le regaló a su hijo mayor una mirada severa.

—Disculparse es la mejor forma de hacerlo pagar —dijo Tenten cruzada de brazos, aunque no vio a Itachi podía jurar que sentía un aura demoniaca posándose en ella, pues al Uchiha no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pedirle disculpas a Neji.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, y de inmediato vinieron los reclamos de Mikoto que él ya esperaba, pero en ese momento no le importaba, sentía que tenía bastante tiempo en cama, le dolía el cuerpo.

—Tenten, ¿dónde está el resto? —con resto se refería a Ino y Neji, ninguno de los dos estaba presente.

—Se fueron desde ayer —respondió sin interés— ¿acaso creías que se quedarían esperando tu recuperación? Tampoco es que tengamos la misma ropa de ayer Sasuke.

—¿Ayer?, ¿qué día es hoy?

—Jueves por la tarde —dijo la chica.

—¡Por la tarde! —de inmediato miró al causante— ¡Itachi!, ¡¿qué mierda me hiciste?!

—Nada del otro mundo, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu cuerpo sea tan débil —de cierto modo trataba de hacerse sentir menos culpable, en cambio para Sasuke eran pequeños momentos para joderle la existencia.

—Teme —murmuró Sasuke, tenía la necesidad de devolverle el golpe en ese preciso momento.

—Bueno, ya basta de peleas, no quiero que conviertan mi casa en un ring de boxeo —intervino Mikoto.

—Hmp —después Sasuke sacó a todos de la habitación, por el momento no quería ver a nadie, además necesitaba darse un baño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Salió de la ducha y se dispuso a cambiarse. Teniendo tiempo para pensar había llegado a la conclusión de que hablaría con Neji, anteriormente lo hubiera dejado pasar pero el ojiperla era amigo de Tenten, y Sakura esperaba que hiciera amigos. No pensaba en Neji como una posible amistad, simplemente quería evitar problemas.

Trató de peinase, pero como siempre fue inútil. Una vez más su mente lo engañó, podía jurar que su reflejo tenía mente propia, es decir, se sujetaba el brazo, como si en él existiera una herida, herida que no estaba en su brazo. Se miró a si mismo y luego de nuevo al reflejo, pero nada había ahí que pudiera sorprenderlo de nuevo.

—Me estoy volviendo loco —dejó el peine y se dispuso a salir. Justo al abrir la puerta se encontró con el cuerpo de Sakura casi estampándose con el suyo.

—Sasuke… ¡Me preocupé mucho! —no dudó en abrazarlo— disculpa por no haber venido antes, lo que pasa es que mi tía quería que la acompañara a…

—Sakura, está bien. —el Uchiha deshizo el abrazo para mirarla— No tienes que disculparte, no me pasó nada grave.

—Aun así… ¿qué clase de novia soy?

—La que promete ser buena y darme un momento para los dos —la arrastró dentro de la recámara.

—Eh., no creo que sea buena idea —la chica miraba a todas direcciones, cuando se trataba de estar a solas con Sasuke nada andaba bien.

—Sólo quiero hablar. —la guio hasta sentarla en la cama— Sakura, necesito prevenirte, yo… yo he tenido una vida lejos de mi padre, jamás me ha tomado en serio, siempre he estado a la sombra de Itachi, lo que me ha llevado a sentirme molesto con mi hermano. Odio a mi padre, lo odio tanto que…

—Sasuke, ¿por qué me dices estas cosas?

—No quiero que te desprecie a ti también —la tomó de las manos— Mi padre fue despedido Sakura, estoy seguro que va a regresar más pronto de lo que espero. No sabe de ti y me preocupa lo que pienses de mí si llegas a conocerlo —en parte ese era su miedo, también existía la posibilidad de que a la chica no le importara, pero su padre era cosa seria.

Le daba bastante curiosidad el papá de Sasuke, por como hablaba de él le intrigaba como la trataría, si había despreciado a su hijo durante tanto tiempo, entonces ¿qué podía esperar para ella? Sonrió para calmarlo, ambos se querían y esperaba que esa razón pudiera hacer cambiar la forma de pensar del señor Uchiha.

—No pasa nada, ¿acaso no soy encantadora? —bromeó y le dio una pequeña caricia a sus cabellos alborotados— No debes preocuparte Sasuke, es tu papá. No lo conozco pero te aseguro que debe haber una razón a su comportamiento.

Las palabras de Sakura lo hicieron pensar, ¿su padre tenía un motivo para tratarlo como lo hacía? El azabache pensaba que lo más seguro era simple preferencia, elegía a Itachi antes que otra cosa, en cambio él quedaba a un lado como cualquier basura. Estaba pensando seriamente en tener una charla con él a solas, quizás podría sacarle de una buena vez por qué cada que le daba la gana levantaba una mano contra él.

Bajaron con el resto de los chicos. Tenten y la pelirrosa platicaban con Mikoto muy amistosamente, mientras que el recién llegado Naruto devoraba una sopa de ramen instantánea que se había servido sin el permiso de nadie. Itachi por su parte se mantenía a la distancia de todos, como juguete olvidado en un rincón. Sasuke lo miró indicándole de esa manera que lo siguiera, ambos salieron fuera de la casa, al pequeño jardín trasero que su mamá había convertido en una selva tropical.

—Antes que digas cualquier cosa que me haga sentir mal… Sasuke, siento lo que pasó —le costaba disculparse, después de enterarse de lo que su hermano pensaba de él, justo en aquella borrachera, se le dificultaba más hablar con él de esa forma, es decir dejando de lado las bromas cotidianas.

—Lo sé. —Itachi lo miró sorprendido, cosa que lo hizo sentir incómodo— Eres mi hermano y… supongo que no fue tu intensión. —se contradecía, le hubiera encantado regresarle el golpe pero debía ser racional, su hermano no había querido golpearlo— Pero ese no es el punto… Dime, ¿por qué tomaste esa actitud con Neji Hyuga?, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste, que los Hyuga provocaron el despido de papá?

—Ellos lo hicieron, estoy seguro. —Itachi dio varios pasos, para luego continuar hablando— Durante años mi padre ha tratado de sacarnos adelante Sasuke, sé que no lo ves como el mejor padre y que cuesta entenderlo pero… él trabaja duro por nosotros.

—¿Qué sentido tiene agredir a uno de los Hyuga ahora? —Neji constantemente le restregaba en la cara la superioridad de la familia Hyuga y él varias veces había caído en esas provocaciones, pero Itachi no era de los que actuaba violentamente, ni mucho menos se dejaba llevar por las emociones, sobre todo con algo tan personal.

—No entenderías Sasuke, olvídate de eso —parecía más bien que evitaba la pregunta.

—Dime.

—No es nada, perdí mi quietud por un momento, eso es todo —Sasuke apretó los puños.

—Si en los sueños no puedes ser sincero conmigo, ¿qué puedo esperar de la realidad? —se marchó dejando a Itachi sin entender nada de su última frase.

El pelinegro volvió, pero apenas lo hizo casi les ordenó a sus amigos que lo siguieran. Sakura, Naruto y Tenten fueron tras de él luego de despedirse de Mikoto. Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que el azabache se detuvo. Tenía una cosa por hacer, la actitud de Itachi cuando vio a Neji le resultaba bastante sospechosa, ¿por qué culpaba a los Hyuga? Los Uchiha habían perdido la empresa a causa de la competencia de la familia de Neji, pero ¿era simple competencia o había algo oculto?

—Tenten, necesito que me acompañes a ver a Neji a su casa, —dijo de pronto, causando en los tres una verdadera sorpresa— él y yo necesitamos tener una charla.

—¿Ahora?, ¿piensas disculparte por Itachi? —el pelinegro la miró arqueando una ceja, indicándole que eso poco le importaba.

—Necesito preguntarle unas cuantas cosas —explicó simplemente.

—El Teme se ha vuelto loco. Ni de broma te dejaré ir con "Barbie, liso sensual" —Tenten mostró una cara satánica mientras dejaba ver su puño en alto, Naruto era un irrespetuoso.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, idiota. Pueden acompañarme o quedarse, no importa —jaló a Tenten y continuaron su camino.

—Al menos podré ver de nuevo a Hinata —dijo Naruto sonriente para seguir a los otros dos.

—Eso si te dejan verla —comentó la pelirrosa y corrió para alcanzarlos.

Tomaron el autobús que los dejó 20 minutos después cerca de los dominios Hyuga. El Uchiha nunca había estado ahí anteriormente, no había tenido jamás gran interés en aquel chico que se había mofado tanto de la desgracia de su familia. Fue suficiente para los guardias ver a Tenten para que los dejaran pasar, no preguntaron por el resto.

Caminaron algunos minutos más hasta que llegaron a la entrada. La servidumbre abrió la puerta y al poco tiempo ya estaban en la sala principal. Naruto tenía una plática con Sakura, o más bien la pelirrosa ahorcaba a Naruto, alguna estupidez debió decir para que la chica lo estuviera casi estrangulando.

—Te…teme… ¡Sálvame! —pero el aludido hizo caso omiso.

—Neji no tarda en venir Sasuke, creo que estás algo nervioso —dijo la chica de cabellos castaños, parecía que esa pelea entre ellos nunca se hubiera suscitado y a Sakura le daba gusto, Tenten ya le había informado de lo que había pasado entre ellos ayer, lo que le recordaba que ella le había dicho a Sasuke que hablarían con su tía y Gaara, ese asunto no debía prolongarse más.

—Hmp, te equivocas, es sólo que me siento un poco raro al tener que venir a este sitio. —observó por un momento la enorme sala, la familia Hyuga era bastante rica— Me he dado cuenta de que últimamente he convivido más con Hyuga, el día de ayer no estuvo mal.

—No tiene por qué serlo Sasuke, tú y Neji serían muy buenos amigos si aprendieran a llevarse mejor —sugirió, en realidad le encantaba la idea.

—Es un Hyuga, y mi familia no…

—Disculpen por hacerlos esperar —Neji apareció tan serio como siempre.

Le habían informado de Tenten y unos amigos, pero nunca se imaginó que uno de esos "amigos" fuera Sasuke Uchiha. Para rematar escuchó la voz escandalosa de Uzumaki justo al lado de Sakura, la ex de Gaara. Pero que sorpresa. El pelinegro se levantó y justo cuando lo hizo vio a varias personas salir de otro sitio rumbo a la salida, eran dos adultos hablando animadamente, uno de ellos se parecía a Neji, era el hombre que había visto en el hospital el otro día, su padre probablemente, no lo recordaba.

El ojiperla se percató que el Uchiha ponía total atención a las dos personas que salían y no repararon en observarlos. Neji pensaba que no era buena idea que Sasuke estuviera ahí, por alguna razón no había querido que se reunieran en su casa el día de ayer para el trabajo de artística y no aquí mismo.

Por su parte el pelinegro siguió con la mirada al otro sujeto, no era un Hyuga, era una persona de piel pálida, cabello largo y sonrisa algo escalofriante, usaba traje y parecía ser una persona importante. Justo cuando pensó que no lo miraría lo hizo, fue por un segundo pero esa mirada de verdad logró estremecerlo un poco. Neji vio el interés de Sasuke por el hombre que salió, así que se apresuró a hablar.

—Mi tío en ocasiones trae a los socios a comer. Ese hombre es Orochimaru.

—Orochimaru —creía haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente, ¿pero dónde?

—Ha trabajado para mi tío desde hace muchos años, confía mucho en él pero… hay algo de él que no me agrada. —se atrevió a decir. Sasuke no dijo nada pero coincidía con Neji— ¿Y bien? , ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí Uchiha?

—Sasuke quiere disculparse contigo Neji, por lo que hizo Itachi —intervino la castaña.

—¡Ni de broma el Teme se va a disculpar con este! —gritó Naruto en defensa de Sasuke, Sakura dio un salto.

—¡Traduce "este"! —le respondió Neji con los dientes apretados del coraje, ese Naruto tenía la boca muy grande.

—¡Afeminado! —rugió el rubio, Neji hizo una mueca con un claro "estas muerto Uzumaki"

—¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías!, ¡maduren de una maldita vez! —en esta ocasión era Sakura la que intervenía —¿hasta cuándo van a seguir peleando? No estamos en la escuela y no pienso dejar que continúen aquí.

—Tú no te metas Haruno —dijo el ojiperla.

—A ella no le hablas así Hyuga —lo enfrentó el azabache.

—¡Bueno ya! Sasuke quiere decirte algo Neji, así que ustedes hablen y nosotros vamos a visitar a Hinata a su habitación, ¿verdad Naruto? —al rubio se le iluminó la cara— ¡vamos Sakura, Naruto!

—Espera, Tenten. —la chica le sacó la lengua a Neji e ignoró su llamado— Maldición. —Se miraron con cara de fastidio por unos minutos, pero Sasuke sabía que si quería salir de ahí rápido debía hablar, había ido hasta ahí en busca de respuestas y de una u otra forma las conseguiría.

—¿Conoces la razón por la cual Itachi te golpeó? —comenzó.

—Itachi es tu hermano, ¿no?, no tengo idea, pero tú eres un Uchiha y yo un Hyuga, el odio entre nuestras familias es algo irremediable —Sasuke mostró una débil sonrisa.

—Él dice que tu familia tiene que ver con el despido de mi padre. —Neji al parecer no estaba enterado de nada, por lo que el pelinegro prosiguió— Mi papá fue despedido, Itachi dice que tu familia está involucrada.

—Mi tío Hiashi no realiza ese tipo de actos, es estricto pero jamás actuaría así para perjudicar a otros. Antes que nada es un hombre de principios.

—¿Sabes por qué tu familia y la mía se odian tanto?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que llegaran a despreciarse de tal manera? Mi padre los odia e Itachi quiso golpearte, a pesar de ser un Uchiha no logro entenderlo, te he odiado como un simple requisito —"como una razón para tener una pequeña conexión con mi padre" pensó.

—No lo sé —una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios— y es curioso, no conozco el motivo—. Maravilloso, se daba cuenta de algo, había ido a perder el tiempo— Sasuke, gracias por lo de ayer.

¿Había escuchado bien? Neji, el maldito bastardo de Neji lo había llamado Sasuke. No es que le alegraran sus palabras, pero se sentía bien, quizás después de todo no había sido una pérdida de tiempo visitar a su despreciable compañero de clases.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias, mañana publicaré otros dos. Espero que hasta el momento el fic no esté tan confuso como en un principio. Tengo otros fics que escribir pero intentaré traer los caps pronto :) Gracias por todo. Bendiciones!<strong>


	25. Una falsa verdad

**Hola, les dejo el capítulo espero les guste n_n**

_**Victoria SyS: **_**Gracias por tu review :) Muchas lo quieren jeje! No sé si ya fue tu cumple, pero de igual manera ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te dejo tu regalo, espero te guste este capítulo :D**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una falsa verdad<strong>_

La charla con Neji Hyuga se extendió por poco más de media hora, no habían llegado a una gran conclusión, el ojiperla creía que simplemente se debía a la competencia y nada más, pero por como actuaba su familia no estaba muy seguro si realmente se trataba de eso. Los dos decidieron ir al encuentro con los otros, así que subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la recámara de Hinata pero a Neji le sorprendió ver a las dos chicas fuera y ni rastro del rubio ni de su prima.

—¿Dónde está Uzumaki? —preguntó el Hyuga con autoridad.

—¿Uzumaki?, Ah, hablas de Naruto, está con Hinata —le respondió la castaña con tranquilidad. Neji cerró los ojos un tanto resignado.

—Ese Naruto… conociéndolo dudo que deje descansar a mi prima.

—No te hagas el tonto, todos aquí sabemos que a Hinata le gusta Naruto, así que podríamos decir que verlo le hace bien —no lo discutió— Y quién sabe… quizás en este momento le esté quitando la ropa —un segundo después ya tenían al Hyuga queriendo abrir la puerta, pero el resto había sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para taparle el paso.

—Tenten, no digas más estupideces —le reprendió Sasuke, la chica solo se reía.

—Si me permites opinar Neji, dudo mucho que Hinata estuviera haciendo algo indebido con Naruto en estos momentos —dijo Sakura para tratar de ayudar.

—No, si no dudo de mi prima, Uzumaki es quien me tiene preocupado —los forcejeos seguía.

—Hmp, si entras ahí vas a cumplir tu amenaza de golpear a Naruto, ¿lo retaste hace unos días, cierto? Planeas golpearlo en tu club de la escuela —Naruto se lo había contado hacía un tiempo.

—Ah, corrió a decírtelo. Hablé de una pelea, pero no especifiqué cómo debía hacerse. La lucha ya comenzó y que bueno que me lo recuerdas, Naruto no tendrá tan fácil el camino, Uchiha —se alejó un poco.

No quiso insistir en el tema, habría querido enterarse o al menos tratar de entender lo que Neji quería decir con eso de que la lucha ya había comenzado. Finalmente Naruto salió y poco después abandonaron la casa Hyuga. Neji se encargó de llevar a Tenten a su casa y Sasuke acompañó a su novia a la suya.

—Te veo mañana —se despidió el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja y parte de su cuello.

—¡Sakura! —Un grito bastante aterrador hizo que la chica se alejara considerablemente del Uchiha. Era Tsunade bastante pasada de copas— con que estas tenemos. Dime, ¿qué has… hecho con mi sobrina… Sasuke Uchiha? —El azabache veía a Sakura, la cual parecía rogarle que no hablara.

—Tía, ¿qué cosas estás diciendo? Sasuke no está aquí, me vino a dejar Tenten, pero ya se fue —la rubia dio varios pasos torpemente hacia Sasuke pero la chica la tomó del brazo— vamos, has bebido demasiado, hasta ves personas. Entremos a la casa.

Sasuke sonrió al ver a su novia lidiar con una Tsunade borracha, para mañana no se acordaría de nada. Dio media vuelta para ir a su casa, no tenía mucho sueño porque había dormido demasiado pero quería regresar a ese lugar, el extraordinario mundo de los sueños.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Abrió sus ojos negros para saber dónde se encontraba. Juugo lo cargaba y corría de rama en rama en la oscuridad del bosque. Miró hacia otro lado, Karin y Suigetsu también, parecía que huían de algo. Recordaba que habían dejado a Naruto atrás y después descansó un momento, ¿había dormido tanto que ya era de noche?

—Al fin despiertas —reconoció la voz del peliblanco. Todos pararon y Juugo bajó a Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿dónde estamos? —el cielo estaba más claro de lo habitual durante la noche.

—Huimos del Raikage, eso es lo que pasa. Parece que ya no nos siguen, pero minutos después de la pelea parecieron perseguirnos varias personas. —explicó Suigetsu— No hubo manera de despertarte, la pelea te dejó cansado.

—Ese rubio viene con ellos, al parecer se les unió —las palabras de Karin captaron su interés.

—¿Naruto? —pareció pensar por un momento— ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Bastante, ya casi amanece —le respondió el pelinaranja.

—Hablaré con Naruto —dijo de pronto, el resto no pensaba que fuera una buena idea.

—Estás loco, ese chico y tú tuvieron su momento y ya fue, ahora debemos alejarnos más de ellos. El Raikage tiene una cita con Konoha y no creo que se ponga a jugar con nosotros por mucho, quizás dejó a sus hombres en nuestra búsqueda —lo que había aprendido Karin en esa lucha con el ninja de la villa oculta entre las nubes, es que no quería volver a verlo de nuevo.

—Tengo una idea —dijo el azabache, pensaba que si podía atrapar a Naruto en un genjutsu podría hablar con él sin tapujos, de esa manera nadie se enteraría que lo estaba ayudando, pues valía más prevenir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

_"Sakura"_

_"Despierta. Tenía tantas cosas que decirte"_

_—_Sasuke-kun —se estiró un poco antes de abrir los ojos, al hacerlo se encontró con la imagen de un Sai durmiendo en una silla cerca de su cama— ¿Sai? —Se levantó y caminó hasta él— Sai, ¿has dormido aquí toda la noche?

Se alejó un poco al ver como el chico reaccionaba. Abrió sus ojos y no dio un solo bostezo, tampoco parecía cansado por haber permanecido en ese sitio duro toda la noche. Se levantó y le sonrió mientras le daba los buenos días.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué estabas durmiendo en la silla?

—Oh, estás embarazada, así que me he dispuesto a cuidarte —la chica arqueó una ceja, estaba exagerando.

—Sai, no creo siquiera que tenga el mes de embarazo —puso sus manos en sus caderas— me siento perfectamente y no pienso deprimirme por Sasuke, él fue quien me dejó y no es justo que la que sufra sea yo, él se merece todo lo peor —se hacía la dura, también quería convencerse a ella misma de sus propias palabras.

—Creo que comprendo tu enfado, considero que es bueno que te distraigas, aunque estando aquí encerrados no hay muchas posibilidades —tenía razón, ¿qué podían hacer con tanto tiempo libre?

—Podríamos buscar nombres para el bebé. ¿El pueblo de antes tenía biblioteca? Puedes ir por un libro de nombres —sugirió la chica.

—Suena bien. Entonces iré por el libro, pero antes te haré el desayuno —dijo con su típica sonrisa.

—¿Eh?

—No puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo, leí que las personas embarazadas deben mantenerse en reposo —seguía de exagerado.

—¿Y por qué tendrías tú que haber leído un libro de embarazo? —Sai era muy raro— Te digo que estoy bien…

—Haré que te sientas cómoda Sakura —la sonrisa cálida de Sai terminó por convencerla, definitivamente un buen amigo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Corrían con velocidad entre los árboles, un chico de cabello rubio jamás hubiera creído que se encontraría con un igual, no exactamente en cuerpo, pero sí en una situación parecida a la que él y Gaara habían vivido. Naruto miró al tipo que tenía al lado, no habían hablado mucho pero tenía gran curiosidad, después de todo también era un Jinchuriki. Se detuvo causando que el hombre también lo hiciera y lo mirara con atención.

—No tengo deseos de seguir, —dijo el chico ojiazul mirando al suelo— por el momento Sasuke a dejado de ser lo primordial en mi vida. Yo…

—Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cierto? Mi hermano no te reconoció pero mi compañero y yo pudimos hacerlo incluso antes de que aparecieras —el rubio lo recordó, Killer Bee sabía.

Flashback

Sasuke huyó de la escena y él se mantuvo sin mover un solo pie. Había decidido dejar a Sasuke por la paz y buscar a Sakura. El hombre a su lado lo miraba curioso, fue hasta ese momento que se percató de su presencia.

—¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres viejo? Me has dado un susto dattebayo —lo apuntó con su dedo índice algo confundido. El hombre sacó una libreta pequeña y anotó unas palabras, inspirado en la ya característica del chico.

—Tú imbécil, idiota. ¡Killer Bee, ese soy yo dattebayo! —dijo en su típico Enko rap.

—_¿Y este hombre por qué dice esos extraños juegos de palabras? —_pensó observándolo con extrañeza— ¿Killer Bee? —nunca había escuchado hablar de él, pero sin duda era un ninja de Kumogakure.

_—_Eres el jinchuriki del Kyubi, ¿cierto? Yo soy también un jinchuriki, mi compañero es Hachibi.

—¡¿Tú… tú eres un jinchuriki?! —su impresión se reflejó en su voz y sus expresiones, no podía creerlo. Poco después se encontraron con varias personas más, entre ellas el Raikage, el cual se enteró de lo sucedido y ahora había ordenado a su hermano ir tras Sasuke.

Final flashback

—El Raikage me envió en la búsqueda de Sasuke, ¿por qué lo ayudas si precisamente a ti te busca? —para Naruto estaba claro que Sasuke estaba en busca de los jinchurikis que quedaban, en este caso ellos dos, ¿era buena idea ir en contra de las órdenes del Raikage?

—Porque es mi amigo, aunque él no lo valore. —el rubio bajó de la rama hasta situarse y sentarse en una raíz— Ayer mencionaste que eres compañero del Hachibi, ¿por qué llamas compañero a una bestia? —no comprendía como podía tratar de compañero a un monstruo, el Kyubi era despiadado, ¿acaso el Hachibi no lo era?

—Hachibi-sama me ha acompañado desde que era un niño, durante todo este tiempo he aprendido a conocerlo. Creo que al menos deberías intentar llevarte bien con tu compañero. —¿llevarse bien con el Kyubi? Sería una tarea imposible— Si logras lo que te digo podrás realizar el modo biju tal y como yo lo he alcanzado.

—¿Tienes control del Hachibi? —Bee asintió. Ese tipo era genial, aunque medio raro— El Kyubi es un zorro, el Hachibi vendría siendo…

—Un pulpo.

—Pulpo —entonces recordó la profecía del viejo sapo. Sonrió, un pulpo sería su guía, lo que significaba que lo había encontrado, Bee sería su maestro, aunque durante las horas que llevaba pegado a él sólo era para evitar que alcanzara a Sasuke, por lo tanto no podría tratarlo como a un camarada.

Killer Bee reanudó su camino, seguido de cerca por Naruto. Su hermano tenía confianza en que volvería pronto a Konoha con el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke a rastras, por alguna razón lo había dejado ir solo pero no estaba seguro de cumplir su nueva tarea con el chico tras de él. Lo miró de reojo, el rubio no tenía intenciones de atacar pero no importando eso, debía deshacerse de él enseguida.

—Oye, niño. Sólo estás estorbando, Killer Bee se está cansando, sólo me estás enfadando, ve y regresa por tu lado.

—Ey, ¿vas a cantar de nuevo?, ese tono ya me está aburriendo dattebayo. No voy a dejar que llegues a Sasuke, yo… no permitiré que otro miembro del equipo 7 muera, —el hombre miró a Naruto y comprendió que pasaba por algo difícil, pues su rostro deprimido lo delataba por completo— Sakura-chan espera que Sasuke regrese a la aldea, y no lo hará muerto —ninguno habló después de eso, pero luego de diez minutos Bee se escuchó.

—Un Uchiha ha estado en Kumogakure, hace algunos años. Uchiha Itachi visitó nuestra aldea, probablemente reclutando hombres para Akatsuki —de inmediato captó el interés del ojiazul— La gente dice que lo vieron con una mujer muy hermosa, tanto que parecía un sueño, pero él no tuvo interés en ella como parte de la organización y la rechazó.

—¿Y qué pasó con la mujer? —preguntó curioso, Itachi era tan antisocial como Sasuke, hubiera sido raro verlo con novia.

—¿Crees en las leyendas, Naruto? —el chico parpadeó varias veces, ¿a qué se debía ese cambio tan drástico de tema?, ¿no hablaban de la vieja obsesionada por Itachi?

—¿Leyendas? —conocía varias leyendas, pero todas daban miedo, ¿qué quería el viejo, asustarlo?

—Una mujer hermosa, atrayente, capaz de cambiar de aspecto y engañarte, se dice que come a sus víctimas —el rubio tragó saliva.

—¿Eh?... Sólo lo dices para asustarme, será mejor que lo hagas mejor viejo pulpo —aunque si lo había conseguido, estaba nervioso. Por suerte el sol salía ya, sino podría jurar que lo habría abrazado.

—Sólo te cuento lo que dicen las personas —Naruto no quiso seguir hablando del tema y fue una suerte que Bee no insistiera, por el momento siguieron con su búsqueda.

Sintió un golpe en su estómago, se había descuidado y ahora Killer Bee lo había atacado de la nada, era rápido. Naruto se arrodilló mientras se tocaba el área del impacto, volteó a ver al causante pero el hombre había seguido con su camino. Al parecer Bee prefirió deshacerse del rubio antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Uchiha, pues indiscutiblemente habría ayudado al traidor.

—¡Maldición! Y yo que pensé que comenzaba a agradarle —se molestó, al poco tiempo lo siguió tratando de apresurarse para alcanzarlo.

Una explosión se sintió frente a él, habían atacado a Killer Bee. Cuando el polvo se alejó del lugar pudo ver a un chico parado frente al jinchuriki del ocho colas, era uno de los compañeros de Sasuke, Juugo. Eso motivó a Naruto para incrementar su velocidad hasta llegar a la escena. Se posicionó al lado de Killer Bee y buscó con la mirada al pelinegro pero no lo encontró.

—Yo seré tu oponente ninja de Konoha —detrás de él y a varios metros pudo ver a otro de los compañeros de Sasuke, el ninja de cabellos blancos.

—Ey dientes extraños, ¿dónde está Sasuke? —le dijo en tono autoritario.

—¿Dientes extraños? —dejó escapar Suigetsu con molestia— Mejor cuidados que tú si a eso te refieres. Si quieres saber dónde está Sasuke, primero debes acabar conmigo.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron y al instante hizo aparecer tres Kage bushin que comenzaron con atacarlo. Ninguno de los clones había logrado golpearlo ya que ese chico se defendía bien con su espada legendaria, antes perteneciente a Zabuza. Mientras que la pelea de Juugo con Bee se desarrollaba más atrás, Suigetsu fue guiando a Naruto hacia otro punto del bosque. Un clon rozó su brazo logrando deshacer la mitad de este en agua.

—¿Eres el hombre gelatina? —preguntó curioso el rubio.

—¡Cállate!, eres más molesto que Karin, pero te voy a dejar plano chico Kyubi —Suigetsu transformó su cuerpo, producto de jutsu de hidratación en músculos enorme y derrotó a sus clones.

—Ey, ey, ¿qué cosa eres tú? —la voz irritante de Naruto, que a la vez no tenía una pizca de preocupación lo hicieron enfadar de sobre manera, planeaba decapitarlo en ese momento.

—¡Suigetsu! Es suficiente —dijo una voz detrás de un árbol, a los segundos Sasuke Uchiha apareció— tú y Karin vayan a ayudar a Juugo, apégate al plan. Muy a su pesar el chico se fue, seguido de Karin que había permanecido oculta tras la maleza del bosque.

—Sasuke, no sólo vas por el Hachibi, ¿también me quieres a mí? —preguntó con rencor, pero no respondió.

Sasuke conocía recientemente los poderes que su hermano le había heredado, pero era momento de probar el mangekyo Sharingan que había desarrollado tras la muerte de Itachi, en el rubio. Naruto puso total atención en él, dio varios pasos hacia el azabache y sin importarle nada lo tomó del cuello de la capa de Akatsuki mientras le regalaba una mirada de completo rencor, incluso Sasuke pensó que nunca antes lo había visto así.

—Eres un idiota… ¡Ya deja de cometer estupideces dattebayo! ¡La única persona que sufrió todo este tiempo más que nadie fue Sakura-chan!, ¡ella no se merecía todo lo que tú le causaste! …únicamente quería que regresaras… sólo quería eso —lo soltó con la mirada perdida, la sonrisa de Sakura y su recuerdo habían reaparecido en su memoria.

—No me interesa hablar de Sakura ahora ni de lo que ella quiere —le respondió acomodando su capa, el pelinegro ignoraba el dolor de Naruto pero sospechaba que algo le pasaba.

—Sé que sólo te importas tú mismo —sonrió con amargura— nunca nos dejaste acercarnos lo suficiente a ti, pero a pesar de eso te considero mi mejor amigo Sasuke, pero hoy más que nunca siento tu distancia, sin Sakura-chan el equipo 7 no es el mismo.

—Nunca fuimos un verdadero equipo, no me sentí parte de él, ustedes siempre fueron estúpidos. Pero no quiero conversar sobre el pasado, ni de Kakashi, ni de Sakura, ahórrate tus palabras mediocres, no me harás cambiar de opinión, estoy con Akatsuki ahora. —tenía que hablarle así por el bien de su misión, si atrapaba a Naruto en el genjutsu podría hablar con más libertad, pero el idiota no dejaba de parlotear— Escucha.

—¡No!, estoy harto de oír tus quejas y tus deseos de venganza, sólo busco a una persona Sasuke, quiero encontrar a Sakura-chan.

Deseaba saber de Sakura, deseaba más que nada un pequeño detalle, lo que fuera, pero no quería delatar sus sentimientos sobre ella a Naruto, no por el momento, así que se reservaría sus preguntas respecto a la pelirrosa para ir directo al grano. Aunque igual Naruto no podría saber nada de ella aún, la había dejado hacía poco y probablemente aún no llegaba a Konoha, por la misma razón decía querer encontrarla, después de todo había permanecido con él un tiempo y todos debieron estar preocupados.

—No quiero hablar de esa molestia.

—¡Esa molestia está muerta!, ¡Sakura-chan ha muerto! —un sollozo ahogado se escapó de sus labios luego de esa confesión, mientras que Sasuke recibió la noticia completamente paralizado… Sakura muerta, eso no podía ser posible, pero viendo las lágrimas de Naruto podía saber que él no le estaba mintiendo. Era una verdad dolorosa, una falsa verdad al final, sólo que ellos no lo sabían.

—¿Sakura está… muerta? —finalmente una sola palabra había logrado hacer que hablara de ella "_muerta_", pero no era precisamente de la mejor manera. Una sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo lo hizo casi dejar de respirar y de nueva cuenta enmudecer, pues su mundo y deseos futuros morían con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pobre Sasuke, piensa que Sakura murió :(<strong>_

_**Siento las faltas de ortografía, he hecho lo que podía, luego revisaré mejor.**_

_**¿Qué hará Sasuke después de esto? Espero puedan dejar sus opiniones al respecto, cuídense mucho y hasta luego!**_


	26. ¿Hacia dónde iré?

**¡Hola! cuanto tiempo amigos n_n para los que no sabían, siento la tardanza, mi otra laptop murió víctima de una tormenta así que estuve ahorrando arduamente para comprar otra :) y ahora ya podré escribir y actualizar.**

**Lamento si hay alguien a quien no le respondí, sinceramente aprecio mucho sus comentarios, los valoro muchísimo. En este momento tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y no mejora con la luz de la lap, así que pensé "mis queridos lectores comprenderán" n_n Prometí actualizar hoy y por eso estoy aquí.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y por su paciencia. **

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hacia dónde iré?<strong>

No, no, era una mentira, no quería creerlo. Sakura estaba bien, la había dejado perfectamente bien. Ella no podía estar… no podía irse. Con la mirada perdida al suelo y las imágenes de Sakura recorrer su mente, Sasuke Uchiha había quedado inmóvil. Naruto lo observó en todo momento con las lágrimas saliendo sin control, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había llorado pero no importaba ahora pues descubrió que de alguna manera al pelinegro le afectaba la noticia de su ex compañera de equipo.

—Sasuke, por favor. Ayúdame a encontrar a Sakura-chan —dijo luego de un rato en el que tuvo tiempo de secar sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué dices? —El azabache no comprendió la petición de Naruto.

—El… el cuerpo de Sakura-chan. Al parecer no han podido recuperarlo, ella murió en misión recientemente— el rubio se frotaba los ojos.

—No es verdad —respondió con voz fría— ¿cuándo?, ¿cuándo murió? ¡Naruto!

—¡Maldita sea, no lo sé!, no lo sé —repitió mientras se agarraba los cabellos en desesperación. Todo parecía una mala broma pero era la realidad, al menos lo que se creía— Hui de la aldea en cuanto lo supe, la vieja Tsunade no me habría permitido salir a buscarla. También debía encontrarme con Konan, pero llegué tarde, Madara Uchiha la mató.

Sasuke ya no quería seguir escuchando. Sentía que debía estar solo, si permanecía más tiempo con Naruto entonces se daría cuenta de lo que él sentía, de todo lo que sufría en esos momentos y no le convenía en lo absoluto. En realidad no sabía que hacer a partir de ahora. No quería fingir una pelea para convencer a Madara de que estaba de su lado, lo que necesitaba era estar solo y llorarla.

—No voy a ayudarte. Pierdes el tiempo en intentar…

—¡¿No te importaba aunque sea un poco?! —le gritó desesperado, no podía creer la falta de tacto de Sasuke— ¡Sakura-chan te amaba!

—¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!, ¡no me conoces! No tienes idea de cómo me siento Naruto, así que deja de criticarme —el ojiazul vio como el azabache apretaba los puños y sus ojos se empañaban.

—Sasuke… tú —no terminó su frase, sacaba sus conjeturas gracias a la actitud de su amigo pero no era algo que le sorprendía mucho, en realidad siempre creyó saberlo.

—Más te vale encontrarla Naruto —desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al poco tiempo vio que sus compañeros también se habían esfumado, por lo que Killer Bee llegó a su lado.

—Te lo prometo, la encontraré – susurró al viento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Saltaban a toda velocidad. El grupo Taka se había alejado de sus dos objetivos, el ocho y nueve colas, debido a órdenes directas de Sasuke, ¿cómo es que enfrentarían a Madara Uchiha ahora?, ¿qué excusa tenían? Suigetsu miró al pelinegro tratando de descifrar lo que decían sus ojos, pero lucían mucho más apagados que de costumbre; luego miró a karin, que al igual que él parecía preocupada.

—Paremos aquí —dijo de pronto Sasuke, sorprendiendo a todos, pues ellos creían que se dirigían a la guarida de Akatsuki.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿por qué paramos la misión? Sé que enfrentarnos a dos Jinchurikis fue algo precipitado pero eso lo sabíamos desde un principio. ¿Pudiste hablar con ese Naruto?

Sasuke se internó más en el bosque dejando al peliblanco con la más mínima intensión de responderle. El chico se cruzó de brazos molesto por la actitud de su líder, ¿qué le pasaba?

—Oye Karin, ¿tienes idea de lo que le sucede?

—A mí ni me preguntes. Sasuke está muy raro, parece ser que Naruto o como se llame le dijo algo que lo afectó mucho. Tan solo miren su cara, es triste.

—Sí, también lo noté —habló Juugo— Sasuke no suele comportarse así.

—Pues si no nos dice lo que le pasa, dudo que podamos ayudarlo en algo —Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos. Estaban preocupados por él, pero en esos momentos lo que el pelinegro quería era estar solo, con el recuerdo de Sakura.

Se había alejado lo suficiente para evitar que lo escucharan o siguieran. El bosque estaba en calma, todo el dolor que sentía era como una soledad que hería demasiado. Miró hacia arriba, la brisa meció sus cabellos y recordando sus manos acariciarlos de igual forma lo hicieron gritar.

—¡Ahhh! —cayó de rodillas mientras con la vista al cielo dejaba escapar sus lágrimas— Sakura, Sakura…

Se sentía como el único responsable, él la había dejado sola, la había abandonado por seguir su plan, todo para no involucrarla pero las cosas no terminaron bien pues tenían tan poco separados que parecía una maldita broma. Eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba, podía imaginar que Sakura aún continuaba con vida, llorando también pero por las crueles palabras que le dijo.

—No puedo seguir con esto… ¿dónde estás? Quiero estar contigo. ¿Hacia dónde debo ir ahora? —sin Sakura no tenía camino a seguir, había cambiado tanto de él en tan poco que su venganza parecía tan lejana.

Pasó una hora, quizás dos, no lo sabía realmente, tampoco le importaba. Así, de rodillas mirando a la nada, tan sólo escuchando su risa y recordando esa mirada que le dedicaba cuando lo veía. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría vivir sin ella, ahora que volvía a sentir el amor nuevamente se le escapaba. Era demasiado dolor para una sola persona.

—Quiero verte… quiero…

Sus recuerdos se inundaron de momentos en los cuales estaba presente Sakura pero de una manera diferente, sí, aquellos extraños sueños que había tenido recientemente en los cuales él parecía tener una vida distinta y rara. Había comenzado a recordarlos vagamente, tenía una familia, a Itachi, a sus padres e incluso amigos, y sobre todo tenía a Sakura, una chica un tanto diferente a la que él conocía pero seguía siendo ella, la única mujer que podía hacerlo cambiar.

Se levantó con decisión reflejada en su mirada, ya sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer. Aun con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas miró el rumbo que tenía que seguir, era la única manera ahora, y si tenía que vender su alma al diablo lo haría con tal de tenerla de regreso. Abandonó la zona donde permaneció solo, sin avisarle a su equipo Sasuke Uchiha recorría el bosque a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

—Espérame Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sai y Sakura habían estado buscando posibles nombres para el hijo que venía en camino. Faltaba muchísimo tiempo para el nacimiento pero tampoco tenían mucho que hacer encerrados en ese lugar. Los dos permanecían en la sala con un libro en la mesita, no había ni un sonido más ahí que el ruido que ocasionaba la pelirrosa al comer palomitas o el que causaban las hojas del libro al pasarlas. La kunoichi se estiró mientras bostezaba.

—¿Tienes sueño?, podemos continuar otro día, no hay demasiada urgencia por encontrar un nombre —dijo Sai al ver como la pelirrosa se cubría el bostezo con la mano.

—No, es sólo que ya me duelen un poco los ojos. Dejémoslo un momento, me gustaría salir afuera un rato —mencionó esperanzada. Con Sasuke muchas veces había permanecido encerrada, pero tenía la motivación de esperarlo y poder estar con él, y con Sai era más de pláticas algo aburridas. No es que odiara su compañía pero no se compaba un novio a un compañero de equipo y amigo.

—Pero no puedes salir, —le recordó, aunque la chica ya lo sabía, aun así quería despejarse por un tiempo— es peligroso. Si quieres revisar el área lo haré yo.

—No, iré yo. ¡Y no me discutas! —se cruzó de brazos molesta. Odiaba que pensaran que no podía valerse por sí misma. Como alumna de la Hokage sabía cuidarse bien— Siento que me ahogo. Y ni se te ocurra buscar un libro para el cuidado de la laringe, estoy bien, simplemente quiero respirar aire puro.

—Está bien, una hora, si tardas más que eso iré a buscarte —no lo dijo en forma de amenaza, más bien como recordatorio.

—Bien —tomó algunas herramientas ninja de Sai y salió de su escondite. Era una lástima perder su insignia de la hoja pero ya nada podía hacer, regresando a la aldea la sustituiría por otra nueva.

Caminó por los alrededores. Le era imposible no recordar a Sasuke al ver el bosque, él la había arrastrado por lugares así desde que se lo encontró y finalmente se quedó con él por su propia voluntad pues le fue imposible ganarle a su corazón. Rememoró entonces el día que lo volvió a ver, lo había escupido por atreverse a besarla, ahora admitía que su atrevimiento le había gustado y mucho, pero también tenía orgullo y si no le correspondió en ese momento fue porque significaba rebajarse y hacerle ver que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, lo cual no permitió.

Al final Sasuke la dejó y en parte se sentía culpable, no por hacer nada mal, sino por el hecho de sucumbir a sus deseos de tenerlo con ella. Después de todo lo que le costó engañar a todos haciéndoles creer que no lo quería más, finalmente fue abandonada. Apretó los puños y como imaginando que Sasuke era una enorme roca, la golpeó hasta destruirla por completo.

—Estúpido Uchiha —quería llorar pero no lo hizo, en su mente rondaba el rencor y dolor que el pelinegro le ocasionaba, así que eso alimentaba sus ansias de verlo, pero para dejarlo igual que esa roca.

Los sentidos de Sakura captaron movimientos entre las ramas de la maleza del bosque. Estaba lista para todo aquel que osaba interrumpir las mil maneras de torturar al Uchiha. Un minuto después dos hombres de aspecto joven salieron mostrando sus rostros, en su vida los había visto pero todo parecía indicar que no eran más que un par de alcohólicos.

—Te hemos visto —dijo de pronto uno, el más alto— eres la chica del pueblo, ibas acompañada de un muchacho alto de cabello negro, un ninja, ¿no es así? —ella no respondió.

—Sí, es ella. Ese sujeto casi mataba al loco viejo que predice el futuro —hablaban del profeta, esos chicos habían visto a Sasuke amenazar al pobre anciano en plena calle, eso último si lo recordaba la kunoichi.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? —preguntó de nuevo el otro.

—Se fue. Pero que importa donde esté, si regresa voy a matarlo – no les debía explicaciones pero el rencor por Sasuke aumentaba.

—Si así están las cosas podrías divertirte un rato con nosotros —la chica entornó los ojos irritada y cansada.

Ellos habían visto a Sakura con Sasuke, pero con el aspecto de una chica ordinaria pues el traje de kunoichi ya no lo llevaba puesto en ese entonces, así que no podía considerarse valentía el atreverse a decirle eso a la ojijade, más bien era dos idiotas con muy mala suerte. Una mujer embarazada no es para nada tranquila. Un puñetazo a cada uno fue suficiente para hacerlos perder la conciencia.

—Están demasiado cerca de nuestro escondite, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? —buscando más allá descubrió dos caballos amarrados a un árbol. Ató a los dos sujetos a sus caballos y los hizo correr para que se perdieran de vista— Así no se atreverán a regresar.

—Sakura —la chica volteó golpeando a la persona que le hablaba, había reaccionado así por el susto. Sai era la víctima.

—¡Sai!, lo siento. Me asustaste —dijo para redimir su culpa.

—Perdón —se frotaba la mejilla— te dije que sólo una hora. Pensé que te había pasado algo, Kakashi-san no me perdonaría si llega a…

—Hubo algo que me distrajo —Lo interrumpió, no quiso entrar en detalles—. Gracias por preocuparte, tú, Naruto y Kakashi sensei son como parte de mi familia.

—No olvides a Ino y Tsunade-sama, Shizune también te aprecia mucho —el pelinegro nuevamente mostraba su típica sonrisa. La pelirrosa los recordó, fue entonces que pensó, ¿cómo les explicaría lo de su embarazo?

—Sai – esta vez la voz de Sakura se tornó más seria— cuando regresemos a Konoha, ¿podrías mantener el nombre del padre de mi hijo en secreto?, aun no sé cómo voy a explicarle a todos que Sasuke-kun es el padre. Sería como defraudarlos a todos porque él es un traidor.

Le dolía decir esa palabra, "traidor". Sasuke le había dicho con falsas palabras que sólo vengaba a los Uchiha, pero ahora estaba aliado con ese tipo de la máscara. Se mordió el labio, no quería seguir pensando en el azabache pero esa vida que apenas se formaba en su vientre lo involucraba. Suspiró, ¿qué hacer? Su hijo o hija probablemente vendría al mundo sin un papá.

—Tengo miedo. ¿Qué voy a hacer Sai?, soy joven aún y la responsabilidad de un hijo es muy grande para una sola persona. No quiero decir que no lo quiera, sólo que será difícil —se frotó los ojos para despejar las ganas de llorar— ¿qué crees que pasaría si todos se enteran de que Sasuke-kun es el papá?

—No lo sé, el corazón de las personas es un enigma Sakura, pero de algo estoy seguro, jamás te darían la espalda. Ni yo tampoco, si tienes miedo de lo que puedan pensar, entonces diles que yo soy el padre.

La boca de la chica se abrió levemente y sus ojos revelaron la sorpresa por sus palabras. Sai le ofrecía ser el padre de su hijo. ¿Qué hacer al respecto?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Déjame!

Un grito desesperado recorrió gran parte del área del bosque donde ellos se encontraban. Naruto era llevado por la fuerza por Bee, lo había atado de tal manera que le era imposible escapar de las sogas. El poseedor del Hachibi caminaba a paso lento por las sobras de los árboles con aspecto aburrido. Tenía bastante tiempo escuchando las quejas del rubio, justo después de impedir que cometiera una estupidez como seguir a ese chico Uchiha para rogarle que lo ayudara a buscar el cuerpo de su compañera Sakura.

—¡Suéltame viejo!, ¡debo buscar a Sakura-chan dattebayo! Tengo que encontrarla y llevarla a Konoha… Por favor —rogó casi sin habla.

—Escucha Naruto, estoy seguro que ya hay personas encargadas de eso, tú debes mantenerte tranquilo —hablaba mientras miraba al frente— ¿acaso crees que nadie podría darse cuenta que has estado llorando? Tu cara lo dice todo —el chico cerró sus ojos, estaba en lo cierto.

—No haré nada tonto, sólo quiero traer a Sakura-chan a la aldea —la voz de Naruto cada vez estaba más apagada, sin vida—. Yo… no quiero que esté abandonada y fuera de su casa, la hoja es su hogar. Yo no soportaría saber que no hice nada para recuperarla.

—La van a encontrar.

—¡Quiero ser yo quien lo haga!, ¡al menos eso le debo después de no haber sido capaz de protegerla! —lloraba de nuevo. Killer Bee lo bajó de sus hombros y lo paró justo frente a él.

—La única manera de honrar su sacrificio, por lo que ella luchó hasta el final, es protegiendo a tu aldea. Ella murió por Konoha así como muchos otros shinobi, Naruto. Tú protege lo que tanto amó. —las palabras de Bee tenían algo de razón, demasiada y las había entendido perfectamente— Serás mi aprendiz.

—¿Eh? —sí que lo escuchó, pero no lo creía.

—Te ayudaré a controlar al Kyubi. —después de un largo tiempo la sonrisa que mostraba Naruto era de total satisfacción, pues le había dado un motivo para sentir que aun podía hacer más por la villa. Pronto la sonrisa se convirtió en risa y fue así que los dos chocaron puños—. ¡Tu entrenamiento será muy difícil en verdad, pero al final tú podrás al Kyubi controlar, yeah!

—_Ya verás Sakura-chan, dominaré al Kyubi y protegeré a nuestros amigos. Yo… daré mi vida por ellos _—los pensamientos de Naruto iban dirigidos a esa persona que desde niño amo y que al crecer había formado parte importante de su vida como su mejor y más grande amiga. Esa amiga que desde lejos esperaba verlo de nuevo— Sasuke, no olvidaré la promesa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las estrellas inundaban el cielo nocturno cuando Sasuke Uchiha apareció en la guarida de Akatsuki, no se molestó siquiera en mirar a Kisame, el cual vigilaba la entrada. Lo pasó de lado y recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de uno de los dormitorios, abrió sin preguntar y buscó con la mirada a la persona que necesitaba encontrar. La mujer de cabello negro se miraba en el espejo de su peinador cuando el Uchiha irrumpió a su cuarto.

Sasuke por un momento creyó ver a una anciana en su lugar pero después reconoció a Chiyoko, la pelinegra llevaba una bata de dormir mientras cepillaba su cabello tan brillante como el suyo. Le sonrió falsamente sin voltear para después levantarse e ir a su lado, Chiyoko parecía preguntarse qué diablos hacía Sasuke en su recámara si se suponía estaba tras la búsqueda del Hachibi y el Kyubi.

—Pero que sorpresa ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke-kun? Aun no olvido lo que me hiciste la última vez, no quieras pasarte de listo de nuevo, no sabes tratar a las mujeres —la pelinegra se acomodó el cabello.

—Necesito pedirte algo —dijo para ir directo al grano.

—¿A mí?, no te cubriré de Madara, tienes una obligación con él, prometiste traerle a los Bijus sin falta —su tono de voz era ahora en reproche— ¿Regresaste de tu misión sólo para hablar conmigo?

—Necesito… quiero que me hagas dormir —Chiyoko no comprendió su petición— para siempre, no quiero despertar jamás.

—¿Hablas de tus sueños? —soltó una carcajada que molestó más a Sasuke— estás loco, no puedo hacerlo —la tomó del brazo al punto de lastimarla.

—Por favor, yo… necesito verla, no quiero despertar al día siguiente y saber que no está. Quiero tenerla por siempre —la voz de Sasuke lucía desesperada y fue lo que calló las risas de Chiyoko, pues nunca creyó que el azabache lo pediría por favor.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu querida Sakura? —la pelinegra guio a Sasuke hasta la cama para que se sentara. Tardó bastante en responder la pregunta, pero lo hizo.

—Murió.

La forma en que lo dijo, con voz vacía y la vista completamente perdida, supo que hablaba en serio, además él sería incapaz de decir en broma que su preciosa Sakura había muerto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Madara al saber que la persona que había estado buscando ya no existía? Chiyoko puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, por supuesto que ella no sentía ni una pizca de dolor por la noticia ni mucho menos le apetecía ser la que escuchara sus penas.

—Cariño, debes sentirte terriblemente mal. Lo siento —tomó su mano pero Sasuke la apartó.

—Quiero soñar con ella, necesito quedarme con ella —insistía el azabache.

—Madara me mataría, además es imposible que duermas por siempre, morirías de hambre, a menos que tomemos las medidas necesarias. Pero eso no importa, Madara no lo aprobará, te necesita en sus planes —le recordó, pero él no obedecía las órdenes de Madara Uchiha.

—Que me mate él entonces. Hazme dormir ahora —observó con atención al pelinegro, tenía los ojos rojos y cansados, la piel pálida y los labios secos. Se había agotado al llegar hasta ahí tan pronto y podía jurar que no había probado bocado en todo el día.

—No sé cómo puedes amar tanto a una persona que ya está muerta —dijo con envidia y rencor, todo lo que ella hubiera dado por esperar que Itachi la quisiera así, aunque sea un poco— Pero está bien, haré lo que me pides, pero antes voy a necesitar algo de ti.

Se acercó a él para darle un beso pero éste la rechazó de inmediato. Chiyoko sonrió por la respuesta de Sasuke, ya se presentía algo así. Itachi la había rechazado y también Sasuke Uchiha varias veces, pero eso no significaba que se había rendido, claro que no. Maldijo a los hermanos Uchiha tantas veces que veía en Sasuke la posibilidad de escupirle a Itachi de la mejor manera, metiéndose con su hermano menor y haciéndole la vida miserable hasta en sus sueños.

—Te permitiré estar un tiempo con la dulce Sakura dentro de tus sueños. Te daré la capacidad de recordarlos casi por completo al despertar, sólo eso podrás obtener de mí —le explicó— a cambio yo quiero un poco de tu tiempo Sasuke-kun.

Se fue desvistiendo hasta quedar en ropa interior. Sasuke no lo evitó pero tampoco tenía la intensión de cooperar. Si se negaba era un hecho que Chiyoko no le permitiría seguir soñando, ¿qué debía hacer? Para él no había nadie más que Sakura, por ella lo hacía, para poder seguirla viendo por siempre pero esa mujer jugaba sucio, demasiado.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordenó desde donde estaba, el Uchiha aún seguía sentado en la cama. Los cerró muy a su pesar, no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer, pero si necesitaba su ayuda, entonces…

Sintió dos manos viajar por su pecho y al abrir los ojos pudo verla a ella… era… Sakura. Su figura delgada y perfecta, su piel suave, su cabello tan rosa como los cerezos y esos ojos que tanto le gustaba mirar. Era Sakura, una falsa pelirrosa creada por la malvada mente de Chiyoko, pues ya que no podía convencer a Sasuke lo haría utilizando su cambio de forma para hacer débil a la persona que más sufría.

—Sakura —tocó su mejilla y después su pelo, le fue imposible no derramar varias lágrimas al sentirla tan real, y es que Sasuke se encontraba tan afectado que no fue capaz de reconocer la falsedad.

—Sasuke-kun, te quiero —susurró al rozar su boca. La abrazó y la besó en los labios.

—No te vayas, Sakura, no te vayas —la sonrisa de Chiyoko fue de total triunfo, esa noche estaba obteniendo lo que quería.

Aprovecharse de la debilidad de otros, así había sido Chiyoko desde siempre, y ser tocada por Sasuke era el trofeo que tanto había deseado desde que juró acabar con Itachi aun después de muerto. Por un tiempo cumpliría con su palabra y lo dejaría soñar mientras en el mundo real se preparaba una nueva guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>Para los que leen el manga como yo, sabemos quien es "Madara" en realidad, de hecho mi hermano y yo íbamos por muy buen camino, creo que muchos ya nos imaginábamos a ese personaje, aunque aún había dudas, al final le atinamos xD Más adelante pararemos sus maldades :D<strong>

**A partir de ahora los caps estarán enfocados en AU por la decisión que Sasuke ha tomado (el pobre está muy afectado y ya hizo una estupidez), después se retomará el mundo ninja :)**

**Actualizaré pronto, cuídense! Bye!**


	27. El inicio de una pesadilla

_**¡Hola! Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste :)**_

_**Victoria SyS: Que mala diciendo años luz xD no tardé tanto jaja, bueno, quizás sí... Creo que todos aquí odiamos a Chiyoko, y pienso que la odiarán más en este capi. Gracias por tu review :) Besos!**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El inicio de una pesadilla.<strong>_

_"Sasuke, Sasuke despierta"_

—Sakura, no te vayas —se aferró a su mano con fuerza.

—¡Sasuke, llegarás tarde a clases! —el pelinegro se levantó de golpe haciendo que su frente chocara con algo duro —¡ah, demonios!— aún estaba más dormido que despierto.

—Dile a Madara…

—¿Madara?, Sasuke, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Itachi era la otra persona, se frotaba la frente para calmar el dolor producido por la cabezota de Sasuke— ¿Podrías soltar mi mano? Levántate de una vez, vas a llegar tarde si sigues de holgazán. Además… —esta vez pareció más serio en sus palabras— papá llegó esta mañana, debes apresurarte.

Las palabras de su hermano lo despertaron por completo, ¿Fugaku?, ¿tan pronto? Su padre, Fugaku estaba de vuelta. La idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, desde ahora en adelante su papá estaría en casa, o al menos hasta que consiguiera un nuevo trabajo, ¿pero hasta cuándo? Se levantó y fue directo al baño, durante la ducha estuvo pensando cómo sería capaz de soportar su presencia, era su padre pero lo odiaba, odiaba que no lo quisiera, que lo tratara como la peor de las vergüenzas.

Se cambió en total silencio, en sus pensamientos estaba completamente la imagen de su padre mirándolo con desprecio, como si él no formara parte de su familia, un hijo desconocido. Tomó su mochila y bajó a paso lento, sinceramente le daba miedo enfrentarlo pero de alguna u otra forma tenía que averiguar cuál era el pasado de su padre, así comprendería por qué tanto odio entre las familias Uchiha y Hyuga. Llegó al comedor y sin mirarlo a los ojos hizo una leve inclinación a su padre.

—Buenos días —saludó secamente. No quería tener problemas a esas horas de la mañana, así que se tragaría su orgullo y saludaría a su padre con respeto.

—Buenos días —respondieron tanto Itachi como Mikoto. Fugaku simplemente se limitó a observarlo e indicarle que tomara asiento.

—Lamento lo que sucedió padre, Itachi me dijo lo de tu trabajo —no recordaba sentirse tan incómodo con Fugaku desde hacía tiempo, anteriormente siempre lo retaba y terminaba golpeado, pero ahora… le era difícil mirarlo a la cara.

—Eso no es problema, encontraré algo mejor en poco tiempo —Fugaku dio un trago a su bebida mostrando indiferencia a su hijo menor.

—Querido, ¿te quedarás permanentemente?, si los cuatro estamos de nuevo juntos sería maravilloso, la familia se uniría de nuevo —la sonrisa de Mikoto fue observada por Sasuke, su madre parecía feliz de tener a Fugaku de regreso, lo cual lo desconcertaba. Su papá en ocasiones se mostraba frío y distante con la pelinegra, cosa que le molestaba y era una de las causas de que lo despreciara tanto, ¿por qué su madre seguía con alguien así?

—Es probable, pero para ti sería estupendo si de nueva cuenta me fuera lejos. No tienes que fingir alegría Mikoto.

Itachi se sintió incómodo, tampoco le gustaba que sus padres pelearan todo el tiempo, sobre todo por iniciativa de Fugaku, pues Mikoto siempre trataba se ser amable y lo único que conseguía eran los desplantes de su esposo. Itachi miró de reojo a Sasuke, este parecía apretar los puños bajo la mesa y estaba seguro que una palabra más lo haría saltar en defensa de su madre.

—O me equivoco? —la tranquilidad de Fugaku, como lo odiaba…

—Es…

—Mamá ha estado realmente preocupada padre, lo quiere y creo que no se merece que piense así de ella. Lo digo con el debido respeto – Itachi había interrumpido a Sasuke para que no dijera nada más que hiciera que Fugaku lo reprendiera por insolente e irrespetuoso. Si tenía que golpear a alguien, sería a él a partir de ahora.

El hombre miró a su primogénito con atención, generalmente esperaba los reclamos de Sasuke pero ahora era Itachi quien le pedía de la manera más cortés que evitara esos comentarios tan execrables para todos.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Fugaku, refiriéndose a la preocupación de su esposa. Itachi asintió de la mejor manera mientras la mujer miraba a su hijo mayor con una débil sonrisa.

—Me he encontrado con Orochimaru recientemente —Sasuke pareció levantar su cabeza de golpe, ese nombre— le he pedido que me ayude a obtener un empleo en la escuela de Sasuke. Quiero cuidar de él de cerca padre.

—¿Ser profesor?, ¿qué podrías hacer tú en una escuela? —parecía ser que Fugaku no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

—Soy Ingeniero Químico, te aseguro que puedo hacer algo con eso —dijo orgulloso de serlo.

—Ese no es el punto, sabes perfectamente que puedes ser mucho más que eso, no me salgas con que deseas ser profesor ahora, si estás decidiendo esto puedo suponer que la culpa de todo la tiene tu hermano —el hombre miró severamente a Sasuke, como culpándolo de la decisión de su hijo, pensando que Itachi echaría a perder su vida— Me dijiste que me ayudarías.

—Sasuke no tiene nada que ver, ya te dije una vez que quería estar más cerca de él, también te ayudaré, no te preocupes por eso. La resolución ha sido sólo mía.

—Mikoto —Fugaku miró a su esposa, indicándole que lo ayudara con lo que estaba pasando, convencer a Itachi de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un error.

—Pienso que nosotros no debemos meternos en la vida de nuestro hijo, él es quien la maneja —Fugaku golpeó la mesa con sus manos al sentirse tan poco apoyado y abandonó el comedor lanzando una mirada de reproche hacia Sasuke y Mikoto.

Itachi miró a Sasuke antes de irse él también. El pelinegro se preguntó cómo es que le haría su hermano para entrar a la escuela, la única persona que podía ayudar a Itachi era la Directora, pero Tsunade no le había mencionado nada a él de la posible inclusión de su hermano mayor a los empleados de su institución.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara, el pelirrojo observaba la llegada de la ojijade y su peor enemigo Sasuke a la entrada de la cafetería, ambos iban tomados de la mano y se veían bastante alegres. Volvió su vista a su comida, la pérdida de Sakura le resultaba sumamente dolorosa. Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho antes que aún la quería y que deseaba estar de nuevo con ella, como sus años en Suna, pero no, se esperó porque no quería incomodarla con un asunto que debía hablarse primero ¿y qué pasaba? Se descuidaba un momento y alguien más se la arrebataba. Maldita su suerte.

Sasuke Uchiha, un perdedor que sólo causaba problemas, un chico despreocupado que le daba igual ser castigado con tal de defender a su amigo, una persona solitaria y sin gran cantidad de amigos… No, ahora eso había cambiado. Vio con atención como era rodeado por los amigos que él solía tener a su lado, Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Podía asegurar que si Hinata estuviera aquí también estaría con ellos. Dejó caer los palillos, inevitablemente molesto.

Vio llegar a Neji que, sorprendentemente caminó en primer lugar hacia el lugar que era ocupado por Uchiha y compañía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué Neji iba ahí en primer lugar? Se sintió completamente solo, él… ¿había sido abandonado? Sintió una mano en su hombro y al levantar la vista pudo ver unos ojos color cielo que lo miraban sonrientes.

—Ino —fue lo único que pudo decir. Ella rio por su sorpresa.

—Sakura me envió a buscarte, ella está consciente de lo difícil que es para ti tratar con Sasuke, pero hasta él quiere llevarse bien contigo. —explicó, Gaara observó al Uchiha— Debes disculparla, a ella le cuesta trabajo decírtelo pero no quiere que estés solo, por eso he venido en su lugar.

—Incluso Neji me ha dejado, ¿cómo es posible que en unos días pueda cambiar tanto?, él odiaba estar cerca de esos dos, y ahora…

—Supongo que están cansados de pelear. Gaara, Gaara-kun —lo tomó de la mano— Por favor, no odies a Sasuke Uchiha antes de hablar con él, después de conversar puedes decidir si lo golpeas o no. Por ahora, llevémonos bien.

Lo arrastró con él y justo al momento de llegar a la mesa fue recibido con sonrisas, incluso pudo percibir simpatía en Sasuke, cosa que nunca creyó posible, pero ahí estaba. Tomaría el consejo de Ino, hablaría con Sasuke sin peleas ni insultos, lo trataría para saber si podía confiar en él y quizás ver por qué Sakura se había enamorado del despreocupado y conflictivo Sasuke Uchiha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Oye, oye, Hinata!, ¿cuándo regresarás a la escuela? —Naruto lucía eufórico al poder ver de nueva cuenta a Hinata.

El día de ayer los habían dejado solos y tenía la esperanza de que hoy sucediera de nuevo pero con Neji cerca era prácticamente imposible. Sasuke contemplaba la escena recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos. Neji apareció justo detrás poniendo una mano en el hombro del azabache.

—Si mi tío se entera de esto será un desastre —observó la cara de idiota de Naruto y la sonriente de su prima.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? —quiso saber el pelinegro, podía imaginar como el Hyuga sacaba a Naruto de su casa como a un perro, aunque pensándolo mejor en la escuela se había portado milagrosamente bien.

—Hinata está feliz, no puedo arrebatar la fuente de su recuperación así sin más.

—Eso no te detuvo anteriormente. En la escuela, a pesar de la tristeza de tu prima tú siempre te mostraste firme en alejarlos, ¿por qué ahora es diferente? —era su gran duda, Neji cada vez era más cordial con Naruto, a su manera.

—Tenía mis razones, no lo hacía por gusto. Aunque debo admitir que en un principio desconfiaba de Naruto, ahora con el accidente de Hinata puedo reafirmar que él de verdad la quiere, eso no justifica que sea bueno para ella —agregó.

Las cuatro personas frente a ellos se veían realmente felices, Tenten pellizcando a Naruto por decir una estupidez, Sakura riendo por el esfuerzo que hacía el rubio de zafarse de la mano castigadora de la castaña y Hinata pidiendo a Sakura que detuviera a Tenten los ataques contra el rubio. Sí, todo parecía ir mejorando para bien, tan pronto como la ojiperla estuviera de vuelta las cosas serían aún mejor.

—Neji nii-san, ¿qué es todo ese escándalo? —tanto Sasuke como Neji voltearon hacia atrás al escuchar la vocecilla, era una chica de alrededor de 12 años, tenía un cierto parecido a Neji.

—Hanabi —claro, la hermanita de Hinata que también había sufrido por el accidente, pero en menor escala— ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

—Me siento mucho mejor —justo después se percató de la presencia de Sasuke, lo miró de una manera indescifrable, nunca parpadeó.

—Él es Sasuke, —no quiso nombrar el apellido por el momento— un compañero de la escuela. Algunos amigos han venido a visitar a tu hermana —Hanabi echó un vistazo a las visitas, su hermana mayor parecía realmente feliz por tener a sus amigos con ella. Dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino— ¿No piensas ir a saludar?

—Volveré más tarde —Hanabi era menos sociable, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista.

—¡Sasuke, Neji! —la voz de Tenten los llamó. El día sería bastante escandaloso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La pareja se besaba en el sofá del apartamento. Los dos estaban solos y era prácticamente imposible que los molestaran. O casi. El celular de Itachi sonó, lo que causó la separación de los dos por el momento. El pelinegro recibió la llamada con una sonrisa al saber de quien se trataba.

—Buenas tardes —habló Itachi, mientras Chiyoko lo abrazaba.

—_Tengo buenas noticias para ti Itachi, he hablado con algunos contactos y tu ingreso a la preparatoria ya está aceptada. Dentro de poco se le comunicará a la Directora, no debe haber problema siendo una orden superior._ —explicó el hombre tras el celular.

—Se lo agradezco mucho Orochimaru-sama, es muy importante para mí estar cerca de mi hermano menor.

—_Formaras parte del profesorado como maestro de Química al parecer, ¿estás seguro de esto? Podrías trabajar conmigo en algo mucho mejor, sería un desperdicio perder a alguien tan valioso como tú._

_—_Estoy consciente de lo que hago. Muchas gracias por su ayuda —la llamada terminó. Itachi estaba más que feliz.

—No me habías comentado acerca de tus planes de ser profesor, ¿a qué se debe tal interés amor? —Chiyoko sonreía mientras acariciaba su cabello azabache.

—Sasuke, no quiero que se siga metiendo en problemas, sé que lo hace para llamar la atención de mi padre, pero no deseo que continúe causándolos, si lo hace podrían expulsarlo definitivamente, estando cerca puedo vigilarlo —dijo pensando en él y en la manera de ganárselo de nuevo.

—Me encanta como eres. Sasuke tiene un maravilloso hermano, y yo un maravilloso novio —mientras Itachi la besaba ella parecía disfrutar el momento pues la malicia, aun estando dentro de un sueño formaba parte de su horrible naturaleza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué podía ser tan malo?, ¿un golpe en su cara? El azabache caminaba rumbo a la casa de Sakura, es decir, la de su tía Tsunade que pronto se enteraría de la relación que recientemente ellos dos sostenían. Los había visto juntos aquella noche que estaba tomada y por Sakura supo que ella no recordaba nada, pero ahora… todo sería diferente, si encontraban a Tsunade cuerda podrían hablar con ella y pedirle permiso para visitar a la pelirrosa y sobre todo, esperar que ella lo aceptara.

Llegaron a la casa y Sakura sacó la llave para abrir la puerta, pero no lo hizo, pues la mujer rubia había sido más rápida. Miró a Sakura con severidad tal cual se mira a alguien cuando es regañada, ella era prácticamente el diablo. Sakura se encogió de hombros, sonrió débilmente mientras dejaba caer su mirada al suelo y se mordió el labio. Dios, ¿cómo saldrían vivos de esto?

—Sakura, ¡¿se puede saber dónde has estado todo el día?! —la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, las palabras de Tsunade eran como látigos en la espalda.

—Yo… fui a visitar a Hinata a su casa, te pedí permiso después de la escuela —después de ayudar a Sasuke a limpiar el salón había ido a pedir su consentimiento para marcharse a la casa Hyuga.

—¡Sí, pero creí que sería sólo un rato!, dime, ¿qué hora es? —la mujer indicó con su dedo índice el reloj de péndulo al final del pasillo y la ojijade respondió con miedo:

— Las nueve y media —Tsunade suspiró.

—Tienes bastantes horas fuera de casa Sakura, no es el tiempo destinado para la visita a una amiga enferma. Puedo adivinar que esta persona tiene algo que ver —un milisegundo después sus encolerizados ojos color marrón posaron su vista en Sasuke—. Uchiha Sasuke, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—Es culpa mía, yo he provocado que Sakura demore —la mujer levantó más su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos esperando que continuara— Yo salgo con su sobrina —confesó sin titubear, era ahora o nunca— Sakura es mi novia, ambos queremos su permiso Tsunade-sama. Quería pedirle que me deje visitarla, también poder salir con ella.

Miró a la pareja y el enojo que sentía podía saberse fácilmente, incluso para aquellos desconocidos que pasaban cerca de la situación, justo en la calle. El pelinegro tenía cierto temor de que la rubia no lo aceptara pues un rompe reglas como él difícilmente podía obtener una oportunidad como esa. Aun así tenía que hacer el intento.

—La traeré temprano, usted decide la hora, la cuidaré, no dejaré que le pase nada, la haré feliz, ni una sola lágrima de tristeza. Yo la quiero, voy a hacer lo posible porque disfrute cada día —a pesar de que se avergonzaba por decir todo eso frente a esa mujer, Sakura era más importante que cualquier momento bochornos—. Ella me ha cambiado, así que por favor…

—Suficiente —la voz de Tsunade lo calló. Sasuke comprendió que había estado hablando muy rápido.

La rubia inspeccionó a ambos chicos, ellos parecían nerviosos y sorprendentemente descubrió a un Sasuke algo abochornado, ¿qué era esto?, ¿Uchiha Sasuke con las mejillas rojas? Esto tenía que disfrutarlo. Con que esas tenían, ya se le hacía raro que su sobrina pasara la tarde después de la escuela acompañando al Uchiha en su castigo. También estaba gran parte del tiempo de receso hablando con él, lo sabía por Shizune, ahora comprendía por qué hablaba tanto de él aquí en su casa.

—Realmente me sorprende que tú Sakura decidas comenzar una relación en el poco tiempo que tienes aquí. Debo admitir que no me agrada del todo que seas tú Sasuke, pero no seré quien interfiera entre ustedes. —La mirada de Sakura se iluminó—. Ahora más que nada debes corregir tu actitud, cualquier falta que cometas será suficiente para alejarte de mi sobrina por el resto de tu vida. Así que por ahora comienza a ganar puntos y sírveme una copa de sake.

Sakura la miró perpleja, su tía nunca cambiaría.

—Pensé que nunca se dormiría —dos horas después Tsunade estaba ocupando la cama de su habitación, finalmente había perdido el conocimiento luego de beberse toda la botella de sake que su ahora "querido sobrino" le había servido.

—Siento que mi tía te haya involucrado, cuando se pone así es realmente insoportable —Sakura suspiró. Les había costado mucho dejar a Tsunade en su cuarto, sobre todo al subir la escalera.

—No es tu culpa —Sasuke miró su reloj, era tarde ya, sabiendo que su padre se encontraba en casa— debo irme, nos vemos mañana —le dio un corto beso en los labios y caminó, pero luego que Sakura no pudo verlo corrió a toda prisa, todo eso pudo verlo Gaara.

—Sakura —antes de que la chica entrara a su casa, el pelirrojo la llamó, necesitaba decirle algo.

—Gaara, ¿qué haces aquí? —miró en la dirección que había tomado Sasuke y ella no dudó en que el chico los había visto— ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, sólo quería decirte que dejaré de molestarte. Creo que es más que obvio que estás saliendo con Uchiha. No interferiré – pensaba irse pero la pelirrosa lo tomó de la mano.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, perdón por hacerte sufrir. Yo realmente deseo que puedas encontrar a alguien que te quiera de la manera que tú esperas y te mereces —lo abrazó y después de un momento en el que Gaara sintió desplomarse, correspondió a su abrazo, era como decir adiós a la persona que siempre amó. Y lo era.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana del sábado había llegado y después del recibimiento que tuvo en casa la pasada noche, Uchiha Sasuke no quería despertar. Su papá, ¿qué es lo que había hecho?, ¿por qué lo trataba así?, si alguna vez cometió una travesura que lo perjudicara estaba realmente arrepentido, aunque no recordaba exactamente qué, lo cierto era que no la había, no una verdaderamente mala. Abrió los ojos con pesadez al volver a su mente las palabras dichas por su padre.

_**Flashback**_

—¡Mientras vivas aquí no me faltarás el respeto de esa manera! Tu madre estaba preocupada, tu hermano igual, el celular apagado y tú divirtiéndote en quién sabe dónde —lo había apagado después de salir de la casa de Neji, Sakura y él habían estado paseando los dos juntos y no quería ser molestado— eres realmente… —no lo dijo, pero el pelinegro podía imaginarlo.

—¿Y tú, padre? ¿Estabas preocupado? —Fugaku alzo una mano dispuesto a abofetearlo pero el castigo no llegó, de algún modo decidió no golpearlo— ¿Sabes?, lo único que he querido todo este tiempo es que me veas como a un hijo, pero es como si pensaras que yo no formo parte de ti. Buenas noches padre —Sasuke entró a la casa dejando a Fugaku sin palabras, con su mirada perdida.

_**Final flashback**_

—No debí decir eso —el azabache se levantó de la cama y al instante vio la puerta abrirse— Itachi, sal de…

—No soy Itachi —una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la pelinegra —buscaba el baño y me he perdido. ¿Podría usar el tuyo? —se acercó un poco más.

—Claro, es aquí —el Uchiha le abrió la puerta y Chiyoko se adentró a este. Al pasar cerca de Sasuke agregó:

—¿Sabes Sasuke-kun?, eres tan guapo como tu hermano Itachi – puso una mano en su pecho desnudo y lentamente se fue acerando a su rostro, el pelinegro se sentía completamente hipnotizado, era como dejarse manejar por ella. Sabía que estaba mal que actuara así, pero…

—¿Qué haces? —dijo de pronto, pero no la apartó.

—¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer? —dijo Chiyoko ignorando su pregunta— esa niña, ¿cómo se llama? No creo que ella te diera lo que realmente te mereces.

—No la metas en esto, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Eres la novia de Itachi, no deberías comportarte así, él te quiere – pareció hacerle gracia esto último, pues la mujer se rio un poco.

- Él sólo está conmigo por diversión. ¿Acaso no has notado como mira a tu querida novia?, Por ella es que entrará como profesor en tu escuela, no le interesa nada más que tenerla. Itachi tiene la confianza y amor de su padre, incluso Mikoto lo quiere más a él que a ti. Ahora Itachi planea arrebatarte el amor de esa niña porque él verdaderamente te odia. Nunca quiso un hermanito, nunca.

—No es cierto, Itachi no es así. Le diré la clase de novia que tiene… —antes de que pudiera irse tomó al chico de la mano.

—¿A quién va a creerle? —una sonrisa y después…— ¡Itachi!

Al poco tiempo era como verse hundido en la peor de las mentiras. Itachi había corrido después de escuchar el grito de su novia y al entrar a la habitación… ver a su hermano sobre la cama, encima de una Chiyoko asustada y con la blusa levantada, él sujetando sus manos con fuerza. ¿Qué es lo que daba a entender eso?

_¿A quién va a creerle?_

Sasuke se levantó completamente sorprendido. Él no había hecho nada, él estaba hablando con esa maldita mujer hacía un momento, pero de pronto… ¿qué había pasado? Todo esto era… como el inicio de una pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad espero les haya gustado. <strong>

**Justo ayer 8 de septiembre pasó un año desde la muerte de mi hermanito, para los que no saben, él y yo escribíamos esta historia juntos y aún no me hago a la idea de que se haya ido. Les agradezco en su nombre sus reviews, sus visitas, que tengas esta historia en favoritos y alertas; a Santi le hubiera gustado mucho conocerlos. Yo por mi parte continuaré con ella, e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible para que les siga gustando.**

**Muchas gracias por todo, y espero puedan dejar un review, me gustaría saber si el cap ha ido bien. ¡Saludos! :D**


End file.
